Pay What You Owe!
by Rayna Lissesul
Summary: Anzu Kimura was a girl who liked monotony in her life. Monotony was her safeguard; monotony kept her sane. The slightest change was bound to set her off... So when her monotony is challenged, she's determined to fix it. Go figure it would lead to this...
1. That Grin

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

This fic is an answer to a request from KaiH, who I would like to apologize to for this being so late. ^.^' Sowwy... Hope you like it~!

* * *

Grins aren't supposed to naturally be that big.

They just ain't.

That's what I kept telling myself over and over as I watched the blonde man in the freshly pressed dress shirt/tie/flashy dress pants combo leaf around in the freezer, digging out eight instant meal packets.

It was the same thought I'd been having over and over, ever since I first started working at my dad's store five years ago…

Five years…

And this guy's goddamned grin never faltered.

Damn it, grins aren't supposed to be that big!

He must be faking it… They must be falsies from that joke shop down the street.

But they couldn't be… Not even high-end joke shops sold veneers of that quality, and the shop down the street definitely wasn't high-end.

Did he buy them from a dentist? But… what dentist would sell obscenely large teeth…?

"You guys got a microwave here?" The man asked with his usual supposed-to-be-'endearing'-holy-fuck-he's-got-a-freaky-smile grin.

I smiled back, forcing the courtesy my father had spent the first six weeks of my training pounding into me and I had long since honed, "You know we do, Mr. Hirako. Right in the back." I pointed to the public-use microwave.

Not that he had a bad smile… Even if it was forced (and, trust me, after working in an convenience store for five years, I _know_ forced politeness when I see it) he still managed to muster a bit of sincerity, kind of like a 'my life sucks but it's not this persons fault so I'll let them off the hook' thing.

"Well, thanks Miss…" His grin changed to a smirk as he looked down at my nametag, clearly taking advantage of the location of the slip of plastic-on-a-safety pin to get a good look at my chest, "Kimura."

I twitched, unable to keep my smile from sharpening and my eyes from narrowing slightly, "You don't remember my name after five years, Mr. Hirako? I'm hurt." No way in hell could he have forgotten it. 'Kimura', my surname, was also the name of the convenience store. Pervert.

He caught what I was saying, which was "tear your eyes away from my boobs". I could tell he did. His smirk widened and he met my eyes with his, which were just _radiating_ amusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Kimura, it looks like I've offended ya…" He stepped back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry, it's just you've _grown_ so much…" Lecher.

I twitched, no longer hiding the fact that he was pissing me off, "And you haven't changed a bit." What happened next made me balk.

He pinned me with a flat, unreadable stare, though if you looked carefully you could see the gears turning in the back of his head. Something I had said or done was making him think…

And the change had come so abruptly; that was what had thrown me off.

For as long as Hirako had been shopping here, he'd always had the carefree and smiling look on his face, and even if it was forced I'd rarely seen it change.

And _never_ had it changed in _my_ direction.

But now it had.

Fuck.

Had to recover.

"Will that be all, Mr. Hirako?" I said with yet another forced smile, though this one was me trying to hide my own wince at the fact that I'd fucked up with a customer and stepped over the line with a fellow human.

Goddamn me and my hair-trigger anger…

"…Nope." Hirako put on his usual grin ("_Fuck! That just is not a normal grin!!_") and pointed to something behind me, "Drinks? Just some juices if ya don't mind; doesn't matter what kind. Same number as always."

I nodded, turning and opening the glass-front fridge behind me and grabbed eight bottles of juice, making sure to make one larger than the others for the big guy… Hachi, I think his name was.

"It's Kuna's turn next, right?" I asked offhandedly as I started to ring up the drinks. When I didn't get an answer, I looked up. And, once again, I balked.

Hirako was now frowning at me. Unless he was talking to a pissed-off Hiyori (who, fortunately, I knew the name of only because he frequently screamed it when she threw her shoes at him. she'd never come in, and if she had I would have had to force my father to take out another insurance policy on the store), Hirako almost _never_ frowned.

Damn, I am just on a _roll_ today for making this guy pissed/uncomfortable…

"Kuna?" He turned away from the running microwave, facing me and tilting his head, "What makes ya say that?"

I shrugged, "You all are creatures of habit. Starting with you, it's usually you and Hiyori, though sometimes, like today, she doesn't come, then it's Kuna and Hachi, then Mr. Otoribashi and Love, though usually they come separately and in that order, and the—"

"Jeez, Miss Kimura, if I didn't know any better, I'd say ya stalked us…"

"As if." I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "You all have been coming here for quite a while, remember? And because you all tend to come so obscenely late at night sometimes, I can't help but notice."

"Hm… So, you're just observant." Hirako smirked.

I sighed, "When people come in as often as you all do, it can't be helped." I paused, then stared at him flatly when the microwave went off, "Can you actually pay for that this time, or am I going to have to wait for Muguruma to come around to pick up the 'tab'?"

Shinji grinned, spinning on his heel and switching out meals, "Tab, please!"

I sighed, glancing at the clock. Almost closing time… "You know we don't do tabs… Eventually you're gonna come in a night my dad is manning the register and you'll actually have to pay."

"When it comes to that…" He glanced back, waving a wallet in front of his grinning face, "Then I'll pay."

Twitching, I stared at the wallet. That son of a… "If you can pay, then why do you keep putting it on a 'tab'?! You know this store doesn't offer credit!"

"Ah-ah-ah, don't _usually_ offer credit." Shinji corrected, finishing with the microwave and gathering all of the meals, sauntering over to the counter with a large measure of cockiness in his grin and gait. "But ya always have with us, Miss Kimura. Or… should I say…" He leaned forward on the counter, coming uncomfortably close to my face, "Always have with _me_."

I twitched again, leaning back and glaring down at him, "What, did you ask the others if I've been allowing them tabs or not? Heh, and you said _I_ was stalking…"

"Not stalkin'." He snorted, a smirk playing on his lips, "Just… _can't help but notice_."

"…Hirako, just take your shit and go…"

He stared up at me for a moment longer, face taking on that calculating look again, then shrugged and laughed shortly, drawing back and standing straight. "Alright, alright, Miss Kimura, no need to get yer panties in a bunch."

Rolling my eyes, I bagged his 'purchases' and handed them over, grabbing the keys as he picked the bag up and following him to the door.

He was just about to walk off into the night and out of the store's arc of light when a thought struck me.

"Hey… Mr. Hirako…"

He paused, glancing back with a blank face.

I stared at him for a moment, frowning, before asking, "Just why is it you _haven't_ aged in five years?" Seriously, he looked to be in his late teens… he always had.

Why…

He immediately grinned, "But I have, Miss Kimura! I'm just lucky to have such'a youthful genetic makeup."

This called for a flat glare. "That's a load of shit."

"…Maybe." His grin changed slightly, charged with an unidentifiable emotion, then he faced forward and walked off, waving back, "See you in about a week or so, Miss Kimura!"

"…" I sighed, "Later…"

Grins aren't supposed to be that big…

* * *

"Shinjiiiiiiii…"

He winced before the sandal even made contact with his face, going limp slightly to minimize the damage as the shoe met his cheek and sent him flying just after the bags of food were plucked from his hands.

"You're late, you shithead!" Hiyori screeched, brandishing her sandal in one hand and the bags of food in the other, glaring at Shinji as he pulled himself out of the rubble. "What the fuck took ya?!"

"Kimura's gettin' suspicious."

Hiyori froze, as did several other bodies in the room.

"…That old man?" Hiyori scoffed after a moment, rolling her eyes, "Like hel—"

"The girl."

Again, Hiyori froze.

"…What did she say?" Kensei asked, looking up from taping his hands and frowning.

Shinji paused, then shrugged, rubbing the back of his head, "Nothin' much. She just knows our shopping routines and who usually goes with whom…"

Hiyori rolled her eyes, turning and walking further into the room. "Feh. Who the fuck cares if she knows that small shi—"

"She's also noticed that I haven't aged."

Silence.

"…These gigais…" Shinji looked down at his hand, flexing, "_He_ designed them well, but… they don't age. And someone's noticed." He paused, then looked up, "We may have to do a bit of… erasing."

"Really?" Love frowned, barely glancing up from his newest release of Jump, "But she's a nice girl… Kinda brash, but nice enough."

"Yeah…" Shinji sighed, "But she's a risk we can't afford."

* * *

After locking the front door and turning off the overhead lights, I sighed and locked the register, heading for the door behind the counter.

"Hey, Dad, I'm home." I called, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

"Dinner's in the oven, hon!" He called back, muting the TV, "How was business?"

"…No worse than usual!"

In my room I sat down at my desk and set the TV dinner aside, sighing and looking down at my homework.

"…Screw it." Who did the homework teachers assigned over break, anyway?

I shoved the books and papers into my messenger bag, grabbing the TV dinner and flopping down onto my bed.

Overhead, the ceiling fan spun slowly, lazily.

The meatloaf, as always, tasted like shit, and the corn was still partly frozen… I mixed the mashed potatoes in with the meat, chopped it all up, and started downing it.

Hirako and the others… there were eight of them. Every now and then I would catch glimpses of them around town, always mingling with only themselves, always dressed in almost the same clothes, never acknowledging anyone else around them if they could help it…

To anyone who observed them with passing interest, a group of close-knit friends.

To me?

…Nothing. Just a subject of mystery that I didn't really care to dwell on; I didn't like things I couldn't understand.

Unfortunately, it was the fact that I couldn't understand them that kept drawing me back.

Hirako… Five years ago when I'd first met him, he'd seemed so… amazing.

Tall.

Grown up, but funny.

Mom had told me not to stare, but he hadn't cared. He'd been… nice.

Now… Now he and I almost looked to be the same age. I'd grown up, but he'd stayed the same. Just what in the hell was up with that…?

He may be able to brush it off with 'youthful genetics', but what about Kuna? Or even Hiyori? She and I had appeared to be roughly the same age back then, but now I undoubtedly looked older than her.

Stunted growth? Maybe.

But stunted growth among all eight of them? Highly unlikely.

When I ran out of meatloaf/mashed potato hash to eat, I frowned, setting the tray aside and standing to go about my normal nightly routine; shower, teeth, bed.

Monotony… And those eight had become part of it. And enigmatic addition to the monotony, but an addition nonetheless.

Part of _my_ monotony. Part of my _treasured_ monotony.

A part I didn't understand… And I didn't like things I didn't understand. So, with it being part of my monotony, I suppose I had to find out the truth…

"…Feh." Screw that. After five years and the tab Shinji still had, the bastard _owed_ me an explanation.

And I was going to get one out of him…

The next time he comes to the store.

I turned the light off, then laid down and rolled over, closing my eyes. I really need to stop being deep before I go to bed… It makes me tired.

And no the good tired, either. No, that damned 'I'm so tired I can't sleep' tired.

Goddamn it…

And go figure that just as I was about to go to sleep that I would be jerked back awake by a loud, monstrous screech from outside.


	2. We Need to Talk

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigooooooooooooooooooo!!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, sidestepping Kurosaki and Asano as they had a rather… violent reunion in the hall.

Honestly, first day of a new semester and these goddamned kids already wanted to make me rip my own hair out.

"Good morning." Ichigo said to Asano with his version of a 'straight face' (his occupied by a strong hint of a scowl) as the latter fell to the floor, nursing a nosebleed Ichigo had delivered with his usual well-placed forearm-to-the-face.

"L-Long time no see, Ichigo…" Asano rasped.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" A girlish-looking boy greeted the orange-headed male.

"Mizuiro." Ichigo nodded. He glanced over at me, finally noticing we were in step with one another. "…Morning, Anzu."

I nodded, not bothering to look over, "Ichigo." I slipped into the classroom before him without incident, but as soon as he followed he was greeted with a course of salutations that came so suddenly, and so loud on the part of Orihime, and I jumped slightly before shaking it off and taking my seat.

"Wh-What's up with that combination?!" Asano demanded of Ichigo, pointing and waving and thrusting in the direction of Orihime, Yatsutora and Ishida.

As he went railing on about "Beauty and the Beast plus Glasses", I started to get more and more annoyed… To the point where I grabbed my math book out of my bag and chucked it at the back of his head.

"GYA!!" His ensuing cry and drop to the floor were overshadowed by Chizuru groping Orihime (again), so no one noticed him get knocked out.

Unfortunately, the ruckus Asano had made was quickly taken over by Arisawa when she kicked Chizuru, so I gave up on getting peace and retrieved my book, returning to my seat. Honestly, this class is just chalked full of physical violence…

I was just sitting back down when—

"Alright, scurry back to your seats, brats!" The door slammed open and Ms. Ochi, the teacher, tromped in.

Yes, tromped.

That woman has a very manly walk…

"Alright!" She grinned, opening her roll book and looking down the list, "Everyone is here today! …Well, technically, Oshima and Sorimachi are absent, but they don't count because they're such bad students, anyway."

I twitched, pinching the bridge of my nose and wondering just how this woman got her credentials…

"And, let's make sure the resident delinquent is in… Ah, Kimura, you are here!"

I twitched again, looking up and glaring.

Ochi grinned cheekily at me, "Don't suppose you did the assignment I gave you over break, didja?"

"…And if I didn't?" I growled, throwing Asano a glare. Not that he was the only one who was looking back and staring at me, but I was most annoyed with him right now.

"Tut tut, Anzu." Ochi shook her head, sighing dramatically and marking something down in her roll book, "You're already in danger of being held back again, you know…"

I sighed heavily, looking out the window, "I'll make an effort to save myself at the last minute, I promise…"

"…Well, that's good enough for me!" She then turned back to the rest of the class and went on, "I have fantastic news for everyone! We're getting a new transfer stu—"

I zoned out.

Yes, I had been held back. Wanna say something about it? Say it to my foot when I kick you in the face for asking. Long story short, a lot of shit had gone down last year and I got distracted, thus I was in Misato Ochi's class again. What in particular had gone down is none of your goddamned business.

Suddenly, the sound of some twisted, hoarse little voice screaming "Hollow! Hollow!" had me back on Earth.

I snapped my head around and stared right at Ichigo Kurosaki, who was sweating and desperately trying to shut up some glowing little pentagon-shaped badge…

Frowning, I quirked a brow when he stood up and slinked over to the door, squeezing passed Ms. Ochi as she tried to look for the transfer student and taking off down the hall.

"H-Hey!" She called after him, "Kurosaki!"

"Bathroom!" He shouted back.

My brow went even higher when Orihime and Yatsutora followed him seconds after, shouting the same excuses.

Desperate, Asano tried to follow, only to be stopped when Ms. Ochi caught him in a headlock.

Alright, so apparently the transfer student wasn't here; I no longer had any real reason to pay attention until we started taking notes.

I turned and looked back out the window, and…

…Was that Kurosaki? Running across the track? Wearing a… was that a hakama and a kosode? …And is that a sword?!

…I think these kids are getting to me…

* * *

Ichigo had walked back into class like nothing happened, Ochi had gone on teaching like nothing happened, and after the others got over staring at him for a few moments they all went back to learning like nothing had happened.

I twitched, then looked back down at my book and stared at the white in between the lines of text. Everyone is so goddamned nonchalant…

School came and went and the transfer student never showed up…

Not that I cared.

I rarely cared about what went on at school, and today I had reason to care even less. I was distracted.

Kuna and Hachi would be coming over to the shop this evening… And I had a plan.

Since I didn't know where they lived, and I still needed to talk to Hirako, I was gonna close up shop as soon as they left and follow them back to their place.

Stalking?

Probably.

Did I care?

Not really.

Karakura is the kind of town where almost nothing happens… If I wanted entertainment, I'd have to search it out.

Besides, Hirako owed me for that damned 'credit' thing, so why not pay me back in an explanation instead of money?

…Yeah, if you haven't guessed yet, I have no life.

"Hey, Anzu!"

I looked up from packing my bag, blinking, "Ryo…"

Ryo, ranked second in the class with long black hair and long legs, flipped her book around in her hand and placed her forefinger between the pages to mark her place, shifting her weight to one hip, "I'm still coming over to help you on your house to help you on your math." It wasn't a question.

I twitched. I'd forgotten… Ochi had assigned Ryo Kunieda to tutor me in math. Ryo Kunieda, whose parents were friends of my parents. Ryo Kunieda, who would tell my father about my grades if I didn't work.

This was gonna be _so_ much fucking fun…

* * *

Since I still had to run the shop that evening, Ryo had to wait until eight to come over; it was the earliest I could close.

Though I don't know why I couldn't close sooner… No one other than Hirako and the others came passed six thirty. And, unfortunately, tonight they weren't top on my list of priorities; Ryo would be coming over no matter what, and she would report back to Ochi. I was already in deep enough as it was; no need to actually put myself in danger of failing. Again.

Besides, Hirako and the others had been coming here for five years; like they were about to stop now.

But tonight, something was… different…

I froze on my walk home when a bone-chilling roar sounded behind me.

I didn't think twice; I ran.

The bone-faced monsters rarely attacked living people; they always went after the ones with chains coming out of their chests. Souls, my mother had told me.

When I had been younger, I'd always wanted to do something to help them… I still did. But… they scared the shit out of me. Mom had always told me to run, and it was something I still did. She'd tried to be a good mother and convince me it wasn't as bad if I didn't see it… And when I was younger I'd believed her, and it had worked.

But now I understood why she'd always had tears in her eyes when she'd said it. Now I was old enough to understand…

Not seeing it only made you feel better if you were innocent enough to not be able to imagine what was really happening.

Now I knew better.

Seeing it or not, I knew what was happening…

Cold fear gripped my chest when another scream rent the air, this one human. I ran faster.

A painful stitch quickly started stabbing at my side, and by the time I had dashed into the store and slammed the door behind me, the glass creaking in protest, my chest hurt and I could barely breathe fast enough.

Then the world turned wavy…

…Scratch what I'd said about 'barely' breathing; I couldn't breathe fast enough.

Everything was starting to grey out when figures already in the shop started to move towards me, their voices barely heard as a loud ringing filled my ears and the world grew smaller and smaller until everything was black.

Seconds later, it seamed, the ringing began to smooth out and my vision started to return, everything flashing and fuzzy at the edges but there.

And what I met was a pair of grey-tan eyes framed in familiar blonde hair and that goddamned grin… Only it was turned upside down…

"Ugh… Hirako…?"

"Hey, Kimura…" He started slowly, as if I were drugged and stupid and not just reeling from passing out, "How're ya—"

"Talk like a normal person, dammit…" I growled, struggling to make my numb limbs work again, "I'm numb, not retarded."

"Fine. And take it easy." His frown deepened and he grabbed my upper arms as I stumbled up, "What ha—"

"Where's Kuna?" I interrupted again, confused and blinking through mental fog, trying to make sense of the situation. Kuna and Hachi were supposed to be here tonight… not him… This wasn't right… "Kuna and Hachi are after you… you came last night… what's going on…?"

Hirako sighed.

"Shinji," A new voice said, "Perhaps tonight is not the best night…"

I spun towards the voice, wincing when Hirako adjusted his grip and tightened it on my shoulders so I wouldn't fall. My legs were so weak…

"Hachi…" I allowed myself a smile, relaxing. Finally, something that was normal… "That's right… you're supposed to be here tonight…" That roar of the creature from before sounded again and I jumped, tearing out of Hirako's grip and flinging myself at the door. I locked it quickly and let down the blinds, stumbling back and bumping into someone.

"Kimura, what is it?" Hirako asked, "Kimura? …Anzu?"

"…they took another one…"

"…Eh?"

"Them…" I whispered, shaking slightly, "The ones with the bone-faces…" I winced as the hands on my shoulders tightened to near bruising force. "They… they took another one… another soul… they're dead…"

Nothing but silence and the ringing in my ears.

"…Kimura, we need to ta—"

I jumped when someone banged on the door, Ryo shouting from the other side, "Open up, Anzu! You are _not_ getting out of this tutoring session by locking up your store early!"

Coming back with a jolt, I lurched forward and went to open the door, only to be jerked back against Hirako when he pulled.

"Hey—"

The door behind the counter opened and my dad stuck his head out, slightly shaggy and oily salt-and-pepper hair hanging across his face, "Hon, you gonna answer the…" He blinked, then stepped through the door and stood tall, frowning at Hirako, "Something going on?"

"N-No…" I shook my head, jerking out of Hirako's grasp and stumbling to stand straight, "They were helping me… I was stocking a few things and I fell. Go on back inside; I need to close early tonight. Have a… friend coming over to help me on my math."

"Alright…" He stood, watching as I unlocked the door and let Ryo in, then held it as Hirako and Hachi walked out. After waiting until the door was locked again, Dad nodded and turned, walking back inside.

Ryo frowned, "Anzu, what's going on here?"

"N-Nothing…" I muttered, turning to lead her into the house, shocked.

And not just because of the monster…

No, just before I'd shut the door on him, Hirako had turned towards me and stared at me with his deadpanned look.

"We need to talk."

Fuck my life.


	3. Flicker

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I stared at the front of the class, twitching.

"The character 'hei' as in 'henheisoku'…"

Twitch. 'What the hell…'

"The character 'ko' as in 'onameimoko'…"

Twitch. 'Is this joker…'

"The characters for 'shin' as in 'shinseikohai'…"

Twitch. 'Playing at…'

"And the character for 'ko' as in 'kamoshimentaiko'."

Twitch. 'There is no way in hell he's sixteen! Or even seventeen!'

"Shinji Hirako!" He turned, bowing to the class, "Nice to meet you all!"

"Uh… Hey…" Ochi started, staring at his script of his name on the blackboard and tilting her head, "Shinji, it's backwards…!"

"Yeah!" He turned back to her, grinning, "Ya like it? Writing backwards is my specialty!"

"Nice, nice." She nodded, then smiled, "Well, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

I twitched again, glaring at him, 'Yeah… Like your _real age_!!' No _fucking_ way is he as young as he claims to be!

Goddamn it, I should have kept my mouth shut last night! Now he's actually stalking me!

No… wait… that's not right… He was supposed to be the transfer student to come in yesterday… So what—

"I'll be sittin' next to you from now on!"

I jumped, twitching and watching as Hirako took the seat a row over to my right and right next to Ichigo.

"Let's be friends, eh, Ichigo?" Hirako, or Shinji, I guess, grinned at Ichigo.

Ichigo, who had clearly been lost in his own thoughts, blinked and stared at him stupidly for a moment. "H-Huh?" He then shook his head slightly and recovered, "Oh, yeah, sure…" He then jumped slightly when that badge thing started screaming "Hollow! Hollow!" again.

Ichigo was out of his seat and running out the door, screaming "Bathroom!" before Ochi had a chance to stop him and Shinji had a chance to sit down.

Yatsutora said something to Shinji, who just grinned and said something back, sitting down all the way. I couldn't hear them because they were whispering and they were two rows away, but I didn't like that grin on Shinji's face…

It wasn't his unnaturally large grin… It was a different kind.

I don't know what it was, but I didn't like it.

Shinji stared after Ichigo for a moment longer, then started to look around the class, grinning widely at the girls who were staring at him.

His gaze got all hazy and his shoulders slumped when he got to Orihime, his smile taking a surreal tone, and it took him a moment to tear his eyes away and let it slip back to my seat…

…Where the haze left and he froze, his eyes widening slightly.

I twitched, grinning at him harshly and quirking a brow high.

"_We need to talk"_, he'd said?

Oh, hell yeah, we needed to talk.

Only, this time, he wasn't the only one with ammo.

* * *

"Who the fuck do you think you're fooling?!" I hissed, grabbing Shinji's ear as soon as we were clear to go to lunch and dragging him out of the class, storming down the hall. "You aren't at high school age!"

"N-Neither're you!" He gasped, growling and clawing at my hand, "Lemme go, Kimiura!"

"No!"

Once I had him pulled down one of the outer halls that lead to the gym, which didn't have a class this period and was pretty much abandoned, I whirled on him and glared, scowling.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't go tell the principal that you're not who you say you are."

"Che." Shinji rolled his eyes and looked away, digging around in one of his ears with his pinky, "No one would believe you?"

I twitched, "Think of something better, because I assure you I can come up with a pretty solid case."

He twitched, then quirked a brow, "Well, what happened last night seems to have completely left your mind…"

We both fell silent, glaring at one another and scowling.

"…Anzu Kimura." I held out my hand.

He blinked, frown twitching.

My eye twitched, "We were never properly introduced. Anzu Kimura."

"…Shinji Hirako." He took my hand for a brief second, then pulled back when I abruptly released it.

"The reason I'm in this class is because I was held back." I admitted, twitching when he smirked slightly, "Got somethin' to say about that, Shinji?"

His smirk widened a bit, "Not at all, Anzu. Got somethin' to say about me bein' here?"

I stared at him flatly, "Nice try."

Shinji twitched, then shrugged, "I want to learn."

"Then go to a goddamned university!" I growled, glaring, "Don't lie about your age and enroll in high school!"

"What makes you think I'm lyin' about my age?" He asked coyly, taking half a step back and smirking.

Clenching my hands and trying very, veeeeery hard not to scream at him, I hissed, "I've known you for _five years_ and you haven't changed a bit. Personality is one thing, but body is another. There is no way in hell you're fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, or even eighteen, godddamn it! At the most you would have been fourteen back then, and it just doesn't add up!"

Shinji winced slightly, pouting, "And here I coulda swore you liked me… You were pretty nice to me when you were smaller…"

"Damn it, Shinji, I don't hate you or anything!" I crossed my arms, scowling, "If the school finds out you're lying about your age it may be seen as some twisted form of pedophilia, and not that that worries me… Okay, so it does; it's freaky and it's a criminal offense. But that's not the point! I'm—" I trailed off, biting my tongue.

He stared at me for a moment, blinking slowly. Then, his usual freakishly large grin slowly began to grow on his face, "You're worried about me."

"…Shinji, don't give me any more of a reason to kick you in the nuts, because if you do I'll actually do it."

"Yer cute when you're angry."

Just as I went to kick his nuts, a shout came from behind me.

"Anzu!" I yelped, glancing back and wincing when I saw Ryo glaring at me from the end of the hall, "Are you eating with us or not?! Let's go!"

I twitched. Damn her and her insistence on making me socialize… I turned back to Shinji and glared up at him, growling, "We're not done here."

"You're right." He concurred, suddenly deadpanned and leaning in uncomfortably close to my face to force me to meet his grey-brown eyes evenly, "We aren't. I still need to talk to ya. Tonight at your store good?"

Yelping with a small voice, I jumped back and stared at him, twitching. What in the hell…?! "F-Fine…" But I'm keeping a phone with the police on speed dial nearby, you freak.

Then he was smirking, brushing passed me and making his way back to the class. When I turned to follow him, he'd already turned back towards me and was leaning in close to my face, our noses nearly touching before I'd managed to freeze to a stop. He smirked, "By the way, you're even cuter when yer red."

This time, there was nothing to stop me. I kicked him in the balls.

* * *

"So, Anzu," Mahana began, staring at me with the utmost curiosity and sincerity, "Are you and Shinji involved?"

We were all seated at our usual spot on the side of the school, in a small grove of trees dislocated from the world but still close to the front doors. I don't remember what the topic had been before, but now, apparently, it was turned on me…

I twitched midbite on my sandwich, turning slowly to stare at her, "…Involved?"

"You know…" She looked around, as if checking for anyone listening in, then faced me again and leaned forward, whispering, "Romantically."

I froze as everyone turned to stare at me.

It took me a moment to realize what I had been asked, at which point I made the mistake of trying to speak around a bite of sandwich. "N-N—!!" The bite went down my throat and a choked, leaning forward and hacking.

Someone was quick to deliver a few firm, short hits to my back to help my muscles along until I'd choked the sandwich down.

I then took the drink someone offered and gulped it down, glaring at Mahana and rasping, "No, no, no, and HELL no!"

"Just asking!" She sat back, giggling.

I twitched, still glaring, "Well, don't. There is nothing going on between Hirako and I."

"I don't know…" Ryo began slowly, looking up from her book, "You two seemed rather… _familiar_ with one another just a few minutes ago."

"Do you know him from somewhere, Anzu?" Orihime asked sweetly, tilting her head. Something in her eyes, though, showed more than just passing curiosity…

Goddamn it, what is up with everyone being so secretive all of the sudden?!

"Frequent customer at my Dad's store." I grumbled, tearing into my sandwich angrily and saying no more.

"…Frequent?" Orihime tilted her head, "But he just transferred…"

I shrugged. No point in ousting Shinji if I was just going to find out tonight… I'd decide what to do then.

* * *

That evening, after a quick study session at Ryo's, I hurried home.

Dad was covering the first three hours of my shift, but I needed to get back soon in order to keep the integrity of the hour system he had set up. That, and I didn't want to keep Shinji waiting. The sooner we got this over with, the better.

It was twenty minutes after sundown, five after I left Ryo's house, that the screams of the monsters started…

Unable to hold back a shudder, I tightened my grip on my messenger bag and sped up, grinding my teeth uncomfortably as the sudden heaviness in the air.

Son of a bitch, these things just never quit…

When the heaviness increased rapidly, I froze, paralyzed.

"G… Ga…"

Holy shit… These things… Whatever the hell they were… were stronger than usual… I'd never felt anything this strong…

"Ugh…" I winced, shuddering as a cool pulse, one that made a solid band of light blue color flash through my mind's eye, rippled through the air. After the ripple passed it became easier to move, and I started running.

I needed to get home… Now.

Being inside muffled the screams, but it never made the pressure easier to take. Still, at least when I was inside I could cower and hide in peace.

I had to stop after a few blocks and duck into a park, where I stopped on the other side of a tree and leaned against it, crouching slightly and panting. A bad stitch was spreading its bony claws through my stomach and grasping my lungs.

'D-Damn…'

Few others could see these things, I knew that. No one ever talked about them, and Mom always said it was a special ability… And that we had to keep it from Dad. That it was a 'Mommy/Daughter' secret.

We only talked about it every now and then, especially in the beginning, when I had a lot of questions.

Time passed, though, and I wanted to know less and less… Sometimes I wish I was still ignorant…

And that I didn't inherit this from my mother. This ability to see them.

…I never got to ask her… how she dealt with knowing…

My thoughts were cut off when there was another increase in the heaviness, this one massive. I choked on my breath, legs going limp. I slid back down against the tree, gasping to inhale but unable to.

I could hear roaring in my ears, I could smell and taste that coppery tang of blood. My muscles hurt from how tightly they were clenching, and my vision was flickering.

'F-Fuck…' I tried to gasp for air again, 'H-Have… to get… out of here… Shit… Have… to move…'

My vision was flickering…

Flickering…

Flickering…

I was about to pass out, and all I could see was…

Blue…

…Wait… blue…?

That pulse from before came again, and suddenly I could breathe again. I could see again… only everything had a strong hint of blue.

Swallowing air, I stumbled up and out from behind the tree, shaking my head. But the blue tint wouldn't go away.

"Kimura?!"

I looked up, blinking. My eyes widened and my breath stuck in my throat again, though not from any pressure. No, this time it was… fear…

Running towards me was Uryu Ishida, and behind him was a huge white monster… One of the bone-faced ones.

"Run!" Ishida shouted opening his shirt and reaching inside, grabbing something, "Get out of here and don't look back!!"

And that was something I was all too willing to do.

I turned on my heel, barely noticing that the pain in my ribs and side was suddenly gone and that my vision was still tinted blue.

* * *

Shinji sighed as Ichigo ran off, pulling out his cell phone and dialing.

"'ello?" He asked when someone picked up and grunted, "This Hiyori?"

"_You know it is, dumbass._" She snarled. "_Well? How'd it go? You get him?_"

"Nope. I failed." He sighed, "Sorr—"

"_You FAILED?! YOU DUMBASS! WE CAN'T JUST LET HIM WANDER AROUND LIKE THAT!! HUNT HIS ASS DOWN AND DRAG HIM BACK!!_"

"I couldn't help it!" Shinji whined, wincing, "Jeez, don't scream! Besides, it's only a matter of time before he comes to us, anyway! Let's just wait!" He paused, then frowned, glancing towards a certain store to his left and the reiatsu signature running towards it, "In the meantime… Send Hachi over to Kimura's. Let's get this over with."


	4. Suppressed

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

Just as a warning, the rating of this story is subject to change, though whether it be from swearing or sexual content I'm not sure.

* * *

By the time I made it back to the store the lights were off, as were the lights upstairs.

Couldn't blame Dad; it was pretty late.

Letting out a shaky sigh, I walked over to the store door and looked down at my messenger bag, digging around inside for the keys.

The blue tint that had cloaked my vision had long since faded and the pain in my sides and ribs hadn't come back.

I could still hear the screaming of the monsters behind me, and Uryu…

While running home, I'd called the hospital his father worked at, but the nurse that answered said the 'Director' had already gone home. She'd heard my panic, though, and given me the phone number to the Ishida residence and Uryu's dad's cell.

After calling the latter and getting an answer, I'd told the cold voice who answered as 'Ryuken' that Uryu was in trouble and where to find him. Then I'd hung up.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much of a coward I was… And how if Uryu died I'd have to apologize to his father and turn myself in…

Biting my lip hard and blinking passed the stinging in my eyes, I shoved the key into the lock on the door and turned it.

"Out pretty late, aren'tcha, Anzu?"

I turned towards the voice slowly, staring at Shinji. I was far passed shock at this point, and I was so goddamned tired…

He blinked, the grin he had on his face fading a bit, "You okay? You're cryin'…"

"It's nothing." I rasped, rubbing my eyes and glancing back at the direction I'd come from. The heaviness was still there… Not as pressing, but there. I turned back, sighing when I saw Hachi step out of the shadows from behind Shinji. "…Come inside. It's… not safe…"

Shinji blinked, then nodded.

Inside, I lowered the blinds and locked the door again, flipping on the back lights and slumping down in my chair behind the counter.

"Rough night?" Shinji asked, leaning against the counter.

"You have no idea…" I coughed the rasp out, looking up and sighing. "…What are you doing at Karakura High?"

"Research." Shinji answered shortly, turning towards me and resting his elbows on the counter, leaning forward, "You can see them, can't you?"

My mind went blank and I stared into Shinji's eyes, at a loss.

"Y… You…"

"Can see the Hollows? Yep." Shinji nodded slowly.

"Hollows…" I repeated, the word heavy on my tongue, "That's what they're called…?"

"Mmhm." He nodded again, "They're the souls of the dead that have been corrupted and turned into monsters. They eat uncorrupted human souls and even attack the living."

I stared at him, hands shaking.

I already knew this… Mom had already told me… But the bone-faced monsters… Hollows… They'd been human, too? No… That I didn't know…

This was… I didn't understand this…

I didn't like it…

"Why are you telling me this…?"

"Because soon enough, it won't matter." Shinji stared down at me blankly, something akin to pity in his eyes, "Yer Mom, Anzu… she was a good woman. Always did good by us. I'm sorry about what ha—"

"Shut up." I hissed, clenching my hands and glaring at him.

"…She had the power that you had. And she taught you a lot. Still…" Shinji sighed, "Maybe it'd be better if you didn't know so much."

I ground my teeth, "What are you talking about, Shinji?"

"I'm sayin' maybe we should… _help_ you forget."

"…" I narrowed my eyes, sitting back, "Is that a threat, _Hirako_? Because you know I keep mace on this side of the counter…"

Shinji shook his head, smirking slightly, "Anzu, Anzu, Anzu, ever the human…"

I had nothing to say to this. However, I did have something to say to what he was implying. "My Mother told me what she did because she wanted me to know, Shinji."

"But ya know too much, Anzu."

"But she wanted me to know."

"…" Shinji stared at me for a moment, then leaned back, "True, true… Still, for as good, powerful and smart as she was, yer mother was still a human. No changin' that. And I think we're in somethin' of a better position to decide what you do and don't need to know." He glanced over his shoulder, "Hachi…"

Hachi, who had been standing back, nodded, walking forward and clapping his hands together. The glowed an odd orange…

"Shinji…" I started slowly, standing as Hachi walked around to get behind the counter, walking towards me slowly. "What the fuck is going on…?"

"It's not gonna hurt, Anzu…" Shinji assured, "And you'll probably be a whole lot happier after it's over…"

As Hachi continued to approach, I panicked, scrambling onto the counter with vague ideas of pushing passed Shinji and running for it.

Before I could, though, a pair of hands grabbed me and flipped me over, holding me down on my back. The sharp edges of the cash register dug into the backs of my legs as I flailed, and suddenly there was a bright flash of white light and my body was completely immobile.

I looked over at Shinji and glared, unable to scream at him with my jaw locked by the same force that was locking my body.

Shinji just smirked, "Didn't I tell ya you're cute when yer angry?"

I scowled as best I could, then froze, eyes widening.

Something… something on my lips… Blonde hair in my eyes…

What… what… WHAT THE FUCK?!

He… he… he… he… he… he's kis—

A bright orange light, then black, then nothing.

* * *

When I went to school the next day, two things happen.

Ishida threw me an odd look, and I noticed a new face in class I'd never seen before.

Ignoring Ishida because he was weird, anyway, I focused on the new student, blinking.

He was tall and lanky, with straight blonde hair cut in a bowl fashion and grey-brown eyes, and a freaky grin that showed all of his upper teeth.

Considering Ishida was already looking at me, anyway, and all of the girls were busy watching the spectacle of the new kid as he got told off by Chizuru, I walked over to Uryu and bent slightly, muttering, "Who's the new kid?"

The odd look he was already giving me got odder as he quirked a brow, "Shinji Hirako… He started yesterday, remember? You were here."

I blinked slowly. "…Right…"

"…You called my father last night, didn't you?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Whatever." Ishida looked away, brow furrowing, "Thanks… I think…"

I blinked again, "Eh…? Uh… you're… welcome…?" What the hell…?

"Hmm." Ishida fell silent, glancing as Ichigo stood and grabbed the new kid, Shinji, and dragged him out of class.

I quirked a brow, then slowly moved to take my seat, thoroughly confused. Once she'd disentangled herself from Chizuru, Orihime came back to her seat and sat down, turning to face me.

"Shinji is acting strange, don't you think?" She asked, glancing after Ichigo and the new kid.

"I dunno." I shrugged, "Haven't met him yet."

Orihime blinked, her eyes widening slightly as she tilted her head, "But… you said he… was a regular… at your store…?"

"…When did I say that?"

"Yesterday…"

I blinked slowly. "Ah… alright…" What in the hell is going on here…?

Ichigo and Shinji stormed back in when class started, both taking their seats and refusing to acknowledge one another. I watched them for a moment, then faced forward again, slumping as Ochi started talking.

Something weird was going on… Apparently I 'knew' this new kid I'd never seen before, and I seem to have… gaps in my memory. Uryu was under the impression I'd called his father last night? And that he had reason to… thank me for it? I don't remember that… But, thinking about it now, I don't remember last night at all.

And, when I tried to remember it, all I got an image of was blue, and then my head hurt. I forced myself to stop thinking about it.

Something was going on… Something I didn't understand. And I didn't like it.

Sighing, I took out a notebook and started taking notes, trying to occupy myself. Trying not to think about this niggling in the back of my head that was insisting something was wrong, trying to save thinking about whatever was going on for when I had time and when I could make a better game plan…

Now… let's see… We're going over imaginary numbers today, and right now we're doing the powers of _i_.

_i_ raised to the negative three is just _i_…

_Someone is watching me…_

_i_ raised to the negative two is negative one…

_Someone is staring at me…_

_i_ raised to the negative one is negative _i_…

_WHO THE FUCK IS STARING AT ME?!_

I snapped my head towards the direction the 'someone-is-fucking-staring-at-you' sense was pointing me, frowning when I met the eyes of the new guy, Shinji Hirako.

His eyes widened slightly when he realized he'd been caught, then he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, turning back to his books.

I stared at him for a moment longer, then went back to copying notes.

"…and so," Miss Ochi turned to the class, "If we keep going in this pattern, who can tell me what _i_ raised to the sixth power would be and why?"

"Negative one… The powers of _i_ repeat in a cycle, with the answers being _i_, negative one, negative _i_, and one. _i _multiplied by itself an even number of times, be it positive or negative, results in a one, with the negative corresponding to a 180 degree rotation around the origin if you put it on a plane…"

Who answered this, you ask?

Uryu?

Maybe Ryo?

Possibly Orihime?

Ichigo?

Fuck no. I said it.

And everyone looked as damned shocked as I did.

I raised my head from my notes when I realized the answer had come out of my mouth, blinking when I found the rest of the class staring at me. I stared at Miss Ochi with the same open-mouthed look of shock she was giving me.

"…Uhh…"

I never answered math questions. _Never_. Sure, I may know the answer, but I never knew how I got to it. I just… did the process without understanding it and answered. I never even showed my work unless it was an assignment Ryo had helped me on.

Holy shit…

"Anzu…" Miss Ochi blinked, "Are you… feeling alright…?"

"No…" And I wasn't. I suddenly felt cold and clammy. "No I'm not… Can I go outside for some air?"

Miss Ochi nodded dumbly and I stood, closing my book and walking over to the door. My legs were numb and breathing wasn't too easy, not with everyone still staring at me, so it was a huge relief when I walked outside and closed the door behind me, now alone. When the classroom behind me started buzzing with conversation, though, I felt suffocated again and walked down the hall and out the front door.

I walked around the campus to an isolated back corner and knelt, drawing my legs to my chest and burying my head deep into the nook.

There. I was better. I was shut out from the world, I couldn't hear or see anything, and I was all alone. Soo much better…

I started breathing deeply, slowly, and though the cold feeling gradually faded I think I was still a bit clammy.

But that didn't matter; I felt better.

I don't know how long I just sat there, but I was vaguely aware of the bell ringing, and then I was vaguely aware of a presence in front of me.

The blue from before suddenly flared in my mind a bit, but I ignored it and slowly looked up, blinking passed the cyan tint that filmed my eyes and staring up at the new kid, Shinji.

"…Hello…"

"Hey…" He gave that unnaturally large grin and tilted his head, "You alright?"

I blinked. This guy was forward. Very forward. He didn't know me, we'd never been introduced, and here he was speaking informally and invading my personal space bubble; he was standing mere inches from me.

Then again, I wasn't feeling too hot right now, so I may have been over thinking this…

But would it have killed him to introduce himself before asking if I was alright?

"Yeah…" I nodded, standing slowly, "Fine…" When I was straight, I bowed slightly, then held out my hand, "Anzu Kimura."

He took my hand quickly, firmly, and shook it, still grinning, "Shinji Hirako."

"Hello…" I blinked, then frowned, "Do I… know you?"

Something flashed across his eyes briefly, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was and he tilted his head, his grin changing a bit, "Ne? I don't think so… What makes ya ask?"

"…I don't know." I looked back towards the front of the school, "I should go; I never went back into class after Miss Ochi let me walk out and I should talk to her." I bowed slightly to him again, then slipped passed him and started heading back, "Later, Hirako."

"Bye-bye, Anzu!"

I frowned but kept walking.

This guy… he was way too forward for someone who didn't know me. But, for some reason, it didn't feel like we didn't know each other.

He was… vaguely familiar… though I couldn't figure out why.


	5. Blue

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I stared down at the numbers, frowning.

It was that time of the week when I was supposed to check the balance of the register and make sure the numbers added up, but they didn't.

Somehow, we were short.

And I knew where; we were missing money for sixteen instant meals and sixteen juices.

I frowned and looked around, even taking the drawer out of the register and shoving my hand into the slot, digging around in the back. For my trouble I got grease all up and down my arm but no money.

Just where in the hell…?!

And then, I found them.

Two IOU's, shoved beneath the register. They were both addressed to me, and both were signed…

"…Shinji Hirako…"

No way in hell was it a coincidence. It was even spelled backwards, the same way Hirako had been showing off during the second half of class today.

So, I did know him from somewhere; he owed me money.

When I checked the date on the IOU's, I twitched.

Over two months ago.

How in the hell I could have missed this when I checked the balance every week, I didn't know, but somehow I had, and I had to fix it. Tonight. We were getting new shipments in tomorrow, and we needed to pay our bills. This had to be balanced. Now.

Which meant I'd have to hunt Shinji down…

Which, actually, wouldn't be that hard; I'd noticed while crossing the street when I'd been walking home today that he was walking in the same direction I was, only he was a block over. And there were only so many apartments on that side of town.

Did hunting him down seem a little excessive? Yes.

But I needed this taken care of, now.

Grabbing the IOU's and scribbling down the amount he owed, I locked the store and took off running, hoping to maybe catch sight of him. I'd only seen him last just five minutes ago…

After turning down the street I'd last seem him heading down, I jogged.

This was a more residential area than anything, and I didn't know anyone around here named 'Hirako', so I'd just have to keep going…

I blinked slowing down when I saw Orihime and Yatsutora pass.

What the… They didn't live anywhere near here…

Still, couldn't get distracted now; I had to find Shinji.

After a while jogging was too much, so I slowed down to a walk, pressing a hand to the stitch in my side and panting.

Goddamn it, ten blocks and nothing… Fuck, I should have checked the directory in the phone book…

"DAMN IT, SHINJI, PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!!"

I jumped and, on impulse, ducked down into an alley. Turning back towards the road and hunkering down, I watched at Shinji and some short kid walked by. I had ducked into the alley without really thinking about it; panic and paranoia, really (something I seemed to have a surplus of today).

And I was just about to stand and walk out to get Shinji's attention when—

"So, you took care of Kimura, right?"

I froze.

"She's fine." Shinji sighed, sticking out his tongue as he walked by, "Now, about finding a new store to shop at…"

And then he walked out of view.

I stared at where they had been, blinking.

While it sounded like they were talking about the money Hirako owed, I couldn't help but feel there was something else to it…

After waiting a few more seconds, I stood and walked out of the alley, following them.

They took several twists and turns, their path eventually leaving the residential area and getting back into the area of the town occupied by storage facilities.

Huh… what were they doing out here?

I hung back even further, considering this wasn't exactly somewhere I would just be walking around with no reason and on the chance they turned around they'd see me. Besides, it was really quiet back here. If I got too close, they'd hear me.

The girl had just started shouting at Hirako about something when they just… disappeared.

I stopped, blinking.

Gone.

They were just gone.

They'd been there, they'd walked… _through_… and they were gone.

…Shit… I need to see an optometrist.

* * *

"Hey, Shinji…" Lisa looked up from her manga, frowning, "You were followed…"

"Why am _I _always the one who's followed?!" Shinji groaned dramatically, scowling, "Hiyori was with me, too, ya know! Maybe she screwed up!" He spun around and looked outside of the warehouse door, freezing.

"Oh, suuuure, dickhead." Hiyori scoffed, turning with him, "I was the _only one_ who—" She froze, then spat, "FUCK!"

The vizards stared at Anzu as she stood there and cycled through staring right at them, closing her eyes and shaking her head, staring again, then slapping the side of her head.

"…What the hell is she doing…?" Hiyori frowned.

"She probably can't see through Hachi's barrier." Rose sighed, shaking his head, "All she saw was you two walking straight into nothing and disappearing…" He then glanced at Shinji, "How did you two not notice her?"

"Didn't feel her at all." Shinji frowned deeply, crossing his arms, "Nothing. Nada. Still don't feel anything…"

And it was true.

As the vizards focused their senses, they received absolutely no reading from the human outside of their warehouse. Not even a flicker.

Well, almost none of them got a reading…

"What a strange barrier." Hachi blinked.

His fellows turned to him, waiting.

"It seems…" Hachi began slowly, focusing on what he could sense around her and studying it, "To be… reflecting inwards, effectively hiding her by preventing her reiatsu from leaking out. It also seems… to be preventing her from seeing us."

"Odd." Shinji tilted his head, "It's never been like that…"

"Probably activated itself the other night." Love offered, "Didn't she get attacked by a Hollow?"

"Huuuuh?" Hachi blinked, "Aaahh, so that's why her reiatsu was so distorted when I went to erase her memories…"

"Huh…" Shinji blinked, then looked back at Anzu, "Looks like it's hereditary…"

They tensed when she started walking towards them.

"What the _fuck_?!" She swore loudly, getting close to where Hachi's barrier started before stopping, "Goddamn it, I need my eyes checked…"

"Think she'll…?" Love started, trailing off.

"What do we do if she does?" Kensei asked, already completely tense and pissed off.

"Calm down." Shinji sighed, "We'll just erase her memories again."

"Ooo, look, Kensei!" Kuna said suddenly, pointing, "Here she comes!"

The vizards watched with baited breath as the human approached their barrier…

* * *

I'm gonna die.

I'm gonna step through to the other side, and that'll be it.

Sure, Hirako and that girl will be there, but what kind of a consolation is that?!

…And, yes, I know. I could very well _not_ do what they did and walk _through_, and I could turn around and go home. I could pay this IOU out of my pocket and pretend none of this ever happened…

But something, some goddamned part of me, wouldn't let it go.

Maybe it was my intense hatred of not understanding things that fit into my life.

Maybe it was the blue in my mind's eye that was suddenly flaring brightly…

Anyway, I couldn't help it. I walked forward until I was on the very spot where Hirako and that girl disappeared…

…And then there was a building in front of me. An old, rundown warehouse with the door rolled up.

Inside, the building was in shambles, entire floors crumbled away all the way up to the ceiling, which had rust-rimmed holes here and there that showed the sky.

But my eyes weren't on that for long.

No, I was quickly locked back onto the eight pairs of eyes that were staring at me.

"Uhh… Anyone here order takeout?"

No one was amused.

"…Someone call about the plumbing?"

I was now getting glares and flat looks.

"…Can I interest you in an upgrade to your current satellite provider?"

More flat looks than glares, now.

"…Have you heard the goo—"

"Shut up, Kimura."

"You got it, Hirako." I nodded, then glanced back over my shoulder. I then jumped, yelping at the wall of orange light behind me, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Heeeeeeeeeey, Kensei, how come she only noticed Hachi's barrier _after_ she stepped through it?!"

"Hell if I know…" A man growled back to the girl who had asked this.

I turned back, wincing at the odd looks I was getting, "This wall yours? Sorry. Scared me…"

"Didja want somethin', Kimura?" Hirako asked, making everyone focus. "You followed me 'n Hiyori for a reason, right?"

"Uh…" I blinked, suddenly remembering the papers clenched in my hand. I glanced down at them, regaining my anger from earlier about not being able to balance the stores register, then tuned on Hirako and glared, "PAY WHAT YOU OWE, DAMN IT!!"

The tensest ones in the room balked and Hirako tilted his head, at a loss, "Wha…?"

I held up the IOU's, growling, "You owe me for sixteen microwave meals and sixteen drinks, and I have the IOU's to prove it! They have your signature on them and everything! I _knew_ I knew you from somewhere; it's because you've shopped at my store before! And you owe me money!"

"Uh…" Hirako winced when everyone started glaring at him.

"You were supposed to _clean up_ after yourself, Shinji…" The girl, Hiyori, growled, her eyes narrowing to dots, "So that she didn't…" She trailed off, grumbling so only he could hear her.

Hirako rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Eh-heh… oops…?"

"And that's not all you owe me…" When they turned back towards me I shifted uncomfortably, keeping my eyes locked with Hirako's when he faced me again, "I… I have… gaps… in my memory… Much as I don't want to blame anyone because as far as I know it's impossible, I've… overheard you and that girl… talking about me… and I…" I trailed off, grinding my teeth, "Damn it, Shinji, give back what you took and pay me back what you owe!!"

Shinji frowned and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything there was a sudden pressure.

It crashed down on the top of my head first, then quickly spread through the rest of my body. It came so fast I could practically feel myself going into shock, my lungs freezing up and my throat constricting over and over, trying to encourage airflow.

The _pressure_ beat down on my body, increasing with each second, pulsing, driving all thought from my mind until all that was left was its throb.

The blue in my mind's eye that had been present all day was batted aside easily, and after it was gone the pressure just got worse and became pain. My vision flashed and when it came back I was on my hands and knees, choking for air.

There were mumbles, shouts, muffled voices calling out, but I didn't understand a word.

Then, just as my vision was starting to flicker grey and my hearing started to ring loudly, the blue was back in my mind's eye and then it spread until all I could see was blue, and the pressure was lifted. Not gone, but definitely better.

Slowly the ringing faded, and I could hear coughs and voices, though I still couldn't make out what was being said.

Just as I figured out that the coughs were coming from me as I choked down air, my vision started to return, though everything I saw had a strong cyan tint to it, and the ground beneath me was still glowing blue.

"Hachi, is that…?"

"The barrier… has strengthened…"

"Hey, Anzu? Can you hear us?"

I groaned, struggling to push myself up.

"Hey, careful, kid! Do—"

I yelled as the blue flared brightly and pain shot through my head, my scream echoed by someone nearby, though this voice was masculine.

"Love!"

"No one touch the barrier…" The masculine voice that had yelled out in pain with me hissed through gritted teeth, "It has a repelling force…"

Groaning and confused, I pushed myself up as far as my energy would let me and flop back onto my butt, blinking.

The tall man with the afro and green running gear was standing five feet away, holding the wrist of his right hand tightly and wincing at the burn on his hand, which the large man with the pink hair was looking at.

The attention of the others was divided between the man's burn and the ground I was sitting on, and when I looked down I saw why.

Beneath me was a circle of blue light.

The outermost rim was edged in navy, with a smaller accenting band a few inches in. Even further in were two more bands, again one smaller than the other and set more towards the center, only there was a difference between them and the outer. The two on the outer rim spun slowly in a clockwise motion, and the two inner spun quickly counterclockwise.

On both pairs of bands were two pairs of smaller circles, one pair each. They were both a light cyan color, and like their larger, darker counterparts, the outer spun clockwise and the inner counterclockwise.

The main navy-edged circle was filled with a softer navy light, and the two cyan-rimmed circles were the same though with more of an aqua color.

…All of the spinning was hurting my head and I had to look away. My eyes locked on Hirako and refused to look away, finding relief in his blonde hair and grey-brown eyes. He was staring right back at me.

"…Hirako, what is this?"

"Some sort of… shield." He answered, more to himself than to me as he looked me up and down, then looked down at the circle complex beneath me.

I blinked, quirking a brow slowly, then stood, keeping my legs bent and my feet spread so I could work on regaining my balance.

"Ugh…" I rubbed my head, looking up and frowning, "What was that… that pressure…?

"The spiritual pressure of a very powerful being… Shinji?"

"I know, Lisa, I know…"

When I looked back down at them, they were all looking up and frowning.

"Uh… Mr. …Love, was it?" When the afro guy looked at me, I winced, "I don't know how it happened… but I'm sorry about your hand…" And I was. While I was skeptical about this whole 'shield' thing, clearly the thing beneath me had burned him.

"Nah, not your fault…"

…Aaaaaannnd now I was at a complete loss. I wasn't sure what I was planning on doing when I got to this point, but I didn't think I would end up in a room with eight strangers. And then the pressure, and now this 'shield' thing…

Just what in the hell is going on today?!

Suddenly, everyone's head snapped towards me and they all stared out the door, someone muttering, "Here it comes again…"

I blinked, "Wha—" Then, suddenly, my breath caught in my throat again and I froze, my mind going blank. The bottoms of my feet heated up and everything I saw took a strong cyan tint.

The pressure was back, and it was even bigger than before.

I ground my teeth and clamped my eyes shut as the bottoms of my feet got even hotter and my mind was wiped completely clean, save everything was now blue. The color burned into my eyelids, swirling patterns forming until the markings that had been under my feet formed, only the rings were spinning in reverse.

Then, as quickly as it had come the pressure was gone, and I was left reeling and my feet were on fire. "Ugh…"

"Was that…?"

"Gonzui…"

"Arrancar…"

"_Complete_ Arranar."

"Shit, he's really done it…"

I was lost to this conversation… I didn't understand what they were talking about. I didn't _want_ to understand. I just wanted my money, my memories, and then I wanted the hell out of here.

"Shinji…" I looked up, meeting his eyes when he looked down, "I wanna go home…"

He blinked, then nodded, "Alright… Sit down for a bit; it's not safe out there right now. I'll take you back later."

I nodded, wincing as I shuffled over to the sofa and sat. I lifted my feet off of the ground, hissing and heaving a sigh of relief.

Shinji and a few of the others huddled, muttering amongst themselves before the silver-haired one, the woman in the school uniform and the man with the long, wavy blonde hair all left, the latter two taking swords with them.

Exhausted, sore and confused, I closed my eyes and rested, drifting off slightly and dozing.

The blue was still there, only not as intense. No, it was calm and dim, now; cool. I could still see the slight circular patterns in my mind's eye, but the rings weren't moving as quickly. No, they were all taking it slow and easy…

Mom said that Dad couldn't see what we did. She said our abilities were special, and that I'd gotten it from her…

I wonder if this ever happened to her…

I wonder if this calm blue was what she saw just before—

I jumped when my cell phone rang, yawning and rubbing sleep out of my eyes. When had I fallen asleep…?

"Ugh…" I pulled my phone out of my pocket when it trilled again, flipping it open and looking around. Hirako and the others were muttering amongst themselves, the three who had left earlier having come back. "Hello?"

"_Hello, this is Ryuken Ishida, Director of Karakura Hospital. Is this Anzu Kimura?_"

"Director…" I remember this guy… I'd… called him for… some reason the other night… "Yeah, this is Anzu Kimura…"

"_And your father is Junichiro Kimura?_"

"Yeah…? Mr. Ishida, what's—"

"_Miss Kimura, your father is…_"

My eyes widened as he finished his sentence, and I was numb when the group finally stopped muttering amongst themselves and turned towards me.

"Anzu…" Hirako began slowly, "Your father is—"

"In a coma." I finished. I felt heavy, and in my mind's eye the blue intensified.


	6. Double Edged

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Your father, along with several other men, women and children in the area, seems to have fallen to a mysterious illness." Ryuken Ishida informed me evenly as I sat at my father's beside in Karakura Hospital. "Medically, there seems to be nothing wrong with him. However, he does require some aid from life-support and he shows no signs of waking up anytime soon."

"Others…?" I turned towards him, frowning, "Others are having the same problems?"

"Quite." Ryuken nodded, glancing over my father's chart briefly, "They were the lucky ones… There were those who died."

I felt my face go cold as the blood drained from it. "People… died…?"

The doctor nodded wordlessly, face as stony as ever.

"…Dr. Ishida, what happened out there?"

He paused, then met my eyes evenly, "We believe this may be the result of a gas leak, though we have no conclusive evidence. It's a mystery."

He was lying.

I turned back to my father and took his prone hand, no longer caring. What was going on… I didn't care. My father… the only member left of my immediate family… Here he was…

"Shall I call the Kunieda's?" Ryuken asked after a moment, "They are still the nearest number on your emergency contacts list…"

"No…" I stood. "I'll be fine. If you need to reach me, I'll be at my home. You have that down as your primary number… If I don't answer there, call my cell."

Ryuken nodded, "You will be contacted should there be any changes to your father's condition."

"Thank you, doctor." I bowed, then turned and left.

Had to focus my thoughts… had to calm down… Had to _stay_ calm.

There were things that had to be done. I had to go home, check on the house, check on the shop, finish balancing the register and get ready to pay the suppliers tomorrow when new stock came in… And then…

Then something hot was trailing down my face, and when something dripped and scalded my hand as I reached up to brush it away, I looked down at it. Something wet and clear… a tear on the back of my hand… I reached up and rubbed my face, looking down at my hands again.

I was crying…

Goddamn it, I hadn't left the fucking parking lot of the hospital and I was already crying…

Biting my lip hard as a sob rose in my throat, I stumbled towards a bench in front of the hospital, on the sidewalk, and fell onto it heavily, burying my face in my hands and hunching forward to muffle my sobs as they wracked my body.

I didn't notice I wasn't alone until a large, heavy, warm hand settled on my back, at which point I shied away and spun around, curling up defensively and raising a leg to kick at whoever had startled me.

I blinked and relaxed slightly when I saw, through the watery film of tears that coated my eyes still, Shinji staring at me, face blank and hand still out to comfort.

I relaxed, then sat back down properly and hunched over again.

His hand settled back on my back, just above my shoulder, and while I flinched I didn't bat him away. I was too tired…

"How is he?"

"Stable." I rasped, coughing slightly and reaching up to rub my eyes with the backs of my hands before going on, "They don't know what it was, and even though a gas leak is considered a possibility they're labeling it a 'mystery'. He's not on life support yet, and he has enough brain activity going on for it to not be irreversible or even vegetative, but he just won't wake up."

"…Well, at least he's stable, eh?" Shinji said, forcing a smiling tone into his voice as he patted my back before backing off when he realized I wasn't in the mood. "…What're ya gonna do?"

"Go home." I sighed, "Call the Kunieda's, nearby family friends, and tell them what's going on. I'll be able to stay on my own for a few days, but if he doesn't wake up in two weeks or so I'll probably go stay with them for a bit. And if… if he doesn't…" I trailed off, covering my mouth and coughing, hard.

It was bad enough I was thinking about it; I didn't need to be saying it.

I'll save worrying about 'that' when it's actually a possibility…

Shinji and I fell into silence, the drone of cars and chirping of birds ringing loudly in the air.

"…Don't think I forgot you owe me money…" I muttered after a moment.

Shinji's loud laugh made me flinch, but I couldn't hold back a slight smile.

"Anzu," He started, grinning at me when I glanced over at him, "You're unbelievable."

I snorted, standing, "No, Shinji Hirako, _you_ are the one who is unbelievable." I glanced at him, frowning slightly, "And, frankly, I don't like it."

Shinji smirked, "Ya never did have an open mind."

"No." I frowned, "I didn't. I still don't. This is reality; not some fantasy. Things work the way they're supposed to and they stay that way."

Shinji quirked a brow, still smirking, then stood abruptly and slipped into my personal space, leaning in close to my face until all I could see was his eyes.

"And what happens," He muttered, my lips twitching when his breath ghosted across them, "When they don't?"

I stared at him flatly, sadly already use to his abrupt forwardness. "Then I kick the sick perverts who sexually assault me in the balls and leave them writhing on the sidewalk in front of the hospital."

Shinji's smirk widened to that goddamned unnaturally large grin of his and he backed away, feigning a flinch and whining, "You're so mean, Anzu!"

I snorted, then turned on my heel and started on my way home.

When Shinji fell into step beside me, I twitched, glancing over at him, "What?"

He shrugged, still smirking faintly as he glanced over and said, "Nothin'. Said I'd walk ya home, didn't I?"

I blinked, then sighed and looked ahead, "Yeah, I suppose you did."

When he faced forward, I smiled, even more faintly than he was smirking.

I'd never admit it, but in that moment I'd been… grateful.

* * *

If the previous day hadn't been odd enough, what with talk of 'barriers' and 'Arrancar' and whatever the hell else was going on, the next was.

I'd woken up pissed, and for a good reason; Shinji had gotten out of paying his IOU's. Again.

Wanna know how?

He'd pulled a fast one.

What fast one in particular?

…Like I'm about to fucking tell you.

All I can say is THAT CHEEKY BASTARD!!

THAT SON OF A BITCH!!

HOW _DARE_ HE DO THAT TO ME!!

I-I—I…. !!!

Alright, I can't hold it back anymore. I have to tell someone. And you'd _better_ not tell anyone or I'll _kill_ you.

The prick had… he'd… he'd given me a 'goodnight' k-k-kiss…

Ugh!

And then he'd taken advantage of the flustered, stuttering state I was in and bade me goodnight, then turned and sauntered off.

With that goddamned, unnaturally large, cocky grin on his face and a bounce in his step.

And then, completely unable to function properly or process information, I'd stumbled up to bed and collapsed on it, falling asleep without changing, undressing, or even taking my shoes off.

Ragh!! And because the bastard didn't pay his _fucking_ IOU's, I was stuck paying out of my own goddamned pocket when the grocers knocked on my door the next day at noon.

And, by then, I was pissed.

So, after paying the store's suppliers, restocking the shelves, checking the house (seeing as I hadn't been able to last night), and locking everything up, I armed myself with a can of mace and pulled on a jacket, heading back towards Shinji's warehouse.

I had had school today, but with me being the only one home to manage the store and there being that appointment with the grocers I hadn't been able to go. While normally this wouldn't have bugged me, the fact that _I_ would have to later explain my absence to the school and Miss Ochi rather than my father doing it… it had upset me on more than one level.

My day got worse when, on the way there, a bone-faced monster lunged at me.

Alright, now I may not remember a few things… Hell, I don't remember a lot of things right now.

But, what I did remember was this; bone-faced monsters equals bad.

My heart started racing and my blood ran cold while my skin felt too hot, hairs on the back of my neck prickling as the hulking mass of monster flesh drew closer and closer.

My body froze.

Without me even having to raise a hand (not like I could, anyway) the blue burst forth, again tinting my vision with a thin sheen of navy like a color filter on a camera. My feet got hot as the circle formed and I felt pressure, but it wasn't nearly as bad as yesterday.

So, this thing wasn't as strong as whatever had been at the park my father had been found at…

Still, it was strong enough to hurt, and when it crashed into the cylindrical barrier the symbol at my feet formed my mind received a stab of pain, the barrier flaring and emitting sparks of what looked like blue electricity.

The monster screamed as the electricity danced over its skin, jumping back and regarding me suspiciously.

I shook my head, rubbing my temple with my palm before I crouched, staring at the monster in front of me.

It looked like a large hominid, though not close enough to be considered humanoid. It's mask was thin at the top of it's head, growing thicker and thicker towards its lower jaw, large, muscular jowls supporting a wide set of sharp teeth. When the monster opened its mouth to pant I saw a second pair of teeth inside, though this one had more than just teeth for tearing… Molars, canines, incisors…

Those were human teeth in there.

Human teeth incased in a jail of monster teeth…

What the—

"AHH!!" I flinched as pain jabbed at my head again, stumbling back and cowering as a huge shadow loomed over me. I fell onto my back as the monster landed on top of me.

Goddamn me and my short attention span! I'd given the thing an opening to attack again!

Alright, had to focus…

I looked up, shuddering at the mass of bulging muscles above me, dark grey and slicked with sweat.

Both pairs of teeth, human and monster, were biting down on the cylindrical shield, which was bowing in under the pressure…

It was going to break… And now the monster was ignoring the pain of the shock of the barrier.

Flipping over onto my stomach and scrambling to my hands and knees, I tried to run forward, whimpering in the back of my throat when I slammed into the top of the cylinder.

Apparently, my protective shield had a limit, and I had reached it.

Unfortunately, it was still under the monster.

The creature was laying on top of my barrier, scratching and clawing and biting at it, and while my barrier could hold it back for a time it couldn't move unless I did. And I couldn't move the full weight of this hulking monster.

I was trapped…

Screaming, I kicked at the transparent blue shield, trying to break it. It didn't even ripple at my blows the way it was bowing in at the monster's assaults, and pain shot up my legs. It was like trying to kick a stone wall.

Bu-But this wasn't right!

It was my barrier!

It was supposed to protect me, not trap me!

At this rate, I wouldn't be getting out until the monster broke it, and as soon as it broke the monster would fall down on top of me and crush me!

I screamed again when the monster roared, kicking and slamming my fists against the barrier. My hands, legs and feet hurt, but I wouldn't stop…

But, like I wouldn't stop, the barrier wouldn't break…

Oh god…

I'm gonna die…

Help…

I know you're near…

Can you hear me?

Help!

Help me!!

"SHINJI!!"

The monster above me roared and there was a spray of red…

I curled in on myself and blocked out the world.


	7. Train

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

When I finally stopped blocking the world out, when I uncurled and opened my eyes, I was laying on an old sofa, covered in a blanket.

My heart was still pounding in my ears and there was a sharp, bitter taste on the back of my tongue, but everything around me screamed calm.

No threat…

Safe…

I shuddered, relaxing and closing my eyes.

"Anzu…?"

I flinched away when a shadow closed in on my face, my barrier flickering to life and sending out a slight blue jolt.

The shadow flinched back and someone sighed, "Anzu, you need to calm down, alright? We can't help ya if your barrier keeps zappin' us."

"You need to approach her calmly, Shinji." Someone else said, "The barrier reacts to excessive force on its when she's not fully aware."

"She's 'aware' now, Hachi; she's got her eyes open. Hey, Anzu, you hear me?"

"…Hirako?" Damn, my voice was hoarse… Taking note of how badly my arms were shaking, I pushed myself up to sit, ignoring the blanket as it slid down and looking around.

I was back in the warehouse, the orange barrier was up just outside the door, and—

"It's gone…"

"Yeah, Anzu." My eyes snapped up and locked onto Shinji's heart racing slightly before calming as he nodded, his face deadpanned, "The Hollow's dead. Kensei killed it."

"…Kensei…?"

"Yeah!" A peppy voice screamed in my ear, coming out of nowhere. "Me and dummy-head Kensei took care of it!"

I screamed, covering my head and drawing my knees up to my chest so fast they hit my chin, my upper teeth digging into the denim of my pants and pinching my bottom lip painfully.

The peppy voice yelped and I screamed again when pain shot through my head, a bright blue light flaring to my left.

"Hey, hey, hey, Mashiro! Quit bein' stupid! It's bad enough she's in shock, don't go makin' it worse!" A harsh voice, decidedly not Shinji, barked.

"Bu-but I didn't meeeaaaan it!" The peppy voice whined.

"Hey, Anzu, you okay?"

Snapping, I looked up and glared at the blue barrier that surrounded me, blinking past the tears of pain as my lip stung and ignoring Shinji's face as he knelt before me. He stumbled back when I kicked out, but he didn't have to worry.

I knew my foot would hit the barrier.

And it did.

I glared at the barrier harder as it flared, ignoring the pain that shot up my leg as I kicked it over and over again.

"This son of a BITCH is a FUCKING death trap! It tried to FUCKING kill me!"

"No, Anzu, it ain't." Shinji frowned, standing and staring down at me, "And no, Anzu, it didn't. It ain't sentient, you know. _You_ control it. And it's your own lack of control that made it so you couldn't escape it."

"GET RID OF IT!!" I screamed, still kicking it. "KILL IT!! MAKE IT GO AWAY!!"

"ANZU!!"

I screamed and flinched, shrinking back and curling up again. A frustrated sob escaped my lips and hot tears trailed down my face.

I didn't like this. I didn't want this. Something in the back of my head was screaming that this was familiar, that I knew what was going on, but whatever it was agreed with me. It didn't like it, either.

Just what in the hell is going on?!

"Anzu, look at me."

I looked up into Shinji's eyes, breathing hard and shaky.

"Calm. Down." He started slowly.

I tried to look away but I couldn't. I didn't want him telling me what to do… Not when he was lying to me. I didn't want to hear a word he was saying… But as I sat there, looking into his eyes, trying to make all of this go away, I found I couldn't block him out.

Something in my gut was pulling me towards him; it wouldn't let me deny him.

Much as I didn't want to hear what he was saying, I found myself drawn to listen.

"I didn't want you in this either." Shinji said, "None of us did… Not after what Mikazuki did for us." I flinched at my Mom's name, but he kept going, "But it looks like there isn't a choice… That power you have is something your mom passed on to ya, and there's no gettin' rid of it, no matter what we do to your memories…"

When he flinched right after he said this, I glared at him, "What you did… to my _memories_?"

"…Miss Kimura."

I flinched, then looked up at the large man who had come to stand next to me, kind eyes and uniquely pink hair making me blink. He held out his large hands, "If you'll let me, I'd like to restore your memories."

I stared at his hands, then back up at him.

The orange barrier outside the door…

A memory flashed back, those same hands and that same orange above my head, but then the picture was gone and my head was pained.

"…Do it…" I mumbled, closing my eyes and shuddering when one of those large hands settled on top of my head.

There was a flash of orange, and then a great pressure seemed to lift off of my head, and it wasn't the hand as it pulled away. Something else… Something that was holding something back…

Ah…

There… I—

I didn't open my eyes, sitting where I was, still and silent.

"…Did it work, Anzu?"

I looked up at Shinji and glared.

Oh, yeah. It worked.

* * *

The vizard watched as the meek, scared, irrational and upset human sitting on the sofa turned into a raging ball of anger that was glaring at Shinji calmly one second, then lunging forward and wailing on him the next.

"YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME AND KISS ME!! TWICE!!"

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!! I DIDN'T THINK THE FIRST WOULD MATTER IF YA WEREN'T GONNA REMEMBER IT!! IT WAS JUST A GOODBYE KISS!!"

"LIKE LAST NIGHT WAS 'JUST A GOODNIGHT KISS'?! DIE, BASARD!!"

"Should we… help him?" Hachi asked nervously, wincing when Anzu's foot met Shinji's face.

"And miss this?! Hell no!" Hiyori grinned, cackling when Shinji started bleeding.

"Besides," Lisa narrowed her eyes, "It sounds like he deserves it." She sniffed as several others murmured their agreements.

"…So," Rose sighed after a moment, slumping forward and frowning slightly, "It would appear as though erasing her memories didn't help. Now what?"

"I'll tell you what."

The vizards blinked and looked at Anzu, blinking again as she glared at them over the top of Shinji's head, which she held in a headlock.

"What… didja… have in… mind?" Shinji rasped passed her arm pressing down on his trachea.

Anzu glared down at him, her eyes narrowing, "You're gonna teach me how to use this goddamned barrier, that's what."

Shinji winced and the other vizards sighed.

* * *

"Whoa…" I breathed, looking around at this strange desert-like world beneath the warehouse. How did they _fit_ this under here?!

"Pay attention, Anzu!"

My eyes snapped down to glare at Shinji and the other vizards, who glared right back.

"So, tell me, why should we train ya?" Shinji asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you're responsible for all of this, dimwit!" I snapped, crossing my arms right back.

"Oh?" Shinji's brow twitched as he quirked it, "And how'dja figure that?"

"Your IOU's, dumbass!" I barked, scowling, "If you weren't consistently late with paying me, I wouldn't have been curious about you, and you wouldn't have had reason to erase my mind. I also wouldn't have had a reason to hunt you down even after you wiped my memory, I would have made it home in time to stop my Dad from going to the park, I wouldn't have had to pay _your_ balance when the grocers came today, _and_ I wouldn't have been attacked by that freakin' Hollow! You're _obligated_ to teach me!" I pointed at him, screaming, "Pay what you owe, damn it!"

"…Wha?!" Shinji's eye twitched again, then he pointed back at me and screeched, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Actually," Lisa adjusted her glasses, "Some parts do make sense."

"You dumbass!" Hiyori screamed, nailing Shinji in the back of the head with a flying kick, "If you hadn't had such a huge crush on her you wouldn't have been so goddamned irresponsible and we wouldn't be here!"

Ignoring the 'crush' part, I grinned down at Shinji as he writhed in pain, "Besides, you know what I'm capable of, but I don't. You know more about what's going in than I do, and you're just going to let me walk out when I'm ignorant of my situation? So, if someone dies because of me, you're gonna assume responsibility? Wouldn't it be easier to just teach me a bit of control? Of course…" I sighed dramatically, leaning all of my weight to one hip and staring off into the distance, "I _could_ always get you expelled from school and arrested…"

Shinji lifted his face, blinking passed the blood and glaring up at me, "C-Conniving bitch…"

I smirked and leaned forward, "Have to say I learned from the best." I then scowled, "My father is in a _coma_ Shinji. I need your help, here."

Shinji stared up at me, then sighed and stood, "First off, it ain't a regular coma, and it wasn't a gas leak. Your father's soul has suffered extensive damage from a gonzui."

I blinked, "…Gonzui?"

He sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head, "Let's start from the beginning…"

* * *

I stared at Shinji, face blank.

Shinji nodded, "Yep. All true. Every last word."

"…Even the part about the 'sexy' virgin, human sacrifice?"

"…Yeah." Shinji nodded after a moment, yelping when Hiyori kicked him in the back of the head.

I stared at him flatly. Alright, so I knew that some parts, like the part about the virgin sacrifice and the spear-wielding dinosaurs, weren't true, but I figured the rest of it was close enough.

Alright, so when you died, you went to the Soul Society. In the Soul Society there were two parts, the Rukongai and the Seireitei. If you had the right stuff, you went to the Seireitei and fought Hollows.

Apparently, Shinji and the others in front of me had the right stuff… They'd all been either captains or lieutenants in the shinigami army.

Then, something happened with some Aizen guy and they'd all been banished… Then something else about some orb and masks and then they lost me.

"What does _any_ of this have to do with training me?" I asked at long length, frowning.

They'd paused, exchanged glances, then looked at me again.

"…We dunno." Shinji blinked.

I smacked my forehead.

Lisa smacked Shinji's forehead. "It's relevant," She sighed, staring at me flatly, "Because Aizen, also made creatures called 'Arrancar', which are damaged Hollows. The Arrancar are capable of using the gonzui that led to your father being in a coma. If you're going to fight, you need to know your enemies first."

I stared back at Lisa for a moment, then nodded, "Okay. And why is Shinji enrolled in a high school when he's at least one hundred years old?"

"That is none of your concern." Lisa said, face blank.

"…Okay."

"…Okay?! OKAY?!" Shinji stood, looking between Lisa and I with an amusingly sour and angry look on his face, "Why is that 'okay'?! _I_ could have said the same thing to you and you would have hurt _me_, but Lisa gets an _okay_?!"

"It's a girl thing." Lisa and I said at the same time.

And it was, really. An unexplainable girl thing.

Shinji blinked, "…A wha?"

"A girl thing, Shinji," Love sighed, smirking slightly and petting Shinji on the back, "A girl thing. Don't even bother to try and understand it."

"A 'girl thing'?" Hiyori frowned, crossing her arms, "But I don't get it…"

"Then you must not be very girly." Shinji jabbed sullenly, earning him a kick to the head.

"Okay, so," I looked at the eight in front of me, "Where do we start?"

"Analysis." Shinji answered immediately, standing straight, "We gotta figure out how your power manifests itself and how many, if any, offsets it has."

I blinked, "Offset?"

"If you can just make one shield or if you can make different kinds." Shinji shrugged, "Right now your shield is… limited. It just forms a closed-off cylinder that's about five feet in diameter and seven feet tall. So far we've only seen it in full force protecting you from physical attacks, but the other day it… relieved the strain the immense spiritual pressure of the Arrancar."

"Okaaaaay…" I said slowly, quirking a brow, "Meaning…?"

"Meaning your shield seems to work by either protecting you from physical harm, or by protecting you from harm caused by reiatsu," Love explained, nodding. "One question we need to ask is how does it choose which one, and how does it change between the two?"

My quirked brow when even higher as he spoke, then went back down by the time he finished and I blinked slowly, "…Okay, I get about half of what you're saying, but lemme just double check… You think when my shield spins normally it just protects from physical attacks, but when it spins in reverse it protects me from spiritual attacks?"

"Spinning?" Shinji quirked a brow, "No one said anything about spinning. Where did you get that from?"

I shrugged, "Try to punch me and I'll show you."

Shinji blinked, then walked forward and raised his fist.

Even though I told him to 'try' to punch me knowing full well my shield would act before he could, I still flinched, and as I did the shield flickered to life. When it was fully alive, I stopped flinching and stood, pointing down as Shinji lowered his fist.

"See? When it's blocking physical attacks, the bigger outer ring spins clockwise. Now, pump up the spiritual pressure a bit…" I shuddered at the slightly nauseating feel of an invisible wave crashing down on me, then sighed as it was quickly neutralized and pointed down again, "And when it's blocking this 'reiatsu' and stuff it spins counterclockwise."

"…Huh." Shinji blinked, "So, you have been paying attention…"

I twitched, glaring, "Of course I have! You think I look the other way and twiddle my thumbs when a giant circle of glowing blue light randomly springs to life beneath my feet?! Hell no!" I paused, shrugging slightly, "I may try to justify it and deny it if I can't think up an explanation, but I don't dissociate _while_ it happens!"

Shinji twitched, then snorted, "Fine, jeez, no need ta be a bitch about it."

"Screw you!" I shouted, indignant.

"Che, in yer dreams." Shinji rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder, "Hiyori, go ahead and spar with her. Let's see what her barrier can do."

After glaring at the back of Shinji's head for a moment longer, I turned to face Hiyori as she leapt at me, my eyes widening.

WHERE IN THE HELL DID SHE GET A _SWORD_?!


	8. Sleepover

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Damn it!"

I crouched low, blade flashing and singing as it swiped over my head.

"Shit!"

I jumped to the side, dodging again.

"Fuck!!"

I jumped to the other side, dodging yet again.

"STAY STILL!!"

"AND GET KILLED?! FUCK NO!" I dove _at_ Hiyori this time.

Hiyori's eyes widened, "The he—" I barreled into her and we went rolling back, tumbling head over heels across dust and hard, packed dirt.

Yelping when something thin and cold bit into my skin, I grabbed Hiyori's shoulders and pinned her, glaring down at her and panting, "I don't… have… enough… energy… to make… a shield!!"

Hiyori frowned up at me, hardly breaking a sweat, "Oh… Why didn't you say something, dumbass?!"

"I did!!" I shouted, coughing hard when this proved to be too much strain on my lungs and falling over onto my side, "Five times…"

Hiyori jumped to her feet, glaring down at me, "No you didn't."

"Yes, she did." Lisa said flatly from the sidelines, not even flinching when Hiyori looked over and glared at her, "Exactly five times, and rather loudly. She actually screamed it into your ear at one point."

"No one asked you, Yadomaru!"

"Maybe you should have." Lisa shrugged, looking back down at the manga she was reading, "After all, we've all already come to the agreement that never listening has always been one of your problems."

"'Problems'?!"

The loud sigh that came from behind me as the two started fighting made me jump and flip around.

Shinji, who had walked up behind me at some point or another, was watching the two fight while rubbing the back of his head. "Least she ain't fightin' with me this time…" He then looked down at me and smirked crookedly, "Tired, are we?"

I glared up at him halfheartedly, then sighed and nodded, going to stand.

When I found myself drained beyond moving, I grudgingly took the hand offered to me, stumbling a few steps and trying to bat away the hands that steadied me.

"Anzu, quit bein' stubborn." Shinji growled, planting his hands firmly on my shoulders and forcing me to stay still until I steadied.

I ground my teeth and let him hold me still for a moment, then jerked forward when he relented on his grip, stumbling back towards the stairs.

Sighing when Shinji's smooth, even gait kept behind me, I glanced back at him as we began to ascend, "We have school tomorrow…"

"Yyyep." Shinji sighed.

"You going?"

"Neeeeh…" Shinji looked away, an irritated look crossing his face, "Probably not…"

"Why are you going to school to begin with?"

"No reason." Shinji shot me a flat look.

I shrugged, facing forward again. No harm in trying… Seriously, through, why would a hundred-plus year old shinigami need to go to a human high school? Under normal circumstances it would be creepy, but these were hardly normal circumstances…

Still, with Shinji, anything was creepy.

"You goin' somewhere?"

I froze, blinking when I realized I'd automatically started to head home.

Standing just a bit outside of the warehouse, I turned back and blinked at Shinji, who was staring at me with a frown. "…Home, I guess."

"In your condition?" Shinji quirked a brow, "Hell no."

I twitched, "Beg pardon?"

"You said we were responsible for you, right?" Shinji began slowly, walking towards me, "Well, if we are, then we can't very well let ya walk out when you don't have enough energy left to generate a barrier. Not when so many Hollows are runnin' around, and not when you have such poor control over your reiatsu. To them you're a candle in the dark; they'll be drawn to ya like moths."

I stared at him for a moment, then frowned, "You suggesting I stay here for the night?"

"Yyyep."

"Yaaaaa!!" A flash of green and white shot out of nowhere and latched onto me, and I looked down, wheezing.

"Hey, Mashiro…"

"Sleepover, sleepover!" Mashiro cheered, "Finally!! Someone it'll be fun to stay up with! We can gossip, do each others nails, watch scary movies—"

"Mashiro," I rasped, struggling as her bear hug got worse and worse. Fuck, what did this girl bench press?! Three ten!? "Can't… breathe!"

"Damn it, Mashiro, let her go!"

The intense pressure lifted and I gasped in air, regretting not taking it easy immediately when my head swam and everything flashed grey.

"Mashiro… I need to sit…" I muttered, forcing myself to take a few numb steps towards the sofa.

Discolored figures swarmed and I had to close my eyes to fight off being ill, and when I finally managed to open my eyes again I was sitting…

When had I been sat down?

Ugh…

"I'm so goddamned weak…" I muttered, frowning.

"Naaah, you're not."

I blinked slowly, staring at Shinji as he swam into view.

He was sitting in front of me, backwards in a chair with his legs hugging either side of the back and chin resting on the head, and he and the chair were about the only damned things that made sense in the room.

Everything else was grey and white and hazy and swimming… God, I hate straddling the edge of consciousness and passing out.

"Ya just ain't used to using up so much of your reiatsu." Shinji shrugged, smirking and leaning forward in the chair so only two of the legs touched the ground, "Actually, you're pretty lucky… Most humans would be out cold after their first trainin' session. Guess you're just as hardheaded as ya seem."

I glared at him, "Don't forget you're making me stay here tonight… I _will_ find out where you sleep."

His smirk widened, "That desperate to get into my bed?"

Alright, screw being tired and nauseated. "PEDOPHILE!!" I kicked the legs of his chair from out under him.

And, by all accounts, he was a pedophile… I mean, come on! The man had declared Orihime Inoue was his first love! And he was _how_ old?!

Though time did work differently in the Soul Society, they said, so they would age differently… and he does look to be roughly in his late teens…

Ugh, no! Bad Anzu! Do not make excuses for perverts!

Grumbling, Shinji stumbled up and rubbed his hip, throwing me a sour look.

"Pervert…" I groused, pulling my knees up to my chest and crossing my arms over them, pouting.

"Oh, please." Shinji rolled his eye, still looking sour, "As if I actually _meant_ it."

…No clue why, but this pissed me off even more.

Unfortunately, seeing as I didn't have anything heavy to throw at him, I hade to settle with nailing him in the face with a pillow.

Sighing as he started to snipe, I turned away and faced the warehouse door, looking out and watching as the sky turned from faint blue to orange, then red, and then back to blue.

Fuzzy blue.

I blinked and raised my hands, jerking the blanket off of my head and glaring over at Shinji.

He waved me off, righting the chair and pushing it aside, "You get the couch. Don't try to get up and walk out in the middle of the night… Ya don't sleepwalk, do ya?"

"No." I answered shortly, wrapping the blanket around myself and flopping down. Worrying my lip as he walked off, I cursed at myself.

Here Shinji was, trying to help me gain basic control of his barrier thing, giving me a place to stay for the night because he thought I'd be in danger if I left, even giving me a blanket… And I'd been a bitch all this time.

"Hey… Shinji." I sat up, looking at him as he paused in the doorway on the other side of the trap door to the training area. "…Goodnight…" But 'thank you' was what I was really saying…

Shinji remained stationary for a moment, as if frozen, then glanced over his shoulder and gave me half of that freaky, irritating grin of his, "'Night, Anzu."

Still… freaky and irritating as it was, there was warmth in it. He'd gotten my hidden thanks, and he'd returned it with an equally hidden 'you're welcome'.

* * *

The next morning, I woke at my usual time and set about getting ready to quickly head home and get ready for school.

I was, of course, rather irritated when I was met with resistance.

"What the hell do you mean I'm not leaving?" I growled, twitching and glaring between Lisa and Love, the only other two awake this early in the morning.

"You're drained." Lisa commented flatly, bluntly, "You're in no condition to defend yourself, and we're not sending someone to guard you all day."

"You don't have to." I snapped, "And what about Shinji?!"

"He doesn't feel like going today." Love sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head in exasperation.

I twitched again, "So… because that lazy, blonde ass doesn't want to wake up and play along with his own charade, I can't go to school?"

Love shrugged, "Basically."

"…Where does Shinji sleep?" I hissed, right eye twitching beyond control.

Surprisingly, I actually got an answer.

"Through that door." Lisa pointed, and I turned to face the door he'd walked through last night.

Nodding a quick thanks, I turned and stomped over to the door, raising my fist to bang on it but pausing. At the lease I should knock politely before getting bitchy… I sighed and knocked politely, "Shinji?"

No answer.

…Alright, one more polite knock before I started getting pissy. "Shin—" I jumped as the door cracked open.

"Ya…?" Shinji's grey-brown eyes, the only things I could see in the darkness of his room, stared down at me through a sleepy haze.

I sighed and forced a neutral face as I crossed my arms and stared back into his eyes, "It's time to get ready for school. Come on; I need to stop by my house and change into a clean uniform."

The eyes stared down at me for a moment longer, then he sighed irritably and grumbled "We're not going. Get some more sleep," before shutting the door in my face.

I stared at the door, eye twitching, for a moment before lifting my leg and slamming the flat of my foot down onto it once, hard. "SHINJI!!"

"Go 'way, Anzu!" He called back, his voice garbled by the thick wall and his sleepiness.

"Don't make me kick this door down!"

"You'd better not!"

Growling, I took a few steps back and threw myself at the door, stumbling inside when it gave way.

Other than the arc of light I was standing in, the whole room was dark and I couldn't see a thing… Damn my eyes for not adjusting quickly enough…

"Shinji…?"

"What?"

I turned towards his voice, taking only a few steps. I didn't want to trip on his bed and make this look any more inappropriate than it already did… "I need to go to school." I said as I came to a stop, crossing my arms again, "You all won't let me leave without an escort, and besides, you're enrolled at Karakura, anyway. We're both expected to go in…"

"Neeeeh…" Shinji's voice came with a sigh and what sounded like bedsprings squeaked, "If you're worried about school attendance, you have an excuse… Yer dad's in a coma, remember? We'll just have Love or Rose call in later and tell 'em that you won't be comin' in for a few days."

"The next few…_ days_?!" I swear one of my teeth cracked at how hard I was gritting them together, "Hirako…!!"

Shinji sighed heavily, "Look, Anzu, you're stressed, okay? Yer dad's in a coma and you've tried to start up a routine of runnin' yourself ragged to make sure it don't happen again. Now, that's good and all; we'll indulge ya. But reiatsu ain't somethin' ya can just sleep back into yer system; it needs time. Goin' to school will only be drainin'."

"…You know, the longer you speak, the worse your speech habits get."

Shinji said nothing in return, but rather scoffed, and I swear I felt a glare burning into my head…

During the time we'd been talking, my eyes had slowly been adjusting to the darkness, and I could now make out the outline of his body. Let's see… feet, legs, hips, stomach, torso, che—

"WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT?!"

Now that I could see Shinji a bit more clearly, I saw him roll his eyes as he answered, "I don't sleep in one."

I stared at him, eyes widening. "Ga… guh… ugh…"

"I ain't eye candy, Anzu." Shinji smirked, "Either get in bed with me or get out."

I turned and dashed out.

But not before taking off my shoe and nailing him in the head with it.

"FUCKING PERVERT!!"

Rose sighed as he slumped out of his room, "Another morning…"


	9. Skirt

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I stared down at the clothes Lisa had offered me, my eye twitching, "…Do I have to…?"

Lisa blinked vapidly, "You're the one who wanted to change out of your uniform because you've been wearing it for two days now. It's either what I have or what Mashiro has; Hiyori is too small for you. And I don't think you'd like one of Mashiro's bodysuits…" She trailed off, quirking a brow as if to ask "Or would you".

My eye twitched again and I took the mock-school uniform, turning and storming into the other room to change. Ugh, I _hate_ sailor fuku! …Though I do guess it's better than wearing a frumpy, smelly, dirty uniform…

…Okay, okay, I'm changing, I'm changing.

I looked down at myself while I was adjusting the bow, blinking. Actually, it wasn't half bad. Comfortable, just long enough in the skirt, wasn't nearly as stuffy as my regular school uniform… All in all, very nice.

"Anzu, let's go." Lisa called from the other room, "I've got you for first round today."

Sighing, I walked back out and followed her, trying to brush off the fact that I could feel eyes boring into me. I often get paranoid about wearing new things that are outside of my comfort zone; I feel like everyone's staring at me. It was probably just my imagination…

"I'd watch yourself around Shinji if I were you."

I glanced at Lisa, blinking, "Huh?"

"He was eyeballing you." Lisa said, amusement in her eyes, "And he's a rather… violent lover, my sources tell me—"

My eyes widened and I shoved my fingers into my ears, "Lalala, I can't hear you!!" Childish? Yes. But it's a helluva lot better than listening to second-hand accounts of Shinji's sex life and how Lisa thinks I fit into it.

Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes, stepping off of the last of the stairs and onto the hard packed dirt ground of the training space. "Just get your shield ready."

I complied.

Now, by now, I know what you all are thinking, and no I'm not naïve.

Yes, for the past several days people have been dropping hints about Shinji liking me… Even Shinji, himself, though the evidence against him was more physical, namely him staring at my boobs that first day this all had happened… Then all of the crossing into my personal boundaries after that.

Don't get me wrong; Shinji is cute… But it wouldn't work. (as a side note to all of you girls out there, when you're trying to convince yourself that a guy you might be interested isn't good boyfriend material, don't label him as anything more than 'cute', especially not 'hot'. makes it harder to convince yourself to just drop it)

First off, the age gap is… well, frankly, amazing. Even if he and I look the same age, he's been alive for, at the very least, one hundred years longer than me. And even if these shinigami guys age differently, he's been on Earth for some time now and he hasn't gotten any older.

Second, when I got into a relationship, I want it to be long-term. Shinji strikes me more of a short-term guy, and his whole shtick about going around and claiming any busty, cute girl he meets to be his 'one true love' certainly doesn't help in that area. I'm not looking to screw around; old-fashioned as it sounds, I'm looking for someone to make a commitment with. I don't like shuffling through guys for companionship, sex, something to do… none of that shit.

And no, I'm not waiting for 'Mr. Right'. He's a myth. No, what I am waiting for is someone to help me complete my goal; if I seek a man at all, it'll be while I'm working towards settling down.

Besides, Shinji's grin is still creepy.

"Anzu!"

I yelped when my shield shattered after taking a blow from a beam of light, and then I took the beam and got tossed. Curling in on myself when my back met the dirt, my lip went numb when I clamped down on it and my thoughts were drowned out by a flash of blue, the biting pain that had erupted on my back reduced to stinging.

I could still feel momentum carrying me backwards, and my body stayed locked in its fetal position until I stopped sliding and fell over.

"Ugh…" My voice sounded… echo-y… I opened my eyes and everything swayed, like it was a mirage. "Aw… damn it…"

My cheek was pressed to the dirt, dust clung to my eyelashes, and my tongue felt thick and dry. The blue of the sky and the brown of the dirt sort of… melded together, rather than having their own distinct beginning/end places, and the colors bled to make some dull grey color.

"Anzu…? Anzu…"

Ugh, wavering, watery voices… Make 'em stop… I feel like I'm drowning…

"Anzu…"

Someone tipped me onto my back and I stared at the sky, which suddenly seemed exceptionally blue… That's not normal…

And neither is that grin…

That stupid, annoying as hell grin…

"Stop… smiling…"

* * *

Shinji quirked a brow, "But I'm not smilin'…"

Anzu frowned, "Prick…"

Lisa sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at both of them, "Shinji, don't bother trying to talk to her; she's out of it right now."

Shinji, though, wasn't listening; he was glaring down at Anzu. "A prick, am I?"

"Yeah…" Anzu grumbled, her gaze glassy, "You 'nd your goddamned grin… freak me out… Stop grinnin'… quit… makin' fun of me…"

Lisa shook her head, "I seem to have overestimated her limits… Shinji, could you carry her upstairs?"

"Why should I?" Shinji pouted, looking away and making a sour face, "She's bein' a brat."

"Quit being petulant and do it already." Lisa stared at him flatly, making Shinji twitch and grumble.

"Fine, fine." He picked the human up and was preparing to sling her over his shoulder when his fellow Vizard kicked him in the back of the leg, making him grunt and hook Anzu's legs over his right arm, supporting her back with his left, "Better?"

"Much." Lisa ignored Shinji's half glare and stood, "I'm going to make Mashiro cook breakfast. Get her back on the couch." She was hurrying off before Shinji could throw a curse in her direction.

Shinji glared after her, then turned and walked back towards the stairs, doing his best to ignore a now glaring Anzu.

"Pervert…" Anzu grumbled when Shinji had to adjust his grip, making the backs of her bare thighs rub against his arm.

'Damn you, Lisa…' Shinji mentally swore, already planning on the pain he was going to cause the former lieutenant for putting such a short skirt on the girl. However, he didn't miss the 'pervert' comment and he glared down at Anzu, twitching slightly and muttering, "Remind me _why_ you're on my list of cute girls again…"

"Cuz you're a pedo…"

Shinji twitched again, grumbling as he made his way up the stairs.

…And not that Shinji was horny all of the time (on the contrary, he was actually quite in control of his urges; he just really liked to check out cute girls), but he couldn't help but notice how supple and tight her thighs were…

…Damn Lisa for giving this girl the goddamned skimpy-skirt uniform for her to dress in…

"Uuuuhhh…" Shinji twitched as Anzu moaned softly, her legs rubbing together against his arm as she shifted and turned towards him.

When he looked down at her face he saw her eyes half-closed and what little of them was visible hazed over with confusion and pain. Her body was littered with friction burns and scratches, and her skin was still a bit sweaty, perspiration pasting her hair to her temples.

What he could feel of her skin (he kept trying to ignore the fact that it was her tight, creamy thighs against his arm…) was clammy and cold, but at least her breathing was evening out.

Still… her reiatsu was fluctuating up and down with it, signaling that her mind was scattered and her body was taking over completely with regulatory functions that were usually dictated by her cognizant senses.

While it was a typical reaction for someone who was unconscious and suffering bodily injury, it didn't mean it was a good one.

Shinji sighed. Sometimes he really hated the body's parasympathetic reactions…

"Hey, Anzu, ya there?" Shinji mumbled as he walked down the hall, back towards the warehouse.

"Mmmm-mmmm…." She hummed, burying her face into his shirt and flinching when they walked into the brightly lit warehouse.

"Awwwwww, lookit them, dummy Kensei!" Shinji winced, his eye twitching as Mashiro squealed, "It's sooooooooooooooo cute!"

Shinji ground his teeth and pursed his lips, then roughly shoved the girl into Rose's arms as the man passed, "Take 'er. I'm gonna go check on her old man."

Rose blinked down at him, quirking a brow, "Shouldn't you wait until she's awake? She'll probably want to visit him, too…"

Snorting, Shinji waved off Rose's comment and turned, heading out, "I need to be alone for a bit. Don't let her leave on her own and _do not_ let her come after me."

Rose stared after him, then glanced at Love, who was sitting on the sofa and laughing loudly at the manga he was reading. "He's got issues, doesn't he?"

"Who, Shinji?" Love asked as he turned the page of the manga, "Oh, yeah, definitely. He's in deep and she's oblivious. Now, onto more pressing matters, have you _read_ this weeks Jump?!"

"How can I?" Rose sighed heavily, practically pining as he looked at the book in Love's hands, "You always get it before I do…" He sighed again, even louder and more dramatic than before, then got an idea. Smirking, he turned on his heel and walked into Shinji's room, placing the human down on their 'leader's bed.

"What are you grinning about?" Lisa asked suspiciously as Rose walked out of Shinji's room with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing… Now, Love, about that manga…"

The former lieutenant sighed as the two men started to fight over the human manga, a blank look settling on her face as she glanced between then and Shinji's room, where she assumed Anzu was.

Honestly… Men.

* * *

Comfy and warm… Nice, dark. Cool above, warm below…

And that smell…

Definitely not my bed…

Smelled too nice…

I rolled over and buried my face against the pillow my head was resting on, nuzzling and inhaling. Musky and thick… Dirty but somehow clean at the same time… No, not clean. Spice. Sharp and minty… Like my Dad's aftershave… Only it wasn't my Dad's aftershave. Different brand, I guess…

And that's when it hit me.

I was in some guy's bed.

It took me a moment to process this… If you can't tell, I'm not the quickest person in the world when I'm waking up…

Anyway, when I'd finished processing it, I remembered… I wasn't in my house. I was downtown. In a warehouse. With Shinji and a group of people called… Vizards or whatever…

But… wasn't I sleeping on a couch for the time being?

And that couch was in the main room… There was always light pouring in there from the sun or the streetlamps or the moon… But this was pitch black…

…The hell?

…Eh, whatever. I rolled over, snuggling the pillow and curling up. I was in a room with a comfy bed and nice-smelling pillows and no windows. I felt fantastic. Why question it?

Then, another thought came to me… This bed smelled like a guy.

That meant a guy slept in it… Right?

So… who was the guy?

I took a moment to see if I recognized the scent, inhaling deeply.

…Vaguely. Though I was too sleepy to really remember who…

Though I think he was blonde… And he has some really, _really_ pretty eyes…

'Uhh… I'm gonna go back to sleep now…'

I buried my face back into the pillow, inhaling and smiling as everything went fuzzy and my body got heavy and my mind started to haze out…

………Aaaannnnd, finally, everything clicked into place.

Though not before the door opened and someone stepped in.

"…Anzu?"

"SHINJI!" I shot up, cringing and throwing my hand up in front of my face and the goddamned blinding light pouring in from the doorway. As my mind slowly snapped into action, my first though was actually extremely narcissistic of me…

What in the hell must I look like?!

I could feel my hair going all cowlicked on me, some of the right side flipping over to the left, the hair that framed my face was sticking out at odd angles, and the fact that my right side felt colder than my left and something felt all bunched up gave me the impression that my shirt was riding up…

And…

OH, GOD, I HAD BEEN WEARING A SKIRT!!

WHERE IS IT?!

I CAN'T FEEL IT!

"SHINJI, GET OUT!" I screeched, scrambling until I'd grabbed the top blanket and rolled over, wrapping myself up in a blanket burrito.

"Why should I?" He asked, chuckling, "It is _my_ room after all, Anzu."

Why did he sound so fucking amused?!

"Because!" I started, struggling up, my voice muffled by my blanket-y, burrito-y walls of protection and my 'you-can't-see-me'-ness. "Because I don't know where my skirt is!" I hissed, glaring at him out of the small area I could poke my face out of, "I have no bottoms on and I want my pants! Go back to my house and get me my pants!"

Shinji snorted, "Screw that, I just got back from a long-ass walk. I ain't goin' to your house for a pair of pants… Just wear some of Hiyori's."

"Hiyori is too short." I glared, shifting uncomfortably, "I want pants."

"…Mashiro's?"

"I refuse to wear anything that skintight."

"…Lisa's?"

"…Does she even _own_ pants?"

"Good point… Mine?"

I twitched, "Yours?"

"Mine." Shinji nodded, walking out of the just-getting-bearable bright doorway and heading over to a dresser against the opposite wall, pulling out a pair of pants and chucking them at me. "Ya got three minutes, Anzu. Then I'm kickin' ya out, pants or no."

I glared at him as he walked out, then quickly struggled to untangle myself, succeeding only in falling off of the bed and landing on my head.

"GAH!!"

Snarling, I wriggled out of the blanket, jumping to my feet and straightening my (borrowed) shirt, grabbing the pants and grudgingly jerking them on, checking the bed and blanket on the floor in front of me for that goddamned skirt.

When had I gotten put in _Shinji's_ room, of all rooms?!

God, what as the last thing I remembered…?

Training with Lisa… Then… Uh…

Aww, to hell with what had come after! The point was I was in Shinji's room now and I needed to get out and how in the hell do you do this goddamned belt?!

I glared down at said belt, pulling it as tight as my waist could handle it, struggling with it until I'd latched it into place, straightening my (borrowed) shirt again before jumping as the door was kicked open.

"Alright, Anzu, I've been more than fair." Shinji threw me a smirk, stepping inside of his room and out of the way of the doorway, jerking his thumb out towards the main room, "Get outta here."

I glared at him, stomping over to the door… And ended up nearly tripping over the pant legs.

"Gya!"

"Easy, Anzu!"

I froze, twitching, "…Shinji, get your hands off of me."

"I'd love ta, Anzu, but for some reason or another ya manage to keep stumblin' back into them."

"Wipe that smirk off of your face and let me go before I kick your balls."

"Now, now, Anzu…" Shinji smirked down at me, "Don't make me take those pants back."

"You try and I will make sure you never have babies."

Shinji's smirk widened to a grin, "Kinky."

I stared up at him, panicking, "…Lisa, help!"

"Let's go, Anzu." Lisa appeared, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the main door of the warehouse, "We need to get your clothes."

"Thank you…" I hissed.

Lisa sighed, "You owe me a skirt."


	10. Responsibility

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

As soon as I had gotten home, the first thing I did was take a shower. A good, long, hot, painful shower.

And I mean painful.

I'd never gotten a chance to take care of my scratches and burns from the other day, so my body was littered with small injuries that were starting to get a little infected; a few of them were getting red and puffy.

Nothing that wasn't taken care of, though; I scratched them all open again, cleaned out the dirt, soaped them down thoroughly, then rinsed them for a long time in the hot water.

I scrubbed my scalp raw, and not just because there was dirt and dust in my hair.

I could still smell Shinji…

That musky, aftershave-y, spicy smell was all in my hair… And when I had realized that it was _Shinji's_ personal scent, my face had started burning and my head had started to swim.

I'd been on my way back to my house when it had happened and Lisa, who had been walking with me, had apparently caught me swaying and supported me, doing nothing to hide the smirk on her face when she'd seen my face flushed.

"You know, you can thank Rose for what happened." She had drawled after a moment.

I had twitched, "…Thanks."

Whatever. I'd consider finding some way to get back at Rose; for the moment, I just wanted Shinji's scent off of me.

Not that it was bad… No, I actually li—

"NO!" I shocked myself when I punched the wall in front of me, wincing and holding my now injured fist in my hand and frowning, lowering my voice and chastising myself under my breath, "Bad Anzu. No getting attached and no admitting anything."

Like I've said before, admitting things makes it harder to let go later.

And I was _definitely_ going to have to let go later…

Right?

No. Bad Anzu. No questioning facts.

Yes, I was going to have to let go later.

As soon as they got… whatever it was they wanted at Karakura High, Shinji would be gone and we'd probably go back to the old routine, if even that… I mean, would they start shopping at the store again, right?

…I hoped so…

Speaking of the store, things were looking normal for a close-up. The door had still been locked, no graffiti, no signs of forced entry at the keyhole, and when I'd glanced at the register it had looked normal.

I still needed to check the house, though…

Sighing heavily, I finished in the shower and stepped out, wrapping myself tightly in a towel and draping another across my head.

In my room, I rifled around in the closet and found a shirt, a pair of pants and a light jacket.

'That's right…' I thought as I got dressed, pulling on the jacket and glancing out my window, 'Winter is coming soon…' The days were getting shorter, the nights longer, and the mornings were getting chilly…

I sighed again, pulling on fresh socks and clean shoes. This winter was going to be a harsh one… Even if Dad woke up before then he'd been in recovery for a bit. Even if he insisted he could, I wouldn't let him work… Meaning the store would have no one on during my school hours, unless I stopped going to school for a bit and covered his.

I sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of my bed and burying my face in my hands.

I had to _think_, damn it.

If I close the store during the mornings and afternoons, running it from the usual time I had hours from five in the evening to eight or nine at night… Hell, that wouldn't cover for shit. Most of our customers came midday; if we weren't available they'd go to a different store!

And no matter how much we had in the cash register, the divide was always about the same; one third went to grocers, one third to bills for the store, and one third went to Dad's pocketbook where I divided it between bills and groceries for the house. Anything left was put into savings…

And way more than half of what was in that register came from shoppers who came before the evening shift.

"Shit…" I rasped, clamping my eyes shut and grinding my teeth, pointedly ignoring the burning sensation in the corners of my eyes. 'The store is fucked…'

"Kimura?"

I jumped at the knock on the door, blinking when I remembered I wasn't alone in the house. Lisa had brought me over…

"Kimura?" She knocked again, "…Anzu, is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah." I rasped, standing and rubbing my hair with the towel one last time before grabbing a brush, "Be right there…"

Lisa waited patiently and quietly, though when I opened the door she blinked, a small frown forming on her face, "Are you alright? You look like you've been crying…"

"Oh, yeah." I nodded, coughing the rasp out of my throat before going on, "Got a bit of soap in my eyes, is all."

She blinked, then nodded slowly, "Alright… Are you packing anything?"

"…You're expecting me to come back with you?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes." Lisa answered flatly, quirking a brow, "Or did you not want us to train you? I can't stay here, Anzu, and the most convenient thing for you to do is stay with us for a while. Besides, with your reiatsu growing and you still unable to properly contain it, you're in constant danger of Hollows."

"Alright, alright." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "I'm sorry… Just… give me a minute to think about it, okay? I have things here that need to be done."

Lisa nodded, stepping out of the way and letting me pass.

I started back in the store, going around and flipping the lights on to make sure everything was working and to give me a better view. The cooling systems for the drinks and ice-creams and frozen foods were still working, the overhead fans still ran with no clanking, the florescent lights still worked, and, most importantly, the register was untouched.

I let out a short sigh of relief, turning everything back off before heading back into the house.

Lisa looked up from the magazine she was reading, sitting ramrod straight in the chair my Dad usually occupied and blinking, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." I nodded, sitting on the small sofa by the chair and hitting the play button on the answering machine, flipping through the mail as the voices started.

"_You have three new messages and one old message. First message from today at nine am._"

"_Hello, Miss Kimura, this is Saito, from Karakura High. I'm just calling to inform you that, for the time being, you are allowed one week of excused absences from school. If you need more time, please call back, but do keep in mind that three weeks is the maximum amount of excused absences we can allow you, even considering your situation. Please call us if your situation changes._"

I deleted that one.

"_Anzu! Sweetie! This is Misaki Kunieda, hon! Listen, I heard about your father, and I want you to call me as soon as you can; I want to know what you're doing while your father is in the hospital. Where you're saying, how you're eating… I'm worried about you, dear… Call us, okay? We're always here for you._"

After a pause, I left the message to save to the phone's memory.

"_Miss Kimura, this is Director Ishida from Karakura Hospital. I'm assuming you're not home right now so I will try your cellphone as you requested… However, if I do not reach you on that, I was simply calling to inform you that your father's condition is improving. Nurses have observed him experiencing REM cycles, meaning his consciousness is returning. We have yet to see response to vocal stimuli, however when your friend Mr. Hirako came by today—_"

That was when I stopped listening. I looked up from the electric bill and turned to Lisa, frowning, "Shinji went to see my Dad?"

Lisa sighed, then nodded, "While you were resting, yes."

I nodded, turning back to the bills and grinding my teeth. There was nothing else I needed to say to Lisa about that; anything further that would need to be said would be said to Shinji, in person.

"…Anzu…?" Lisa began after a moment.

"I'm almost ready." I cut her off, grabbing the bills that needed immediate attention and standing, heading back to my room. I grabbed a bag, shoved a few pairs of pants, a few shirts and several sets of underwear inside. After shoving my Dad's checkbook into my pocket, I grabbed all the sets of keys I needed and shoved them into my pockets, too.

Lisa blinked at me when I finally shut all of the lights off and walked back into the living room to face her. "Have everything you need now?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, shifting, "Hey… I'm sorry you have to take me everywhere, and I really don't want to impose, but can we go see my Dad?"

"Of course." Lisa nodded, smiling slightly and standing.

I smiled back, "Thanks…"

We left the house and I locked everything behind us, glancing back at me and my Father's convenient store/house, wondering just when I'd be able to go back home and just when things would return to normal…

* * *

"Hey, Dad." I smiled softly, reaching out and taking the hand that wasn't occupied by a catheter, "How are you?"

He didn't respond, the needles on the monitors he was hooked up to barely changing in their flickering pattern.

Behind me, Ryuken sighed. When I glanced over my shoulder at him, he shook his head, "The appearance of normal REM cycles are a definite improvement, Miss Kimura. However, the only undeniable sign of him truly being cognizant would be his response to outside stimulus. He does respond to physical stimulus and made some attempts at speaking, but he is still in the moderate range insofar as measuring his brain trauma. The fact, though, that he has recovered so much in such a short amount of time is promising…"

"Thanks." I nodded, then shook my head, "No… Director, thank you so much for taking care of my father. I know you have a lot of duties here, an—"

"Think nothing of it." Ryuken cut me off. He paused, glancing at the other side of the bed at Lisa, "…Miss Kimura, may I speak with you for a moment?"

I blinked, glancing over at Lisa, who shrugged. "Yeah…" I nodded, standing, "Sure." I glanced at Lisa again, who waved me off, then turned and followed Ryuken out of the room. He led me to an elevator and then to and office, and goddamn it if that guy isn't a freakin' master of making long, uncomfortable silences.

After sitting down at a large desk in a very impressive room, Ryuken clasped his hands in front of his face and stared at me, waiting until I was sitting to speak, "First, I would like to express my gratitude for what you did in calling and informing me of the danger my son was in…"

"Please, don't thank me for that…" I mumbled weakly, looking at the corner of his desk and rubbing the back of my head, "I should have stayed to help instead of just running off…"

"No." Ryuken snapped harshly, glaring at me when I flinched and met his eyes, "You responded exactly as you should have; the fewer involved in that world the better, and the last thing your family needs is you in a battle you don't belong in."

I winced, looking away. "…You lied to me, sir."

"I did what was necessary to dissuade you, and now I find I must do it again." Ryuken lowered his hands and laid them flat on his desk, meeting my eyes with an even, piercing gaze, "Those… people you are associating with are dangerous. I would strongly encourage that you cut yourself off from them, if not for your sake then for your father's."

I winced again, worrying my lip, "Sir… with all due respect, it's not that easy. They're… teaching me to—"

"I don't need to hear it." Ryuken sighed, "I've already had this talk once with your mother…"

I could practically feel my heart skip a beat, "My… Mom…?"

"Mikazuki was on friendly terms with them, as well." Ryuken informed gravely, his face blank, "I tried to dissuade her from socializing with them, but she refused. Far too soon she was in too deep—"

"I know how it ends, sir." I cut him off, looking away and locking my jaw.

Ryuken paused, then nodded, "Leave them. Go back to your home and wait for your father to recover. Do what your mother should have done and pretend none of what you know of exists. There is nothing to be had in cheap heroics, Anzu."

I sighed, then glanced at him, "…Did my mother ever talk to you about what we can do?"

"…Once." Ryuken admitted, strain starting to show on his face as he clearly forced himself to speak about a topic which he would have much rather never acknowledged, "Your mother had heightened spiritual awareness, Anzu. I don't know why she did, but I know you do because she did, and I would assume your abilities manifest in much the same way hers did. After all, almost everything else about you you inherited from her hereditarily."

I turned to stare at him, my eyes wide, "Mom… could make shields, too?"

Ryuken locked his jaw firmly and this and pursed his lips slightly, clearly feeling he had said to much and deciding he wasn't going to say anything further.

I sighed heavily, looking down at my lap.

"…Miss Kimura, I've said all to you I can and needed to." Ryuken said after a moment, pushing his chair back and standing. "Your… friend is probably waiting for you, and it would be best if you left before the sun starts setting…"

I nodded, standing and turning to leave.

"I would appreciate it if you would seriously consider removing your new 'friends' from your life, Miss Kimura."

After pausing in the doorway, I nodded without looking back and left.

Ryuken's apparent concern for me made me wonder just how well he knew my mother… But I didn't dwell on it.

I just wanted to leave and get back to the warehouse; I had bills to pay and a new schedule to outline.

Because I had a feeling that, for the time being, this was my new monotony… And I needed to get settled in before I flipped.


	11. Bottle it Up

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"So…" I glanced up from the bills, checkbook, and pages of scrap paper in front of me, blinking at Lisa, "Does this happen often? This problem with Shinji's bed…"

"Yes." Lisa answered shortly, still rather irritated about the fact that Shinji still hadn't found her skirt, "Shinji's bed has a… history of devouring things."

"It's eaten a few of my sandals…" Hiyori grumbled over her dinner.

"I don't lend my manga to him anymore." Love sighed. "'specially not if he intends to read it in that bed."

Mashiro made a sad face, small, comical tears peeking out of the corners of her eyes, "The bed really likes to eat all of the ties I get him… Even that really cute pink one covered in little fluffy rabbits…"

…Something told me the bed 'devouring' the ties hadn't been an accident…

I sighed, turning back to the bills.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Anzu?" Mashiro asked, tilting her head.

"Busy." I mumbled, glancing at the calculator before turning back to the transaction book, "I'll eat when I'm done."

"That's not healty, ya know." Shinji said as he walked into the room from the kitchen, plopping down on the sofa with a huge, steaming bowl in his lap.

I pointedly ignored him.

Like I was about to even acknowledge his existence; I was pissed at him for going to see my father without me.

"…Alright, what'd I do?" Shinji asked with a heavy sigh.

I glanced at the transactions in front of me. When had Dad started renting dirty movies…?

"…Am I bein' ignored?"

I flipped back through the history, blinking. Huh… Dad's been rending dirty movies from that store down the street for at least four months now… Ew.

"Helloooooo… Anzu?"

I am _never_ sitting in Dad's chair again… Or touching his boxers, for that matter. I'll have to do his laundry with a pole or a pair of tongs from now on…

"What the hell?!"

"I believe you've pissed her off, Shinji." Lisa informed, adjusting her glasses and looking up from her josei.

"What the hell did I do?! 'Ey, Anzu! Fill me in, here!"

We've been spending _that_ much on soap?! Jeez, we need to switch from liquid to bar…

"Hey, answer me!"

And I don't think drinking more tap water would kill us—

Suddenly I was flung back rather abruptly and held almost flat on my back. I stared at the ceiling, twitching when Shinji's sour face came into my line of vision.

"Hear me now?" He growled, glaring flatly.

"Unfortunately." I hissed back, grinding my teeth and struggling.

"Good." He snorted, then pursed his lips, "What the hell did I do?"

"Shinji, let me go!" I flailed, kicking my legs up, "I have a checkbook to balance!"

"No, ya gotta question to answer!"

I growled, then narrowed my eyes and focused on his angrily flaring reiatsu. Once I'd tricked my body into thinking he was a threat, my barrier flung itself forth and shocked him.

Shinji yelped, jumping back as he was zapped.

"If ya wanna talk about it so bad," I snarled, sitting up and glaring at him, "Talk to me about it later, when I'm not balancing numbers. I don't do good when people fuck around with me and numbers are fresh in my head; be fucking patient."

Shinji and I sent eye-daggers at one another for a moment, then he looked away and ceded with a snort, flopping down on the sofa and sulking.

I rolled my eyes and sat back up, hunching over the papers, the calculators, and the two little books of doom and picking up where I left off.

The warehouse fell eerily silent, the only sounds being the clanking of eating utensils against bowls and plates and Shinji's impatient foot tapping.

I continued to ignore him, forcing myself to calm so my barrier would die out.

"…Well, it's nice to see you're making progress." Lisa said conversationally, trying to break the tension, "You actually managed to summon and banish the barrier on your own."

"Not so much 'summoning' and 'banishing' as tricking my body into the flight-or-fight response." I muttered, clearing the calculator and starting a new equation on a sheet of scrap paper, "I won't consider it actual control until I can summon it without there being a threat and banish it without forcing my heart rate to calm…"

"A worthy goal." Lisa nodded, "Still, progress is progress."

"Hmm…" I hummed, jotting down the last few numbers in the transaction book onto the scrap paper. I then turned to the paper and added up the numbers several times, checked back in the final total in the book, checked my math again, then sighed and closed the book, writing a check and stuffing it into the return enveloped, "Shinji, do you want to take me to mail this?"

"Yes." Shinji growled immediately, standing.

Rolling my eyes at his angry enthusiasm, I set the envelope aside and gathered all of the bank crap, folding it up inside of one of the sheets of scrap paper and shoving it into my back pocket.

Shinji huffed and followed half an angry step behind me as I stormed over to the entrance of the warehouse, the envelope clenched tightly in my hand as I started to plan out just what I was going to say (scream) at Shinji.

We both stormed out into the late evening.

* * *

A few of the Vizards glanced after the angry pair before turning back to their tasks.

"Those two are so oblivious it's sad." Rose mumbled, tuning his guitar.

"Hmm." Rose turned the page of his manga, shrugging, "They'll figure it out… maybe…"

"Oo, oo, can we push them together if they don't?!" Mashiro asked excitedly, clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat.

"No." Kensei growled immediately, his head snapping up and his eyes narrowing in a glare at her.

Mashiro winced, shrinking back and shuffling, "Doodoo head…"

Kensei's eye twitched and the muscles in his neck bulged as he fought the urge to attack his lieutenant.

"I sure as hell ain't playin' matchmaker for them…" Hiyori growled.

Hachi sighed, preferring not to say anything.

"We don't need to do anything." Lisa sighed impatiently, looking up from her josei and casing a glare around the room, "Now can we quit talking about this?"

Everyone turned back to their tasks. Fine. They wouldn't talk about it.

Didn't mean they wouldn't think about it.

Fuck, they had no lives…

* * *

"You gonna answer me?!" Shinji growled as they walked.

"Answer what?" I asked airily, walking with a light gait.

"You know what!" He snapped, dashing forward and spinning around in front of me, walking backwards and meeting my eyes with a scowl, "Why were you ignorin' me?!"

"Why would me ignoring you get you so touchy, anyway?" I queried, smirking slightly as he fumed.

Shinji twitched, then jerked to a halt, grabbing my shoulders, practically bending me over backwards as he leaned in and hissed, "Answer. Me."

I twitched, scowling and clenching my hands. When he jumped back as a shot of blue electricity zapped him, I stood straight and glared at him, hissing, "So, what all went down when you went to see my father?"

"…THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?!" Shinji shrieked.

I clenched my hands harder and stormed passed him, the corners of my eyes stinging.

"Hey, Anzu! Get ba—"

I spun around as he got close, tipping my head back and glaring up into his eyes as he looked down at me, "Let's get something fuckin' straight, _Hirako_; that's my Dad in that hospital. Mom's dead." My eyes stung more at this but I ignored it, rasping, "He's all I have left. You _knew_ I hadn't seen him since the day before, but you went to see him without me, anyway. You should have taken me with you."

Shinji blinked, staring down at me, "…You're upset that badly over that?"

I ground my teeth and turned on my heel, storming off. My eyes were stinging something fierce by now and I had to rub them with the back of my hand, which was slick and wet when I pulled it away again.

I had a feeling I was being a bit too childish about this, but damn it, the fact that he'd gone to seen my father without me had me upset.

Screw everything else that had happened… This was my _father_ we were talking about. And he hadn't even _mentioned_ going to visit him. I wouldn't have known about the change in my father's condition at all (the battery in my cell had died) if I hadn't gone home and checked the messages…

And having information like that withheld from me pissed me off.

As soon as I got to a mailbox I dropped the bill inside, turning on my heel and making to head back. I wanted away from Shinji as soon as possible…

"Anzu, wait—"

"I don't want to hear it." I cut him off, rasping, "Just get me back so I can lay down."

Shinji followed me silently for a moment, then sighed and sped up a bit until he fell instep with me, "Anzu, look… Had I known it would upset you this much, I wouldn't have done it, alright?"

"Can we please quit talking about this?" I murmured, coughing to clear my throat.

"Anzu, I want ya to believe me when I tell you I'm sorry." Shinji slipping in front of me and turned, grabbing my shoulders and looking down at me, "Really. I didn't do it to hurt ya."

I was physically and emotionally exhausted; everything that had been happening, that had been piling up, was starting to weigh down on my shoulders. It made the air I breathed seem too thick, everything my eyes saw too dim, all of the things that I heard too muffled to understand.

I needed release… But of what kind I was clueless. For a brief second I was tempted to fling myself into his arms, lace my fingers through his hair and jerk his head down to—

But I killed the thought there.

I was tired. Exhausted. Stressed.

I just needed a nap, I figured.

I pushed the thoughts and worries aside, then pushed past Shinji and kept walking, "Fine. Now please, I just want to go to sleep…"

"DAMN IT!"

I yelped as my shoulders were seized roughly and I was spun around, my feet practically lifted from the ground as my body was pulled against his.

I didn't fight back as he pressed his lips to mine. However, I also didn't reciprocate.

I simply went lax and let it happen, trying to ignore the impulses my body was sending to my brain that said that this felt good… The impulses that were telling me to respond.

I was tired and I needed to rest before I stopped thinking clearly and did something stupid. I was tired and I needed time to properly seal away this stress that was threatening to overwhelm me.

I was tired and I needed to get away from Shinji before I started kissing back…

"Shinji…" The grey-tan eyes that had slowly slipped shut snapped open again to meet mine. "I'm tired." I mumbled against his lips, meeting his eyes flatly, "Can we head back now?"

Shinji blinked, his eyes registering shock before they went blank, shadows crossing his face as he slowly pulled back and set me back on my feet. "Nothin', then?"

I had no clue what he was talking about, but I answered anyway. "No."

The shadows crossing his face darkened and he clenched his jaw.

I stared after him as he turned on his heel sharply and started to head back, then followed him after a moment.

I was tired.

I was stressed.

I needed a nap…

And I needed to forget how he made me feel if my stress was going to go away; if I wanted any hope of my life going back to normal.

Maybe Ryuken had been right…

* * *

As soon as we'd gotten back to the warehouse, Shinji and I had parted ways.

I didn't eat, I didn't acknowledge any of the others if they tried to talk to me, and I didn't try to talk to Shinji.

I'd grabbed my bag and taken it into the room Lisa had had me dress in the second day, pulling on a pair of pajamas and shoving the checkbook and transaction notes in with the rest of my clothes. I folded and set my dirty clothes beside my bag, then stood and walked back into the main room, plopping down on the sofa.

Everyone was silent.

Shinji had, apparently, gone to his room; the door was closed and he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Rose was on one end of the sofa, headphones over only one of his ears while he other was occupied with listening to his guitar as he tuned it. Love was on the other end of the sofa, reading what looked like an older issue of Jump.

Lisa was across the room, sitting on a crate and reading her josei. She glanced up when I'd walked into the room, then looked back down when I'd sat between Love and Rose.

Mashiro and Kensei were gone, presumably also already in bed, and Hiyori was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, picking at the wrapping on the grip of her sword absently.

"…Hiyori, what were my Mom's powers like?" I asked suddenly.

I felt several pairs of eyes turned to me. I hadn't really talked a lot about my Mom since she'd died, and I hated it when people brought her up. But I tried to keep my face blank and nonchalant, ignoring the tight pain in my chest that always came when I thought of or talked about her.

"Uh…" Hiyori shifted uncomfortably, frowning in thought.

"Miss Mikazuki never displayed her abilities." I jumped and glanced over the back of the couch, blinking. I'd forgotten Hachi was there… He smiled in his gentle way and went on, "Though your reiatsu signatures are quite similar on several key points… so I wouldn't be surprised if you two shared your power manifestations."

"Really?" I looked down at my hands, fisting and opening them over and over. My mother and I… with the same powers?

Why hadn't she ever… taught me anything…? If she'd ignored Ryuken's warning, then you'd think that she would have at least _told_ me I was capable of what I was…

Now that I think about it, all Mom had really taught me to do was run… Maybe… she really hadn't wanted me in this…

…Regardless, I was in it now, and I wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"Anzu…"

My head jolted up as someone nudged my shoulder, looking around groggily through hazy eyes and blinking up at Rose. When had I fallen asleep…?

"Lay down, Anzu." Rose nudged me again, pushing me down onto my side, "It's late."

I whined weakly, laying down on the sofa and curling up.

Everything would be better after a nap…

Once I was finished bottling everything up and got some rest I'd be able to properly deal with Shinji and this problem he had with kissing me…

Then I'd deal with my own problem of enjoying it.

I groaned when a thought hit me: Fuuuuuck, I was getting attached.


	12. Arouse

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Now, Miss Anzu," Hachi began slowly, sitting down in front of me, "We begin your reiatsu control training."

I blinked, "…Oooookaaaaaay…" I sat with him.

"Close your eyes, Miss Anzu." Hachi smiled, "And relax…"

I blinked again, slowly, then looked at the others, who were sitting nearby, and threw them a disbelieving look, "Meditation? Are you serious?"

Kensei twitched and Mashiro giggled while Rose rolled his eyes and explained, "Control is linked with emotions when you're not trained to separate the two. If you're calm, it's easier for you to learn to mentally identify and visualize your own power. If you can visualize it, you're one step closer to being able to identify the reiatsu of others and even measuring their power in comparison to yours."

"But _meditation_?" I whined, making a face.

"You think we wanna be doing this any more than you do?" Kensei growled.

I snorted, throwing him a look, "If you don't want to, then why are you?"

"Kensei dummy sucks at drawing straws." Mashiro giggled.

I twitched. So, that's what they had been doing when I'd woken up… They had been drawing straws to see who would help Hachi teach me today.

I snickered, glancing at the 'losers'. Rose, Kensei and Shinji… Mashiro had volunteered.

Shinji… I was pointedly ignoring him at this point, seeing as he was doing the same to me. He'd had the most terrible sour look on his face when he'd seen he had to help with today's demonstation…

Che. Fucking bastard.

And, yes, I was still pissed off at him, more so today than I had been yesterday.

I had been right; a nice sleep had done wonders for my exhaustion. However, having more energy meant there was more of it to burn on being furious with Shinji, and now I was near in an all-out rage with him.

The only thing holding me back was this nice soothing aura Hachi was suddenly radiating…

I stared at the large man, eyelids slipping down halfway, "Wha…"

"Relax, Miss Anzu…" Hachi mumbled slowly, a small frown on his face, "Your reiatsu is in absolute turmoil… You need to calm down."

Not like I had much choice with him pumping out so much calm, warm aura…

I slumped slightly, face relaxing into a neutral expression and voice dull as I mumbled, "Stop… that…"

"Not until you relax." Hachi said firmly, sighing.

I sighed after him and let the aura work, all of the angry thoughts fleeing my mind and my body releasing what knots of pent-up tension it could. Most of the deeper knots remained, but they were fewer in number than the surface ones.

"Good." Hachi nodded, "Now, close your eyes…"

I complied, swaying slightly as I was encompassed in darkness.

"Now, I want you to imagine a flat plane…" Hachi's calm, even voice came through the dark, "To better visualize it, give it an even, neutral color… Maybe a soft blue or a light tan."

Plane made me think of graphs… And graphs made me think of computer programming. And planes in computer programming were always a light blue, divided with lines made of lighter blue to look like graph paper. The image of that came to my mind; a small, flat, horizontal plane of graph sitting on a black backdrop.

"That's fine." Hachi said, making me wonder if I'd spoken out loud, "Now, keeping that in mind, I want you to open your mind. Do you remember the pressure the Hollows give off? See if you can't find it in this room…"

I did… They were close… so close… Only… they felt different from the Hollows.

"That is because we aren't fully Hollow." Hachi's voice said, confirming my suspicions that some of what I was thinking was, indeed, being said out loud. I was just too calm to even know I was talking… "We have shinigami roots." Hachi went on, "That is why our spiritual pressure seems different. Now, Shinji, Kensei, Rose, Mashiro and I are going to raise our spiritual pressures. While they may seem like one massive pressure at first, you need to stay calm and concentrate. Do not allow your barrier to form, and try to visualize the pressures on the plane in your mind."

Alright… Fine. I'd try to stay calm…

"Good. Now, here it comes…"

The pressure came quickly, only it wasn't painful. Uncomfortable, yes, and I did squirm as I tried to find a comfortable position. They all swirled around me, combining into one force as Hachi said they would, and my mind was washed with a sickening jumble and swirl of colors.

After a moment, though, when they all evened out and the pressure stabilized my mental plane came back, and this time there were five dots of different colors on it.

"So they are colored? Good." Hachi's voice came back, "Tell me, can you differentiate?"

Could I… As I studied the dots, I realized that each shared the same 'feel' as their owners; that they each seemed to carry small dashes of their auras.

Shinji was the golden one…

Kensei was the bronze.

Rose was a dusty pink.

Mashiro was green, the same color as her hair.

Hachi was another pink, only his was brighter, more vibrant that Rose's…

"Very good." I could imagine Hachi nodding, "Now, using ours, you should be able to feel out the area around you and identify your own spiritual pressure…"

I tried it, my reiatsu flickering to life on the plane.

It was, predictably enough, blue… Only a darker blue than what appeared on any layer of my barriers; like it had a dash of black in it. Ultramarine blue, I think it's called…

"Correct, Miss Anzu. Now, watch what happens when Shinji raises his spiritual pressure…"

The golden dot reacted right after Hachi said this, its glow intensifying.

Had I been looking straight down at it from above, that bright glow would have been all I saw. However, because the plane was near horizontal and angled slightly, the dot actually spiked, the center of it actually shooting up in a little tipped spear-shape.

It spiked…

"That's right." I could, again, imagine Hachi nodding. "Very good. Now, the better you get at this, the easier it will be for you to be able to use these spikes to make a rough determination of how powerful someone is."

That's cool… but…

I wanted to say I was starting to feel dizzy…

"Ah… Oh, I'm very sorry, Miss Anzu." Hachi said quickly, sounding guilty, "You can open your eyes now."

I had to use what I considered a bit too much strength to pry my eyes open, and once they were open I had to snap them shut again, squinting and drawing my knees up to my chest. It was too freakin' bright in here…

"Well, that's all for today, Miss Anzu." Hachi said, the sound of dirt shifting coming from in front of me as he, presumably, stood, "You did excellent for your first day. It looks like, like your mother, you have a real knack for sensing spiritual pressures."

"Wonderful." I rasped, wincing. My mind was just swimming with colors and my body was teased by pressures now that I was aware of them… Frankly, it was annoying, borderline painful. "Ugh, turn it off…"

"C'mon, Anzu." There was a heavy sigh as a hand grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet, "Let's get ya somewhere dark."

"We're really done?" I mumbled, stumbling forward, "But we weren't working for that long…"

"Anzu, we've been down here fer four hours." The same voice grunted, grabbing my arm and steadying me before leading me, "Time flies when yer doin' stuff like that. Now, slow and easy…"

It was Shinji, I realized after a moment, and not by his voice. No, I recognized him by that soft, brilliant golden light that was pouring off of him. It was so freakin' warm I realized slowly, numbly, leaning against him. I kept my eyes closed, trusting him to lead me out of this too bright world…

"Awww, look, Kensei! Aren't they so cute?!"

A sigh. "Shut up, Mashiro."

"Dummy!"

"Brat!"

"Both of you shut it!" Shinji growled, his arm settling tensely around my shoulders as I pressed closer to him.

His reiatsu felt so nice and soft and warm…

I smiled, bathing in the gold light in my mind's eye.

I felt so calm and comfortable…

But when we got back upstairs and Shinji made to separate himself from me, I whined, clinging, "Shinji, it's too bright…" I kept my eyes closed, but the double sensations of light against my eyelids and so many spiritual pressures doing a colorful, complex dance in my head was giving me a headache.

"Alright…" Shinji ground out between his teeth, turning me around and marching me across the room.

The air suddenly got cooler, and then there was a click behind us and, finally, blessed dark.

"Right over here, Anzu."

I let him walk me through the cool dark, easing myself back as he turned me and pushed me gently back. I sank down onto what I could only assume was a bed, smiling sleepily.

Everything was so nice and dark, and the air was so cool… Still, even with my eyes open, in my mind there was a haze of gold, and it felt so nice… My mind was buzzing and I felt tingly…

I wrapped my arms around Shinji's waist as he sat beside me, laying my head on his chest…

* * *

Shinji twitched, his face heating slightly as the girl laid her head on his chest and cuddled up against him.

He knew she was acting odd… And he also knew why.

She was drunk on reishi.

All of the spiritual pressure they had been releasing down in the training room had focused the reishi in the air, and her actually focusing on it and visualizing it had scattered her thought process and muddled what was left.

The scattering and muddling was more than likely causing her to feel giddy, a bit numb in some areas and quite tingly in others. And, since his reiatsu was quite larger than hers, the concentration of reishi was great around him and she was trying to get closer to it.

Thus this… cuddly thing she was doing.

He made a halfhearted attempt to peel her off, if only for the sake of saying he _had_ tried later… Though he figured he really should be trying harder because—

"Remember, Anzu…" He mumbled, "You don't like me. Actually, after what I did, ya hate me. This needs to stop… Yer not thinkin' right…"

"I don't hate you…" Anzu mumbled, staring up at him with what he could barely register through the dark as being glassy eyes, hazed with need. "I was just angry… And I can't stop…" She crawled up further on him, practically dragging herself onto his lap and murmuring, "You feel so nice…"

"That would be my reia—" Shinji's eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his. He raised his hands to her shoulders, making yet another weak attempt to push her away, only to have her lean heavily against him and push him back down onto the bed.

Before Shinji had time to think she was combing through his hair with her fingers, her body rubbing against his and her lips parting slightly to let her tongue slip out, lapping across his lower lip. He jerked when her tongue snaked through his lips, his eyes (which he didn't remember shutting) snapping open.

Shinji steeled himself, then forcefully grabbed the girl's shoulders and flipped them over, pinning her to the bed and pulling back.

"Shinjiiiii…" Anzu whined, arching her back slightly and pressing up against him.

'Drunk on reishi…' Shinji sighed, sitting up and holding her down, 'Drunk on reishi, drunk on reishi, drunk on rei—' She slipped passed him and kissed him again, and this time Shinji groaned quietly and kissed her back.

'Drunk on reishi.'

"No." Shinji growled, pulling back again and scolding himself. "Bad Shinji."

"Good Shinji." Anzu countered, pouncing and pinning him down again, her lips pressing down against his roughly, demandingly.

Shinji groaned again, voice husky, and wrapped his arms around her, flipping them around and pinning her again. This time, though, he didn't pull back; rather, he made her gasp and whimper as he pressed down against her.

When her hips bucked up against his, their groins grinding together, Shinji jumped slightly, his eyes snapping open.

'No, no, no! She's only lookin' ta get closer to concentrated reishi, damn it! Bad Shinji!'

"Shinji…" Anzu whined again.

"No more…" Shinji muttered, his voice strained, "Let's just… lay down, okay? You're tired… I'll lay real close so you can feel good, but ya gotta sleep, okay?"

Anzu paused, apparently actually considering this, then smiled happily, "Okay!" She pressed close, burying her face against his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Shinji twitched, then ground his teeth and wrapped his arms around her back, setting his chin on her head and staring off into the dark as her breathing evened.

This girl… Fuck, she was a temptress. And go figure that, like her mother, she would have to be hypersensitive to reishi…

In the morning, though, she would be settled with her sensitivity and wouldn't respond like this again unless she was bombarded with massive amounts of calm, soothing spiritual pressure, and even then she'd be on her guard.

In the morning… She'd be pissed at him… Because unlike regular intoxication, a person drunk on reishi always remembered. Reishi didn't kill brain cells and it wasn't actually toxic in the way alcohol was; it was simply an inhibitor.

Oh, yeah, Anzu would remember… And then she would freak.

Shinji sighed, making a once again weak attempt to pull away. When Anzu whined, nuzzling the curve of his neck, he gave in, closing his eyes.

May as well enjoy it while he could… Everything would end in the morning.

Hopefully this little 'problem' in his pants would be solved by then. If it wasn't, she'd just have all the more reason to scream at him.

Shinji twitched when she shifted and rubbed against his painfully tight pants.

Dear god, let it be gone by the morning…

He started thinking about really, really cold showers.


	13. Violently Electric Chemistry

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

When I woke again, I found my body to be in a nice balance of warm on the front and pleasantly cool on the back. It felt so freakin' good… And it smelled so freakin' good, too.

And then I recognized the smell; right off, too. I'd been in this situation before.

Only… this time… I was wrapped up in two arms, pressed against a warm, toned body.

I froze, no longer able to breathe and my eyes practically bulging out of my head.

Oh… dear… god…

When his head lowered and he nuzzled my neck, I stiffened, a small scream sounding in the back of my throat, barely muffled by my closed mouth.

Shinji snorted softly, then pulled back, shaking his head as he blinked his eyes open. He stared down at me, gaze hazy, then blinked once and sighed, his sleepy confusion clearing in a second.

"Anzu…" He trailed off, his eyes flickering anywhere but me as he tried to think about what to say.

I stared up at him in complete, cold shock, last night's events playing over and over in my head, slowly at first and then faster and faster until they were a blur I couldn't even begin to pick apart.

Not that I needed to.

I knew, by heart by now, what had happened last night.

And it had been all my fault…

"I'm sorry…" I rasped. As his eyes snapped back to me I lowered my head, scooting back and pulling out of his arms, "I… I'm so sorry…"

"Aw, now Anzu, listen—"

I needed to get out of this bed. Now.

I shuffled back quickly, yelping as I fell off of the bed. I flipped over just as I met the ground, stumbling up and turning to face Shinji, stepping back so I could orient myself and keep an eye on him at the same time.

I didn't want him to sneak up on me and blindside me before I found out where the door was and made an escape.

"Anzu, I want ya to listen to me…" Shinji said slowly, carefully, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing with his hands raised, "It wasn't your fault."

"I…" I flinched, drawing back as he stepped forward, "I… _threw myself_ at you… I _pinned you_ to your own bed and… and…" My face heated and my eyes stung, my throat getting a bit thick as I went on, "I _shoved my tongue_ into _your mouth_…"

"And that ain't your fault." Shinji assured, still speaking slowly as he stepped towards me again, "Anzu, yer hypersensitive to reiatsu. Your mom was like that too…"

I stepped back and he stepped forward again.

"All the condensed reishi overwhelmed you and ya got a bit addicted to it… It's like being intoxicated. What happened wasn't yer fault."

"I…" I stepped back, biting my lip as he stepped forward again, "I… I…"

"Calm down…" Shinji said, "'Sides… what happened last night wasn't that bad, right?"

I flushed, jumping back and pressing back against the wall, "I… Uh…"

Thinking back… HELL NO!! Aw… crap… I wasn't supposed to admit that… But… But he was right… It hadn't been that bad… Actually… It'd been absolutely amazing…

I flushed deeper, pressing back flat against the wall as Shinji stepped forward again, smirking down at me.

"Seeee?" He drawled, "Ya liked it… It wasn't that bad, and ya liked it. And ya wanna know somethin'?"

Frankly, no. But as he leaned down, his mouth hovering next to my ear, I got the feeling he was going to tell me anyway.

"I liked it, too."

I froze, my hands fisting at my sides and my eyes widening as he kissed me. My heart thudded loudly in my ears and my face was burning, but thoughts of not just last night but also the last few weeks flashed through my mind, and it seemed so freakin' obvious I nearly slapped myself.

It was kinda pointless to keep fighting…

Surrendering, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against him, shuddering and whining softly as he palmed my sides.

Shinji smirked against my lips, "Finally!"

I pulled back, glaring up at him, "What does that mean?"

Shinji's smirk widened and he pressed forward, pinning me to the wall, "Ya have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, do ya?"

I glared harder, opening my mouth to shout at him only to have his mouth latch over mind, his tongue quickly snaking in before I could press my lips back together, wandering over every inch before forcing mine into a tangle.

A soft moan issuing from the back of my throat, I gave in and closed my eyes as my legs went weak, slumping against him and tentatively dipping my tongue into his mouth, groaning when Shinji pressed his tongue up, pinning mine to the roof of his mouth.

I had just pried my eyes open when he started sucking softly, a warm, quivering rush snapping up my spine and making my spine arch, my body pressing into his.

Shinji chuckled, then pulling back slightly and smirked down at me, "Fuck, girl, if ya wanted me this bad what took ya so long to act?"

I glared up at him, flushing darkly. "I didn't 'want you this bad'." I growled, tightening my arms around his neck slightly.

"Oh?" Shinji's smirk stretched into that insufferable grin as he leaned in, his breath ghosting over my sensitive, slightly swollen lips as he asked, "Then why are ya bein' so compliant?"

I ground my teeth, glaring up at him as my face got even redder.

"See?" Shinji gibed lightly, chuckling, "Ya do want me. Ya have wanted me. Really, really ba—"

"Shut up." I growled, lunging and kissing him again.

Shinji stumbled back a few steps, then smirked and grabbed my waist, pulling back, "Now, now, Anzu, none of that… You have training today."

I ground my teeth again and jerked back, turning away from him and straightening my clothes.

God, when had this turned from a simple, unacknowledged attraction to a full make-out fest?

"Heh." Shinji chuckled, leaning over my shoulder and muttering into my ear, "I know I've said this before, but yer so fuckin' cute when you're red and angry…"

MUST HE INSIST ON MAKING ME HATE HIM?!

"I have to go." I muttered, walking to the door, "Training and all…"

"Aw, don't worry about bein' late…" Shinji chuckled, following close behind, "I'm your teacher today."

My heart pounded in my ears and my body got hot.

"Lucky fuckin' me."

* * *

Briefly, I wondered if Shinji always treated his sparring sessions with females like foreplay, or if he just enjoyed fucking around with me.

Either option seemed feasible at this point.

What was supposed to be hand-to-hand combat quickly disintegrated into a sick, perverse game of 'avoid getting groped', with Shinji perpetually being 'it'.

"Yer good at dodgin'." Shinji's voice came suddenly from behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts as his arms snaked around my waist and his grinning lips brushed my ear, "Too bad yer head ain't in this."

I growled, digging my elbow back against his gut at the same time my barrier flickered to life and shocked him and then jumping forward when he grunted and let go. I jumped forward, then dug my heel into the dirt and spun around, glaring down at him and clenching my hands.

Attracted to him as I was (no point in denying it now), I was supremely pissed off at Shinji right now… And at myself, I will admit.

I hadn't forgotten what he'd done, and like I was about to forget what _I_ had done and how _he'd_ taken advantage of it.

…Alright, 'taken advantage' may be too strong; after all, he _had_ tried to push me away several times, then convince me to opt with just… laying in his arms all night rather than make-out and do… whatever would have come after that, but damn it, I was still pissed, and I needed _someone_ to let it out on.

And, after all, Shinji and I _were_ sparring right now…

"Ya know, a thought just hit me…" Shinji looked up, smirking as some of his hair fell across his face and into his eyes, "The other night you said you didn't feel anythin' when I kissed ya. Clearly that was a lie… So, how long have ya had a crush on me, Anzu?"

I ground my teeth, tensing. Screw sparing, Shinji was getting his ass kicked.

Growling, I lunged at him, only to trip and stumble over my feet when he stepped aside. When his arms wrapped around my waist yet again, though this time his hands palmed up my stomach before settling on my chest.

My eyes practically popped out of my head, "AIIEEE!!" I flailed and writhed, kicking and slamming my arms against him. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!" When I'd managed to spin around in his arms, I grabbed the back of his head and jerked it down, bringing my knee up to meet his forehead.

"AAAAAGH!"

Breaking out of his arms and stumbling back, I winced and went down on my other knee, holding the one I'd used to hit Shinji with with a grimace as he fell to the ground and writhed in pain, holding his forehead.

Dear god, what was his skull made of, concrete?!

"B-Bastard…" I rasped, glaring down at him and gritting my teeth, "Get the hell up and get back over here so I can kick your ass…" When he didn't answer and kept rolling around I frowned, keeping my bad knee fairly limp as I scooted closer, "Shinji…"

"Owie…" He whimpered pathetically, rolling onto his stomach and falling still.

Now, while initially I felt no remorse for what I had done because… Well… Come on! He had grabbed my breasts! Anyway, while I hadn't felt guilty, I did start to worry when he didn't respond…

I worried my lower lip for a moment, then pursed both, shuffling forward a bit further so I was leaning over him. "Shinji…?" Still not getting a response, I lifted my hand and reached out, my voice dropping to a whisper, "Shinji…"

As soon as my fingers touched his back I was sent spinning, and then I was staring straight up into Shinji's eyes as he hovered over me with a smirk. There was already a bruise forming on his forehead, but I was beyond feeling concerned at this point. No, my worry for him had vanished as soon as I'd realized he'd pinned me.

I glared up at him, gritting my teeth, "Get the hell off of me before I hurt you…"

Shinji grinned, "So hostile… And ta think just a few seconds ago you were singin' such a different tune…"

"I mean it, Shin—" When he kissed me, I couldn't help but kiss back.

"Tell me, Anzu…" Shinji began when he pulled back, smirking down at me, "Do ya like me so much ya hate me, or do ya hate me so much you like me?"

I clenched my jaw, narrowing my eyes.

…Actually, that was a very good question. I'd always rather liked Shinji, but lately he seemed to be doing a right fine job of pissing me off. And the more I got to know him, the easier it seemed for him to… well… once again, piss me off.

…And… call me a masochist, but… I think I kinda like it…

"Neeeghhh…" I looked away, grimacing. I twitched when Shinji's widely grinning lips pecked my cheek, "Must you insist on making me hate you…?" I asked the question I'd been mulling on for a bit, now.

"Naw, not hate." Shinji chuckled, "Just severely dislike; yer cute when you're angry."

"Yeah, you've said that before…" I mumbled.

"And I still mean it."

Irate, I turned to yell at him only to end up, once again, with his mouth sealed over mine. And, god, he smells so _good_… I shuddered, closing my eyes and leaning into him.

'No! Bad Anzu!'

I growled and pulled back.

Shinji grinned down at me, quirking a brow, "Inner turmoil?"

"A little…" I admitted, looking away. Jeez, my face was burning… "I'm not supposed to like you."

"Oh?" Shinji's grin faded a bit and his brow quirked higher. "And why not?"

"Because…." I trailed off, my mind floundering as he shifted to get into a more comfortable position and inadvertently rubbing his body against mine (then again, knowing him, he probably did mean it…), "Because… Just because! Now get off of me!"

"…Nah, don't think so."

I considered fighting him off when he kissed me again, but the thoughts melted away after a moment and my eyes slipped closed.

The air was hot, the sky a bright, near blinding blue, the ground underneath my back was dirt; dusty, burning dirt. It was coating my skin and made everything feel thick and gritty…

And Shinji wasn't helping with the temperature a bit; all toned muscle covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his blood boiling hot… His clothes did nothing to hide it.

'Son of a bitch…' I moaned, my hands fisting at my sides as he pressed down, trapping me between his hot body and the hot dirt. "Shinji…"

He chuckled, that annoying as hell grin spreading across his face as he pulled back, lowering his head to bite my neck.

"Shinji!" I yelped, struggling. When he just chuckled and nibbled on the curve of my neck, though, I froze, groaning and arching right after at the intense, hot sensation running through my body.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?!"

Shinji and I both froze, me tilting my head back and him lifting his to look over at the staircase that served as the entrance and exit of the training area.

Hiyori stared down at us, her eye twitching and a scowl on her face. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING HER, ASSHOLE, NOT SCREWING HER! COME ON! PEOPLE WORK DOWN HERE!"

"Go ta hell, Hiyori." Shinji snarled, "We're busy here."

"I can see that." Hiyori scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring down at us before meeting my eyes, "Your cell is ringing like crazy. Get the hell up here and answer it."

"Gotcha!" I squeaked, flipping over and scuttling out from under Shinji, tearing up the stairs.

Anything to get away from him…

* * *

"Mrs. Kunieda…"

The Vizards watched, wincing as the human sitting on the box pulled the phone away from her ear so the screeching of the woman on the other end didn't make her ears bleed.

Anzu sighed, wincing at the screeching at the other end of the line, "Mrs. Kunieda… Mrs. Kunieda… MRS. KUNIEDA!!" When the woman sputtered and fell silent, Anzu sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yes, everything is fine. Yes, Dad is in the hospital and safe. Yes, I am not staying at home at the moment. Yes, I am staying with friends. No, I haven't been kidnapped. No, I'm not trying to avoid you. Yes, I have been cleared from going to school this week…" The woman on the other end of the line said something. "Which friends…?"

The few Vizards (Hiyori, Shinji, Rose, Love and Hachi) who were sitting in the living room watched as the human glanced at them, then sighed and turned her attention back to the phone.

"No one you've met. …Mm-hmm, yeah, I'm still in town… At the edge…" Anzu sighed when the woman asked something, "Mrs. Kunieda, you've known me for years. Do you really think I'd let something like that happen to me?"

Shinji snorted, rolling his eyes. He could hazard a guess at what the woman on the other end was suggesting…

When the girl got up to take the phone call to the other room, Shinji threw her a suggestive grin, one of his brows quirking.

Anzu twitched and flushed, throwing him a glare before stomping off and locking herself in his room.

Hiyori quirked a brow, then threw Shinji a scathing, disbelieving look.

"What can I say?" Shinji shrugged, smirking and leaning back against the arm of the sofa, "She wants me."

"Yeah." Hiyori snorted, rolling her eyes, "Right."

"But she does!" Shinji insisted, his smirk widening, "You saw what she was lettin' me do to her!"

"And I also saw how fast she ran to get away from ya, dickhead!" Hiyori snapped, throwing one of her sandals at him and grinning when it smacked his cheek and sent him flying.

Rose and Love sighed, the two former captains exchanging looks.

This was gonna be a loooooong week…


	14. Shatter

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Anzu, open up!"

I ignored Shinji as he pounded on the door to his room, laying back on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

It was easy to ignore him… I was confused as hell and completely occupied with thinking.

When I had been younger I'd liked Shinji… As I'd gotten older that had faded and became something closer to trust… Once I'd come here I'd started hating him, but now…

…It was pretty pointless to deny it.

I liked him.

A lot.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, clenching my eyes shut and sighing. Aww, crap…

Great.

Now I'd admitted it.

Now I'd gone and done it.

Now it was going to be a bitch to tear myself away later…

"Anzu Kimura, open this door now!" Shinji bellowed, pounding on the door.

I stood with a sigh, dragging my feet as I walked to the door and opening it.

Shinji glared down at me, huffing, "It's about ti—"

I cut him off, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him down into a quick kiss before brushing passed him, shoving my phone into my pocket and heading for the main door of the warehouse.

All behind me was silent for a moment, and then there were shuffles and footsteps that followed me outside.

I sighed heavily, smirking slightly.

"Where're ya gooooin'?" Shinji drawled in a suggestive tone, a smirk so painfully obvious in his voice it nearly made me wince. While I didn't wince, though, my smirk did grow a bit before dying.

"Home." I winced when his thin, bony hand shot out and latched onto my arm.

"Like hell ya are."

I sighed heavily, glancing over my shoulder, "Shinji, I want to go home for the evening. I haven't been on the brunt end of an attack for a while, and I want to stay in my bed for one night."

"Anzu, I'm no—"

"Shinji," I turned back to him, standing squarely in front of him and looking up into his eyes flatly, "I want to sleep in my bed tonight."

Shinji blinked down at me, then ceded, letting my arm go. "Yer not stayin' in that house alone."

"Fine." I turned on my heel, heading back towards town, "You can sleep on the sofa."

For the first length of the walk we were silent, me walking a bit in front and my gaze set ahead but not really seeing and Shinji about a step and a half behind me. The night was still fairly young, a smudge of dark reddish-purple still visible off in the distance and the stars barely discernible. A cool wind was blowing through the town…

I sighed. "September and it's already getting chilly… Winter will be coming early."

"Yeah…" Shinji agreed, sounding particularly grim.

I glanced over my shoulder at him, blinking, "Is that bad?"

Shinji shrugged, looking away and saying nothing.

…He was avoiding the subject. Something bad was coming… And there was only one thing I could think of that would make Shinji so tense.

"It's got something with that Aizen guy, doesn't it?" When Shinji's cheek twitched and his eyes narrowed slightly, I looked ahead and sighed.

"…Possibly." He admitted at length, making me wince.

"This guy is pretty powerful isn't he?" I asked, sighing, "I mean, controlling Arrancars, going against the Seireitei, getting away with all of everything he's done…" I glanced at Shinji, "He's even got you nervous…"

"I'm ain't nervous." Shinji snapped.

I winced slightly, taking a step away from him and looking back ahead.

"…But yes," Shinji continued after a moment, tone contrite as he sped up to walk beside me, "He is powerful. And yes, my reaction to the comin' winter does have to do with him…"

"…Are you gonna fight him?" I asked after a few minute's pause, still looking ahead.

"…Probably…"

I dropped the subject at that. There really wasn't anything to say… I had never met this 'Aizen', personally, and even if his lackeys had hurt my father, it was indirect, not a strike against me. This fight wasn't any of my business, and like I had the power to fight, anyway. All I could do was protect… and if and when the time came, I would use that protection to shield my father.

"…Hey, Anzu."

My train of thought vanished from my mind and I glanced over at Shinji, "Yeah?"

"I gotta question…" When I nodded for him to go on, Shinji glanced over at me with a slightly smirk, "Does all of this makin'-out recently mean we're an item now?"

I froze, my mind jolting as it tried to process the information. I stared at Shinji's back as he sauntered forward a few more steps before he turned back, smirking. "Wh-What…?"

His smirk widened, "I asked if you'n me were datin'. So? Are we?"

After staring at him for a moment in cold shock, my eyes wide, my heart started to race and my face heated up quickly, the sudden warmth jerking me back to reality. I stumbled forward, brushing passed him and continuing home, "N-No."

"Oh, no?" Shinji chuckled, following, "You need me to ask ya properly?"

"No…" Though it wouldn't hurt. While I was slapping myself for thinking this, at this point if he asked I would probably say 'yes'.

"Che, fine." Shinji looked away, pouting, "Then I won't ask. Only means you can't get angry at me when I snog other chicks."

I ground my teeth, my nails digging into my palms as I stormed ahead. That cheeky son of a bitch!

And I only got angrier when he laughed loudly and caught up with me, throwing his arm around my shoulders and grinning down at me cheekily, "Aww, did I make Anzu jealous?"

Needless to say, I left him nursing a bruised section of ribcage and an electrical burn snaking up the hand that had tried to squeeze my boob.

* * *

When we got back to my house and I opened the shop, I walked inside and looked around with a frown, my nose wrinkling at all of the dust that had collected, and in such a short amount of time…

"Why're we stoppin'?" Shinji whispered loudly in my ear.

I snorted and ignored him, locking the door before letting it go and walking inside, heading to the other side of the register counter to unlock the door to the house.

"Aww, c'mon!" Shinji whined, dragging his feet as he followed, "Don't tell me I've pissed ya off again!"

Still ignoring him, I headed up the stairs and into the house, turning on the lights and looking around. Everything seemed to be normal…

"Fuck, yer such a child…" Shinji growled, stomping up beside me and crossing his arms over his chest, "Ignorin' me when I piss ya off, throwin' tantrums…"

"I am being a child, as opposed to you being a petulant 'adult'?" I asked, glancing over at him with a smirk.

Shinji pursed his lips, twitching.

I snickered, then waved towards the direction of the living room, "You take the couch. Don't try to come into my room." That said, I locked the door behind us and headed down the hall to my room.

My room…

Still in its usual dirty state with clothes tossed over the back of the chair, the desk littered with messy stacks of papers, socks and cords from the radio, my cell phone charger, and a stereo scattered across the floor…

My room.

My same old, messy old, boring old room.

God, I'd missed it.

Without bothering to change out of my clothes I walked over to my bed and fell down on top of it, a wide grin spreading across my face as I pulled a pillow to my chest and hugged it.

My bedroom… My bed… My smell… My environment.

Finally, I was back in my element. Even with the knowledge that Shinji was just down the hall, I felt so at ease and calm…

And for the first time in almost a week, the blue I had nearly forgotten about faded from my mind's eye and I felt my barrier dissipate completely. Even my paranoid subconscious was at ease…

My grin faded slightly until it was an easy smile, and I buried my face into my pillow, relaxing and thanking myself for not turning the bedroom light on. It wasn't long before my mind started to numb and my eyes closed.

Finally… Peace…

* * *

What seemed seconds later I jolted awake, a cold sweat on the back of my neck and my breath hot in my mouth as I panted.

There was a sharp pain in my chest as my heart thudded far too fast, and my mind was reeling as it tried to process the shadows that stretched across my bed from the window like so man jagged, spidery fingers of bone, burnt black and crawling.

A streak of blue flashed across my vision and my body froze as those shadow suddenly became irrationally horrifying… My breath froze in my chest and my head swam as the bony finger-like shadows suddenly spiraled up, condensing and molding together to become a tall, shadowed figure.

The figure leaned over, clawed hands reaching out for me…

I could just barely make out their features; ramrod-straight, jaw length hair, glowing golden eyes, a large, sinister smile…

A broken keen rose in the back of my throat, though it was unable to get passed the thick lump that had formed just in the back of my mouth…

Just then the door burst open and light flooded in, making the shadow man break apart and melt into the air, the shadows that had made him disappearing.

My thudding heart was practically humming with how fast it was beating when a new figure, this one wreathed in gold light, walked in. I flushed, shaking as the figure reached out and cupped my face.

"Anzu…? Are you ok—"

I went limp and everything went black.

* * *

Shinji stared down at her as Anzu passed out, catching her as she flopped over and nearly fell off of her bed.

Picking her up and holding her close, Shinji looked around the room, frowning.

He'd woken when her reiatsu, which had been gradually calming to a normal, human state ever since they had stepped into her home, had spiked dramatically, staying spiked for several minutes.

As soon as he'd opened the door, though, and she'd seen him, it had dropped back down… Which was probably he reason she had passed out; rapidly fluctuating ones reiatsu over and over wasn't healthy.

As Shinji inspected her room carefully, looking for what had frightened her, he frowned upon realizing something…

There were traces of a powerful spiritual pressure by her window that was, decidedly, not Anzu.

The traces were fading fast, too fast for him to be able to tell the exact nature or power level of whoever it had been. One thing was certain, though; someone had been here, and they had scared the shit out of Anzu.

Shinji heaved a heavy sigh and turned back to the bed, setting Anzu down on it. When she wined and clung to him, a wide smirk spread across his face.

The sofa in the living room sucked.

He would _much_ rather… say… sleep in her bed, with her.

Besides, she needed a guardian to keep an eye on her, right? It seemed like every time she was left alone lately, someone/thing attacked her…

And Shinji was _more_ than happy to oblige her begging whine, which had just screamed "Don't leave me alone! Sleep in my comfy bed with me! Please, hold me in your arms and make me feel safe!"…

Shinji snickered, then slipped into the bed next to her, his grin widening when Anzu turned to him and pressed close to his chest.

His grin faded a bit when he felt her shaking…

Sighing, he lifted one hand and set it on her back, glancing over his shoulder at the window. Whoever had been there was long gone; not even the previous traces remained… And he didn't feel anything of any immediate danger for miles…

So, there was nothing to worry about.

Grinning, Shinji turned back to Anzu and held her close, stroking her back slowly. His grin actually got painful as it spread when she nuzzled his neck.

Hehehe, he could _sooooo_ get used to this…

…If only for a while. Shinji clenched his jaw as the inevitable thoughts that he had been trying to keep at bay came forth… The thoughts that made it perfectly clear that, eventually, he would have to push her away. Eventually he would have to deny her…

Winter would be coming soon.

And with winter, the war.

A war he refused to let her be part of.

And while he had tired to ignore the facts, he couldn't deny them much longer. He didn't know when it would happen… A day? A week? A month or so from now?

…Whenever it would happen, he would have to push her away.

But for now, Shinji would be selfish. For now he would pretend like everything would stay the same and do what he did best; piss her off and use that to draw out her reluctant but present affection.

For now, they would pretend nothing would change… all while the imminent war drew closer and closer…

* * *

_In my dream, the figure wreathed in gold only stayed long enough to make the shadows go away for a moment…_

_And then the golden man shut the door and the shadows came back._

_The shadow man formed again and he leaned over, and once again all I could make out in the dark was his straight, jaw length hair, his golden eyes, and his large smile made of teeth that seemed too white, the incisors too sharp and stained faintly at the tips with blood._

_The shadow man reached out, his long, bony fingers gripping my neck and pulling me up with inhuman ease and strength._

_I gasped and wheezed, my fingers scraping weakly at the hand latched onto my throat._

_That inhumanly large grin stretched and stretched until the edges disappeared around the other side of the shadow man's face, all the way around to the back of his head…_

_I'm gonna die…_

_Someone… help… please…_

_I'm gonna die…_

_I'm gonna die…_

_Help me…!_

_I'm gonna die!_

_I'm not ready to die!_

_Help!_

_Someone!_

_HELP!!_

_Then the door burst open again and the shadow man and I looked…_

_This time, it wasn't the golden man. There was someone else there. Someone taller… Someone grander…_

_The air around the new man sparkled and snapped, shimmering with a light of ever-changing colors…_

_The shimmering man stepped into the room, slowly raising his hand in the direction of the shadow man._

_That was all he had to do…_

_As soon as the shimmering man raised his hand, the shadow man disappeared, this time violently torn apart by a force I could not see but instinctively knew was generated by the shimmering man…_

_When the shadow man was gone, I fell to my feet, then to my knees and leaned forward, clutching at my throat and gasping in air._

_Then the shimmering man was next to me, pulling me into his arms. The moment he touched me I became intensely frightened, but he was so gentle and careful, cradling me against his chest._

_He scared me… but he had protected me. He was still protecting me._

_A gentle, soft hand cupped my jaw and tilted my head up, making me look into soft brown eyes…_

_And a smile…_

_That smile…_

_Gentle, but somehow condescending…_

_As if the shimmering man felt he was better than me…_

_No… no, he was right._

_He didn't just _think_ he was better than me; he _was_ better than me._

_The gentle, condescending smile widened slightly, and then the shimmering man vanished._


	15. Kyoka

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

The next week came all too soon, it seemed, and when I got back to class I realized my absence had been eclipsed… Which I was glad for.

I didn't want to talk about my father.

And by the look Orihime had on her face, she didn't much care to talk about the cast on her left arm and the bandages wrapped around her head…

But dear god, what had happened to that girl?!

"H-How did you get all of those injuries, Orihime?!" Chizuru screamed, her eyes wide in mixed shock and terror and her hands reaching out, wanting to cling to the orange-haired girl but refraining, more than likely for the sake of not hurting her.

"I… uh… Haha!" Orihime laughed, rubbing the back of her head, "I fell down the stairs!"

I stared at her from my seat in disbelief, then faced ahead and tried to zone out, which was real hard considering Orihime sat so close and she and Chizuru were talking right next to her seat…

My attention snapped back when Ichigo walked up, sporting the same bandages wrapped around his head as Orihime.

He started to say something to her in hushed tones, then trailed off. Orihime breezed passed him and headed out the door, leaving Ichigo looking rather depressed.

I stared at the door Orihime had ran out of, then looked back at Ichigo.

Fell down the stairs my ass… Something big had happened.

And not that I cared, but something about this struck me as funny… After all, they were friends with Ishida, right? And I'd seen Ishida fighting a Hollow before…

Maybe…

And suddenly Shinji, who was the only other person I knew who knew about Hollows, sprang into my mind, and everything seemed to click into place.

Shinji wasn't here because of research… He was here because of—

"Ichigo!"

Said boy turned towards me as I walked towards him, blinking, "Anzu? What is it?"

I stormed towards him, scowling, "How do you know Hira—"

Both of us snapped our attention towards the door as loud voices and rancorous footsteps heading down the hall.

My mind was still reeling (and they were all speaking over one another), so I couldn't hear what was being said, but I didn't have to; the door to our classroom slammed open, making me jump and Ichigo tense.

"Hey!" A tall boy with flaming hair and what appeared to be tattoos all over his face shouted, facing my general direction, "How's it goin', Ichigo?!"

I blinked, staring at the odd group that was standing in the doorway…

They were all wearing their own variation of the Karakura High uniform, but even so they all looked so drastically different from every other normal person in the room…

There was redhead with the freaky tattoos, for one.

A short kid with spiky white hair, a woman with strawberry blonde hair and huge breasts, some bald guy with…was that eyeliner?! And then, in the back, some man (very, very feminine, yes, but still male) with… feathers adorning his right eyelashes and right eyebrow…

………Just what in the hell had Kurosaki been _doing_ lately?!

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted as he stumbled over to them, shocked, "Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku! And Toshiro?!"

"That's 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you!" The short, white-haired kid growled.

Ichigo ignored him and turned to the red-head, stuttering, "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

They exchanged a few words in low tones, then the redhead twitched and shouted, "What?! You didn't even know who they were and you started fighting?!"

"Dimwit!"

I jumped when the shout came from behind me, spinning around and staring in shock as a short girl climbed up into the window from the outside.

"They're the ones who kicked your ass a few days ago!" She barked, standing straight in the windowsill and addressing Ichigo with her arms crossed, a large, smug grin on her face.

"Ru…kia…" I heard Ichigo mumble from behind me.

"Long time no see, Ichigo." The girl, Rukia, smiled at him, her smugness fading.

There were some mumbles from the back of the class I didn't care to discern as I turned, looking between Ichigo and Rukia.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled again, still clearly shocked.

Rukia blinked at him, her smile fading instantly, and I had to jump back as she leapt across the room, stumbling slightly as my lower back hit the teacher's desk. I watched with wide eyes as Rukia kicked Ichigo's jaw, knocking him back into the redhead, who brought his arms up under Ichigo's armpits and held him in place.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo shouted, struggling.

I was half tempted to jump forward to Ichigo's aid when Rukia started slapping him, blue already flashing in my mind as I instinctually prepared to shield him.

Why in the hell hadn't Shinji come to school today!?

In my minds wanderings, I missed what Rukia shouted at Ichigo and could only stare in shock as she ripped a second Ichigo, this one dressed in black robes with a giant sword on his back, out of the first and ran back to the window, jumping out with the second Ichigo and leaving the first limp.

Everyone started talking around me and I pinched the bridge of my nose, blocking them out as I tried to make sense of what had happened.

…The only conclusion I could come to was that this 'Rukia' girl had somehow managed to tear Ichigo's soul out of his corporeal body and had kidnapped him. And now his corporeal body was left here… but in what state?

I turned on my heel and walked over to the redhead, who stopped the screaming match he had been having with his friends to stare down at me. Ignoring him, I focused my attention on Ichigo's body and tilted his chin up, pressing my fingers to the dip under his jaw and focusing.

"…He's alive." I turned, reporting to my classmates as they stared at me in shock. "Unconscious, but alive. Not dead. Now, calm the hell down and get back to your seats; Miss Ochi will be here soon to start class."

"What's up all of the sudden?!" Keigo wailed, waving back and forth dramatically, "Anzu, of all people, suddenly becoming responsible?! Ordering us around?! And just what are you gonna do?!"

"I, Keigo," I grinned, twitching and pinning him down with my most withering glare, "Am going to escort these people to the nurse's station so they can drop Ichigo off. Now, unless you'd like to accompany us on a stretcher, I would suggest you get back to your seat."

Deflating as if the air had been let out of him, Keigo slumped and stumbled to his seat, most of the other students following his example a moment later.

Snorting, I turned back to the group of five who were still standing in the doorway, twitching when I realized they were still staring at me. I sighed, forcing myself to calm, "Follow me, please."

And thank god they listened; I don't think I could have made them if it had come down to it…

I was just leading them down the hall when Keigo shot out of the other door, turning and rocketing towards us, "Aaaaggghhh, I know Anzu told me to stay in class, but I just had to see the punks who was causing such an up—"

The bald one with the wooden sword stepped passed me, bearing his teeth and glaring down at Keigo.

"…up… roar…" The boy finished weakly.

"Yeah?" The bald one hissed, leaning down and knocking his forehead against Keigo's, "What're you lookin' at, punk?!" The bald one then squawked and stumbled forward, making Keigo shoot back, as he was smacked in the back of the head.

"I told you to stop that, baldy!" I glanced over my shoulder as the female of the group snapped, giving the bald one a disapproving glare.

"What's your problem, Matsumoto?!" The bald one snapped, turning and glaring back at her, "You've been smacking people in the head like cra—"

"Shut up." The woman, Matsumoto, sighed, disinterested in fighting with him. "Make another scene and I'll tell Yachiru."

This made the bald one panic, "N-No… I mean… Please forgive me!" He bowed.

Matsumoto snorted, looking away and back at the two lagging behind, "Hey! You two! Don't waste time; we're leaving."

"Hey!" The white-haired boy snapped, glaring at her and growling, "Were you just issuing an order to _me_?!"

I twitched, pinching the bridge of my nose. These people were insane… When I turned back to Keigo to snap at him to get back to class, I froze, twitching again.

He was staring at Matsumoto… Or, rather, her obscenely large breasts.

He twitched, then lunged, screaming, "That uniform is rather restrictive, isn't it, Mada—"

Without even looking, Matsumoto raised her fisted hand and knocked him in the face.

I couldn't help the wide grin that settled on my face as Keigo fell, and I turned that grin on Matsumoto when she turned to me, "I like you already!"

"Aww, thank you!" She smiled, hugging me.

I twitched slightly at having my personal space invaded, but brushed it off when she pulled back, still smiling.

"Now, where is this… 'nurse's station' for Ichigo you mentioned?"

"This way." I jerked my head, turning and walking.

"Uh… Hey…" The bald one addressed me unsurely, catching up and glancing down at me, "Is he gonna be okay?"

I assumed he was talking about Keigo and snorted, rolling my eyes, "Like I care."

"She's right." Matsumoto said loudly, nodding, "Chill, Ikkaku, and let's go." Once we were far away enough from the classroom, the boisterous woman started talking, "Oh, that's right, we were never introduced, were we?!"

I yelped as my shoulders were grabbed and I was spun, blinking at Matsumoto as she smiled at me and bowed slightly, "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! And this is Toshiro Hitsugaya," She pointed to the white-haired kid, who twitched slightly, "Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa," She gestured to the bald one and the feather-head one in turn, the former who grunted and nodded and the latter who smiled coolly and inclined his head, "And Renji Abarai!" The one who was carrying Ichigo.

"Anzu Kimura." I smiled, "A classmate of Ichigo's, who you already know, apparently…" I then narrowed my eyes slightly, "Tell me, when will the one called 'Rukia' be back with his soul?"

Rangiku twitched, her eyes widening slightly. The air to my left, where her friends were standing, suddenly got colder, and the reiatsu in the area raised ominously.

"Y…You can…" Rangiku began, trailing off.

I snorted, glancing at Ichigo's soulless body, "In this town, there aren't too many who can't… Or, more properly stated, there are probably far more than there should be who are… shall we call it 'aware'?"

Was displaying my knowledge this openly in front of five people who apparently knew way more of what was going on a bad idea?

Oh, undeniably, yes.

However, one of these people's friends had just stolen my classmate's soul, so this had become personal.

"Don't get me wrong." I put on my most amiable smile I was capable of at the moment as I looked up at Rangiku, who was a bit taller than me, as she clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Like I said, I like you guys. I may have just met you, but you have this… feel about you. However, that," I pointed to Ichigo's prone body, "Is my classmate and… well, friend, you have there, and if anything were to happen to him I would be most upset…"

"Oh, yeah?" Ikkaku growled, no longer making any attempt to be friendly as he glared at me, his grip on his sword tightening when I glanced at him, "And what would ya do if something did happen to him?"

I ignored the question, staring at him flatly. Great… A dunderhead who was prone to violent tendencies.

"Must you really?" I sighed, gesturing to his wooden blade, "I mean, really? You're in the middle of a high school, if you hadn't noticed; classes are in session all around you. Students and teachers everywhere…"

Ikkaku twitched, his eyes narrowing and his lips curving into a sneer.

"I have nothing against you…" I sighed, backing down, "But that's my friend over there…" Even if Ichigo didn't think the same (wouldn't blame him; we hardly ever spoke on personal terms), but he was my classmate and as far as I knew among my fellow classmates I was the only one who saw what was going on, here…

I winced when a slim but powerful hand clapped down on my shoulder, looking up at Rangiku.

"We're on Ichigo's side." She assured, nodding seriously, "We're not about to hurt him."

I stared up at her for a moment, then sighed heavily, "Fine. Nurse's station is down this hall, take a right down the stairs, then take a left and keep going. You'll see the sign above the door…"

Rangiku blinked as I turned and walked off, "Aren't you coming?!"

"Naaah…" I glanced back, grinning slightly, "It was just a good excuse for me to cut class and use another one of my excused absences. Later!" And with that, I left the school.

* * *

Now, was that last part about me just using them to skip class true? Hell no. But, it had sounded cool. Plus, I needed a reason to get away from them… Last thing I needed was an interrogation.

Besides, while I had gone to school today with the full intention of staying all day, that revelation had come… Shinji had come to school to get something from Ichigo… And, damn it, I wanted to know what.

Screw the fact that it wasn't any of my business; lately I'd been involved in many things that weren't really my business. If I wanted any hope of things returning to the way they had been, I'd need to beat some answers out of Shinji and find out just what the hell was going on.

"Let me talk to Shinji." I growled, glaring at Lisa and Hiyori as they stood between me and Shinji's door.

"Hell no." Hiyori sniffed, glaring back at me.

Lisa sighed, "Anzu, you're angry… Besides, Shinji isn't here right now. He's away dealing with things…"

"You should go home before the sun sets."

I glanced over at Rose, quirking a brow, "Didn't you all come to the conclusion that me being at home alone is a bad idea?"

"You haven't been on the receiving end of an attack in almost a week." Rose sighed, "Besides, you've been training nonstop since you came to us. Your spiritual pressure is too low to attract any attention; just go home and lock yourself inside. You'll be fine and we'll be sure to tell Shinji you stopped by."

I sighed, twitching, then turned on my heel and stormed out, starting on my way back home. A quick glance at the sky brought a wince; the sun was setting, and fast.

Winter would be here early…

I sped up; I needed to get home, and quick. Not that Hollows were nocturnal, but it was always more nerve-wracking to deal with them at night. And the more nervous you were about dealing with them, the harder it was to dodge, avoid, and defend yourself.

The sky had just turned dark and the stars had just started to show when it came; the crushing pressure.

I ground my teeth and activated my barrier as soon as I felt my knees going weak, grinning at the fact that I could summon the barrier on command now. Banishing it was difficult, but calling it was always easy… and switching between physical protection and protection form spiritual pressure was even easier.

I had to thin the barrier a bit, and thus take on a bit more pressure, in order to get a better look at just what the pressure was, and even though the answer scared the shit out of me it was worth it.

If there had been one thing Lisa had managed to teach me the last week she'd been training me, it was knowing your enemy was half of the battle.

Arrancar. Six of them… All of them pretty far off, but their technique, sonido, made distance worth nothing by means of protection.

I winced, letting my barrier return to full strength. I was almost home… Even if a building did little to hide me, it would still offer some protection. Besides, at its best, my barrier concealed my spiritual pressure. Shinji had told me that, the first day I had come to the warehouse, all of the Vizards initially had had problems feeling me out; even Hachi…

But now was no time for reflection.

I took a deep, steady breath, then continued calmly walking home.

…Okay, so calm only worked for about five minutes. Then I started running.

I made it home just as the explosions started, and after locking the shop, turning off all of the lights, locking the door to the house and then locking myself in my father's room (no windows in there, thank god), I hid under the bed, curling up.

My barrier stayed activated the entire time, refusing to let me dismiss it, and even though it was going full strength I could still feel them… The Arrancar and whoever they were fighting.

I shuddered, curling up and closing my eyes, only to jump and scream when something in my pocket vibrated.

My fumbling fingers dug out my cell phone and I opened it, rasping, "H-Hello?"

"_Anzu?! Fuck, thank god… Look, don't leave your house, alright?!_"

"I'm aware of that…" I rasped, wincing when trying to clear my throat didn't work, "Shinji, where the fuck are you?"

"_Anzu, calm down… I can't come to get you right now, alright? I'm needed elsewhere._"

Of course. Of fucking course the one time I'm actually consciously considering calling out to him for help, the bastard is needed elsewhere. And it didn't help that these last few days he'd been so fucking distant… Like not coming to school today? What the hell?!

"That's fine." I rasped, grinding my teeth, "Do whatever you need to."

"_Anzu, I—_"

I hung up on him, turning the phone off and burying my head in my arms.

The fucking bastard…

* * *

Shinji sighed as the dial tone sounded, snapping his cell shut and looking at the others in front of him. "We pull away now… We shut her off. We've done what we promised; we trained her to use her barrier. Even now I can't feel her at all…" He glanced to his right, "Hachi?"

"…Nothing." Hachi sighed after a moment, nodding. "I cannot feel her at all."

"Good…" Shinji nodded again, "So, we sever contact. She can defend herself, her father is gonna recover… She doesn't need us."

"So, you're just gonna disappear from her life, too?" Hiyori growled, glaring at him, "After you've led her on for this long?"

"…We tapered off just before she moved back into her house. She's been acting odd…" Shinji grumbled, looking away, "Besides, there's somethin' coming… And she's not gonna be part of it."

"Admit you were a dickhead!" Hiyori snapped, jumping to her feet and glaring at their assumed 'leader', "Admit you fucked up!"

"I fucked up, alright?!" Shinji hissed, glaring back at her, "Now I'm gonna fix it… Soon as Kurosaki comes, we tell her she can't come anymore."

"You're an ass, you know that?" Lisa asked in a scathing tone, casting him a withering look.

Shinji ground his teeth, glaring back at everyone who was glaring at him, "Better this than lettin' the Arrancar rip her to shreads."

Hiyori snorted and Lisa looked away.

When Shinji looked to the others for support, he found everyone preoccupying themselves with other things.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Shinji stood and turned to the warehouse door, heading out.

He had to keep an eye on the battles…

Anything to keep his mind off of what he was going to have to do to Anzu.

* * *

_I was dreaming again…_

_But it all seemed so real that even knowing it was a dream wasn't helping…_

_I was lying under my dad's bed, curled up tightly and trying to sleep to block out the world. All around the city there were explosions, though the ones of reiatsu disturbed me even more than the ones that shook the earth and made my teeth rattle._

_Up and down the pressures went, a swirling torrent of color that summoned an intense pain between my eyes and made the rest of my head thud with a dull ache…_

_The pain was immobilizing…_

_And once I couldn't move, the shadows began to stir._

_The slithered in tendrils underneath the bedroom door, stopping once they were inside and swirling up into a tall, human-shaped mass._

_The shadow man…_

_As soon as he was formed he walked towards the bed slowly, tauntingly._

_He knew that I knew he was here… but he spent his time meandering, giving me false hope that he might not know where I was. That he might give up and leave._

_But then his feet stopped at the edge of the bed, and then he was kneeling, and then his glowing golden eyes were looking under the bed, half of that inhuman, wide white grin visible._

_Even in the darkness I could see his hand stretching out towards me, bony fingers grasping…_

_This time he shattered before he could touch me._

_And as soon as he was gone, he was replaced by the shimmering man, who knelt as the shadow man had by the bedside and reached under. Only he didn't grasp at me… No, he offered his hand, waiting patiently._

_But it wasn't as if I would keep him waiting; he had been coming to my rescue for some time now…_

_I reached out and took his hand, relishing in its soft, gentle feel as he pulled me out into the open and cradled me to his chest._

_I wasn't scared of the wild pressures outside in the city anymore… The presence of the shimmering man made it all go away._

_Tonight had seemed no different from any other night… But it was different._

_Tonight, the shimmering man spoke._

"_I will come for you soon, Anzu." He spoke in normal tones but still managed to sound gentle and soft, almost as if he were whispering, "Soon enough you will be frightened no longer. I will protect you…"_

_And while the shimmering man still scared the shit out of me, at least he was there… At least he had been there ever since the shadow man had first started appearing. And if he could manage to hold the shadow man at bay every time, if his presence alone could make the turmoil of pressures outside just vanish, then what would he be able to do in person, outside of the dream?_

"_I'll wait…" I whispered._

_The soft, condescending smile curled on his lips and he whispered, "Shatter…"_


	16. Suigetsu

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Heeey, Anzu!"

I ignored Shinji, focusing on the book in front of me as I waited for class to start.

"…Hey, Anzu…" Shinji muttered, the cheery tone he had spoken in just seconds ago completely gone, "Can I talk to you?"

I sighed, closing the book and standing, following him out of the class.

Once we were at the outdoor overhang that crossed the yard between the classrooms and the gym, he turned to me, frowning, "What happened?"

I blinked up at him, sighing, "Please be more specific…"

Shinji's jaw twitched, then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, kissing me.

I sighed again and let him, going limp.

"This is what I mean." Shinji growled, pulling back and staring down at me, "You've been so… listless around me… Hell, ya don't even respond to being teased anymore."

"I've been tired, I guess." I mumbled, shrugging.

"Only around me?" Shinji quirked a brow, "Ya seem fine around everyone else…"

I shrugged again, looking away.

In truth, I was actually becoming a bit weary around him… He reminded me of something that scared me. It was a sudden change I couldn't explain, but it had been a while since my instincts had led me astray so, naturally, I had started to put up my guard around him…

Besides, after he'd spent the night at my place last week, we'd actually just… drifted apart a bit…

No real cause.

It had just happened.

Besides… like we'd decided that night, we weren't dating, so technically he couldn't be that upset about it.

"—zu? Anzu!"

I blinked, staring up at him, "Yeah…?"

Shinji blinked, then sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come last night…"

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged, "I went to bed early and slept through it…"

"Did ya?" Shinji chuckled, shaking his head.

Something was wrong… Something had been wrong for a few days, and it wasn't me. Something was on Shinji's mind…

"Shinji? What's wrong…?"

Shinji blinked, then sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I… I just worry, is all. With you livin' back at yer place and me not bein' able to see ya as often, it has me… stressed."

What a load of shit…

Lately it seems like all I can see in him are lies…

Like that one I discovered yesterday, about Ichigo…

"Ichigo Kurosaki." When Shinji stared down at me in shock, I met his eyes evenly, "That's why you're going to school here. Ichigo Kurosaki. You want something from him or something to do with him…"

"…What makes ya say that?" Shinji asked after a moment, frowning slightly.

"A group of people I think were shinigami came into class yesterday." I continued to meet his gaze steadily, "That's also why you didn't come to class, isn't it?"

"…Yeah…" Shinji's frown deepened, "Anzu, what's goin' with you? You're… changin'…"

"…I wish I knew." I mumbled after a moment, looking away. When the bell rang, I turned to walk back to class without a second thought, sighing when Shinji grabbed me and spun me back around, staring down at me with a frown and suddenly regarding me seriously.

"There's somethin' really wrong with you, isn't there?"

"I don—"

"You're pale, listless, you aren't thinkin' or actin' like ya usually do, and your reiatsu…" He paused, his frown deepening, "It's so flat…"

"Shinji… I really don't feel well right now." I sighed, "Can we talk about this later? I'll come by the warehouse…"

Shinji winced, "Anzu, I don't think—"

When the second bell rang, I pulled away and turned, heading back to class, "That's the first late bell, Shinji. We really need to save this for later…"

Shinji was right, I realized as I took my seat back in the classroom, staring down at my book and zoning slightly. I really wasn't feeling well… It seemed the only time I really felt well anymore was when I was sleeping…

Maybe it was stress…

When I glanced over at Shinji, I twitched upon see him wink at me, his eyebrows waggling.

I narrowed my eyes and faced ahead, sighing. The prick was trying to get a rise out of me to make me go back to how I used to be…

And it had worked.

I blinked when I realized I was irate and glanced over at Shinji, who was smirking triumphantly.

After giving him a half glare (which I was unable to hold a slight smirk out of), I faced forward again, sighing as Miss Ochi started to go on about integers.

Today was going to be a looooong day…

But at least things were finally starting to look up again.

* * *

By midday I was staring at Shinji's empty desk, frowning. I then glanced at Ichigo's, Sado's and Uryu's empty desks.

What in the hell…

Sighing as the lunch bell rang, I gathered my books and papers and shoved them into my bag, leaving campus.

Not like I had much reason to stay… At the rate I was going, I was getting held back again, anyway.

I wasn't sure about Sado and Uryu, but with both Shinji _and_ Ichigo gone, and after what Shinji had confirmed this morning, I could make a 'wild' guess as to where they both were.

That bastard! Running off on me like that…

I growled, slinging my bag over my back and running towards the edge of town. I had to stop several times to lean against light posts or the sides of buildings to catch my breath; goddamn it, I'm out of shape…

As I neared the edge of town I forced myself to slow down… Slow down and think.

How had things gotten to this point? Just last week Shinji and I…

I sighed, slowing to pinch the bridge of my nose and think.

* * *

_When I woke up in the morning, I felt safe and warm._

_But when I'd looked up and saw that face… that face smirking down at me…_

_All I saw was the shadow man._

_Shinji had jolted up when I'd screamed, and when I'd finally calmed down again I hadn't been able to tell him what was wrong… I'd just told him I'd had a nightmare._

_He'd tried to kiss me, get all touchy feely, but I'd shied away and he'd taken the hint._

_Then we'd gone to the warehouse for the day and Lisa had trained with me… and all I could do was feel depressed over the fact that I was happy I didn't have to train near Shinji._

_What was wrong with me?!_

_

* * *

_

Oh, yeah… After that, I'd started to pull myself away…

Because Shinji had started to frighten me…

Not intentionally, of course; had he been trying to intentionally scare me I would have kicked his ass.

No… I think what had scared me was that he had gotten me wary without even trying… That I suddenly questioned his friendship for no real reason…

Suddenly being afraid of him hadn't made any sense, yet it had happened… I had become wary around him.

I'd moved back home after that and had… well… frankly stopped responding.

Shinji would still grab me randomly and kiss me when we were alone, and after the first few times I'd gotten really good at refraining from flinching… I'd forced myself to get good at it.

Because I had no reason to be afraid of Shinji, some part of me realized. He still took me to see my father every day or so, he still protected me… Sure, he'd surprise me with some inappropriate (but incredibly hot, I cannot deny) kisses at random times or even grope me, but he wasn't anything to be _feared_…

And…

And…

…I don't know…

My head was swimming and everything seemed hazy…

Recently my dreams are the only things that make sense… Just like they're the only place I can find peace…

Do I still like Shinji…?

…Yeah… Yeah, I'd like to imagine that I do… I mean, it still feels so good when he kisses me, when he's near me, and I still love the feel of his spiritual pressure…

But… I'm wary when I'm in his presence… and I can't bring myself to respond when he kisses me… and I don't feel so well…

I needed rest, I decided.

Yeah… a nap would be good. After I talked to Shinji today, I'd go home, close up shop for the evening, and just go to bed early.

That decided, my walk to the warehouse became a bit lighter and I could feel a calm, easy smile spread across my lips.

A nap would do me good…

When I got to the warehouse, I stopped and blinked, staring at it in surprise. They'd strengthened the barrier… I could actually see it today.

I walked up to the orange wall and flicked it experimentally, watching the ripples that spread out along the wall before fading and disappearing. The orange remained otherwise undisturbed, bright and strong as ever.

I frowned as I stared at it. I wouldn't be able to get inside… I needed Hachi to let me in.

That thought in mind, I looked passed the barrier, blinking in shock when I saw everyone inside, though doing something strange. They were all walking down to the training field…

Huh? They never all went down there at once… And… was that… Ichigo…?

I jumped slightly when a large form suddenly appeared before me, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly and smiling up at Hachi as he opened a door-sized area in the barrier to let me in.

"Hey, Hachi." I smiled as I walked in.

"Miss Anzu." He inclined his head to me, looking a bit guilty, "Ah… Shinji said to wait in the front room. He has something he needs to do and he would be right up…"

…Okay, see, now that pissed me off. Shinji wasn't two minutes away and he was having others seat me down?! Like I was in some sort of fucking clinic and I needed a fucking appointment to see him?!

"Hell no." I growled, spinning on my heel and storming towards the basement staircase.

"M-Miss Anzu!" Hachi called after me, but I ignored him and stormed downstairs.

"SHINJI!"

Said blondie jumped when I screamed at him and turned around, pulling himself away from whatever chat he was having with Ichigo to face me, only to get a shoe to the face.

"You son of a bitch!" I screeched, storming the rest of the way down the stairs and over to him, ignoring the gritty feel of dirt weaseling its way into my sock, "First you blow me off, then you fuckin' ignore me, and now you're putting me on a fucking waitlist?! FUCK THAT!"

"A-Anzu…" He rasped, sitting up and nursing his shoe-imprinted cheek, "Wh-What the hell is the bi—"

I grabbed his collar and jerked him up, growling, "You. Me. Talk. Now." I was too pissed off to be frightened of him like my body wanted me to be… So instead I grabbed my shoe and jerked it back on, then dragged him up the stairs by his collar and back into the front room of the warehouse.

Once upstairs, I pushed him down on the sofa and glared down at him, crossing my arms. "Talk. Now."

"About what?" Shinji growled, rubbing his jaw and glaring up at me.

"…Kurosaki, first of." I decided, frowning and shifting my weight to one hip, "What's Ichigo here for?"

"Training. And that's all yer gettin' out of me on that."

"Fine." That was a good enough answer for me, anyway. "What in the hell is up with you avoiding me lately?"

"Me avoidin' you?!" Shinji gawped at me, then jumped to his feet and stood tall, glaring, "You're the one who's avoidin' me! Ya've been actin' weird these last few days, so I figured I'd let ya take some time to think about things! After all…" His anger faded and he smirked suggestively, "I am a bit too much for any woman to take in in one sitting."

I ground my teeth and glared up at him, flushing, only to blink in surprise when he scowled and shook his head, looking away.

"Bad Shinji…" He mumbled, frowning to himself.

I stared up at him for a moment, confused and afraid of what this was leading to… the avoiding, the sudden waning of attention, even my own reluctance to be around him…

I'd had some sneaking suspicions for a while now, but…

God, I couldn't let this happen.

Doing something I hadn't had the balls to do for a few days down, I reached out and cupped Shinji's jaw, turning his head back towards me and pulling him down.

Shinji didn't respond at first as I kissed him, but just as I was about to pull back he wrapped on arm around my waist and wove the fingers of his other hand into my hair, jerking me against him in a way that was almost painful but felt too good to be so.

His tongue, dear god that hot, crafty pierced tongue, met mine and we both tangled, a slow, languid smirk forming on Shinji's lips.

And, for the first time in a few days, I actually felt fine… I felt like I didn't need that nap anymore. I felt like I wasn't weary around Shinji, like I wasn't ill; like everything was going to be fine.

Quickly, though, abruptly, Shinji pulled back, scowling and refusing to look at me.

I stared up at him, hurting and wincing as all of my anxiety, all of my illness that had disappeared when we touched flooded back. "Shinji…?" I muttered, suddenly afraid again, and not just of him. Of what was going to happen…

"…Anzu… ya can't come to see me anymore…"

That was all I needed to hear to know that it was over.

My being, body and mind, went numb. The world shimmered and swayed, and I suddenly felt so cold as everything dropped around me, my reiatsu plummeting and my half formed barrier, which had started flickering as soon as I'd walked through Hachi's shield, shattering, crumbling, falling to pieces around me and scattering across the floor before fading into nothing.

I didn't question it.

I didn't get angry.

I didn't say a single word…

Before I knew what was going on, my feet were leading me outside of the warehouse and on my way back home.

When the world in front of me swam, it took me a moment to realize I was crying… And then a moment longer to realize that I had started crying as soon as Shinji had said what he had.

And oddly enough, for as numb as I felt, as much as I was crying, it was eerily easy to walk back home.

Almost as if someone or some other force was doing the walking for me…

But the thoughts and doubts slipped through my fingers like water, and the memory of Shinji telling me to leave replayed in my head over and over, each time more vivid than the last, each time the words echoing louder and louder…

And around me, the world shimmered…

* * *

I kept the store open later than usual that evening, unable to bring myself to go to bed like I had wanted. I was exhausted and feeling ill again, but I couldn't sleep…

I stared down the aisle in front of me blankly, feeling so goddamned empty I may as well have been a Hollow…

Hell, if I died right now, I may well become one.

I was so fuckin' lonely… I kept hoping someone, anyone, would come. Even if it was just a customer… If only, for a moment, someone could come and distract me from this bitter loneliness, blind me for a moment and help me forget him…

Someone…

Anyone…

But no one came…

I was alone…

I didn't cry; I didn't have the energy to anymore.

I sighed heavily, locked the register, turned off the backlights and went to lock the front door.

Just as I was approaching, though, the door opened and a man stepped in. One look and I knew who he was… He had those same soft brown eyes at that same gentle yet condescending smile.

"Hello, Anzu." He greeted, his voice soft yet commanding at the same time, his smile widening slightly, "I am sorry I came so late…"

His hand rested on something near his hip and the world swam.

I didn't question his existence or how I knew him… There was no reason to. He was just… that miraculous… It was only natural that I know him, it seemed.

"Sousuke…" I smiled, my distress melting away to nothing, "You came…"

"I said I would." He answered simply, holding out his hand, "Now, shall we?"

I took his hand without a second thought.

As soon as I touched him, all around me the world shimmered.


	17. Willing Captive

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

The next day was one that found me happy. Unusually so, but happy nonetheless.

I woke and stretched my arms over my head, grinning and yawning widely. A new day and I felt absolutely fantastic!

I know I had been depressed the other day, but I couldn't remember why… But that didn't matter! Sousuke was coming to walk me to school today; I didn't have any reason to be depressed!

I glanced over at the clock, grinning. It was only five thirty! That gave me two hours to get ready before Sousuke came!

Giggling, I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, starting a shower and quickly stripping so I could jump in.

Sousuke… The shimmering man from my dreams. The one who had been protecting me all this time from what I could safely assume had been a very real threat. He had promised to come for me… And he had.

He had come when I'd been near the bottom, when I'd been so depressed, and he had made me feel better without even trying.

I owed him… so much…

I shook my head, clearing out what was threatening to turn into negative thoughts. I didn't need to think like that. Not anymore…

After actually bothering to use the hairdryer instead of letting my hair air-dry like usual, I brushed my hair flat and tied it back, throwing on my uniform and spending fifteen minutes making sure everything was straight.

All too soon, it seemed, someone was knocking on my bedroom door.

I jumped, yelping, then dashed over to answer it, smiling up at the person on the other side, "Sousuke!" I hugged him.

He smiled back, "Hello, Anzu."

He was tall, with his hair slicked back and one strand left to hang in his face. Today he was wearing a somewhat baggy yet extremely pristine white suit with a red tie…

I didn't ask how he'd gotten into my house when I'd locked both doors; it wasn't important in my eyes. He was here.

When I realized I was still hugging him, I pulled back and flushed, lowering my eyes, "I-I'm sorry…" I can't believe I had acted so brashly… that I had actually dared to touch his magnificence…

"Anzu…" Sousuke cupped my jaw and tilted my head up, gently easing me into meeting his calm brown eyes and smile. "You have nothing to apologize for. I have chosen you; there are few liberties you need to fear taking with me, and embracing me is not one of them."

Something about that statement struck me as wrong in some way… But I just smiled happily as genuine amazement struck me, "R-Really?"

Sousuke's smile widened slightly and he pulled me into his arms, his lips settling on the top of my head, "Really."

I shuddered, shaking slightly as he held me. Something about Sousuke was so frightening… so enormous I felt weak. His sheer presence, the air around him, commanded obedience, absolute loyalty.

He was a man to be respected.

And he saw fit to let me into that aura…

I felt so… so honored…

"Now…" Sousuke pulled back, smiling in a soft yet steely way, one that brooked no argument, "We must get you to school."

"Right." I nodded, turning and grabbing my book bag. "Okay, I'm ready…"

"Good." He pulled my arm into his, leading me out and down the hall, "Have you eaten?"

"Nah." I shrugged, "Not hungry."

"Anzu…" I winced at the firm tone in his voice, "Breakfast is a vital meal. At the very least you need a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice."

Again, his tone wouldn't allow argument. It may as well have been a command that I eat… But I wasn't about to question Sousuke.

I nodded, walking into the kitchen and dropping some bread into the toaster, grabbing a glass and drinking some juice while I waited.

"Good girl, Anzu." Sousuke nodded approvingly, that gentle yet condescending smile on his face.

I smiled back at him, my chest feeling warm as I grabbed the toast and ate it quickly, swinging my book bag over my shoulder and letting him lead me out of the house.

Sousuke could only take me as far as two blocks from school before he had to leave.

I was sad, but I brightened when he promised to meet me after school.

I ran into class just as the late bell rang, smiling sheepishly when Miss Ochi stopped talking and glanced at me, "Hehe, sorry, Miss Ochi. I'm a bit late…"

Miss Ochi blinked, a bit shocked for some reason, then smiled back, "No problem, Anzu! Good to see you're back among us! Now…" Her eyes narrowed slightly and her smile turned into a comically dark grin, "Take your seat."

I snickered, hurrying over to my desk. Miss Ochi really was a character…

The day flew by quickly and I zoned out more than usual, wanting to get out of class as soon as possible.

Lunch came and I was just considering ditching when my cell started vibrating in my pocket. I answered, blinking and wondering who would be calling me during school hours. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Miss Kimura. This is Director Ishida… I believe this is your lunch hour, is it not?_"

"Director?!" I blinked, rushing outside to make sure I stayed in a good reception area. My happy high melted away as I remembered my father and my anxiety rushed back. I grabbed my chest, pained, "Y-Yeah, we have lunch hour now…"

"_Good. Now, there is no need to be alarmed, but there has been a change in your father's condition. I have already taken the liberty of contacting the school and sending one of my employees to retrieve you. Please be out front and waiting._"

I blinked as he abruptly hung up, then turned on my heel and ran inside, grabbing my things and hurrying out front.

There was already a nervous looking woman in a nurses outfit sitting in a car, looking around like she had no idea what to do. I accidentally made her jump and scream when I shoved my head through the window.

"Did the Director send you?"

"M-Miss Kimura?" She asked.

I nodded, opening the door and slipping into the seat.

"I'm sorry." She turned on the car, pulling out and driving, "I-I've never actually picked someone up before…"

"That's alright." I murmured, distracting myself with shoving the papers I'd scooped off of my desk into my bag, "Director Ishida knew my mom; this is a bit personal for him." I looked over at her, "What's happened with my father?"

"I don't know…" The woman admitted, grimacing, "I'm just a receptionist… The Director grabbed me as I was clocking in and told me to go get you."

I nodded, looking out the front and biting my lip. When we got there, I muttered a hurried 'thanks' to the poor, confused receptionist and shot out of the car, running inside of the hospital.

"Anzu."

I turned on my heel at the commanding, somber voice, meeting Ryuken's icy gaze.

"This way." He said shortly, turning and walking down the hall.

Speed walking to catch up with him, I faced him as soon as we were in the elevator and pinned him with a stare, "What's going on with my father?"

"He started showing signs of recovering consciousness this morning." Ryuken answered, glancing down at me, "Just thirty minutes ago he started acting cognizant. Ten minutes ago, I received a page that he was calling for you." When the elevator stopped, he sighed, "Please don't run too fast."

I tore out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, rushing down the hall to my father's room and grabbing the doorsill, swinging inside.

A nurse, who had been hovering over my father's bedside, spun around and look up from her clipboard. "Miss—"

I ignored her, pushing passed her and grabbing the railing on my father's bed, looking down at his pale, gaunt face, "Father?" His eyes twitched underneath their lids and his lips parted slightly. "Father?!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, his dim brown eyes opened and they locked on me, a small smile forming on his face, "Anzu… Sweetheart…"

I smiled down at him, taking his hand as he reached out for me, "Daddy…" My eyes started to burn and I kissed the back of his hand, ignoring the feel of the medical tape.

"Don't cry, sweetheart…" He rasped, smiling gently and rubbing the side of my face, "I'm fine… I'm guessing I've been out for a while, but I feel just fine…"

"I know, Daddy…" I smiled, holding his hand close and kissing his palm, "I know you're alright… And you're going to be alright. Dr. Ishida is going to make sure of that…"

"Ryuken…?" Dad blinked, then looked over my shoulder and smiled, "Aaaahh, Ryuken…"

"Junichiro." Ryuken's cold, clinical voice came from behind me, "Anzu, could you please excuse us? You father and I need to talk and afterwards he's going to need to rest… You can wait for me in the room across the hall."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on my Dad as I smiled and kissed the back of his hand again, "I'll see you later, Daddy…"

"Later, sweetheart." He smiled gently, "I love you…"

"I love you, too, Daddy…" I smiled, then stood and walked out, heading into the waiting room across from my Dad's room. I blinked when I saw Shinji already waiting there…

"Anzu!" He stood as soon as I walked in, grinning. "How is he?!"

"…Fine…" I answered after a moment, frowning, "Shinji, what are you doing here?"

Shinji blinked, then shrugged, "The Director called me lookin' fer you, but I told him you were at school. I figured it had somethin' to do with your dad so I came here, and all I've been hearing is that he's awake. Couldn't check, myself, since I ain't family, so I figured I'd wait for you."

"Ah…" I shrugged, "He's fine. Just woke up actually…" And suddenly it hit me. My dad had woken up from his coma… A wide grin spread across my face, "Shinji, he's awake!"

Shinji grinned back, "That's great, Anzu." He winced when his cell phone rang, taking it out and answering it, "Yeah? …Oh, really? …Look, can't this wait? I'm—" He winced when the person on the other end started screaming at him, then sighed irately and snapped, "Fine, fine. I'll be there." He flipped the phone shut, then looked at me guiltily, "Anzu, I gotta—"

"I know." I smiled and shrugged, barely keeping myself from giving him a very cold glare, "You have things to do. Go on."

Shinji nodded, reluctantly moving to leave. He stopped in the doorway, though, and glanced back, "Anzu… Look… about yesterday…"

"I get it." I cut him off a bit more harshly than necessary. I stopped, then shook my head, "You're busy. You have things to do. You don't have time to screw around with a human girl."

Shinji frowned, turning back to me, "Anzu, it's not like that at al—"

"Look, Shinji," I cut him off, trying to smile but making something more like a scowl, "I don't need your excuses or your reasons, okay? We both knew it wasn't anything serious, so neither of us should feel bad about it. It was bound to happen sooner or later, anyway. Now," I nodded to the door, "You really should go. You're _needed_ elsewhere."

Shinji balked, staring at me, then ceded and nodded slowly, the cocky, smug look that almost constantly pervaded his features fading to nothing but absolute seriousness. "Alright… Bye, Anzu."

I watched him as he walked out, waiting a bit before sitting down at staring at my feet. And then it happened again… Just like it had yesterday when he'd asked me to leave. My world came crashing down.

Complete and total emptiness flooded my being, and hopelessness suddenly ran so deep I couldn't even bring myself to cry. I could only stare at my feet and feel the crushing weight of my own uselessness as it bore down on me.

Ryuken paused outside the door, saying he had an emergency he had to deal with and if I wanted I could stay and see my father when he woke up in about an hour. I thanked him, still staring at my feet.

Suddenly there was a warm arm wrapping around my shoulders, a soothing presence calming me instantly. I looked up, smiling, "Sousuke…"

"You're sad…" He murmured, reaching up and stroking my cheek, "I assume it was the blonde man who just left?"

"Shinji…" I looked away, "He used to be… a good friend… We…" I trailed off, lowering my head as tears welled in my eyes.

"Anzu…" Sousuke sighed, then grabbed my chin and tilted my head back up, kissing my forehead.

Instant relief flooded my body and I smiled, the world seeming to waver at the edges. "S-Sousuke…"

"Anzu…" He pulled back after a moment, looking down at me seriously, "That man… Shinji Hirako… He's dangerous. He and his friends."

"Y-You… know Shinji?" I asked, blinking.

He gave that gentle yet condescending, superior smile, "I know everything. And, like I said, Shinji and his friends are dangerous…" His smile faded slightly as he regarded me seriously, "I think it would be best if you didn't fraternize with them anymore."

"Really?" I blinked, shocked. I was angry with Shinji, but the others were my friends… They'd never struck me as dangerous, "Sousuke… Are you sure?"

"Completely." He nodded sagely, "Anzu… I don't wish to speak of them harshly, but… They are monsters. If not for yourself, then for your father; he's in a precarious position, Anzu. You have to keep him safe, and the best way for you to do that right now would be to cut yourself off from them completely."

Just as I was about to protest, the world rippled… And everything Sousuke said made sense. I nodded slowly, understanding. "You're right…" He was. All eight of them had swords, and powers, and they fought the Hollows… If the Hollows followed them back to me, then the monsters would get to my dad. I couldn't allow that. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Sousuke…"

Sousuke smiled gently, kissing my forehead again, "Do not apologize, Anzu. I knew you would see it my way…" He paused, looking away and sighing.

I blinked. Why did he suddenly seem nervous…? "Sousuke?"

"Anzu…" He looked down at me, smiling gently, "I want you to come with me."

"Come… with you?" I blinked.

"To my world, where I can keep your safe." Sousuke said gently, "You're not safe here… And you're so fragile. And I know Shinji… He can get violent. There is a monster inside of him, and he may come after you. Come with me, Anzu." He stood, holding out his hand to me. "Come with me to my world."

"I…" I blinked up at him, shocked. As what he was asking slowly settled in, a smile stretched across my face and the corners of my eyes burning. I felt so… so… so overwhelmed… But in a good way. I felt so happy… But… "Oh… Sousuke…" I lowered my head, "My father… He just woke up from a coma… I can't leave him…"

"You aren't leaving him." Sousuke assured gently, kneeling in front of me and meeting my eyes, "You're protecting him. If Shinji can't find you, he won't be able to get to you through your father. And I promise, he will not ever think to look in my world… Anzu, I want you with me." He stood, holding out his hand and smiling, "Come."

I blinked up at him, trying to ignore how the world was swaying at the edges as I hesitantly reached out, taking his hand.

Sousuke's smile widened just as the world went black.

* * *

"Oh-hooo, Sousuke…" Gin grinned as the overlord of Las Noches walked through the garganta with a teenage human female in his arms, the silver-haired commander's eyes opening slightly to regard the lord, "Bringin' home a lil' project from the human world, are we? Naughty, naughty…"

Aizen smirked at his commander, chuckling, "Now, Gin… This is the girl I was telling you about." He looked down at the human in his arms, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Shinji Hirako's human friend…"

"Oh?" Gin quirked a brow, his smirk sharpening, "That thar's her, then?" He looked at the girl again, taking a moment to look her over carefully, "Well, she's pretty cute, but her reiatsu ain't nothin' to talk about…"

"Well, she is only human." Aizen shrugged lightly, turning and walking towards his rooms, "Though I don't think we can make any assumptions about her abilities… We have yet to see them firsthand, after all. And besides… We do not need her for her abilities."

"True." Gin nodded, standing straight from his leaning position against the pearly hallway wall, walking alongside Aizen and glancing down at the girl again, his smirk widening to a grin when she started to glow blue, "Looks like Hueco Mundo air agrees with her."

"So it does…" Aizen chuckled, walking into his domain and leaving Gin at the door, "So it does…"

Gin stood in front of the door, grinning as it shut heavily without any assistance, sealing Aizen and his human trophy inside.


	18. Hypnose

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

When I woke, I was surrounded by blessed cool…

Sheets, I could tell. Sheets and a thick comforter…

I rolled onto my stomach, hugging and nuzzling a pillow happily. Everything felt so nice and cool, and it smelled so fresh and clean.

I tensed when, from behind me, a deep voice chuckled, "Ah, I see you're awake…"

I knew that voice. "Sousuke…" I smiled, sitting up and turning to him. I remembered now… He had taken me with him… to his 'world'. When I saw him, I paused, blinking.

He still wore his hair the same, and he still wore the same color scheme, only his clothes were different… A white hakama with a black trimmed, white jacket worn over it, a wide, doubled or tripled over red sash tied around his waist and, over it all, a long white coat with a high collar.

I stared at him, my eyes wide.

He looked… lordly…

"…S… Sousuke?"

He chuckled lightly, nodding, "Yes, Anzu, it is I. And now that you're awake, allow me to properly welcome you to my world."

I nodded slowly, my mind a bit hazy as I stood and walked to him…

Actually, now that I thought about it, everything seemed hazy lately…

"Come, Anzu." Sousuke began, holding out his hand and snapping me out of my musings. He smiled when I took it, turning and walking me to the door, "There are those I must introduce you to…"

"Wh-Who?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"No one who is allowed to harm you." He assured calmly, slipping his hand from mine and setting it on my back, guiding me forward with a gentle and firm touch, "Now come."

I ceded to the command easily, pressing back into his hand for comfort as he led me though a series of mazelike halls, eventually stopping before a large set of doors, much larger than any we'd passed so far.

"…Sousuke…?" I murmured as the doors began to swing open of their own accord.

"Yes?" He asked airily, breezing into the room with his head held high and his hand pressing a bit more firmly on my lower back as I hesitated.

"…Where are we?" I lowered my voice until it was near nonexistent as I looked around the room, my blood going cold as I noticed shadowy figures lining the halls. Almost unconsciously, I moved closer to Sousuke as the figures stepped into the dim lighting, taking the form of people who watched us closely, curiously.

"My palace, Las Noches." Sousuke answered, a small smirk playing on his lips as I tensed.

I saw a helm-like hunk of bone on the heads of one of the 'people', piercing green eyes flickering over to meet mine as soon as I glanced at his pale, pasty face. My heart stopped and blue flashed before my eyes. The green eyes narrowed slightly.

"Now, now." Sousuke chuckled, "None of that… As I said, none of them are allowed to harm you."

"They're… Arrancar…" I mumbled, twitching when someone scoffed and another snickered.

Sousuke's smile widened to a slight grin, "That is correct."

I stopped when he removed his hand from my back, watching as he disappeared from existence, only to reappear at the top of a large throne, where he took a seat and smiled down at me.

"Welcome, Anzu, to Hueco Mundo."

"Sousuke… Aizen." I stared up at him.

"Correct."

Beating… beating… beating… throbbing and echoing throughout the room… swelling… rising and thudding…

Crashing… flowing…

The world shimmered and swayed, and as the veil fell a torrent of reiatsu, large and powerful, swirled around me, threatening to smash me into the ground and smear me from existence.

My numbed senses finally allowed to feel the danger, blue nearly blinded my vision and my barrier snapped to life, the air around me seeming to howl as the circles beneath my feet spun faster and faster, creating friction with the air and making me sweat as everything became unbearably hot.

One voice swore loudly, and another laughed, a loud, cackling sound like bones clashing together.

Someone must have come too close, because the circles suddenly snapped and screamed in protest, flashing and spinning the other way so a bolt of blue electricity shot out.

At the screech behind me, I forced my body, which I hadn't realized was getting so fucking heavy, to turn slightly so I could look over my shoulder, blinking. There were two girls, both blown back with tendrils of smoke still wafting from their clothes, kneeling behind me. Apparently, they'd tried to attack me from behind…

"You BITCH!" The pigtailed, black-haired girl with the reveal outfit and short skirt screamed at me, a large, half-cauterized and still slightly bleeding split slashing in a jagged line from her forehead, down between her breasts and spiking to the left of her navel.

Behind her slightly, a somewhat masculine girl with short blonde hair scowled at me, a wound similar to the first girl's burned into her face from temple to opposite jaw.

I opened my mouth slightly to say something… anything… but I didn't have the energy to…

And yet… my barrier was still screaming around me…

…Where was it getting this energy…? This energy that I didn't have…

"Loly… Menoly…" When I looked back to Sousuke, he was looking at the two girls behind me with a dangerously neutral face, "I believe I said she was not to be attacked… And I also believe you two are full aware of the fact that you are interrupting a meeting those of your rank are not allowed to attend…"

"B-But Lord Aizen!" One of the girls, the black-haired one, I believe, stuttered, "She was—"

"Silence." Sousuke interrupted, his voice so mellow it was far more frightening than my out of control barrier had become to me. When he didn't meet any more resistance, his eyes slid back to me and he smiled, "Anzu… You need to calm down. Converting all of that reishi into useable energy at once simply isn't healthy."

I paused, gathering what little of my own energy was left that I could, then opened my mouth again, fully intending to say something this time… "C… Can…" …Only to fall short.

"You can't?" Sousuke blinked once, getting what I was trying to say right away. He paused, then smiled, "Ah, I see… You're subconsciously reacting to what your mind perceives to be 'danger' and your body has activated its defense mechanism."

I closed my mouth, my vision starting to flicker. I was going to pass out soon, and then my barrier would be far out of my control and would do gods know what…

"How primitive." Sousuke went on, chuckling. He then reached for something beside him, raising an elegant katana with a beautiful, misty green-wrapped handle and drawing the silver blade. "Anzu… Tell me, what do you think of my blade?"

Without thinking about it, I glanced at the sword, and when I did I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"…Shatter…" Sousuke's voice murmured, much like it had before, "Kyoka Suigetsu."

Silver splintered like a mirror, glistening as it fell.

The world shimmered and swayed, blue dulled and faded to nothing, and then white rushed up to meet me before everything went black.

* * *

Sousuke Aizen sighed as the girl collapsed, sheathing his zanpakuto and setting it back down beside him in his throne.

"Gin, retrieve the girl and return her to my quarters."

"Ya sure she ain't gonna go all zappy on me?" The silver-haired man grinned, walking over to the girl without waiting for an answer.

"Of course she isn't." Aizen smirked slightly, leaning back in his throne as his right-hand man picked the human up, speaking clearly so his Espada could hear every word he said, "So long as Anzu Kimura's mind does not perceive danger, her barrier will not activate itself. And what does Kyoka Suigetsu do, if not plant falsities into the minds of those in its snare?"

Gin snickered, then picked the girl up and left.

"Lord Aizen…"

The ex-shinigami glanced at his Cuatra, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and smiled, "Yes, Ulquiorra?"

"Is this human part of your plan to create the King's Key?" Ulquiorra asked slowly, making several of the Espada who had previously been phasing out on the then boring proceedings glance up at their lord, also curious.

Aizen smirked, "Should things fall into place like they should, she could prove a useful tool in crippling part of the enemy forces in the coming war. Now…" His smirk mellowed to a cool smile and his eyelids slipped down slightly, "I cannot stress enough how displeased I would be if any harm befell the human Anzu Kimura before my plans come to fruition… Know now, my dear Espada, that it is in your best interest to assure that she stays safe until her purpose has been served."

The ten Arrancar took the hint… The subtle hint that if any of them harmed her or allowed harm to befall her, no matter how 'indirect' their involvement would be, that the consequences would be severe.

Just what connection did this girl have to their lord?

Still, for most of them it was a passing curiosity that quickly faded as they were dismissed, moving from prevalence to the backburner of their minds. The few who were still mildly curious knew better than to question further and left without hesitation.

Aizen stared after them, then stood and descended from his throne, reaching the bottom just as the great doors swung open once more and a new figure walked in. He smiled, watching as the hooded figure approached him on swift, light feet. "Ahh, good. You came just in time… Tell me, did you feel the pulse just now?"

The hooded figure, who had stopped some twenty feet away from Aizen, nodded slowly, head raising slightly, "She is… here?" The voice was female…

"She is…" Aizen nodded, "Though I think it's best you don't see her. The meeting of opposing forces such as yours only breeds contempt and destruction." He paused, watching as the hooded female turned her head away slightly. "…Tell me, does it sadden you?"

The hooded female let out a short, barking laugh, turning on her heel and walking briskly back to the great doors, "Why should it? There is no pain in loosing what you never remember having to begin with." She stopped at the door, turning back and bowing with a brief "My Lord" before swooping out the doors as they opened again for her, her hooded robes fluttering as she swept around the corner.

Aizen stared after her, smiling with his usual superior air, "Well, it would seem as though Shinji isn't the only one I will be deriving some entertainment from…"

* * *

When I woke again, I felt eerily calm…

Sousuke was Aizen…

Aizen was the man who had betrayed the Seireitei…

The Seireitei Shinji had once been part of…

And Aizen's betrayal had led to the destruction of Shinji's former life…

Even knowing all of this, for some reason or another I couldn't bring myself to blame, or even hate Aizen… No… no, not Aizen. Sousuke.

Sousuke… I could not bring myself to blame or hate him in the slightest.

It only seemed… to make him even grander…

"Are you awake, Anzu?"

"Sousuke…"

I knew. He had made me feel like this… He had made me think in this way… Somehow, he had turned me. But I couldn't deny it… Even knowing something was wrong with the way I was feeling, I couldn't change my thoughts.

"Tell me, Anzu… Do you wish to go home?" Sousuke smiled in a way that indicated he already knew the answer.

Of course he did… I was drawn… by some force…

I couldn't say yes.

"No…" I reached out, grasping for his hands desperately, "No… I want to stay here… with you…"

God, I hate myself… SAY YES!! TELL HIM YOU WANT TO LEAVE!!

This is… wrong… somehow…

None of what he's done seems wrong… he must have had a good reason… he just must have…

And I trust him…

No… no, don't trust him!

Goddamn it, don't let him control you!

Sousuke smiled down at me, leaning in and whispering so his lips brushed my ear, "I sense hesitation within you, Anzu… I believe your barrier may have shielded you when I… made you see the truth. May I try again?"

**NO!!**

**REMEMBER SHINJI!!**

**REME**—

"Please…" I begged, shaking, "Please, yes…" I closed my eyes against the pain building up in the back of my head, gritting my teeth, "The voices hurt…"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Sousuke pressed, something in his eyes glinting dangerously.

The bastard was trying to make me beg…

And I'll be damned if I give in to that!

"Please, Sousuke!" I begged, crawling across the bed towards him and throwing myself into his lap, clinging to his jacket, "Please, make it stop! I'm yours, My Lord, I'm yours, now _please_!"

…Well, looks like I'm damned.

Sousuke chuckled, then said those three words yet again: "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

I leaned against him heavily as the world around me shimmered and swayed, my thoughs reeling as that swirl of reiatsu that was one color yet undefined by any name invaded my mind's eye.

Color faded and blended until it just…

And then, as abruptly as it came, it was gone.

Sousuke stared down at me, his usual smile on his lips but his face blank as he waited.

"…Sosuke…" Fingers I vaguely recognized to be mind reached up, brushing his cheek.

Something flashed in his eyes and his gentle, condescending smile twitched upwards slightly at the corners. His hand cupped my jaw, tilting my head up and pulling me towards his face.

I leaned in, my eyes slipping closed, until our lips met…


	19. Repressed Desire

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I looked down at the clothes I had been given, giggling and spinning around on my heel.

The hakama billowed out around my legs, setting back down and brushing the floor when I fell still. Yeah, it was a bit longer than regulation, but I liked the sound the fabric made when it gently skated across the stone floors.

The boots, standard black with white stripes, went up just past my ankle and had a heel. A small one, but enough of one to make a nice click against the ground that echoed.

My jacket had the same cut that Lord Sousuke's did, only the bottom square-shaped cut went up passed my navel, the black hemming skirting the bottom of my ribcage, and instead of having a v-neckline it had a square cut neckline that went low enough to show just a hint of my cleavage.

Over it all, I wore a long jacket of the same cut and design as Lord Sousuke's only a bit trimmer at the waist so it fit me better.

"There is one last item, Ma'am, that Lord Aizen requested himself…"

I turned to the female Arrancar Lord Sousuke had sent to help me dress, smiling at the length of crimson sash she held in her hands.

The same shade Sousuke wore around his waist…

I slipped the coat off, taking the sash and tying it around my waist. Though it slid down to my hips, I didn't mind; it looked just fine there. After pulling the coat back on and adjusting everything, I turned to the female Arrancar who had been sent to assist me.

"So? How do I look?"

"Lord Aizen will be pleased." She assured, bowing.

I giggled, then sauntered over to my usual papasan chair to wait for Lord Sousuke to return.

The female Arrancar took this as her dismissal and slipped out without another word.

I stared at the wall, waiting.

This, more often than not, was what I did… Stared at the wall for hours on end and wait for Sousuke's return.

But I didn't mind… Sousuke had a very demanding job as the god of Hueco Mundo and couldn't be expected to tote me around while he worked.

It would be unsightly and I would only be a burden…

All I could do was sit here and wait, and then perform whatever menial tasks he had for me upon his return, hoping I could ease any stress he felt, bring him some amount of pleasure… Anything other than sit here and do nothing, being a burden he had to face every time he came back to his room, his place of rest.

I had to serve Sousuke in whatever way I could.

And, until he returned to his room, the best way for me to do that was to wait patiently and not touch anything, least I disturb something I had no right to be even looking at to begin with.

I must have waited for hours in Sousuke's vacant, chilly stone quarters before I started to feel drowsy, and the papasan suddenly felt extra plushy and inviting…

Heaving a sigh, I relaxed and leaned back in the chair, using it the way it had been designed to be used and lounging, my butt a bit sore from sitting on the edge. And as the plush seat swallowed me slightly, my eyelids got heavy.

A little nap wouldn't hurt… Sousuke didn't usually get back until late, anyway…

I sighed again and let my eyes close, curling up slightly and letting the papasan swallow me up even more as I drifted off.

* * *

"_Anzu… Anzu, wake up…"_

_I opened my eyes, blinking._

_I was laying out flat on my back on a bed I vaguely recognized, but didn't actually know right off. The room was dark, as the bed I was laying on was slightly firm. The pillows, though, were very, very soft…_

_And the smell… like spicy aftershave and mint…_

_I knew… this place…_

"_Anzu…"_

_I yelped as a looming form settled over me, struggling as the form pressed down against me and pinned me to the bed._

"_Anzu…"_

_My eyes widened as a pair of lips sealed over mine, but instead of feeling disturbed I felt content… It felt right…_

_I didn't recognize who the lips belonged to, but it felt right…_

"_Where'd ya go, Anzu…?" The man whispered into my ear, "Why'd ya leave…?"_

"_G-Get off…" I muttered, writhing and gasping as the man rubbed against me, "Get… off…"_

"_No." The man grunted, parting my legs with his knee and slipping his body in-between them._

"_N-No…" I arched, inhaling sharply and moaning when he thrust his still clothed hips against mine, "N-No… stop…" I wrapped my arms around his neck, panting._

_The man kissed my neck, smirking, "I don't think ya want me to stop, Anzu…"_

_And I didn't… This man wasn't Sousuke, but I didn't want him to stop… Sousuke didn't matter right now…_

_Just him…_

_Him…_

_His name…_

"_Anzu…!" His hips rolled into mine again, large, calloused hands running down my sides and grabbing my hips._

_I know I know his name…_

"_Anzu, come back…" He murmured, his hands working to pull my clothes off until I was naked beneath him, "Come back…" He shed his clothes…_

"_Where'd I go…?" I asked, moaning and wrapping my legs around his waist._

"_I don't know…" His voice lowered to a growl, "But I'm gonna fuckin' kill the son of a bitch that took ya…"_

"_Y-You have to let me go…" I whispered, shifting uncomfortably, "You have to go before Sousuke comes back…"_

"_Aizen?!" His fingers dug painfully into my hips, "That bastard?!"_

"_Ah!" I struggled, in pain, "Sh… Shh…" His name was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get it out…_

"_I'll make you forget him…" The man growled in my ear, his voice husky. He grabbed my hips again, this time gentle, "I'll help ya remember my name… Then I'll make ya scream it…"_

_My eyes widened and I arched as he thrus—_

_

* * *

_

"Anzu…"

I shuddered at the hand that trailed down my neck, opening my eyes and slowly looking up into Sousuke's lightly amused face.

When I tried to reach back and find the dream, it was gone. I brushed it off quickly, though; Sousuke was here now.

"Sousuke…" I rasped, my voice thick with sleep as I sat up. "I… I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't." He cut me off, leaning down and kissing me gently, "You spend far too much time waiting for my return as it is; you need your rest." He paused as I sat up, then turned and walked over to a glass-front cabinet and opening it, pulling out a tea set, "Actually, we may need to organize a daily activity for you… We can't allow you to waste away in here during the coming months, can we?"

I moved to kneel beside the low table he set the tea set on, taking the tea set from him as he set it down and steeping the leaves as he wave his hand, heating the water with, what I remembered him calling when I'd asked, kido. "Activities?"

"Training, perhaps…" Sousuke answered airily, sitting on the chaise lounge next to the glass table and waiting as I poured his cup, then mine before taking his saucer. "After all, you do need your barrier to rely less on your emotions and more on your own control."

I blinked, setting the teapot down and pulling my cup over to me, running my hands up and down the sides of the cup while looking at his shoes, distorted by the thick, somewhat smoky glass of the table. "Training… for the war?"

"Yes." Sousuke nodded, taking a moment to sip his tea and watch me closely.

I held my teacup with both hands, ignoring how it burned my hands slightly and twisting it back and forth. "Would me fighting in the war… help you?"

"Without a doubt." Sousuke answered smoothly. "Against the right enemy, what you can do for me would be an indispensable asset."

"Sousuke…" I looked up at him, tilting my head slightly, "You say that like you already have an… enemy… in mind."

"…Observant." Sousuke smirked slightly, sipping his tea.

I watched him for a moment, then picked up my cup and sipped.

"…Anzu?" The man pressed after a moment.

I looked up at him, flushing when I realized I'd never answered his question. "I'm sorry… but, Sousuke, you know you don't even have to ask. I would give my life for you. Yes, I'll train."

Sousuke smile, then reached out cupped my jaw, drawing my face to his and keeping his soft yet watchful, gauging eyes open as he pressed his lips to mine.

I shuddered, unable to keep my eyes from slipping closed as I kissed him back.

* * *

Aizen watched as her eyes slid shut with some small amount of regret and annoyance.

He got a special kind of pleasure in watching the glazed eyes of those who were under the influence of Kyoka Suigetsu as they hazed even more, though not by the will of his sword.

No, he loved watching them submit to _him_.

Still… he supposed her body language was enough for now. He would teach her to keep her eyes open, later. And he would savor it…

Just as he would savor eventually being able to see the face of his former Captain, Shinji Hirako, as this human girl, who had become so amusingly attached to the blonde, shared a physical chemistry with he, Sousuke Aizen, that she never had with Shinji.

Until that time he would let her get ever more and more comfortable, he would slowly pull more and more from her, build upon this 'relationship' that she believed they shared, until the connection was so undeniable that when Shinji finally saw them together, they wouldn't even have to be touching in order for the former captain turned Vizard to see what was between them.

Because, as much as both would deny it, this rivalry between Sousuke Aizen and Shinji Hirako was actually rather personal.

…Well, that, and Shinji Hirako was a rather amusing person to jerk around emotionally.

* * *

I whimpered as Sousuke's arms snaked around my waist and he pulled my body against his.

"I must admit, I rather like your new uniform…" He mumbled against my lips, one hand reaching up and grabbing the collar of my coat to gently tug it down.

"Thank you…" I whispered, letting the coat fall from my shoulders and off of my arms, shuddering as it pooled on the ground behind me, making my floor length hakama sway. "When they asked what style I preferred, yours was the one that came to mind…"

"With a few modifications, I see…" His knuckles brushed against the bare part of my stomach, a chuckle rippling in his chest when I shuddered and pressed against him, trapping his hand between our abdomens. "Ticklish, Anzu?"

I shuddered, flushing and biting my lip as I buried my face against his chest.

Sousuke chuckled again, then tilted my chin up and brought his lips to reclaim mine, this time a bit more forcefully.

I relaxed, moaning softly when he gently bit on and sucked at my lower lip.

_This isn't right._

I jerked at the thought, my eyes snapping open.

Sousuke blinked his eyes open right after and pulled back slightly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No…" I shook my head, wondering where that voice had come from and what it had meant. "No… I'm sorry, Sousuke. I thought I heard something…"

"Ah…" He nodded slowly, his hand trailing up my spine, "A sound? A voice?"

"V-Voice…" I gasped, shuddering at the tingling sensation that spread throughout my body.

"And what did it say?" He pressed gently, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Don't remember." I mumbled, kissing him.

Sousuke sighed, then smirked lightly and kissed back, his tongue slipping into my mouth without me noticing until he started massaging my tongue with it.

My heart raced and my mind reeled, and though I didn't remember us moving across the room I let him ease me back onto his bed, the soft mattress molding around my body as he followed me seconds after, his hands taking my wrists and pinning them just slightly above my head.

"Sousuke…" My voice was all breath as his lips left mine to travel across my cheek, over my jaw and down my neck.

"Humans are rather amusing creatures…" He murmured against my neck, taking both of my wrists in one hand and letting the other follow the curve of my arm to my chest, then slowly wound his palm down my body, "So sensitive… so easily swayed by the right stimulus…" He palmed my thigh, then let his hand wander a bit higher and deeper between my le—

_STOP HIM!!_

I jerked, yelping.

Sousuke pulled back immediately, his head drawing back from my neck so he could look down at me, his face unreadable.

"I… I'm sorry…" I murmured, looking away and going on through slightly stinging, swollen lips, "I… I…"

"I understand."

When I looked back at him there was a gentle, calm smile on his face. He wasn't angry… Though there was a slightly steely look in his eyes.

"Slower." Was all he said before he stood, "We'll take it slower."

I watched as he turned and walked to his bathroom, wincing and smacking my forehead. "GOD_DAMN_ IT!!"

If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that I heard a chuckle before the bathroom door shut.

I huffed, then rolled over and curled up, covering my burning face with my hands.

* * *

_Thrusting…_

_Sliding…_

_Our bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat…_

_Straight, strong teeth digging into the curve of my neck, canines almost piercing the skin…_

"_Ah… Anzu…!"_

"_Ah… I… I…!!"_

_My body arching as pleasure rolled through it over and over…_

"_Ah… ahnnnn… yes… yes! Harder!!"_

_My back arching further until it creaked in protest, pressing against ever flexing and relaxing chest and stomach muscles._

"_Ah… AHHH!!" Toes curling, tightening, tightening, tightening… "SHINJI!!"_

_

* * *

_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, panting.

I tried to remember what had gotten me so excited… what had made my legs feel so weak…

But the dream slipped through my fingers like water and exhaustion kicked back in.

I slumped back over, curling towards Sousuke as his arm slid out and wrapped around my waist.

I closed my eyes and was out again, this time dreamless.


	20. True Colors

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Sire...?" Ulquiorra blinked slowly, apparently wanting to make sure he'd heard Sousuke correctly.

I bit the inside of my lip to keep from laughing at the amused smile on Sousuke's face.

"You, Ulquiorra, will be Anzu's teacher for the time being."

Though I had a feeling I should be slightly insulted by the snickers that rippled through the gathered Espada, I really couldn't blame them… Even I thought that assigning an Espada to my training was… overkill.

"Lord Sousuke…" I tilted slightly as he glanced at me, "Your Espada probably have better things to do than teach me, right?"

"Anzu…" Sousuke began, his tone gentle. But at that steely look in his eyes, I felt my chest clench and my stomach churn as his reiatsu spiked slightly, "Please do not interrupt."

I winced, looking away.

"…Now…" Sousuke started over after a moment, "Ulquiorra, as you have observed with your fellow Espada, Anzu's barrier is activated through strong emotions, such as fear. In order for her to learn to overcome this, she needs to be taught by a subdued, levelheaded individual. You, I find, are the most qualified candidate."

As they started talking more about it, I shrank back, stopping when I saw Gin out of the corner of my periphery. I smiled slightly when he glanced over at me and grinned (at least, I think he glanced over at me…), then turned my attention back to the table in front of me.

"Hey…"

I jumped slightly, glancing up at Gin.

His grin widened slightly and he whispered, "Wanna play hooky?"

I blinked, then whispered back, "I don't think Sousuke would be too happy with us if we did…"

"Aw, I beg ta differ… Hey, Sou-Sou!"

I stared up at him, eyes wide. 'Sou-Sou'?!

Sousuke sighed, glancing over his shoulder, "Yes, Gin?"

"Zu and I are gonna skip! Later!"

I couldn't hold back a yelp as Gin grabbed my wrist and jerked sharply, and I bit my lip hard to hold back a scream as the table and people with colorful hair in front of me disappeared in a bright flash of light.

'Flash steps…' I realized vaguely as the air whipped around me, though realizing it didn't make it any better. It still scared the shit out of me. I closed my eyes to block it out.

When everything abruptly came to a halt I cracked my eye open, daring a peek and sighing in relief when I saw we'd come to a stop. I then opened my eyes all the way, looking at all of the computer screens in front of us.

"Uh… Mr. Ichimaru?"

"Call me Gin!"

"Uh… Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

"We're screwin' with the floor plan! Hava seat!" He indicated to the empty chair beside him.

I shifted, then sat.

"Now," Gin started, standing and hovering over me as I inspected the panel in front of me. He reached out and tapped the screen, making it turn on, "Ya can switch through different cameras by tappin' the lower right or left-hand corners of tha screen. When ya get to a new screen, tha control panel here," He pointed to the panel directly in front of me, "Switches ta look like whatever tha floor plan of tha area on tha looks like! After that, ya just drag your finger along the floor plan o' tha panel to switch the floors around and… Bam! Instant chaos!"

I blinked, then glanced up at him, "Don't people get… mad when you make them lost?"

"Pfft." Gin shrugged, grinning and hiding his hands in his sleeves, "So? Sousuke doesn't let me mess with any o' the Espadas, Tousen or him, and what can any of the other ickle Arrancar do about it? Nothin'. Now, have at it!"

I blinked again, then turned back to the screen and flipped through the cameras, settling on one area with a stuffy-looking female Arrancar with the standard hakama and turtleneck uniform with dark red hair.

"Ooooo, Lil' Ji-Ji!" Gin grinned, "She's always fun ta screw with…"

Taking this as a hint, I looked down at the panel, wondering what I should do. After staring at the plan for a moment, I traced my finger around it in a square, making the floor plan reset itself to a square. After taking a second to think about it, I traced another square, making a figure eight.

"Oh, that's mean!" Gin said from behind me, giggling, "I wish Sousuke had brought ya sooner! Now, we watch Lil' Ji-Ji's reacion… Lemme just turn on the sound," He reached passed me again, turning a knob, "Aaannd, we're set!"

The female on the screen, Ji-Ji, blinked when she had to turn left on what had previously been a straight through path. She shrugged, though, and turned, following the new path. When she reached the second left, though, she stopped, frowning.

Gin snickered and poked my back, making the smile I'd been trying to hold back peek out a bit.

Ji-Ji huffed angrily, then took the left and kept walking.

When she reached the three-way intersection she stopped again, looked around and scowling.

I paled when she looked right up at me.

"COMMANDER ICHIMARU!!" She screamed. "YOU SON OF A—" Gin reached passed me, changing cameras.

I couldn't help it.

I doubled over, crossing my arms over my stomach and laughing.

"Fun, right?!" Gin asked, taking his seat beside mine and giggling insanely, a wide grin on his face.

"Definitely." I managed to reduce my laughter to a snicker. "So… can we do more?"

Gin's already impossibly wide grin nearly split his face and his squinted eyes tightened to lines so small they were nearly invisible. "Thought ya'd never ask!"

* * *

An hour or so (I couldn't tell; I was having too much fun to keep time) and several unfortunate Arrancar later, when I was thoroughly at ease, Gin said, "Ya know, when Sousuke comes fer ya he ain't gonna be too happy with ya…"

My fingers froze above the floor plan panel and I turned towards him, blinking, "Wh-What?"

Gin glanced over at me, his face unreadable and his ever-present grin neutral, "Sou's gonna be upset with ya for interruptin' him earlier… Jus' a lil' tidbit o' advice; don't come between Sousuke and his Espada. If he wants ya to do anythin' pertainin' to them, he'll ask. Otherwise, it'd be a good idea if ya kept yer mouth shut."

I nodded slowly, turning back and looking down at my hands. They were shaking…

I had never seen Sousuke angry.

I'd never seen him upset.

I'd hardly ever seen him mildly irritated…

The idea of him directing annoyance at me was… frightening… It had my whole body shaking as my feeble mind tried to grasp the concept.

Sousuke may have been condescending in his every word, thought and look, but he was rightfully so; he held god status. But, even then, he was usually kind…

But that same condescending attitude coupled with anger? And then directed at me and me, alone?

My vision of my hands blurred as I started to cry.

"Aw, now come on!" Gin whined, his chair keening softly as he turned towards me, "It ain't like Sousuke's gonna eat ya! He probably won't even hit ya."

I inhaled sharply, clamping my hands over my mouth at the thought.

"Jeez, yer so dependant…" Gin mumbled. "Just what did Sou—"

"That will be quite enough, Gin."

Gin fell silent and I flinched, hunkering down in hope it would prolong the time before my punishment.

"Anzu, your play hour with Gin his finished." Sousuke's voice was calm, smooth… "Come with me, now…"

I nodded, standing and keeping my head lowered as I walked over to him.

* * *

Gin watched the pair leave, glancing back over at the monitors as the door shut behind them and blinking at the figure that appeared on the screen.

A slow smirk, this one shaper at the edges than usual, drew across his face as the cloaked female figure ghosted through the hall, turning the corner and disappearing.

"Good thing ya came when ya did, Sou…" Gin murmured to no one, sitting in his chair correctly and propping his chin in his hand, "Knowin' you, though, ya planned it…"

There was only one person Gin Ichimaru knew of who was more devious and twisted than himself, and that was Sousuke Aizen.

He had half a mind to pity the human Anzu Kimura…

* * *

I followed Sousuke silently, staring at the ground and keeping my head bowed.

He was going to be so pissed…

I should have kept my mouth shut.

I should have known better.

Sousuke was a god… and I had meddled.

As he led me into his domain and hung behind to shut the door, I planted my feet firmly and kept my eyes on the ground, waiting for my punishment.

"…Anzu…" Sousuke began slowly, calmly, turning and walking to the sitting area, "Do you know what I do here in Las Noches?"

"Of course…" I murmured, following him and kneeling beside the chaise lounge as he sat, "You're the god here… Everyone obeys you, looks to you for orders, follows your every whim…"

"Correct." Sousuke reached out, pinching my chin between his forefinger and thumb, making me raise my head so he could meet my eyes, "I give the orders, Anzu, and while I am willing to listen to suggestions, they must be delivered in a precise, orderly fashion. I once told you there are few liberties you need to fear taking, and interrupting me is one of them. When I am addressing my Espada or any other members of my following, I expect _silence_." His fingers tightened their pinch.

I winced, tearing slightly as bursts of numbing pain shot through my jaw.

"Do you understand?" Sousuke asked gently, smiling even as the pain in my chin and jaw got worse and worse.

"Y-Yes, sire…" I whispered, tears spilling over.

The pain was gone instantly and Sousuke was on his feet, pulling me into his arms and stroking my back slowly.

"Anzu…" He murmured, his lips brushing the side of my neck, "It's important you remember your place… Please, don't make me harm you ever again…" He lightly kissed my chin, which hurt like bruises were already starting to form. "I don't want any more reason to mar your skin…"

"I-I won't…" I half whimpered in fear, half moaned in pleasure as his hands slowly began to roam my body, "I swear, sire…"

"Sousuke…"

"I swear, Sousuke…" He was right… It had been my fault. I should have known my place… Las Noches affairs were none of my business. My only concern was Sousuke's comfort level…

"You're distracted…"

I snapped out of my thoughts, flushing when I realized he'd managed to remove my coat, sash and jacket without my realizing.

"Yai!" I scooped up my coat, wrapping it around myself and shrinking back.

Sousuke chuckled, lowering his head and shaking it.

I stared at Sousuke, flushed bright red and swallowing hard.

I knew what he had been aiming at… what he had been aiming at for the last two nights now.

But I… it didn't… feel right…

Something was… off…

When Sousuke stepped forward again, grabbing my coat and gently attempting to coax it off of my shoulders, I looked away and held it in place, shaking slightly.

"…Anzu…?"

"I… I…" My face heated up and the pressure built up until it was nearly unbearable as he cupped my jaw and gently tilted my head up. I stared up into his eyes, tearing again at the pain from straining my bruised chin, "I—"

Anything further that would have happened was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sousuke sighed heavily and went to answer it, leaving me to quickly pull my clothes back on and straighten myself up. When Sousuke came back a moment later and saw my lacking state of undress he frowned slightly, an irritated look flashing across his face before it cleared in the blink of an eye and he smiled gently.

"I am needed elsewhere for a time, Anzu. Someone will be by shortly with a tray of food. Eat as much as you please and then bed down."

I couldn't help but flinch as he said this, coming to realize something. When Sousuke spoke plainly and wasn't asking a question, everything he 'suggested' wasn't really that… it was an order.

You simply didn't question him.

…I… didn't question him.

So far, I never really had… I'd always been somewhat afraid of him, and for no real reason other than the sheer size of his presence, of the aura he gave off.

Now, I had an actual reason to fear him… This time, he'd actually hurt me.

Bruised me.

Bruised me… without even trying.

Sousuke was terrifying…

"Anzu…" I looked up as Sousuke cupped my jaw gently and pulled me towards him, a soft moan escaping me as his lips came down on mine in a way that was almost chaste, but too passively intense to be ignored. When he pulled back he met my eyes with a smirk, "We'll try this again later… I _promise_."

I stared after him with wide eyes as he walked out, my face burning.

I must have stood there for hours, just staring after him, thinking and flushing a deep, deep crimson.

As the implications hit me and images flashed through my head the room started spinning and I stumbled over to the bed, falling onto it and curling up.

Dear god… Sousuke… and I… He wanted to… oh… shit…

I whined, covering my head and trying to think about something else. When a hand settled on my shoulder, I flinched and curled in on myself, peeking up from between my arms.

A pair of glowing, shocking green eyes stared down at me sharply from inside a stark white hood, the rest of the facial features obscured by shadows.

I froze, barely breathing. Someone… had snuck into Sousuke's domain…

The person sighed, their glowing gaze disappearing beneath their eyelids before they opened again and stared down at me with a weary stare.

"So, he did hurt you…"

I flinched when the woman's (because both the sigh and the voice had been feminine) hand gently gripped my jaw, turning my head as her eyes flickered down to my bruised chin.

"You shouldn't let him do this to you… And it's pathetic to cower as you are…" When I didn't say anything, the woman stood, her gloved hands running down her body as she straightened her robes, "Let's go. We need to take care of that." When I didn't move, she rolled her eyes and grabbed my upper arm hard, jerking me to my feet and dragging me to the bathroom.

"L-Let go!" I struggled, pulling against her vice like grip, "You can't do this! Sousuke will—"

"Aizen won't do shit." The woman snapped, glaring at me as she forcibly spun me around and pushed me down onto the toilet seat, "Because you aren't going to tell him I was here."

I glared at her as she grabbed something out of the drawer beside me, "And why wo—"

"Shut up." She hissed, grabbing my jaw and holding my head still while she unscrewed the jar she'd grabbed, dipping the fingers of her free hand inside and drawing them back out, a thick, blue goop coating them.

I flinched when she started roughly applying the goop to my chin, then blinked, relaxing. Whatever she was putting on me was numbing my chin…

Noticing I wasn't fighting anymore, the woman let go of my jaw and grabbed the jar of goop, dipping her fingers back in and continuing to apply it, spreading it from my cheeks all the way down to my slight Adam's apple.

While she applied it, I took a moment to study her… From what I could see, she was clearly wearing a hakama and a long-sleeved jacket with a pair of tight, black trimmed white gloves, but I couldn't tell much more than that… She wore a long, draping white hooded cloak over it all with two slits in the front that ran from chest-level all the way down to the bottom, both to allow her a wider range of motion than a solid slip would, and as a way for her hands to come out.

"You have your barrier for a reason."

I snapped out of my thoughts, blinking at her, "Huh?"

Her glowing green eyes snapped up to lock with mine, pupils narrowing as she glared, "Your barrier is supposed to protect you. If you're about to get hurt, you use it. Otherwise, how are you supposed to be of any use?"

"B-But…" I blinked, "Lord Sousuke…"

"Don't get me wrong." The woman snapped, standing and capping the jar of goop before putting it back where she'd gotten it from, "We serve Aizen, no question about it. But if we want to serve him, we can't allow ourselves to get hurt."

"…Won't he get angry if I strike out at him?"

"I'm not saying attack him. I'm saying you need to grow a fucking spine." She sneered, turning on her heel and storming back to the front room.

I followed her after a pause, blinking at the large tray of food she took from a cart and slammed down onto the coffee table.

"Eat." She commanded harshly, grabbing the cart and pushing it out of the room, "You're too thin."

I stared after her, blinking. A thought struck me and I stepped forward, "Wait! You didn't tell me your na—" I winced as the door slammed shut behind her.


	21. Spoil

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I felt Sousuke long before he entered the room… He was pouring out reiatsu at steady rate, making the air in his room heady before he even stepped through the door.

There were lingering traces of a certain sharpness at the edges of it, making me wonder if he'd just gotten through with punishing someone, but I wasn't really focused on that at the moment…

His reiatsu… it was so massive… and warm…

This room suddenly felt so freakin' chilly…

I needed to get closer…

He sighed heavily, irately, as he walked into the room, running a hand through his hair.

"Sousuke…"

"Anzu…" He looked up and forced his usual smile, though some venom stung his words. He must still be a bit angry with me…

I walked over to him, slipping against his body carefully and relishing the feel of his reiatsu, murmuring, "I'm sorry…"

He blinked down at me, his anger fading slightly, "Anz—"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him and moaning when his reiatsu twitched a bit higher.

Sousuke's arms slid around my waist and I pressed up against him, moaning again.

* * *

Aizen watched the girl's reaction with a quirked brow, wondering just what had changed in the last five hours to make her so… willing.

Then, he noticed something…

Her reiatsu was down to the bare minimum of being observable just before becoming concealed; only enough was present to coat her skin, making it so every time he moved, she could easily feel the double sensation of his skin and reiatsu rubbing against hers.

A small smirk twitched on his lips as he saw his new playing card; she was hypersensitive to reiatsu exposure.

'Well, this certainly fits the nature of her abilities…' Aizen chuckled to himself, raising his spiritual pressure just a nudge and letting his smirk widen slightly at the way she writhed against him, a breathy moan bursting from her flushed lips.

"Sousuke…" She whispered against his neck, her hands slipping under his coat and clawing at his back hungrily.

Aizen nudged her chin back up and kissed her, guiding her back towards his bed. He didn't fail to notice the sharp, cool scent of the menthol he kept in his bathroom and briefly wondered if and when she had goon rifling around…

He would worry about that later, Aizen decided as he eased her onto her back, pushing her back on the bed until her head was on the pillows. Even as he pulled back to tug off his coat and slink up onto the bed after her, Anzu whimpered and leaned in after him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him hungrily.

Aizen chuckled, letting her pull him back down and settling himself comfortably between her thighs, chuckling again when she wrapped her legs around his back.

"Higher, Sousuke…" She whispered in his ear, moaning when he started kissing down her neck. "Please, higher…"

"If I raise my reiatsu much more…" Aizen mumbled, biting her neck once before raising his head to stare down into her hazed eyes, a smirk stretching on his face as he finished, "You'll pass out."

"Sousuke…" Anzu whined, rubbing up against him.

Aizen let out a long, low sigh as his body started to react, and Anzu let out a loud cry as she rubbed against the bulge in his hakama.

Aizen smirked.

This was going to be easier than he thought…

* * *

Shinji reviewed the tape he had stolen from the Karakura Hospital security camera over and over and over.

There wasn't any audio… but the tape didn't need any.

No, what he saw was enough; the actions of the two on the tape spoke loud and clear.

He watched Aizen as the man comforted, consoled her.

He watched Anzu lean against him as both a physical and emotional crutch.

He watched as Aizen stood and held out his hand to her.

He watched as Anzu took his hand, fell into his arms and let him carry her into oblivion…

"That bitch…" Hiyori growled, sitting on the sofa in Anzu's living room and watching the tape with the others, "That motherfucking, cheating, backstabbing bitch…"

"Hiyori, really…" Hachi sighed, wincing both at her words and the picture on the screen as Aizen picked Anzu up, carrying her through the garganta.

Shinji said nothing, rewinding the tape and watching it again.

"Something isn't right about this." Lisa, so far the only person who had vocally expressed her doubts about Anzu's 'betrayal', murmured, watching the tape with Shinji. "Aizen could well have used Kyoka Suigetsu on her…" She nodded when Rose and Love nodded with her.

"Tell me then, Lisa…" Kensei growled, glaring at the wall, unable to keep watching, "When in this video does Aizen set his hand on his sword?"

"He already had…" Shinji mumbled, sighing when he felt several pairs of eyes turn on him, "That night… 'bout two weeks ago, when she came back ta stay here and I followed her… Somethin' had gotten into her room and done somethin' to her. That must have been when it happened…"

"Yeah, well there's a fuckin' big difference between nightmares and willingly following someone to Hueco Mundo." Hiyori sneered.

"He was doing it gradually… He was slowly taking her away from me."

"Taking her away from _you_?"

Shinji ignored the comment and stood, walking to the door. He hadn't made it ten feet outside of the house and store altogether when Rose and Love appeared in front of him, frowning.

"You can't go, Shinji." Love said evenly.

"And why the hell not?" Shinji asked calmly.

"Think about what you're trying to do…" Rose sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "You're about to infiltrate _Hueco Mundo_ on your own. Please tell me that doesn't actually strike you as a good idea…"

Shinji sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Of course it didn't.

But he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"So, what, do we wait for them to send 'er back?" Shinji frowned. "I don't think that will be happenin' any time soon…"

Love and Rose exchanged glances, then sighed.

"Shinji… We leave her there."

Shinji stiffened, his eyes narrowing. The thought had never even crossed his mind, and just the suggestion of it pissed him off.

"No."

"Think about it, Shinji." Rose said with a placating tone, holding up his hands and shrugging, "Even if we all went there now, we wouldn't stand a chance. The best thing we can do is wait for the approaching war and take her back either during or after."

Shinji ground his teeth, looking away.

It made sense… It was the most strategically sound… However…

"I don't like it."

"'Course you don't." Love grinned. "You're in serious 'like' with her."

"But think about it this way," Rose frowned, "If we went there now to retrieve her, Aizen may well decide to kill her. We should wait until his forces are thoroughly distracted with the war."

Shinji blinked, then sighed, relenting.

"Fine. Then… we leave her."

He would never be able to forgive himself for the decision, but… it seemed to be the only option that kept her safe and alive.

…If she was even still alive at all.

* * *

When I woke again, I had this horrible acidic sensation in the pit of my stomach; the same kind you get when you get the feeling or know that you've done something horribly, horribly wrong.

Something you'll regret for the rest of your life.

Something that will eat at you from the center of your chest outwards every time you think of or are reminded of it.

You know the feeling… Right?

Right?!

Please tell me you do, because if I'm the first person in the world to feel this, then how in the hell am I supposed to find solace…

It's simple.

If I'm the only one who ever has, then I won't find solace… It will devour me.

Destroy me.

And I don't… want that…

I'm not… ready to die yet…

But… maybe I won't die. Maybe I'm just… overreacting…

But… why? Why am I feeling this horrible feeling? This feeling that's making me sick to my stomach and making me feel like I need to throw up…

When an arm shifted around my waist, it all came back.

My waist was bare… my entire _body_ was bare… And so was the person next to me…

Both of us, laying together in the same bed, naked…

Oh… dear god, no…

"Good morning…" His warm breath blew into my ear, but I didn't even have it in me to rub at the irritating tickling…

Dear god, what have I done…

You'd think that, having done this with him, of all people, that I would be… happy…

But I wasn't.

I'd thought serving him by any means necessary, that making him happy would make me happy. Because I want to serve him, right? I need to serve him… right?

But no…

No, I feel sick…

I feel so…

So…

"I'm afraid I can't stay." Sousuke sighed, sitting up only to lean down and kiss my temple before he swung his legs off of the edge of the bed and stood, the mattress shifting up as his weight disappeared, "Hopefully your ability to talk will return in time for midday tea. You and I have much to discuss in concerns to your training."

I didn't say anything.

He knew I was awake and knew I could hear him, but he didn't ask for any confirmation of our plans. He didn't need to. He knew I couldn't deny him.

The only sound in the room was the rustling of clothes as Sousuke dressed, and then the tapping of shoes as he walked to the door. A heavy, dull bang sounded as the door shut, and I was left alone.

Alone to lay in the mess I had created…

Alone to lay in the scene of my crime…

Alone… to face what I had done…

Alone…

Alone…

Several minutes after he left, I curled in on myself and burst into tears.

* * *

She observed the scene before her coolly, her eyes and body language showing no pity for the girl laying on the great bed before her crying herself hoarse.

It was the girl's own damned fault, being unable to control her goddamned emotions… her goddamned weaknesses…

And here she was, forced to clean up after this brat. Again.

Really, the miserable whelp should be killed to save her from herself.

But… the Arrancar woman couldn't bring herself to strike the girl down. And it wasn't for fear of death.

No, if she were afraid of death, she wouldn't even be trespassing in Lord Aizen's quarters to being with.

She had stopped being afraid of dying a long time ago…

Working her jaw, the Arrancar woman walked forward briskly and jerked a sheet that had been discarded to the floor into her arms, wrapping the still blubbering girl into it and hefting her into her arms.

She then carried the girl out of Aizen's domain and down the hall.

Screw the possibility of being caught on camera by Gin.

Screw the possibility of Tosen feeling the girl out of her room.

The girl needed medical attention, immediately.

No matter what trouble she got in later… Which, really, she wouldn't get in much trouble at all. Aizen let her get away with damn near anything that wasn't far too outrageous.

Now… the Arrancar of the regular medical squad were out of the question. Patient confidentiality or not, they still gossiped amongst one another, and eventually word would spread.

And if there was one thing she hated, it was gossip.

Ironically enough, the second was the Arrancar medical squad.

That left only one other person on her list, and she really didn't mind going to him at all. Smarmy little bastard though he was, there was no one else on her list who was qualified.

"Aaaaahhh, Mika…" Szayel Aporro Grantz answered the door to his domain, himself, after she had spent ten minutes kicking it. "Please, do come in."

Mika stormed in with her head held high as the Octava held the door open for her, pausing as he closed it right after and following him as he took the lead.

"Tell me, Mika, what have you brought for me?" Szayel asked languidly as he glanced over his shoulder with a sly look, a wide smirk creeping onto his face, "Perhaps a new test subject?"

"Hardly." Mika snorted, setting the girl (who had long since either passed out or cried herself to sleep) down on the first exam table Szayel led her to, pulling the sheet off of the girl's face.

Szayel's eyes widened, then narrowed as he regarded Mika with a crazed grin, "I do believe you have finally done something that will make Aizen tolerate you no longer…"

"Cut the intimidation charade, I don't have time for your antics." Mika glared at him, "She and Aizen had sexual relations; I need you to give her medical attention."

Szayel chuckled, leaning back against the counter behind him, "Now, Mika, you know I'm hardly a medical professional…"

"Regardless, you know you have the skill." Mika stared at him flatly, "And you are the only person I trust to do this."

"Aww, Mika, I'm honored." Szayel cooed, smirking.

"Enough, Szayel!" Mika barked, her eyes glowing brighter and her pupils narrowing, "I did not come here to exchange cheap theatrics with you! Take care of the girl or there will be an opening for a new Octava!"

"Very well, very well, I'll see what I can do." Szayel sighed, turning around and rifling through his cabinets, "Honestly, no one around here knows how to take a joke anymore…"

Mika sighed, then looked back down at the girl.

Honestly, she hated cleaning up after careless brats…


	22. Shadow

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I flushed the toilet, wiping my mouth with a ball of toilet paper that was tossed into the vortex of water just before it disappeared. After quickly brushing my teeth and straightening my jacket, I turned on my heel and left the bathroom, then the domain completely.

Sousuke had called several of the Espada and the newly demoted Grimmjow to a meeting…

He had also called me.

Why he needed me present for an Arrancar meeting pertaining to a trip to the human world was beyond me, but…

It wasn't my place to question. I had long since accepted that.

Rather than heading to the meeting room or the throne room as usual, I headed to the birthing room, where Hollows were turned into Arrancar…

I didn't much care for the birthing room.

The explosion of reiatsu that always came after a new Arrancar was uncomfortable, and even if regular babies were born naked at least they had some decency about it…

Arrancar were typically adult age, more often near the late teenage years. Being nude in that sort of situation was just demeaning in my eyes, and having so many of those who would soon enough be your comrades around, staring at you while you were like that only made it worse.

Yes, Arrancar typically didn't care, but I did.

That kind of debasing wasn't right.

Again, though, it wasn't my place to question, so when I walked into the birthing room I stopped by Stark, opting to watch from where he was rather than get closer and risk getting in the way.

Stark barely glanced down at me, a few of the others shot me half second long glimpses, and Sousuke looked up and smiled, making me smile back.

I then looked back down at the mummified Hollow in the glass prison.

Vasto Lorde, by the size of it and the lingering traces of a powerful spiritual pressure that was leaking out, despite being largely suppressed.

"We will just wait one more moment…" Sousuke drawled, a smirk growing on his face as the door behind him opened more than likely just as he had planned. He glanced over his shoulder as Ulquiorra and Yammy walked in, smiling at them, "Ah, you made it, Ulquiorra… Yammy… We were just finishing up." That said, he turned back to the glass case in front of him and dropped a small black marble into a waiting slot.

The Hogyoku…

That thing scared the shit out of me; more so than Sousuke, sometimes.

It actually made me glad I wasn't a Hollow… Not that I would ever want to be one.

"What is the state of the Hogyoku's awakening?" Ulquiorra asked Sousuke as he descended the stairs.

"Fifty percent." Sousuke smiled down at the orb, pleased, "It's right on schedule… As far as the Seireitei is concerned, anyway. Of course, those who haven't held it in the palm of their hand wouldn't understand… And perhaps even Kisuke Urahara, its creator and sealer, is unaware of the fact that when someone higher than a captain-class…" He reached out, his fingertips hovering above the orb, "Temporarily bonds with the Hogyoku, it reaches its full potential."

I shuddered, clamping my eyes halfway shut and considered letting my barrier activate partway as the reiatsu in the room began to swirl and rocket up beyond just feeling 'uncomfortable'.

When Stark shifted beside me, though, I thought better of it and sighed. Primera or not, he had proven to be rather… delicate to attacks, as I had seen Lilinette prove over and over.

Besides, if my barrier did lash out at him, the current would more than likely jump from him to the others, and that would just irritate Sousuke.

On top of that… Ulquiorra, my teacher, was watching me.

He blinked slowly when I glanced at him, then turned his eyes back to the transformation. I sighed and turned my attention back to it, as well, relieved when the pressure in the room finally began to alleviate and the glass chamber broke.

"Would you tell us your name?" Sousuke asked the new Arrancar.

"…W… W… Wonderweiss… Margera…" The new Arrancar, a young-looking blonde boy, answered, his voice a bit vacant.

"…Do you remember… the directive I spoke to you about last month, Ulquiorra?" Sousuke asked, his eyes barely flickering to mine as I walked forward, pulling my coat off.

"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra answered, watching with disinterest as I draped the coat around the boy's shoulders.

Wonderweiss looked up at me with an empty stare, tilting his head slightly, "Auuuaaaah?"

I blinked, then knelt by him slowly, ignoring the conversation Sousuke was having with his Arrancar. Unless he said otherwise, it wasn't my business.

"Anzu?" Sousuke began, finished with speaking to his Arrancar.

I met Wonderweiss' eyes for a moment longer, trying to find a bit of self-awareness…

…And finding little next to nothing.

"It looks like autism." I said, glancing up at Sousuke.

"Does it, now?" Sousuke blinked, glancing down at the boy.

I winced as Wonderweiss pulled my hair, turning back and shaking my head at his fascinated smile. "Yes, it's real, and yes it does hurt if you pull on it."

"Ooooaaaahh…" Wonderweiss tilted his head, pulling at my hair again.

I winced again, then sighed and carefully wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him to his feet.

Wonderweiss whined slightly and tried to kneel back down, only to stop when I wrapped an arm around his waist and forced him to stand straight, using my free hand to push his arms through the sleeves of my coat.

"Come on, now." I sighed, "Don't be difficult. You can't walk around naked forever."

"Betcha ya would enjoy that, wouldn't ya, Azzi?" Nnoitra asked boisterously.

I sighed and threw him a flat glare, "Just about as much as I would enjoy watching _you_ prance around in the buff, Nnoitra. And for the hundredth time, it's Anzu."

"Fine, fine." Nnoitra grinned, "Whatever you say, _Anzu_."

I sneered and went to snap at him, only for Sousuke to—

"Now, now, you two." Sousuke smiled, "None of that. …Anzu."

I glanced at him, "Sousuke?"

"I would like for you to accompany Ulquiorra on his mission."

I blinked, grounded, and asked again, "…Sousuke?"

"There is something very important you must see." Sousuke said calmly, "And this is the perfect opportunity for that. You will accompany Ulquiorra on this mission and do what he says. Pay close attention, but do not worry; what I mean for you to see will become quite obvious when it comes."

"…Alright." I nodded. "As you wish, Sousuke."

He nodded, smiling, then turned and walked out.

"Luppi, Yammy… You both shall accompany me on this mission." Ulquiorra stated rather than said, as if it were already a known fact. "Miss Anzu, if you would take Wonderweiss to be fitted for his garments…"

I nodded and took the new Arrancar's hand, glancing at Ulquiorra, "When are we leaving and where are we meeting?"

"We will leave as soon as you are done with him." Ulquiorra met my eyes with his flat, calm stare, "And we will meet back here."

I nodded again, then gently tugged on Wonderweiss' hand and led him out of the room, sighing in relief as the near blinding blue tint finally faded from my vision as the supposed 'threats' began to scatter.

* * *

"Your group shall go to the coordinates as directed and engage the group there." Ulquiorra told Yammy, Luppi, Grimmjow and Wonderweiss. "Do as you will, but be prepared to withdraw as soon as the orders are given."

"And where will you and _Mizz_ Anzu be?" Luppi asked, leaning forward and throwing me a snide smile as he said 'Mizz'.

"We have our own objectives that lead to us being in the same vicinity." Ulquiorra answered shortly, turning and opening a garganta, "Now, go."

I watched as the group opened their own garganta and walked through, then turned to Ulquiorra and watched him for a moment as he stood stationary, just staring into the abyss. "…Ulquiorra?"

His hand twitched slightly.

"Do you happen to know what Sousuke wants my 'objective' to be?"

"…I do not." Ulquiorra answered after a moment, still facing the garganta, "It is not my objective and thus not my concern."

"Ah…" I nodded, sighing.

After several moments of silence, Ulquiorra turned and looked at me, "Go through the garganta and stay out of sight once you are on the other side. It is imperative that you are not seen or sensed, and that you wait for me to come and retrieve you."

I blinked, then nodded, walking forward and dredging up my barrier as I crossed the threshold of the garganta.

When I emerged, I was somewhere I vaguely recognized…

Then, the name came to me.

Karakura Town. A municipality in western Tokyo…

I… I lived here…

I blinked and looked at the buildings around me, barely noticing my barrier and the faint blue tint it gave everything. When there was a sudden burst in spiritual pressure, I dove into a nearby alley and ducked down behind a group of trashcans, watching.

My barrier barely flickered darker as it reacted to the intensity, and as much as I hated it I was glad Ulquiorra had been my teacher this past month. If he hadn't taught me to control my emotions, he sure as hell had raised my reaction threshold.

I flinched when the next burst of spiritual pressure, closer now, actually made my shield flicker a bit stronger, then watched with wide eyes as a black-clad form smashed into the center of the street in front of me, making a small crater in the asphalt and spattering the ground with crimson. The impact spatter was so powerful I think I even felt a warm mist on my face of a substance I didn't even want to acknowledge…

I stared at the black-clad form, my eyes widening when it started to move. I recognized that head of messy orange hair…

And I recognized his attacker as he walked onto the scene.

A blood-soaked Grimmjow approached Ichigo slowly, his zanpakuto drawn and a derisive look on his face.

Ichigo pushed himself onto his hands and knees, blood pouring from a wound on his forehead.

Grimmjow paused, giving the boy time to raise his hand to his forehead and grasp at the air there, as if grabbing at a hat or a band.

"D-Damn… it…" Ichigo rasped, breathing large heaves of air.

Even as I watched, reishi began to gather around his hand in glowing, brilliant black. Ichigo dragged his hand down, trying, presumably, to summon something, only to have that brilliant reishi burst, break and scatter halfway through, and as it did a look of pure, frustrated shock crossed Ichigo's face, and a wide smirk broke out across Grimmjow's.

My blood went cold.

Grimmjow's foot flashed forward, meeting Ichigo's stomach with a sickening thud and crack and sending him flying down the street.

"HA!" Grimmjow laughed, brandishing his zanpakuto and walking towards the teen slowly, "Looks like once that mask breaks, you can't take it out again!"

I dashed around the trashcans as Grimmjow disappeared out of the alley's frame of vision, peeking around the corner.

"…No…" Grimmjow said after a moment, and even though I could only see his back, everything about his stance and the way his back muscles flexed and rippled screamed smug confidence. "You taking on that pose means that's not the ca…" He was beyond hearing.

I could only watch as he approached Ichigo slowly.

Only fight myself; hold myself back as the urge to dash forward and protect my former classmate and borderline friend from this crazed former Espada…

Even though I couldn't hear him, I could see Grimmjow as he raised his hand, a ball of violent red energy forming. A cero…

Dear god… at that range, Ichigo would—

I was just tensing to dash forward when a new figure appeared, this one also clad in black but much shorter than Ichigo, with a decidedly feminine body. She raised her sword, the whole thing from the tip of the blade to the end of the long tassel pure white, and aimed it at Grimmjow.

…And then Grimmjow's arm froze, iced over.

My eyes were nearly popping out of my head as he turned slowly a shocked look on his face.

"Next dance," The female began, dipping the tip of her sword into the ground four times before posing again, "Haruken."

…And Grimmjow was encased in a block of ice.

I stared at the scene before me, my heart no longer beating.

Grimmjow… one of Sousuke's Espada… One of the precious Espada… encased in a block of ice.

Former Espada, yes, but… but this was _Grimmjow_.

…Dear god…

It took me a moment to process… And when I came to, the girl was kneeling in front of Ichigo, pulling Grimmjow's sword out of Ichigo's impaled hands.

I was torn…

I knew I had to free Grimmjow.

Somehow, I had to go help him.

It's what Sousuke would want me to do… Right?

He treasured his Espada… He wouldn't want anything to happen to him… Even if Grimmjow was just a former Espada, he was still treasured…

So I had to help him…

But…

Another part of me… wanted to leave him as he was… to help Ichigo…

Because… part of me was still tied here… to Karakura…

…What do I do?

What do I do?

What do I—

Grimmjow's hand burst free of the ice, grabbing the black-haired girl by the side of her head.

The former Espada hissed something at her, energy once again gathering in his hand for a cero.

"RUKIA!!" Ichigo bellowed, trying to free his still impaled hands.

Once again, I found myself tensing to dash forward… only to once again be interrupted when a blast of energy shot out of nowhere and blasted Grimmjow's arm.

My head snapped up in the direction the blast had come from, looking for the source of the attack.

…And, once again, my heart stopped.

Only this time… it was far more painful… because my heart jerked in protest, trying to speed up at the same time it had stopped, resulting in it stopping, then skipping to a start, then stopping, and skipping to a start again. This made my body flash hot and cold, one after the other, over and over.

And even as all of this was going on, I was still staring up at the person who had dared attack one of Aizen's precious Arrancar…

His mouth was moving, lips forming words I couldn't hear as the sound of static overwhelmed me.

But I didn't need to hear… I was too busy taking in those all to familiar yet somehow completely foreign features.

That jaw length blonde hair… Those sharp eyes, so narrowed you couldn't tell their color but I already knew to be the plainest yet most enchanting tan-grey color… That tall, lithe body clad in the same kind of dress shirt and pants, the same kind of tie, the same kind of jacket as always…

That ever-present, infuriating, mocking, laughing, friendly, cold, insufferable grin flipped upside-down…

…And a sword… a sword slung over his shoulder…

A sword I hadn't seen often, yet still felt I knew so well…

Him…

A name…

A name…

Give me a name…

Grimmjow snarled something at him, then jerked his zanpakuto out of Ichigo's hands with a burst of blood, shouting "HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH KILLING YOU!!" while flying straight for him.

And a name came to me.

"Sh-Shinji…"

And then Shinji raised his hand, drawing it down his face and was Shinji no more.

That mask…

He was the shadow man.


	23. Crack

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

The swords of Grimmjow and the shadow man clashed, ringing loudly, clearly in the air as the two flashed at one another through the sky over and over, their movements sending off bursts of air that rattled buildings and shattered glass.

The shadow man fired a large beam of red energy, a cero I realized, at Grimmjow, sending the former Espada crashing down to the earth.

Quickly as I could, I dashed down streets and turned corners until I found Grimmjow again, ducking around a corner and watching as the shadow man approached him.

When Grimmjow roared and brandished his zanpakuto, the word "GRIND!!" tearing from his lips with violent force, I didn't hold back.

I ran forward, preparing a physical barrier to throw over myself. And as I stepped between Grimmjow and the shadow man, the barrier crashed down with more force than I could have imagined myself capable of mustering, making the ground shake and the shadow man take half a shocked step back.

Grimmjow couldn't be allowed to release his zanpakuto in the real world, this much was absolutely concrete in my mind. Sousuke would be absolutely furious with him if he did, and so long as it was in my power to prevent it I was obligated to.

Even if it meant facing the shadow man…

But, as it turned out, my action was completely unnecessary.

"U-Ulquiorra…"

I looked over, shaking once slightly at the look Ulquiorra, who had clamped his hand down on Grimmjow's sword hand, was casting down at Grimmjow.

"Mission accomplished." Ulquiorra said simply to the harsh glare Grimmjow was casting up at him, "Let's go."

Above us, a garganta cracked and yawned open, a negacion beam shooting down to encompass Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and I.

I turned back to Ichigo and the shadow man as we started to get pulled in, blinking when I saw the look the shadow man was giving me.

"A-Anzu…?!" He reached out, the look in his shocking golden eyes clearly showing he expected me to take his hand. His eyes widened as I stepped back, moving to hide behind Ulquiorra slightly.

Ulquiorra barely spared me a glance before looking down at Ichigo, "…There are some traces of your reiatsu still lingering in the air… It seems you have gained a new power. But, is that the extent of it?" If I didn't know any better, it sounded like he was mocking him.

Ichigo's head snapped up and he glared, wincing slightly as blood ran into his eyes.

"It's all over." Ulquiorra turned away, facing me slightly, "And you no longer have a chance. The sun has already set in our hands."

The shadow man was still staring at me in shock, horror and pain as the garganta slammed shut.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

I flinched, my barrier flaring as Grimmjow's fist came flying at me.

Before he could touch me, though, a marble-white hand grabbed his wrist, and I sighed in relief as Ulquiorra spoke.

"You will not touch Miss Anzu." Ulquiorra stated plainly rather than commanded, as if it were common knowledge, "Of the two of you, she completed her mission to the closest of the parameters set out for her. You were the one who strayed. She was simply covering your mistake; she acted accordingly." His tone flattened at the end, signifying the end of the argument.

I inhaled, making everyone look at me. "Sousuke might not know we're back yet, and even if he does he'll be expecting someone to go tell him properly. I'll do that. After that, he'll want us to meet back in the throne room for debriefing… What was the mission?"

"That will be made clear in twelve hours." Ulquiorra answered. "You may tell Lord Aizen we all will report to the throne room then."

I nodded, turning and walking off.

I could feel daggers being glared into my back, but I ignored it; I was exhausted and mentally drained, and I just wanted to lay down…

Sousuke looked up from his afternoon tea as I walked in, a smile forming on his face. "Anzu…"

I stared at him, tears suddenly welling in my eyes as he stood and walked over to me. I didn't move to hug him back when he pulled me into his arms. "That was cruel…" The tears spilled over.

Sousuke sighed heavily, one large, strong hand slowly stroking my back, "I know, but it had to be done, Anzu. I had to show you just what I was saving you from… I don't think you took me serious enough when I told you he was a monster."

"Maybe I didn't…" I rasped, biting my lip to hold back a sob, "And maybe now I do, but sending me to see that alone was callous… You should have—" I cut myself off, wincing.

Sousuke continued to stroke my back, waiting for me to correct myself.

I knew better than to issue him orders or correct him; tell him what he should do or should have done was out of my power.

No one told Sousuke what to do, not even me. Especially not me.

I swallowed, then reworded, "_I wish_ you had come with me…"

"You and I both know that was and is out of the question." Sousuke sighed, turning away and walking back to his chaise lounge, "My setting foot in the human world before the war, when so many smaller battles are going on, would set things of prematurely. Besides, what if I had? I would have only shielded you and you would have not gotten the full extent of the lesson."

"Lesson." I rasped, grinding my teeth as the tears continued to spill. I hate it when he uses the word 'lesson'. It puts us in the student/teacher area of our relationship, once again placing me below him and him out of my reach.

"Yes, lesson." Sousuke said simply, picking up his tea and sipping, "Now, come and sit. Some tea will do you some good."

I sighed, then rubbed my eyes and nodded, walking over and sitting in the papasan and taking the cup he poured for me. I lifted the cup and inhaled the steam, then sighed heavily and relaxed back into the chair, a feeling of complete contentment washing over me. The tea smelled so good… and the steam was so hot and damp… It made me feel… cleansed…

After letting my head tilt back for a moment, I sat forward slightly and sipped, humming and smiling. "These leaves are amazing… Oolong, right?"

"Very good." Sousuke smiled, "A special kind from the Fujian province in China called Tieguanyin. It was just harvested before the summer, which is supposedly supposed to result in the best quality of leaves."

"I'd have to attest that it does." I murmured, shuddering as I took another sip, "This tea tastes so fantastic… There are so many layers to the taste, and it smells so good…"

Sousuke chuckled, "Well, I'm glad someone else in Las Noches shares my tastes in tea."

I snorted softly, throwing him a dry smirk, "Sousuke, you _trained_ me to appreciate tea."

"Ah, yes I did, didn't I?" Sousuke chuckled, "And I am very glad I did… I do get rather annoyed with my Espada when they waste my tea."

I shrugged slightly, "They can't really be blamed… They're Arrancar. They don't need to eat food like you and I, and when they do need sustenance they eat Hollows. For them eating human food and drinking manmade beverages probably takes an acquired taste to enjoy…"

"I suppose…" Sousuke sighed. He then glanced at me, a deviously blank look on his face, "I heard you used your barrier on your mission…"

I snorted into my tea, holding the cup away and rubbing my mouth with the palm of my hand. "Y-Yeah, I did…"

"I saw the readings…" Sousuke remarked offhandedly, swirling his cup around and staring down at the leaves, "Szayel tells me that, even though you were in the human world where reishi is so scattered, your shield was quite solid and powerful." He glanced at me, taking a sip before finishing, "Your training with Ulquiorra is paying off?"

"I suppose…" I murmured, shrugging slightly.

"That's good." Sousuke finished off his tea, setting the cup down before standing, "Because very soon now the wheels will be in motion, and you will need all of the power you can get."

I looked up at him as he took the teacup from my hands and set it down, a bit nervous when his hands pulled me to my feet and against him. "Sousuke?"

"It's my understanding…" He began slowly, his eyes flashing and a lofty smile stretching across his lips, "That we have… eleven hours, now…"

My spine crawled and I shuddered, closing my eyes and blocking everything out as his hands started to roam my body.

* * *

I wiped my mouth on a ball of toilet paper, flushing the toilet and standing straight… or as straight as I could, at least. I felt nauseous again, so I had to brace myself with one hand on the counter and press the other to my stomach, closing my eyes and waiting for the room to stop dancing.

If only oolong tea tasted as good coming up as it did going down…

"Anzu?" Sousuke rapped on the door gently.

"Coming…" I rasped, rubbing my throat. I grabbed my toothbrush and loaded it with toothpaste, scrubbing my teeth and rinsing thoroughly before walking to the door.

Sousuke blinked down at me, concern I could juuuust tell was forced on his face as he wrapped an arm around my lower back, "Anzu? Are you ill?"

"Nah, I'm fine." I forced a smile, "I think I just got up too quickly."

"Ah…" Sousuke nodded, turning and guiding me back to the bed, "Perhaps you should stay here, then…"

"No, Sousuke…" I turned us towards the door, "I have to be present for the debriefing, too. I was on the mission, was I not?"

"You were." Sousuke nodded, removing his hand from my back as we walked out of the domain, "Very well, if you insist…"

I nodded, falling half a step behind him and walking to his right.

We were the first to arrive at the throne room, and I went slightly limp when Sousuke wrapped his arm around my waist, closing my eyes and leaning against him.

When I opened my eyes again we were standing on top of the throne pedestal and Sousuke was pulling away, taking his seat. I stood on his right-hand side, using my left hand to lean against the throne, a smile planting itself on my face as the doors opened and the others from the mission started to walk in.

When I saw who was at the back of the group, my smile faltered slightly.

"Welcome," Sousuke greeted Orihime as she approached, a commanding smile stretching across his face, "To our palace of Las Noches. You are Orihime Inoue, correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir…" Orihime nodded. Her eyes wandered over to me and widened, "A-Anzu…?!"

I opened my mouth.

"Sorry to be so forward, Orihime…" I shuddered slightly as Sousuke's spiritual pressure spiked, an intimidating air settling around Orihime as he finished, "But would you show us your power?"

Orihime paled slightly, "Y-Yes… sir…"

I stared down at her, a small tremor wracking my body. 'H… Hime…'

"It seems as though there are some who are not happy with your being brought here…" Sousuke sighed lightly, glancing at his recently promoted Sexta, "Isn't that right? Luppi?"

Luppi, who had a very, very strained look on his face, inclined his head slightly and looked away, muttering, "Of course it is… our entire fight was just a smokescreen designed to lure out this one girl…" He threw Orihime a scathing look, "Who would be happy with that?"

"My apologies." Sousuke seemed slightly amused, "I did not expect you to get so severely beaten."

Luppi stiffened slightly, looking up at Sousuke with thinly veiled contempt but saying nothing.

"Now then…" Sousuke turned his attention back to Orihime, "Orihime… In order to directly demonstrate your power, please… heal Grimmjow's left arm."

"Ridiculous!" Luppi barked immediately, a crazed grin settling on his face as he stood straight, "That's impossible, Lord Aizen! Grimmjow?! His arm was reduced to ash by Commander Tosen! How can you heal something that's been erased?! She is not a god!"

Even though I, myself, had my doubts, they disappeared in the face of Luppi's blatant disrespect. Screw Sousuke's rule about me not addressing his Espada; this guy had pissed me off.

"Shut your mouth, Sexta!" I snapped, sneering down at Luppi when he threw me a glare, "Do you honestly think Lord Sousuke doesn't know what he's talking about?! How dare you!"

"Shut your mouth, slut!" Luppi snapped, whirling back to Orihime, who had started healing Grimmjow, "And you, girl! If this is some show to save your ass, you'd better knock it off! If you can't do it, I'll kill you! If that power if yours is fake, then there's no reason to… keep… you… alive…" He trailed off, his eyes wide.

When I glanced at Orihime and Grimmjow, I saw why.

Orihime had healed Grimmjow's arm.

"Wh… What…?!" Luppi rasped, sounding as shocked as Grimmjow looked. He then took a step back, regaining his voice enough to shout, "How did… she restore…?! I've never heard of anything at that level… How did you do it, woman…?!"

Beside me, Sousuke chuckled, "Do you not understand? Ulquiorra, you saw this as 'temporal regression' or 'spatial regression', correct?"

Ulquiorra, who had turned to watch Orihime, turned back partway to nod to Sousuke, "Yes, sir."

"No way… No human could possess such an ability…" Luppi muttered, still in shock, "It can't be…!"

"Correct." Sousuke nodded, face somber, "But this is neither of those…" A pleased smile stretched across his face, "This is 'the rejection of events'."

Luppi's eyes widened, his pupils narrowing until they were nearly gone, "…Wha…?!"

"Her power limits, negates, and rejects what has happened to an object. She has the power to return objects to the state they were in before events changed them. It exceeds temporal or spatial regression. Effortlessly, it overcomes the limits of all established phenomena; it knows no borders or barriers. In fact… it oversteps the limitations set by gods."

…No matter how Sousuke put it, all I could see down there was the Orihime I had gone to school with; a girl who wasn't stupid but also wasn't too bright in the ways of common sense. A girl who was scared; a girl who had been forcibly pulled away from all she knew…

"Hey, girl." Grimmjow's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I watched as he called Orihime over, turning and gesturing to a spot on his back, "Come heal one more thing."

Orihime blinked, then obeyed, healing a scar on the lower right-hand side of Grimmjow's back.

As she did, Luppi spun around and stared at them, tense. He worked his jaw as the '6' reappeared on Grimmjow's back, "Just what do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow paused, then looked over his shoulder with a crazed grin, "Huh?" He then reappeared before Luppi, quickly and effortlessly shoving his hand through the man's abdomen, blood spurting.

Luppi gasped and coughed, crimson leaking out of his mouth as he glared up at Grimmjow, "Y-You… bastard…"

"That's how it goes." Grimmjow grinned, raising his other hand and forming a cero, "Later, _former_ Sexta!"

I closed my eyes against the carnage as Grimmjow ceroed away the upper half of Luppi's body, then threw his head back and started laughing, "HAHAHAAA! YES!! MY POWER IS BACK!! ONCE AGAIN, THE SEXTA ESPADA IS GRIMMJOW!!" His laugh rang out through Las Noches as, once again, things returned to the norm.

* * *

As the others turned to leave, I walked to the edge of the great block of marble Sousuke's throne sat on, jumping over the edge.

Orihime gasped, "A-Anzu!!"

Before I came within ten feet of touching the ground I activated my barrier, bending at the knees slightly as my feet touched down with no pain at all. I then walked to Orihime, wrapping my arms around her even as she stared at me in shock.

"You idiot…" I muttered, "Why… Why are you here?"

"I…" Orihime choked slightly, shaking her head, "I…"

I sighed, stroking her back. This was upsetting her… "Never mind. Are you alright?"

"F-Fine!" She forced a smile, then pulled back and stared at me seriously, her eyes wide, "Anzu… Why are _you_ here?!"

I blinked, the answer obvious, "I serve Lord Sousuke."

"But _why_?!"

I blinked, and went to answer again as if it were obvious, then stopped. Why… Why did I think it was okay for me to be here? Why did I think it _wasn't_ okay for Orihime to be here? What was the difference?

If she wanted to serve Sousuke, too, then that should be a good thing…

Right?

"I…" I blinked, pressing the palm of my hand to my forehead as the hazy world cleared slightly at the edges, "I… wh—"

"Anzu."

I jumped slightly, turning to face Sousuke, who was staring down at me with a slight frown.

"We had best get you off of your feet now…" Sousuke said carefully, his hand settling on my lower back, "You're still ill, are you not?"

I nodded, the world hazing again. "But… Orihime?"

"Ulquiorra will take care of her." Sousuke said pointedly, glancing in the general direction of the door.

"Yes, sir." I heard Ulquiorra's voice respond.

"B-But Anzu…!"

"Be quite, girl. Do not interrupt Lord Aizen."

I stared up at Sousuke, dizzy, "S-Sou…" Suddenly, gravity was actin' funny and I was staring at the ceiling…

"Rest, Anzu." Came Sousuke's cool, liquid voice, "I will take care of everything…"

I nodded slowly, relaxing and zoning out.


	24. Stirring

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Come, Anzu."

I blinked my eyes open, groaning slightly and sitting up, pressing a hand to my forehead. "Wha…?"

"There is a meeting I must attend, and I would like it if you would accompany me."

I looked up, nodding to Sousuke slowly, "A-Alright… Just… gimme a minute…" When he nodded I went to swing my legs over the side of the bed, only to get tangled up in the sheets and nearly fall flat on my face.

"Anzu?" Sousuke came to stand before me, his hakama brushing my knuckles as I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yea—" I shot up, stumbling passed him and darting into the bathroom, unable to even close the door before I had to fall to my knees in front of the toilet, loosing my stomach.

When I was done I quickly brushed my teeth, stumbling back into the room and getting dressed before I even considered turning back to Sousuke.

He blinked down at me, his head tilting ever so slightly, "You're ill… again…"

"It's nothing…" I mumbled, shrugging, "Maybe I'm allergic to that new tea… The Tieguanyin…"

"Perhaps…" A small frown formed on his face, "Such a pity…"

I sighed and shrugged again, relaxing slightly when he tilted my head and kissed the curve of my neck.

"Maybe you should stay in bed…" Sousuke suggested, "I can explain the situation to you when I get back from the meeting."

"There's no need, Sousuke." I insisted, forcing a smile, "I'm fine."

"You're pale." He said firmly, frowning, "And clammy."

"Szayel will be at the meeting, right?" I sighed, "I'll go to him for a checkup. Let's save you the trip and just let me come."

"Szayel isn't a medic." Sousuke said, a small smirk of amusement twitching on his lips.

"And I don't much care for going to those female medics." I mumbled, looking away, "Besides, medic or not, Szayel probably knows way more about illnesses than any of them, anyway. On top of that, the Las Noches medics are for Arrancar, not humans. If anyone in this palace knows the human anatomy and physiology, it's Szayel."

"You make several valid points." Sousuke nodded, "Very well. However, if you are feeling ill at any time, tell me."

"Alright." I nodded.

On the way to the meeting room, Gin and Tousen merged paths with us, both walking several steps behind Sousuke.

If only for the sake of courtesy I tried to fall behind them a bit, only for Sousuke to cast me a glance.

I inclined my head slightly, keeping my place half a step behind him on his right-hand side. Right behind me, Gin chuckled.

The Espada were already in when the doors swung open for us, and Sousuke smiled down at them, "Good morning, my dear Espada." When they all turned to regard us, he went on, "It seems we're under attack."

The Espada stared at him, waiting.

"Before we talk about that…" He smiled lightly, "Let's have some tea, first."

For some reason or another, I had to fight the urge to yawn as he took his seat and the tea-serving Arrancar made her round of the table.

"And another cup for Anzu." Sousuke said, glancing at the Arrancar when she looked down at him, "She's been a bit under the weather…"

She nodded, pouring another cup and bringing it to me.

I smiled from my place, standing beside Gin, and took the cup gratefully, smirking slightly when I inhaled the aroma. While it was oolong, it wasn't the new Tieguanyin… Looks like Sousuke didn't want to waste good tea on those who hardly drank it, anyway.

Regardless, plainer tea or not, it still tasted good, and my stomach did settle as I drank.

I sighed happily, leaning back against the wall and looking over at the table.

Sousuke, who had been watching me over his shoulder, smiled slightly and turned his attention back to his Espada. "So, does everyone have a cup of tea?" He didn't even wait for any replies, "Good. Please listen carefully to what I have to say. Begin the presentation, Kaname."

On the other side of Gin and across the way, I heard Tousen answer, "Sir." There was a loud, hollow clank, and then a hole opened up in the center of the table, a beam of light shining up.

"These are the three intruders." Sousuke narrated as a visual of three forms came up on the projector, "Uryu Ishida, Yatsutora Sado, and Ichigo Kurosaki."

A shock ran through my body and I froze mid-sip, staring at the visual in horror.

There was a moment of silence as the Espada took in the three, broken when Aaroniero spoke.

"You mean these…" His lower voice began, leaving his higher voice to finish, "Are our enemies?"

"Ridiculous…" Barragan grumbled, "When you said we were 'under attack', I assumed it was some kind of army. These are just a bunch of kids!"

"I don't see what all of the fuss is about." Szayel sighed, smirking, "Where's the danger?"

"Che." Yammy scoffed, looking away.

"I wouldn't underestimate these three." Sousuke said amusedly, pausing to glance over at me, "Wouldn't you agree, Anzu?"

Some attention shifted to me, but I hardly noticed.

I was still staring at the projection, my hands shaking.

"A… Ah-a…"

The world cleared at the edges and my hands went limp, the teacup falling from my hands and to the floor with a loud clatter. I raised a hand, pressing it to my forehead as… memories started coming back…

I'd… gone to school with them… Right?

Karakura…

Ichigo… Yatsutora… Uryu… Orihime…

And then there was Chizuru… and Keigo… Mizuiro… Ryo…

"Are you feeling ill, Anzu?" Sousuke's voice drawled, vague concern present.

Even in my state I could tell it was forced.

"Y-Yeah…" I mumbled, turning and stumbling back the way we had come in, "I'm just… gonna go out…" I tripped on the steps and leaned against the wall heavily, my hand slipping down the icy stone. Something hot trickled down the back of it.

"Anzu… You're bleeding…"

"Huh?" I glanced back at Sousuke, blinking when everything started to spin. When I looked down at my hand, there was nothing there.

"…Never mind." Sousuke said after a moment, blinking, "My mistake…"

I stared at him, then turned back to the door and staggered up the steps, slipping out of the door.

* * *

"…Gin, go with her." Aizen said after a moment, still staring at the door.

"Aww, but Sousuke…" Gin started to whine.

"Gin." Aizen cut off any further protests, casting his right-hand man a look, "Go."

Gin's eyes opened slightly, then he nodded, turning and walking up the steps and out the door.

Aizen sighed, turning back to his Espada and slapping on his superior smile, "Now, my Espada, back to the matter at hand… I wouldn't underestimate these so-called 'kids'. Others have made the same mistake. They were humans once labeled 'ryoka'…"

* * *

I sank down against the wall outside of the meeting room, drawing my knees up to my chest and covering my head, burying it into the nook that formed.

"Feelin' sick, Anzu?"

I whimpered, curling in tighter on myself and relishing it when the sick feeling in my stomach was relieved slightly.

"…How long's this been goin' on?"

"Few days… A week? I dunno…" I sighed, wincing and rubbing my throat, "It's hard for me to measure more than twenty-four hours at a time here…"

"Yeah, I had tha' problem a bi' in the beginnin', too." Gin admitted, leaning against the wall next to me. "Ya get used ta it after a while…"

"…How long is 'a while'?" I could feel Gin glance down at me but otherwise ignored it, keeping myself curled up and keeping the sick pressure relieved.

"…Hard ta tell, Anzu." Gin answered after a moment, "Hard ta tell…" We both fell silent for a time, and when the pressure signatures inside of the room behind us shifted, Gin said, "Yer gonna want ta stand now."

I nodded, bracing myself against the wall and pushing myself up. I wasn't able to stand completely straight, and I had to cross my arms over my stomach tightly to get even a minute feel of relief, but at least I was on my feet when the doors swung open and the Espada started trailing out.

When two different pairs of shoes, two hakama of different length, stopped in front of me, I looked up, forcing a smile.

"You're not looking too well, Miss Anzu." Szayel said in a pleasant tone, a fleeting smirk on the edges of his lips.

I felt my smile stretch slightly and take on the feel of a returned smirk as I shrugged, "I'm not feeling too well, either."

"Well, then," Szayel took a step back, holding out his arm to gesture down the hall, back towards his domain, "Shall we?"

I nodded, stepping forward and falling into place beside Sousuke as he fell into place beside Szayel.

"Symptoms?" Szayel asked as soon as we set foot inside of his domain, absently brushing off two of his Fraccion as the bounced up to him.

"Nausea…" I sighed, walking beside Szayel as Sousuke took a step and a half back so the scientist could hear me, "I've been getting paler, more often than not I'm clammy, I don't know how many times a day anymore I have to go and throw up…"

"Insatiable appetite." Sousuke offered lightly, sighing, and then finishing amusedly, "A need to devour large amounts of cheesecake…"

I glanced back at Sousuke, blinking, "Really? I hadn't noticed…" And I hadn't. Sure, I asked for it, and I ate it when it was there, but I'd never considered the amounts 'large'…

"Well, that is understandable." Szayel nodded, gesturing me over to a table, "Cheesecake is high in sugars and proteins; if it's available, her body would crave it in order to replenish what's she's loosing through constant emesis." He turned and opened a drawer as I sat, pulling out and odd, long silver cylinder with a needled at the end, "If you don't mind, the quickest way to properly diagnose this would be with a blood test…" He glanced at Sousuke, waiting for approval.

"Very well." Sousuke nodded, following it up with a flat stare, "But her blood is not to be used for anything other than this diagnosis. Is that clear?"

"Of course, My Lord." Szayel bowed briefly before turning back to me and walking over.

I watched the tube suspiciously but held out my arm. Needles weren't a concern… No, it was more the device, itself. Why couldn't he just have a simple needle and syringe? Why did he have to be a science-y weirdo who made his own equipment?

Szayel stuck the needle in quickly, waiting a second before pulling it back out. "There we go." He glanced over at Sousuke, "A full analysis will take about an hour, but a preliminary will only take about five minutes. If it's anything extreme, I will be able to tell from the readings with anywhere from seventy to eighty-nine percent certainty. One hundred percent can be assured with the full analysis. You can wait a few minutes or you may leave and I will deliver my report when I am certain…"

"I trust your judgment, Szayel." Sousuke smiled, "We will wait." When Szayel nodded and turned to leave, he followed.

I stared after them, blinking, then closed my eyes and sank down on my side on the table.

A few minutes sleep wouldn't hurt…

* * *

After making sure Sousuke had left, I eased myself off of the bed and sat down against the wall, snapping my wrist a few times and making a fist before relaxing it completely, laying it palm-down on the floor.

I took a deep breath, then closed my eyes and relaxed.

The walls and floors of Las Noches were made of a very special kind of energy-resonant stone that, because Las Noches was built on a sea of sand, trapped all echoes of reiatsu and sent them reverberating through the halls, ceilings and floors, until they simply tapered off into nothing.

Because the palace was so large, though, it could take days… weeks… months… years for a signature to fade completely, depending on where it originated from, and assuming a larger ripple didn't swallow it, first.

There was also directionality of the originating touch to consider… If one brushed upward, the touch would tend to try to continue going up. If one touched down on the floor, it would spread down and out, and other things like that.

It would take me a bit to sort it all out, but if Ichigo was here I'd be able to find him.

I winced when my barrier automatically flared to life, the stone walls of Las Noches a gross accumulation of gathered spiritual pressures, and as soon as I'd focused on them they'd all assailed me, running me over to continue their hectic, rippling courses without a second thought.

I had to pull out and take a moment to compose myself, panting and struggling against a racing, strained heart.

When I finally managed to get myself calm, I took a deep breath and exhaled, focusing again and raising my spiritual pressure as high as I needed, keeping my barrier at bay as I set my hand back down on the rock, fortunately able to withstand it this time.

Inhaling and exhaling again, deeply and slowly, I made the mental picture of my graph plane in my head and let all of the reiatsu signatures spike up, wincing at the sheer amount; hundreds upon hundreds, it seemed… So many so sift through…

But I could narrow the search down…

I found and locked onto Sousuke's signature, taking a moment to study it and get the feel of what a shinigami spiritual pressure was like.

Then I started quickly sifting through the pressures, searching, searching for another shinigami-like presence…

Found Gin… brushed passed him…

Same for Tousen…

Two more shinigami-like presences, but neither belonged to anyone I recognized. I ignored them.

Looking… looking… there!

Human mixed with shinigami and, for some reason or another, Hollow… Screw the mix, I recognized the aura. It was Ichigo.

He was here… He was in Las Noches.

I opened my eyes, smiling.

For some reason or another, it made me happy…

Standing, I walked back over to the bed and laid down, exhausted.

"Give'm hell, guys…" I mumbled to Ichigo and the others, smirking faintly as I started to go to sleep.

…For some reason, I was starting to feel particularly rebellious…


	25. Trapped Within, Trapped Without

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Anzu, I have a special mission for you."

I looked up from midmorning tea as Sousuke stirred the tiniest pinch of sugar into his cup, "What do you need me to do?"

"Agreeing so easily?" Sousuke smirked slightly, "Don't you even want to hear it?"

I blinked, "…You mean I have a chance to back out?"

"Yes." Sousuke nodded, "You do."

"…" I shifted, taking another sip of my tea.

The only thing that was going in Las Noches lately was the invasion, so if Sousuke wanted me to do a 'special mission' it would more than likely have to deal with that or the winter war…

I could see why he was giving me the option to back out; things that touched close to my past seemed to set me off, and with me being so weak lately I might not want to deal with the emotional strain.

I might not he able to _handle_ the emotional strain.

"What is the mission outline?" I asked softly after a moment, fiddling with my cup.

"You are to go to the human world," Sousuke began carefully, gently, "And sway the vizards into participating in the winter war."

I blinked, barely managing to prevent myself from reacting to a sharp pang in my chest. "You want me… to go talk to the vizards?"

"Not talk." Sousuke shook his head, "'Talk' implies that I am sending you as a messenger. What I need you to do isn't so forthright… I need you to _convince_ them. To _plead_ for their help, all without letting on that participating in the war is _exactly_ what I want them to do."

I stared at him for a moment, then slowly said, "You need me to act both as bait and as the red herring…"

"Very good, Anzu." Sousuke smiled, taking another sip of his tea.

I swallowed hard and stared down at my teacup, watching the dark liquid inside ripple. This was big… Really big… I didn't know if I could do it…

But… Sousuke wouldn't ask if he didn't think I could… right?

"Sousuke…?" When he looked at me, I slouched slightly and curled in on myself as a sort of protective move, "Do you… really think I can do this?"

"Anzu…" Sousuke was beside me a moment later, gently taking my cup and setting it down on the coffee table before taking my shoulders and easing me up and into his arms.

I looked up into his eyes. As always, everything about his face screamed of things soft and welcoming… Save two areas. His smile was one of them.

No matter how gentle that smile seemed, it always held a condescending air and a sharp, threatening edge.

…But even his smile wasn't nearly as bad as his eyes.

While they seemed gentle from a distance, when you were up close you could clearly see what was flickering in their depths; sharpness, calculation, desire (though not of the flesh), and judgment… as if he were weighing out your usefulness. As if there was always some master game of chess going on in his head, and he was trying to decide if you were still a valuable piece.

And, then, finality, as his eyes were showing now.

Finality that only came when he decided just where on the board to move your piece, the piece of a pawn.

"Of course I think you can." Sousuke said with a gentle smile, cupping my jaw and tilting my head up, "I believe in you…"

A cold trickle ran down my spine as he sealed his lips over mine, my body heavy in his arms with dread.

It had taken him a moment to decide if I was still useful… It usually never took him that long.

Though part of me desperately wished to believe that Sousuke would never hurt me, another part instilled doubt.

It insisted that my piece, the pawn, only had so many moves left on the board before Sousuke would gladly sacrifice it to get to the other player's king.

'The white king will sacrifice you soon, pawn…' Something in my mind said, 'And then your pretty, pristine white exterior will topple to the side and become stained with red.'

I closed my eyes and leaned into Sousuke, clinging to him desperately.

I wanted to believe I was more than a pawn.

I wanted to believe that I was a queen; no one wants to sacrifice the queen…

But as the little voice continued to instill doubt, my hazy world cleared at the edges and I realized something.

As Sousuke picked me up and took me to his bed it struck me…

I'm a bit too small to be a queen.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE, BITCH!" An angry voice roared from behind me.

I ran faster, my heart pounding in my ears and my breath coming out in short, hot, panicked bursts. I ignored the stabbing pain in my chest, grinding me teeth and fighting tears.

As I fled from the sidewalk and into the forest, I tripped over a root, my hakama tearing from my ankle up to my calf and the sleeves of my jacket and coat rubbing my arms raw as I flung them forward to protect my face.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I scrambled back to my feet and started running again.

"Fuck!! Where in the hell is that skank?!"

"This way, dipshit! Into the forest!"

"Will you two fuckin' quit arguin'?! We've gotta get her before Lord Aizen finds out she escaped!"

I swallowed hard and ran faster, trying my best to ignore the sounds of sonido around me. When they closed in, though, I took a sharp turn and started running downhill, letting the downward incline to speed me up.

Their footsteps fell behind…

And then the ground evened out and I burst out of the tree line, running straight for what seemed to be an area full of old storage facilities. There was a flash of orange to my right as I ran right into them, but I ignored it.

The sounds of sonido and the feel of my pursuers' reiatsus were closing in.

There were shouts from behind me, none of them belonging to my three attackers, but I ignored them as I felt a cero charge behind me.

In this small area there was no way I could dodge it, so I ground my teeth and buried my heel into the ground, spinning around and holding my hands out in front of me.

As the red beam of light shot straight for me, blue flashed and my barrier formed, only instead of being beneath my feet the formation of circles flashed to life before my hands, quite literally like an old-fashioned shield.

I focused my energy on changing the nature of the shield, and it did change. Fast.

Instead of the inner and outer rings spinning either clockwise or counterclockwise in conjunction, the outer span clockwise and the inner span counterclockwise, and they were going too fast for me to be able to tell what the smaller circles were doing.

It took seconds for the cero to get closer and closer, just as it took seconds for my shield to properly take the form it needed, and when the cero finally met the large blue plate the reaction was instantaneous.

The cero bounced right back.

There was a scream as the cero, presumably, tore through the one who had fired it, making a large explosion and a huge plume of dust.

Two forms burst through the upper section of the plume, both male, and both with their zanpakuto drawn.

It was too late to run, so I crouched and spread my feet, holding out my hands in a battle stance and letting the nature of my barrier change again and reform around my feet in the form it used to block physical attacks.

The both raised their blades.

After what they'd seen, neither of them would be stupid enough to attempt energy attacks.

I crouched down as they started to scream.

"EVANESCE, VAPORIZACION!"

"CRUSH, CANTO RODADO!"

I ground my teeth, waiting as the two still growing forms descended on me—

"Blow it away, Tachikaze!"

"Play, Kinshara!"

One of the Arrancar was taken out by a burst of bright blue, energy-like wind, and the other was impaled through the chest by a tipped whip that jerked him back and slammed him down into the ground, making his body explode.

I stayed in my stance, waiting, panting, still trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my chest.

The ground in front of me was soaked red, my barrier was still in full swing, at the dust was still clearing. Even as it did, several figures appeared in the brown air, walking towards me slowly.

I tensed, forcing myself to control my breathing and getting ready to throw up another barrier.

As soon as the first figure emerged from the dust cloud, though, I let my barrier flicker and die, my stance relaxing.

"Sh… Shinji…"

Shinji stared at me, his eyes wide, "Anzu…"

A short, bitter laugh burst from my lips and I smiled as the tears finally spilled over, and I tried to walk over to him. No longer able to ignore the pain in my chest, though, I let out a strangled gasp and pitched forward, falling.

Before I slammed into the ground a pair of arms wrapped around me and cradled me to a chest, and I looked up into Shinji's worried eyes and smiled.

"Hey…"

"Anzu…" He mumbled, his eyes flickering across my body before settling on the wound in my chest, which seemed to throb even as he looked at it, "…Hold on, okay?" His arms around me tightened their hold slightly, "Just… hold on…"

"I'll try…" I mumbled as my vision flickered and my eyes started to slip closed, "I'll… try…"

Shinji shouted something and I passed out.

* * *

Dim… dim… dim lighting…

Laying on my back on something dusty, something dilapidated, something old and musty…

But I knew it, and that was a comfort.

Voices… voices flickering in and out of focus around me…

"How do we know… —uence of Kyoka Suige—"

"…—achi?"

"Unfortunately, I can't answer tha—…—zen's spiritual pressure is all around—… Much like a second skin. I can't tell where she ends and he begins."

"—uck. They must have been living real close for a long time… What do you suppo—"

"Hey!" A forceful voice cut through all of the murmurs, making it so even I heard it in my delirium. "Quick question! Why the _fuck_ do you all care about her health?! The bitch betrayed us! I say we kick her out!"

"Hiyori, shut the fuck up. Anzu ain't goin' anywhere."

"Hey, jackass, just because you can't keep yer hormones in check around a fucking human doesn't mean you get to put the rest of us in danger for your own stupid gain!"

"Please, calm down. She's waking up…"

I opened my eyes not long after this was said and found myself staring at a familiar rusty, sheet metal ceiling, some areas eroded away to reveal the sky above.

Some movement to my right made me look, and I smiled slightly when I saw him, "Shinji…"

Shinji smiled back, not his usual shit-eating grin but something softer, something strained, and something even a little weary. Still, there was no hesitance in his movements when he reached out and helped me sit up.

Once I was sitting and had my legs over the side of the couch and on the ground, I looked around, still a little disbelieving. Everything seemed so clear… No fuzziness at the edges. No confusing, convincing rationalizations tricking me into doing anything I wouldn't normally do…

For the first time in a long time I was me, and I was home.

A cold, hollow feeling took over my body and my eyes started to burn as I looked around at everyone. Everyone who was staring at me, even the most placid of them showing some level of mistrust.

"I-Is this real?" I rasped, looking around and barely daring to believe. "A-Am I finally out of Las Noches?"

"Yeah, Anzu…" Shinji said softly, "You're out…"

I shocked even myself when I started giggling. In seconds I was laughing, my arms crossed tightly over my stomach and my body bent forward over my knees. I was still wearing the Las Noches uniform, but even that didn't matter anymore.

I was out…

I WAS FUCKING OUT!!

Without me even realizing it until I felt a tear dropping onto my hand, I had stopped laughing and was reduced to body-wracking sobs, a loud scream rising up in the back of my throat.

FUCK AIZEN'S PLAN!

FUCK THAT SON OF A BITCH!

I was _**NEVER**_ going back with him!

And then I was screaming, pain ripping through my throat and my lungs burning. I grabbed my head and dug my fingernails into my scalp, relishing the feel of pain that told me I was alive.

My eyes and mind were clear, and I had finally stopped calling that son of a bitch by his first name.

I was _free_.

I was _out_.

I struggled when my hands were torn away from my head, and when they were pinned back against the sofa and I was pressed back into the cushions I flailed, no longer wailing in despair but screaming in anger. A knee settled between my legs and a body pressed against mine, pinning me to the sofa and holding me completely still.

Images of what Aizen had done to me… No, what I had _let_ him do to me started flooding back, and I fought.

"—zu!" Someone was barking into my ear, "Anzu! Calm down!"

"Get off of me!" I screamed, flailing harder, "Don't touch me! Don't you _dare_ touch me! NOT AGAIN, GODDAMN IT!"

The person who had been holding me down jumped back immediately.

When I saw it had been Shinji, I blinked, staring at him in confusion. I'd been so wrapped up in the fact that I was _out_ that I'd forgotten where I was and even who I was with.

"Sh-Shinji…?!" I rasped, my breathing speeding up.

"…Anzu…" Shinji began carefully after a moment, kneeling in front of me and meeting my eyes evenly, "Did Aizen… do anythin'… inappropriate to ya?"

I stared at Shinji for a moment. "N… No…" My voice broke and tears welled up again, "I… I let him… He… He… and I… I…" I buried my face into my hands and burst into tears, another scream building up.

Shinji was sitting by me in a second, his arms wrapped around me tightly to prevent me from flying off of the handle and doing something stupid.

"Anzu, it's not yer fault." He said firmly and loudly over my sobs, "Aizen used his zanpakuto on you. Ya didn't know what you were doin'."

"Th-That doesn't change th-the f-fact that I… we…" I curled in on myself, hugging my knees to my chest and sobbing into them.

Shinji sighed, muttered something to the others, then picked me up and started carrying me.

I had to fight the urge to lash out at him, to convince myself that he wasn't an enemy.

I… I felt so confused… Like my eyes had suddenly been opened and I didn't recognize the world around me.

Images and habits that had been forced into me during my time in Las Noches kept flashing back, and it was hard for me to tell if I was there or back in the warehouse.

The feel of the arms around me kept changing, and I couldn't tell if I was being held by Aizen or Shinji…

And then I was in darkness, surrounded by a familiar scent.

Sharp, musky and thick… Minty… like aftershave…

Cool above and warm below… And a warm body next to mine, an arm wrapped around my waist…

"Feelin' calmer now, Anzu?" Shinji mumbled into my ear.

"Shinji…" I rasped, tearing at the pain in my throat, "I… I'm sorry… Dear god, I am so sorry… I—" When I was kissed, I flinched, trying to draw back.

Shinji kept a gentle but firm grip on my waist, though, and held me in place, and slowly I started to respond, thoughts of Aizen completely leaving my mind. I wasn't with Aizen anymore. I was with Shinji now… I was me again…

Shinji pulled back a moment later and I buried my face against his chest, crying silently until I was asleep.

* * *

When Shinji walked out of his room about an hour later, the others were still waiting for him.

He stared at Hiyori evenly when she glared at him, "I believe her."

Hiyori snorted, looking away, "Course ya do, dickhead…"

"…That son of a bitch is gonna pay for this." Shinji growled after a moment.

Hiyori tensed, "Course he is."

Shinji sighed heavily and plopped down, his forehead falling into his hands. "…You guys remember how this all started?" He mumbled after a moment.

"I'd say it was about the time Rose was promoted…" Love threw the blonde a smirk, "You're bad luck, man."

"Shut up." Rose snorted, then thought and sighed, "I'd say it was closer to the time Kisuke became captain of twelfth." Ignoring how some of the others unconsciously flinched, he leaned forward on the sofa and braced his elbows on his legs, sighing again, "Yeah, I'd say that's where it really started…"

They couldn't help it.

The eight former captains and lieutenants started to reminisce.

* * *

"Was lettin' Anzu go back like that a good idea? She's been breakin' outta yer control for a while… Now she's completely awake. She won't come back willin'ly."

"I am perfectly aware of that, Gin. Did you honestly think her breaking free of my control was an _accident_?"

"…Hehe, Sousuke, yer one sick bastard."

"Why, thank you. Now, please prepare the retrieval party. I believe we can allow Anzu one evening in the bed of the man she loves before we tear it all away again… Don't you agree, Mika?"

"…"

"Aahh, parting is such sweet sorrow…"


	26. Release

Hehe… ^.^' Fairly explicit sexual intimacies here, all. Just a forewarning…

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I was woken later when the bed next to me shifted. I shied away, thinking it was Aizen, only to let out a heavy sigh of relief when Shinji's much lither arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back of to him, his face nuzzling into my hair.

"Easy, Anzu…" He mumbled, "It's just me…"

I shuddered and latched onto him, burying my face against his neck and inhaling his scent deeply. Not clean and void like Aizen's. Shinji was musky and minty…

"I'm sorry…" I rasped, "I… I doubted you… All of you… I let that bastard convince me you all were monsters… And that… that you…" I looked up at him, "That… that mask…"

Shinji winced, looking away, "Right… the mask…"

"It was that first night I went home," I went on, confessing everything, "I… I had a nightmare that some man came into my room… A man with glowing eyes and a huge grin." When Shinji looked back at me and blinked, I winced and looked away, going on, "The man came back several times, and every time he came he was beaten by some… shimmering man. When Aizen came, I automatically recognized him as the man who'd saved me, and then when I saw you with the mask…"

"…I was the man from the nightmare…" Shinji mumbled, sighing. He paused, then said, "Aizen's zanpakuto is called Kyoka Suigetsu. Its power is somethin' he calls 'absolute hypnosis', and he can use it ta make anyone see whatever he wants. Yer not the first one to fall under the curse; up until a few months ago, he'd managed ta keep the whole Seireitei hypnotized fer over one hundred years."

"…The whole of the Seireitei?" I rasped, pulling back and looking up at him.

"All of 'em." Shinji nodded, somber, "…Even me. His captain…"

I winced, then winced again at the churning in my stomach, "Ugh… Shinji? Bahtroom…"

Shinji blinked, then nodded and let me go, and as soon as he did I shot out of the room, flying into the bathroom and kneeling over the toilet.

I think we all know what throwing up is like, so I won't submit you to that kind of torture by describing it. Safe to say that I will never, _ever_ eat chickpeas again. After spending a good five minutes gargling with mouthwash I walked back out, smiling sheepishly at a worried Shinji. "Heh, sorry…"

"You sick?" He asked, frowning, "Did ya catch somethin' while you were over there?"

"Nah." I made a face, "I was thinking it might have been an allergic reaction to Aizen's nasty-ass tea."

Shinji quirked a brow, smirking widely, "Aizen had you _drinking his tea_?"

"Every day." I growled, glaring, "At breakfast, lunch, high noon, dinner, and after dinner. He fuckin' _trained_ me to appreciate it— STOP LAUGHING, JACKASS! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Shinji was doubled over, clutching his stomach and laughing loudly, "He got ya to play teatime! He _actually_ got ya to play his stupid game of teatime!"

"Shinji!" I launched myself at him and wrapped my hands around his neck, shaking his head back and forth. "Ya know what?! Yes! He did! The son of a bitch even taught me the _fuckin'_ proper way to handle a tea ceremony!"

Shinji only laughed harder.

I screamed and jumped on him.

And ya know what?

For the first time in what seemed like ages I felt… happy.

Content.

Like I was all I could be, and that was just fine.

Yeah, everything in my life was out of whack, my monotony was ruined, and it was all this jackasses fault, but…

I couldn't bring myself to blame him.

Shinji made me feel… happy…

"Anzu?"

When I blinked and snapped out of it to find Shinji staring up at me with a curious look, I realized I must have been just sitting on his stomach for a few moments silently, staring at him.

I shook my head, then smiled and leaned down, kissing him. There were a few aggravated groans from everyone who was sitting in the room (after all, we were in the front room), but I ignored them, relaxing.

Shinji smirked and kissed me back, but I smirked, myself, and pulled away just as he'd started to respond, making him glare up at me with a devious smirk.

"Anzu, no teasin'…"

"I want you to show me your mask."

Shinji blinked, his smirk fading a bit and his head tilting in confusion, "Eh?"

"Your mask." I repeated, smirking slightly at how ridiculously adorable he looked, "I'd like to see it."

"Anzu…" Shinji began slowly, frowning slightly, "I don't think yer able to handl—"

"Aizen has his Cuatra Espada train me, personally." I cut him off, leaning in close to his face with a blank expression, "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Shinji blinked, then nodded, somber. "Alright. I'll show ya my mask… But first," He smirked, leaning in until our noses were touching, "Ya gotta get offa me."

I snorted, smirking back, then stood.

Shinji stood, stretching out his lanky body and throwing me a smirk, "Maybe we'll have to test to see just how much ya've grown, eh?"

I grinned, "I'm sure you saw my new ability earlier, right?"

"The reflective thing?" Shinji grinned widely, "Yeah… That was nice. You actually took down an Arrancar with it."

"Yeah, I saw…" I glanced over at the warehouse door, my grin fading slightly, "…Her name was Moana. She was supposed to be one of my escorts…"

"…Escorts?" Shinji asked. I could tell he wanted to ask more (they all did), but I guess after what they'd seen yesterday they didn't want to press.

"We were going for a walk around Las Noches…" I muttered, frowning slightly as I tried to remember, "I… There was an open garganta… I ran through… They… followed…" I winced, pressing a hand to my forehead.

That was the truth… right? It seemed right… It was the last thing I remembered… But my head hurt the more I tried to think about it…

"It's alright, Anzu." Shinji said, setting a hand on my shoulder, "They're dead. Yer safe."

I paused, then glanced at him, "They'll come after me… Aizen won't let me go that easily."

"They won't find ya." Shinji assured, nodding, "Not here." I just nodded slightly. "…Come on." He have a half smirk and tugged on my shoulder when I turned to him, "Mask time, right? And maybe we'll test yer new skills while we're down there."

I smirked slightly, then turned and followed him downstairs.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya, Anzu." Shinji insisted, crossing his arms and frowning, "Step back some more."

"And I'm telling _you_," I frowned back at him, twitching and glaring stubbornly, "That I'm fine. My barrier will adjust itself to its highest level if needed, and I probably won't feel a thing. Just put on the goddamned mask already."

"…Fine." Shinji grumbled, muttering and taking a step back, glaring when I smirked and took a step forward, keeping only ten feet between us. Shinji grumbled a bit more, then raised his hand and grabbed at something in front of his face.

As he slowly raked his curled fingers down, I dredged up my barrier and flicked my wrist slightly, making it flare to life but keeping it at a fairly low level.

When Shinji's spiritual pressure shot up I twitched slightly, my barrier darkening a hint. I tensed at Shinji's masked face, but otherwise didn't respond.

"…Scary, ain't it?" Shinji mumbled after a moment, his voice a bit distorted.

"No." I answered.

"Yer lyin'…" Shinji sighed, "This mask was the whole reason you 'nd I started to separate at the end… When ya started gettin' scared of me."

I blinked, then walked forward. My barrier tried to flare and lash out at him, but I pushed it back and forced it down as much as I could, ignoring how uncomfortable it felt to be so close to him with his reiatsu as it was.

Shinji blinked, the muscles in his throat tensing as if he were trying to say something.

Before he could I reached up, touching his mask.

Shinji tensed slightly.

I stared at the bone in front of me, my fingers still brushing over the lower area of the mandible. I raised my other hand and traced up the mandible, up the strip that divided the left and right sections of his teeth (I skipped touching those), over his cheeks, to the ridge above the holes for his eyes…

Shinji shuddered, his black-sclera, bronze-iris eyes slipping shut.

I smirked slightly, "Aww, yer not that scary at all, are ya? Yer just a big, pharaoh-faced teddy bear…"

Shinji twitched, one eye opening and narrowing down at me, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

I grinned up at him.

"…Teddy bear, am I?" Shinji growled, a hint of a smirk evident in his voice.

"That's right." I nodded, my grin widening slightly. I was bent over in a flash, Shinji's lips sealed over mine with his mask pushed back over his head and his eyes narrowed down at me, a smirk on his lips. I smirked back, then pressed up against him, closing my eyes and relishing in the feel of him.

There was no point in holding back anymore.

The last time I'd held back, I'd almost never seen him again…

That wouldn't happen again.

No holding back ever.

I raised my hand and curled my fingers around the back of his neck, pulling his lips down more firmly against mine.

Shinji startled slightly at the forwardness, then returned with fervor, his lips parting slightly so his tongue could snake out.

I opened my mouth and drew him in, both arms going up to wrap around his neck with one hand clamping down on his mask.

Shinji's hands pressed against my lower back, one playing with the hem of my shirt for a moment before it slipped under the cloth so his fingers could play against my skin.

I arched and gasped.

The feel of Shinji's hands was far, far different from Aizen's. Each stroke, each brush of his calloused fingers and palms against my skin sent warm shivers shooting through my body, making my breasts and groin tingle.

"Shinji…" I rasped hoarsely, rubbing up against him.

Shinji jerked slightly, then groaned and grabbed my ass, squeezing.

I twitched and nipped his lip sharply, making him smirk. "Fucking pervert…"

"Maybe…" He chuckled, biting my neck, "But I'm _your_ pervert." He squeezed my butt again, his finger flicking out and brushing between my legs.

I gasped again, groaning.

His smirk widening, Shinji scooped me up into his arms and banished his mask.

I had to close my eyes against the uncomfortable, nauseating feel of his flash steps, and when I opened them again I was laying on my back on his bed, Shinji's grinning face hovering above mine.

I flushed, then froze, shying away from his wandering hands, "Sh-Shinji, don't…"

"…'m not Aizen, Anzu…" He murmured after a moment, his smirk fading, "And yer not under any kind of mind control. If ya don't want to, we won't. That simple. But…" He leaned in a bit, his hands gently caressing down my sides and to my hips, "I think ya do want it."

A small whimper escaped my lips and I sighed when his hands traveled over my thighs, his breath hot against my neck as he kissed from my jaw down to the curve. "…Y… You'll… take it…slow…?"

"Slow as ya need me to." Came his husky answer, and he paused before pulling his head back and giving me a cocky smirk, "At first. I promise, you'll be beggin' for me to keep goin' faster 'nd faster 'nd fa—"

I flushed and punched his chest, jerking away from his hands.

Shinji chuckled, whispering soothing, nonsensical things to me before he even thought about bringing his hands back to my sides and letting them wander down and tug at my top. "…So?"

I swallowed, then reached up and started fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt with shaky hands.

"Hey…" He took my hands in his, forcing me to stop. "Relax… Let me take care of it."

I shuddered, my hands falling uselessly to my sides. When he shed his shirt a few seconds later I looked away, my breathing ragged.

Another chuckle, then his hand cupped my jaw and tilted my head back up, Shinji pressing a searing kiss to my lips and coaxing my mouth open.

I complied, hardly noticing when his hands unzipped my top and eased my hakama off…

* * *

He must have been waiting until he thought I was asleep to make his move, because Shinji reclined there, awake, for hours before finally trying to move away.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, opening my eyes and looking up at him, "Where are you going?"

Shinji frowned slightly, then smirked and quirked a brow, "How long've you been waitin'?"

"Long enough." I frowned, "Now, where are you going that you had to wait until I was 'asleep' to make your move?"

"…The war is here." Shinji sighed, "I'm goin' to fight."

"Not without me, you're not." I growled, sitting up and slipping my leg over his body to straddle his bare stomach. I glared down at him, "If you're going to fight that son of a bitch, you're taking me with you."

"Anzu…" Shinji sighed again. He paused, then reached out and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, jerking me down against his body. He smirked when I flushed, "You're staying. This isn't a battle for humans."

I twitched slightly, then quirked a brow and reached behind me, grabbing him.

Shinji choked, flushed and groaned, his head lolling back as I slid off of him and stroked his flaccid member slowly, the skin twitching when my thumb flicked over it.

"You're not leaving me here." I said evenly, my cheeks burning slightly as he started to harden.

"Y-Yes…" Shinji gasped, his head rolling forward so he could regard me as seriously as he could through lust-hazed eyes, "I am. You're st-stayin'…"

"Going." I gave him a particularly hard jerk.

Shinji yelped, clamping his eyes shut and hissing out, "Stayin'."

"Going." I jerked again, kissing his abdomen just above his diaphragm.

"St-Stayin'!"

I quirked a brow, surprised he could still talk. …I'd have to take care of that. Scooting my body down the bed a bit, I laid out half of my naked body on one of his legs, moving slowly as he watched me. Hand still on him, I lowered my head and kissed his abdomen just a few inches below his bellybutton, still staring up and meeting his eyes. At the same time, I gave him another sound jerk.

"Going."

Shinji groaned loudly, and I yelped as he grabbed me and flipped me over, pinning me in a flash with my head against his pillows and his body positioned between my legs.

"Stayin'." He growled, thrusting in.

I inhaled sharply and moaned, reaching up and grabbing his hair to jerk him down into a kiss. I was already so close… Just from being so near him, just from the fact that I was still recovering from earlier, I was already close to a climax.

But he stopped and nearly pulled all the way out at the last possible second, smirking when I wailed and writhed against him.

"Stayin'." He repeated firmly, grabbing my chin and forcing me to meet his eyes, "Is that clear?"

"Nnnn…" I glared, then shuddered and wrapped my legs around his waist, trying do draw him in closer. He wouldn't move. "Nnnngh… FINE!!"

Shinji grinned, then thrust back in fully one final time, making my body arch and my toes curl, a cry tearing from my throat only to be muffled by his lips against mine.

"Good girl, Anzu…" He mumbled, his arms wrapping around me as we both came back down from our respective highs. "You stay here, where it's safe…"

I glared up at him weakly, grinding my teeth and forcing the burning in my eyes to keep at bay, "You had better fucking _live_ or I'm following you."

Shinji smiled, cupping my jaw, "Don't worry about that, Anzu. I'm comin' back."

I leaned into him, closing my eyes as he kissed me before letting him go and curling up against his chest, sighing happily when he indulged me and laid back down for a few more hours of rest.

* * *

"…Go now, Gin. Retrieve her."


	27. Drag you Down with mE

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

When I woke up again, Shinji was still asleep. I sat up, smiling down at him as my cheeks burned slightly, memories of what had happened flickering briefly through my mind.

At the moment, I didn't much care what the future meant… I didn't really like the future, anyway. Always prone to change, taunting me with all of its possibilities, never easily read…

The future was a bitch.

Past was good.

Present was even better; usually in the present you were too busy to reminisce about the past or too hassled to think about how what you did would affect your future.

Much as I would never be able to forgive myself for sleeping with Aizen, that was the past. I couldn't do anything to change it, and at the time it had nothing to do with my present.

The winter war was clear in the future, but what happened between then and now could be bad or good; the possibilities were pretty equal, and that pissed me off. I didn't want to be pissed off right now…

…Right now, I have the present.

This present with a dead asleep, naked, and fully mine Shinji Hirako laying next to me; for now I had my peace.

Monotony was dead, and while the old me would have lamented, the new me was happy.

Because for the first time since the incident, I felt fine with thinking about Mom's death. I felt fine with the fact that my life had strayed far out of its routine. I felt fine with being next to the person who was so amazingly predictable yet sporadic, who insisted on protecting me yet pissed me off to no end.

Because for the first time in a long time, I wasn't just content.

I was happy.

Okay… so engaging in premarital sex before the age of nineteen probably hadn't been such a good idea, but screw it. It had happened, there was not taking it back, and I was already on a contraceptive, anyway; at least, that's what Szayel had _told_ me he had been giving me after he'd come back with my blood work…

But, bad Anzu!

No dwelling on possibly negative thoughts!

This is happy hour, damn it!

…Unfortunately, my bladder didn't much care for when happy hour was; it only cared that I emptied it.

Now.

Or else it was going to rebel.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I sat up and slipped over Shinji carefully, wincing and biting my lip when I had to set my bare feet down on a painfully cold cement floor.

Shinji's eyes flickered open to regard me hazily, groggily, and when his mouth half opened to say something I leaned back over and kissed him gently, snickering to myself when he smirked slowly and closed his eyes again.

Once his reiatsu was flat and calm, I pulled back carefully and marveled at how easy it was to put him back to sleep…

Then my bladder kicked my stomach and made me nauseous, and I winced, jerking on some underwear and grabbing the first thing that felt like a shirt.

Even though it was still pretty close to being the middle of the day, the reiatsu signatures of everyone in the warehouse thrummed calm and low… If they weren't sleeping or close to it, they were relaxing.

Buttoning up Shinji's shirt (and thanking whoever there was to thank that he was at least a foot taller than me and he wore his shirts long), I slipped out of his room and over to the bathroom, giving into the demands of an angry bladder and then an even angrier stomach, which decided it didn't like food.

Fine.

Be that way, ya fuckin' priss…

I'll just swallow some mouthwash.

Ha!

I snickered, rubbing my forehead and grinning at how stupid I was being. Heh, two rounds of sex and suddenly I'm peppy and preppy…

A twinge of something from behind me made me turn, wincing as my eyes narrowed rapidly in defense against the bright sun outside of the warehouse. Even in my partially blinded state I caught sight of a shadow. It disappeared quickly when my eyes settled on it to make sure it was real.

I frowned.

Really, I should ignore it… If there is someone outside, they won't be able to get into the barrier. Hell, it may even be one of the other inhabitants of the warehouse, and wouldn't _that_ be embarrassing…

Still, the twinge came back, carrying with it a 'come hither' feel… And I couldn't ignore it.

I walked over to the doorway of the warehouse, peeking my head out and glancing in the direction the shadow had gone…

Just to see it disappear into the forest.

I frowned deeper.

This wasn't good… at all.

I should just do the smart thing, turn back, wake Shinji up and tell him about it. Let the dude with the sword handle the mysterious stalker; I'm just a normal human who's not wearing pants.

Still, almost against my own volition and _definitely_ against my better judgment, I found myself walking out of the warehouse and towards the forest, my body slipping through Hachi's barrier easily and my feet slapping against the burning asphalt a bit too loudly.

It was dead quiet; no sounds of traffic, wind, or even wildlife.

I shuddered, hugging my arms to my stomach as I stepped off of the asphalt and walked across the dirt divide that separated the blacktop from the grass, painfully aware that my glaringly pale legs would stand out all too well to the person I was following and that my thighs were rubbing together uncomfortably.

Still, something drew me onward, and I continued to obey without really thinking much beyond half-hearted protests and scattered thoughts that had nothing to do with what I was doing or where I was.

Jeez, what did I want to be when I grew up…?

I hate kids, but I'm good at teaching literary analysis and the like.

Maybe I could get over my hatred of kids and become a teacher. …Or at least I could learn to hide it really, really well…

…What was the pattern I was going to pick for my new festival kimono?

I'd been doing too much forest-type motifs these last few years; maybe a nice blue-colored pattern. With hints of light purples and pale pinks…

…Dear god, had I left the toaster on the last time I had been home?

Damn it, I couldn't remember…

…Dad…

…I needed to go see him soon…

I blinked, shaking my head. Why were my thoughts so scattered…? When I looked up and around, I tensed slightly when I realized I'd already walked into the tree line and was just standing still, like I was waiting…

What in the hell was going on?

"Glad ta see ya could make it ta our lil' appointment, Anzu."

I spun around, my eyes widening as horror swept over me.

Gin stood not ten feet away, every-present grin wide and his eyes seemingly closed, as always. The white of his uniform stood out proudly against the dark browns and greens of the trees around us, and his hands were stuck into the opposite sleeve of each arm.

His eyes opened a sliver, the odd blue red sweeping over my body briefly and his grin sharpening to a smirk. "Sousuke was right… Ya do look cute after ya've been sexed up."

I flushed, grabbing the hem of Shinji's shirt and pulling it down, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Ain't tha' obvious?" His smirk stretching back to a grin and his eyes closing again, Gin started to walk over to me with calm, even steps, "Sousuke sent me ta come get ya back. Said yer mission was done."

"M-Mission?" I frowned, stepping back, "No… No, I'm not going back. I'm staying here with Shinji."

Gin snickered, "Nah, yer comin' wit' me." He tilted his head slightly, "Sou misses ya, ya know. He's been all mope-y 'nd despondent…"

"Like fuck." I growled, taking a few more steps back. When he kept walking forward, I planet my feet firmly and dipped into my reiatsu, declaring loudly, "If you come any closer, I'll amp up my spiritual pressure!" When he paused at this, I grinned, feeling relieved, "Shinji'll be out here in seconds if I call for him…"

"…Ya, I can imagine he would be." Gin ceded, nodding. He then grinned, tilting his head as a shadow moved behind him, "But would yer lil' Shinji be able ta stand up ta the bouncers I brought wit' me?"

I looked around, my stomach falling to my feet as Stark, his Fraccion, Halibel and two of her three Fraccion stepped out.

"Sure, not all 'o 'em are Espadas…" Gin said nonchalantly, grinning at the glares he earned from the Fraccions, "But I'll betcha that, with none 'o the vizards prepared for 'em, the damage'd still be pretty big… Don'tcha think, Anzu?"

I just stared at him, lightheaded.

Gin's grin sharpened as he stepped forward again, leaning down and tilting his head, "Well, Anzu? You really gonna call out fer help, knowin' one or more of yer friends could die?"

"…You son of a bitch…" I finally managed to rasp, my barrier flickering as he got closer and closer, "You twofaced, backsliding, colluding, scheming, underhanded, smarmy, motherfucking, two-timing, coc—"

Gin's eyes snapped open partway and he drew his zanpakuto in a flash, setting it lazily on the curve of my neck and grinning down at me darkly, "Tha's enough name-callin' outta you, Anzu."

"I'm gonna fuckin' gut you while you sleep." I hissed, glaring up at him as everything started to turn blue.

"I'd control my temper if I were ya, _Anzu_…" Gin drawled, leaning in close to my face as his lips stretched into a very, very thin smirk, "Ya can either come peacefully, or ya can come and yer friends get hurt. Either way, yer comin' ta Las Noches."

I growled and slapped his hand aside, snarling up at him, "Fine. I'll come. But keep your fucking sword out of my face."

Grinning smugly, Gin turned and flicked his wrist, a garganta opening.

I stared at it for a moment, hoping to stall for time.

"Don't bother." When I glanced over at her, Lilinette held up her wrist, a silver bangle flashing against her fingerless glove, "No one can see or feel us. Hell, they probably can't even feel the garganta… Soon as your reiatsu disappears, it'll be too late."

I stared at her for a moment, then sighed, turning and walking towards the garganta, grinding my teeth when Gin fell into step beside me.

Halibel's two Fraccion quickly appeared before us, and the Primera, his Fraccion and Trecera brought up the rear.

"Don't you guys find this degrading?" I asked offhandedly, shrugging when the Amazonian-like woman and the girl with the long, dark green hair glanced back at me, "I mean, honestly. Sending two of the top three Espada, their Fraccion, and one commander to retrieve me? A human? It's ridiculous."

Both blinked at me, as if they were surprised I had voiced the very thing they had been thinking.

"Aww, Anzu." Gin ruffled my hair, making me scowl and glare up at him. He smirked, "Ya underestimate yer importance in Sousuke's plan…"

I snorted, looking ahead, "Aizen's plan… Don't you mean my 'importance' in his little side game of 'I love fuckin' with your life big-time' with Shinji?"

Gin grinned widely, "Maaaaaaaybe…"

I tensed, then stopped, the tips of my toes resting on the very edge of the garganta.

"…Anzu?"

I stared down at the edge, frowning as a heavy feeling settled in my stomach.

"…There's no turning back after I cross this time, is there? At least last time I was ignorant… This time I know what I'm doing. I'm being selfish, knowing full well they'd want to fight no matter how pissed they are at me… But I don't want them to die for me… I'm being human, and that's what's going to kill me in the end."

"…Humans 're funny." Gin snickered, "But yer right… No goin' back after this. Sou won't have ta use Kyoka Suigetsu on ya, so ya get ta be nice and awake fer everythin'! Personally, though, I like it better this way." He grinned down at me cheekily, "Yer a lot more fun like this!"

I twitched, grinding my teeth and keeping my eyes locked on the edge of the garganta. My eyes started to water and burn…

"…We ain't got long, ya know." Gin sighed, "Yer friends are still wreakin' havoc in Las Noches…"

A heavy sigh slipped from my lips.

I went to glance back over my shoulder, but stopped myself, raising my head instead and looking into the cold, dark abyss that stretched ahead.

I closed my eyes, soaking in the last of the warmth this world would have to offer me.

Me… who was about to betray humanity…

…No…

I opened my eyes again.

Never that.

Humanity was my last claim in this world…

I was betraying my friends, my family.

I had little else to lay claim to… and I would never give up my humanity.

All I had to do was wait for the opportune moment…

But when, and what my actions would be…

…That would be something I would have to figure out on the other side.

I sighed, then stepped forward…

…And forced myself to cast aside what Shinji felt for me.

I would keep the emotions myself, but the next time I saw him I wouldn't let him care for me.

Because if there was one thing I had learned from Aizen, it was that I was something to be used against those who cared for me.

So as I crossed from the warm, sunlit world of humans into the cold, moonlit world of Hollows, I tore myself away from Shinji…

…And behind us, the gaganta slammed shut.

* * *

"You did well, Anzu." Aizen mumbled, his arms wrapping around me from behind and his hands wandering down my body, "So deliciously predictable… You ran right back to them, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled, sighing, "I did."

"Such a good girl." Aizen buried his face against my neck, smiling, "That is what I absolutely adore about humans… You're all so easily manipulated."

"Yes… We are."

"Do you see what I have on my… no, _our_ bed for you?"

I did see it. How could I not? As soon as I'd walked into his room, Aizen had come up on me from behind, holding me in place while we both faced his bed.

It was another uniform… Same as before only not nearly as revealing. The coat and hakama were still long, but the jacket would go down to my hips had had a high, standing collar. The new uniform even had gloves…

And sitting on top of it all was the long, thick sash, the same shade of red as the one around Aizen's waist.

"Yeah… I see it."

"As I am sure you have guessed, the meaning of this uniform has changed. Where before it was to give the illusion that you belong to me, now it cements that idea, even to you, as you are now aware. As soon as you put that on, you are mine, body and soul."

His… body and soul…

'…That's it.'

I stepped out of Aizen's arms and walked over to the bed, reaching up and unbuttoning Shinji's shirt.

'That is what I am going to do…'

I pulled the hakama on, drawing the waist strings and tying them in place.

'I belong to Aizen, body and soul… That means when he dies, I die. And that is how I can help in this war… That is how I'll keep my humanity. If I can't kill Aizen…'

I pulled on the gloves, and then the jacket, zipping it.

'Then I'll do everything in my power to drag his guard down and give whoever kills him the clearest shot I can, even if it means I get caught in the blow.'

I wound the thick sash, which so resembled blood that had been transfigured into cloth, around my waist, tying and tucking the ends.

'But when… when can I do this…?'

"Soon, Anzu," Aizen said, a smile in his voice, "We depart for Karakura, where we shall create the Oken. And when the vizards come… you shall play your role in front of a live audience."

'…Oh my god… that's it…'

I struggled to keep my face neutral as I pulled on the coat, finally slipping my feet into the shoes.

'Aizen will be most vulnerable when we leave Las Noches… And Shinji… he'll be there, at the battle, wherever Aizen comes out. And if Aizen plans on taking me…

'Then I can drag him down to hell with me.'

"Tell me, Anzu, will you be ready?"

I turned to him, smiling, "Yes, Sousuke."

You can be sure as fucking hell I will be, you son of a bitch.


	28. Analysis

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

As I look back on it now, I guess it's appropriate to say I fell in love with him when I first saw him.

It was puppy love, of course; I liked his height and his smile, and the fact that he indulged me.

Plus, anyone who was friends with Mommy was okay by me.

I don't know where, how or why they met, or what 'debt' they owed my mother, but it was what had brought us all together…

…As time went on, it turned into something more of a big brother/little sister love. He looked out for me whenever he could, and I got openly pissed but secretly loved him for doing it.

Then things changed even more… I started to notice things about him.

Like his eye color… Even though the irises were rarely dilated enough to be able to tell their color, he had the most gorgeous shade of grey-tan eyes that, in their depths, carried a breath-taking sense of maturity that I found myself grounded in when I had first realized just how deep it ran.

As if he were centuries old…

…Looking back now, it's almost laughable…

…It was when I realized just how much I loved him that I started to push him away. I became more distant, treated him like a family friend who was really more of a nuisance than anything.

And Shinji, being the guy he is, took it in stride, letting me while poking fun at me every now and then.

Of course, I'd noticed all along that something about him was different.

I was just too blinded by my affections to do anything about it.

…I think they started to drift away from us a bit when they found out about Mom's power.

Knowing what I know now, I understand why they did. Still… I wish they hadn't…

…Because it wasn't long after they started drifting away that Mom died.

And after Mom died, Shinji just… lost his charm to me.

After Mom died, I got cynical.

…I guess that was what had led to me starting to openly question him, which was what led to me being where I am now.

…Mom's death had changed so much…

She wasn't there to protect me, and I became the only connection the vizards had to my family.

And having first met Shinji through my mother, Shinji sort of became the one I depended on for protection; I had subconsciously expected him to fill her role.

That had been why I had started to ask questions…

Why I had started to press…

Why I had gone and purposely strayed from my monotony.

Every justification had been a sham; I just wanted my mother back.

…Monotony had been my safeguard after Mom died; if I followed a routine that led to no confrontation, then I would be safe.

But I wanted another mother. I wanted a living, breathing safeguard. I wanted someone I knew, someone I loved, to take care of me.

And no matter how much I had worked on pushing him away, I had let Shinji fill that roll.

…Well, no more.

I had cast aside that safeguard the moment I had walked through the garganta and left him the second time.

Monotony was dead.

Mother was dead.

I let Shinji go.

And now all I had to depend on was me.

I wasn't going to be bitchy anymore.

I wasn't going to deny the obvious.

I wasn't going to be weak and scream out for help.

I wasn't going to let my own power scare the piss out of me.

I was going to stand on my own two feet and face what I was head-on.

I was going to accept whatever life threw at me, no matter how much I didn't like it.

I was going to protect my friends and family, and not because I was afraid of losing them or because I was afraid of death.

I was going to do it because I could. Because I had the power to.

Yeah, sure, I would still be afraid… It was only human to be. But I wasn't going to let it freeze me up.

That was what wearing Aizen's uniform meant to me.

While he saw it as me giving myself to him body and soul, I saw it as me taking my stance against him for the final time. It was an act of rebellion.

I had shed Shinji's clothes, his protection, and thrust myself behind enemy lines, where I would lay in wait for the chance to take down the man who had started and who would end this war that I really had no part in but that I was intricately woven into.

* * *

"It is my understanding Ulquiorra taught you hand-to-hand combat. Wear these over your gloves when we leave to the battlefield."

A pair of black, fingerless weighted-knuckle gloves…

…Fuck, I hope I don't get so close to anyone out there that I actually have to _use_ these. Trained by Ulquiorra or not, we only went over the basics. I'm no Bruce Lee, here…

"Anzu?"

I looked up, balking slightly when Aizen forcefully cupped my jaw and drew my lips up to his.

When the tip of his tongue dragged across my lower lip slowly, I clamped my lips together tightly and drew them thin, glaring at him and refusing to respond. He smirked, then brushed across the seam of my lips, at the same time kicking up his spiritual pressure slightly and letting it wash over us in a smooth, velvety flow.

I shuddered, unable to keep my eyes open and locked in the glare as they slid shut partway, my mind flooding with a pleasurable scarlet haze and my knees buckling slightly.

I didn't even notice his tongue exploring my mouth until he gently drew my tongue into his, at which point I tried, in vain, to fight back.

But it was too late… My reiatsu had already instinctually kicked itself down to the bare minimum to make itself more malleable to the gentle caress of his, and my senses were otherwise overloaded and paralyzed with pleasure.

My mind was in place to fight, but my body had already given in.

He kept his eyes open and locked with mine the entire time, his gaze as smug and latently piercing as always.

When he finally pulled back, he raised one hand and brushed the tips of his fingers across my cheek, a pleased, patronizing smile on his face, "I can't wait to show Shinji just how _close_ you and I are…"

I glared at him, "Fuck you…"

"You may as well learn to like it, my dear." He kissed the corner of my mouth once before letting me go and turning to walk away, "Because as soon as Shinji sees you by my side again, any doubts he has about your 'affiliation' will fade completely."

I continued to glare after him until the door to his domain shut, at which point I flew into the bathroom and lost my stomach.

And not just because of my overwhelming disgust at the fact that Aizen and I had just made out.

No, I was starting to feel physically ill again…

I was left feeling drained my body hot and my face cold…

Shuddering and groaning, I eased myself down onto my side and pressed my face against the cold stone flooring; even with my face cold, it still felt good…

I sighed shakily, then stood after a moment, straightening my clothes and pulling myself together. There was no telling when that Aizen-fucker would be back, and I didn't want to degrade myself in front of him any more than I already had.

Though it made me shudder that my toothbrush was still in the medicine cabinet I made use of it, as well as the shower, then walked back into the bedroom and sat on the papasan, looking around.

Bad as it sounds, I was bored. Just what in the hell was I supposed to _do_ until Aizen needed me?

Seriously, I am bored… How had I been able to _stand_ this the last time I'd been here?!

After looking around for a while, maybe an hour or two, I decided to do something… And the first thing to do was get out of the goddamned room.

I crept over to the door and peeked out, looking up and down the halls.

No one there…

Of course, there was always a chance Ichimaru was watching, in which case if I left the room I'd probably be stuck walking in circles.

…Still, that was marginally better than just sitting there, doing nothing, so I stepped out of the domain and started walking…

…And not five minutes later found myself confronted.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

I froze at the cold voice coming from behind me, then turned on my heel slowly, giggling nervously and rubbing the back of my head when I came to face the cloaked woman with the glowing green eyes, "Eh-heh…"

The woman made a show of slipping her gloved hands through the slits in her robe so they were visible when she crossed them over her chest, her eyes narrowing as she waited for an explanation.

"…I got… bored?" I muttered after a moment, shifting back and forth nervously. "…You know, you never did tell me you name." I needed to change the subject. Fast.

"…Mika."

I blinked, a bit taken aback. I hadn't actually expected her to answer…

"Anzu." I said after a moment.

Mika nodded curtly, "I know." We were silent for a moment, then she jerked her head back down the hall, "Lord Aizen will expect you to be in his room when he returns from handling his business. Come."

I scowled at the mention of 'Lord' Aizen, muttering darkly, "Oh, so he has you acting as my guard dog now?" I regretted my choice of words immediately.

Mika was in front of me in a flash, one long-fingered, delicate hand clamping down on the juncture of my neck and shoulder painfully and her eyes glowing brighter than before, a dangerous hiss in her voice as she whispered, "I do what I do out of my own choice. Now, _come_."

I winced, unable to fight back when she turned sharply and started dragging me down the hall, back to Aizen's room. I did _not_ want to go back in there…

"L-Look!" I gasped, grinding my teeth at the pain that laced through my arm and neck, "It's boring as hell in there, okay?! I mean, there's _got_ to be something here I can do!"

"With Las Noches under attack and you fully sentient? Ha." Mika let out a barking laugh, then snorted, "Besides, as if I care if you are entertained or not."

"…What about you?" I asked, going out on a limb, "I mean, you've got to be bored, right? Otherwise you wouldn't be waiting around for me to go sneaking around or something… This is the second time you've intervened because of me." When Mika's grip faltered, I pressed, "Like I can escape with you breathing down my neck. C'mon, other than stalk me, what do _you_ do when you're bored?"

"…" Mika glanced at me over her shoulder, "When Arrancar are bored, they train. We have little else to do."

"Then let's train!" I jumped at the suggestion.

"You? Train?" When one of Mika's eyes narrowed slightly and the lid of the other slipped down partway, I could tell she was quirking a brow at me. The heavy sardonic tone that laced her words was another very, _very_ strong indicator, "Of course, I have heard that Ulquiorra has been teaching you a few things, but an actual sparring match? Don't you think that's just a _bit_ beyond you?"

I ground my teeth and jerked myself out of her grip, glaring, "Hey, I have my shield! And I'll have you know I don't completely suck at physical combat!"

Her eyes flashed slightly at 'shield', but her tone remained sarcastic as she drawled, "I'm sure you don't." There was a long pause, and just when I was ready to cede she spoke again, "Very well. We will 'train'… I'm curious to see just how your shield manifests."

Again, I was a little taken aback. Not that I was in any position to make assumptions, but she was acting odd…

"Are you coming or not, human?!" She barked, making me jump and stare at her. She had already started walking and was about ten paces ahead of me, turned back partway as she had to stop and glare at me, "I won't wait all day!"

"…R-Right!" I shook my head, snapping out of my daze, then ran after her.

Great. I'd basically gone an challenged an Arrancar to a spar…

I'm dead.

* * *

"Don't bother." Mika snapped, her eyes narrowing when I looked up from strapping on the weighted gloves Aizen had given me. "I don't care about your martial arts abilities. I just want to see your barrier."

I blinked, then nodded, tossing the gloves aside.

Mika just stood and watched as I inhaled slowly, raising my arms slightly and closing my eyes. The ground beneath my feet warmed and blue flooded my mind, and when I opened my eyes again I was surrounded by a thin blue membrane.

The Arrancar studied it closely, uncrossing her arms and letting them fall to her sides, within the confines of her cloak, before walking forward, glowing eyes looking the barrier up and down.

"…The type of shield you have is a barrier…" She mumbled distractedly.

"Yeah. I know." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

Mika cast a sharp glare at me, making me wince, before hissing on, "I say this because barriers are different from shields. 'Shield' is an umbrella term, but the term alone implies an object that, typically, guards from one side. A barrier surrounds and protects from all sides." Her eyes flickered back to the blue membrane and she went on, her voice taking the distracted tone again, "This barrier's nature… is to repel."

I blinked at her, confused.

"It takes outside forces that push against it and push them right back," She clarified, "Casting them aside and preventing foreign intrusions from entering its circle of power. While it can't repel forces stronger than itself, it can negate the power of the force up to the point where its own force cancels out the opposing force, leaving you to feel the remainder."

I blinked again. I'd never really thought about the mechanics that worked my barrier… I just threw it up whenever I was in danger.

"You see…" Mika went on, lifting one hand, "If I were to simply attempt to touch you with no force…" Before I could warn her against it she touched one finger to the barrier, resulting in a flash of blue lightning and her hand getting thrown back. "I would be repelled." She finished without so much as a flinch, "However, if I were to match and then exceed your barriers power, as well as your will," She reached out again, and this time her hand slipped through the barrier and she poked my shoulder, "Then I break the barrier."

I stared at her, shocked. No 'threat' had ever been able to enter my barrier without some form of retaliation… "H-How…"

"It is a simple matter of understanding how your barrier works." Mika said flatly, pulling her hand back, "Your barrier's power is dependent on two variables; first, the range is affected by your spiritual pressure. Second, its strength is affected by your will. The more reiatsu, the greater the expanse it can cover, and the more powerful the will, the greater the strength."

"…Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked after a moment, my barrier fading.

Mika sighed heavily, then met my eyes evenly, "Because I refuse to go into battle with someone who is completely ignorant of their power. This whole time you've simply allowed instinct to control your actions, but if you and I are going to fight together I will now allow you to act rashly. In the event I need a shield, I want my guard to know what the hell they're doing."

"…You and me?" I blinked, "Fight together? But… Aizen's taking me with him, isn't he?"

"Indeed." Mika answered, nodding curtly.

After a pause, I opened my mouth to say something only to be cut off. Mika and I both jerked and looked at the back wall at the same time, me wincing and her scowling at the massive spiritual pressure that rippled and crashed through the walls.

"You." The Arrancar began shortly, making me turn back to her when she clamped down on my arm and jerked, "Back to Aizen's room. Now."

I clamped my eyes shut as she jerked and sonidoed us back, then opened my eyes again and watched dazedly as she flashed out, the door slamming shut behind her.

The spiritual pressure crashed again and I winced.

Looks like some poor bastard was up against Nnoitra…


	29. Musings

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I sat in a corner of the room, behind the bed, with my hands pressed to my forehead and my eyes clamped shut so tightly it hurt, red bursting against my eyelids and a headache building up.

My body wasn't any more relaxed… Every muscle was bunched, drawn tense, clamped tightly in place and shaking.

I was aware now… far more aware than I had been before I'd gotten free of Kyoka Suigetsu. Aware and conscious. Conscious and fully awake to just _what_ was going on within Las Noches.

Sado… Sado was…

I… I couldn't… feel…

I couldn't even bring myself to finish the thought, my eyes stinging with scalding tears.

And Ichigo…

I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't ignore it.

Not with his reiatsu flaring out of control, smashing against Nnoitra's over and over so powerfully, so almost audibly it rang in my head and straight into my bones. My teeth were rattling in my skull, each crash making a sharp throb of pain.

I tried to tear my senses out of the resonant rock, regretting ever touching it so I could keep up with the battles.

Clearly, I didn't need to touch it.

I would have been able to feel it fully conscious and sitting on Aizen's bed or in a padded chair, muffled from the reverberations.

The air was singing, singing, singing so loudly with all of these energies; Ichigo's, Nnoitra's, Szayel Aporro's, Uryu's, and others yet I couldn't recognize off of the top of my pained head. Singing so loudly, so sharply it cut.

And I'd only touched the stone ten seconds ago.

I couldn't hold it back any longer.

The red blooming against my eyelids was quickly overtaken by blue, and the singing of spiritual pressures turned into a roar as my barrier snapped to life, my ass burning through my hakama so intensely I half expected to smell smoke.

But I couldn't move.

I was frozen in place, intense pressure crushing me into place. My barrier alleviated it a bit, but there were too many at once. Too many different kinds.

And I wasn't stupid; I knew that, compared to these guys, my spiritual pressure was a joke.

As if, even with my barrier spinning full speed, going all out and even converting the reishi around me directly into energy, I would be able to stand against this intense fighting pressure.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore and I felt myself beginning to pass out, it all stopped.

The pressure lifted.

The screaming stopped.

The burning cooled and faded.

Everything calmed, and with it my energy plummeted and my body went lax.

I slumped back against the wall groggily, feeling oddly empty with it didn't relay any spiritual reverberations. Empty, but relieved.

"And _that_ is what happens when you immerse yourself when you're not prepared."

I looked up, blinking slowly as I met Mika's glowing green eyes, "Ugh… Mika…"

"Anzu…" She started stonily, her eyes narrowing and her arms crossed stiffly over her chest, "Just what kind of _idiot_ are you? Without Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu surrounding you, you're nowhere _near_ strong enough to withstand that kind of barrage."

"I… couldn't help it…" I rasped, struggling to remain upright, "I had to know what was going on…"

"Idiot human." Mika growled, closing her eyes and falling silent.

I sighed, then looked down. My barrier was still alive and spinning, though slowly, subdued. Outside of my barrier was something else… A faint crimson light…

"What…" I started, blinking.

"…One of my abilities." Mika started after a moment, "While the nature of your shield is to repel, my ability holds the nature to contain. It cancels out your outward push with an inward force, creating a pocket of space that may as well exist on its own plain." When I looked up, her already opened eyes met mine, her gaze flat, almost jaded. "I'll encapsulate you until Aizen calls for us."

"…You went to speak to him?" I asked quietly.

"…I did." Mika nodded, "He wants us to wait."

"…And… when he needs us… I'll be on the same battlefield as Shinji…"

"…If you try anything stupid, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Don't worry." When one of Mika's eyelids slid down partway, I sighed and lowered my head, looking down at my lap, "I've already decided… to make Shinji hate me. I can't let Aizen use me against him."

"I see…" Mika mumbled, pensive, "So, that's your game…"

…I could have slapped myself.

Why had I gone and told her that?! Sure, she may not like Aizen, but she was still an Arrancar!

"Don't make that face." Mika scoffed, rolling her eyes, "As if I give a damn about this pathetic love triangle you three have going on. And what I said hasn't changed; if you do anything stupid, I'll kill you."

I stared at the woman in front of me, frowning.

Just what was her deal…? She clearly didn't like Aizen, but she served him willingly enough… Actually, she didn't seem to like anyone. Except maybe Szayel, but even that 'friendship' was filled with anger and threats.

But it seemed like… no matter what I did… she was always nearby. Following me. Spitefully doing what she could to help me. Watching me…

And her eyes…

They were…

…

…

I don't… know…

There was something about her that was… familiar…

I tried to remember, but a veil that felt not completely unlike Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu fogged my mind and I couldn't think of it.

I continued to meet Mika's glowing green eyes, and even though her face was shadowed I could see a deep frown settling on her face.

After a moment she turned her back to me, speaking over her shoulder, "Get some rest. Keep your barrier open but sleep; you'll be useless if Aizen calls for you like that."

Though my body was exhausted, I couldn't sleep… not knowing what was going on beyond these walls.

I opened my mouth, wanting to say something... Wanting to ask something.

But when the futility of it struck me, I closed my mouth again and looked away from the Arrancar's form.

Whether or not she _liked_ Aizen, Mika still served him. I wouldn't be getting any comfort from her about the wellbeing of my friends, the humans…

Even so… They had survived this long, right? And even though he was human (though, admittedly mixed with shinigami and Hollow), Ichigo's had been one of the pressures that had been causing me immense pain. He'd been about as painful as Nnoitra, actually…

And Uryu… His reiatsu had been near Szayel Aporro, and he hadn't been alone.

Against Arrancar or not, human or not, I couldn't underestimate them.

I had to believe that they could fight this.

…Damn, when had I gotten so childishly optimistic?

* * *

"Your barrier… feels familiar." I mumbled distractedly, reaching out and stroking the odd, scarlet haze. There was a bright flash and I was pushed back, a pained yelp escaping my mouth and my hand burning.

"Does it, now?" Mika drawled, glaring at me, "Quit being moronic; don't touch a barrier you're unfamiliar with. And put your own barrier back up."

I scowled but complied, sitting down and crossing my legs, "How can you use that power without releasing your zanpakuto?"

"…This ability is independent of my zanpakuto." Mika said, looking away, "It's something I've been able to do for as long as I can remember. I probably inherited it from a human I ate, or from a Hollow who had eaten a human with this power."

"Ah, right." I winced, wrinkling my nose and frowning. I'd almost forgotten Hollow's diets of human souls… "Still, for that kind of power to actually follow a human into the afterlife… it must have been strong, right?"

"Either that or blood inherent." The Arrancar said, sighing heavily and throwing me a flat look, "Now, please, quit talking."

I winced, sighing and working my jaw. "…What's going on outside?"

Mika sighed heavily, angrily, then threw her head back and closed her eyes, "…Nnoitra has released and is facing off against a captain-class shinigami and the Kurosaki boy, Szayel Aporro has released and is facing off against another captain-class, and the rest of the Espada are biding their time. The one known as Yatsutora seems to be fading slowly, the one known as Kuchiki is little next to nothing, Ishida and Abarai are weakened by something that seems to be eating their reiatsu, and Inoue is out of her room…" The Arrancar trailed off at the last part, frowning slightly.

I sighed, frowning deeply, "…Why is Aizen letting Las Noches get so deeply invaded?" Not that I _wanted_ him to win, but I was worried about everyone who can come here…

…Was this some kind of trap?

Aizen had rules laid out for his Arrancar, especially his Espada, when it came to fighting in Las Noches. The Primera, Segunda, and Trecera hadn't made any moves at all, and Ulquiorra, as far as I could tell, had only zipped out of his rooms once…

Defeating Aaroniero? It had been good, but compared to even Szayel, only one rank above him, that guy would have been child's play.

Grimmjow… He was down. And after what I'd felt to be his release, too…

That shocked me straight through.

Still, I knew… From having Ulquiorra train me, I knew. The gap between those beneath the rank of Quinta and those above the rank of Cuatra was _massive_. I'd been in the same room as Nnoitra and Ulquiorra several times, and while Nnoitra disturbed me with his attitude, Ulquiorra…

He…

He was _vast_.

Even when he was suppressing himself, like a few of the Espada had to do around me to make sure I didn't pass out, he had this oppressive air around him that made me feel like I was walking around underwater with weights tied to my arms and legs…

And that was just _Ulquiorra_. There were three others above him, and none of them had even come _close_ to entering this battle.

And, now that I thought about it, neither had Ichimaru or Tosen…

…Just what was Aizen planning…?

Mika only cast a sidelong glance at me, saying nothing before closing her eyes again and becoming completely unresponsive.

I sighed, drawing my legs up to my chest and chewing on my lip.

Two of the names she'd mentioned… Kuchiki and Abarai… I remembered them from somewhere, but I couldn't pin it.

And Yatsutora… Sado…

I bit my finger as my throat constricted painfully.

I hadn't known him intimately, but he'd always been nice to me. Reserved, but friendly; and he was a classmate…

And Uryu… he was…

I shuddered, hugging my chest.

I wouldn't pretend to know what powers they did or didn't have; clearly, if Ichigo (who was protective of his friends as it is) had let them come here, they had to have _some_ kind of power…

…Well, I already knew Uryu did. I remembered him facing off against that Hollow in the park as well as he could before I'd called Ryuken.

But, all of these people, here… fighting…

Alone, they didn't stand a chance. Mika had mentioned there being several 'captain-class' shinigami, but Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen had been captains, too, right? And with all of the Espada, they would need more than just 'several' captains. They'd need all of them.

Especially if one was getting hung up on Szayel, who, Espada status aside, was still only the Octava.

…Then again, one was against _Nnoitra_, and even if he was just the Quinta, Nnoitra was a fucking warmonger and, from my understanding, had nearly impossibly strong hierro. If a one captain had managed to last this long against _him_, then most of the Espada underneath him would be easy pray for that captain.

But no matter how few shinigami and humans were here, fighting and _surviving_, that didn't explain just what in the hell Aizen was _planning_…

I mean, he needed Orihime to restore the Hogyoku, right? At least, that's what he said…

So… why wasn't he actively retrieving her?

Unless… she had nothing to do with what he really wanted…

…Aizen was a sneaky bastard like that. It wouldn't surprise me at all if he'd lied and actually had some ulterior motive.

But what was it…?

I winced when my stomach started churning, my random train of thought breaking as I hugged my arms across my abdomen and looked at Mika, "I need… to use the bathroom."

As soon as I was free, I ran into the bathroom and lost my stomach.

Vaguely, it hit me that it had been a while since I'd drank the Tieguanyin…


	30. War

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I was hardly aware of Mika walking beside me as the great doors opened before us unaided, then shut behind us in similar fashion when we were through.

Four groups stood in the room; Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen directly in front of us, Halibel and her Fraccion on one side with Barragon and his Fraccion just a bit to their right, and Stark and his Fraccion on Aizen's other side.

A few glanced back at us as we walked in, namely Stark and his green-haired girl at his side, along with the tomboy-ish one of Halibel's group, but the rest stared stonily off into space.

"Anzu… Mika…" Aizen smiled at us, "I'm glad you could join."

"You fucker…" I growled, clenching my hands tightly and glaring right into his smiling face, "What in the hell are you planning?! You don't need Orihime for the fucking Hogyoku at all, do you?!"

"My, my." Aizen tipped his head back ever so slightly, his smile twitching into a smirk, "Not three days free from Kyoka Suigetsu and you've already figured that out? Clearly, I may have underestimated you…"

"Quit being patronizing, you bastard!" I snapped, planting my feet firmly against the ground and refusing to follow the Arrancar beside me any further, "What in the hell are you planning?!"

Aizen gave a mockery of an exhausted, quizzical sigh, then was suddenly in front of me with his lips sealed over mine.

The air around us was dense, but his reiatsu stroked mine in a way that made me shudder and flush, unable to control myself or summon a barrier. He knew my own power better than I did, and knew how to subdue me before I even thought of acting…

"Don't concern yourself with it." Aizen said softly after a moment, pulling back and meeting my eyes with a chilling, penetrating stare, "All I need you to do address Shinji. After that, you can relax."

I glared up at him but said nothing.

After all, I'd already resigned myself to making Shinji's job of striking him down easier, even if I had to die with the bastard.

"Now…" Aizen stepped to the side and turned back towards his followers, his arm slipping out to wrap around my waist as he spoke, "Stark, if you would be so kind…"

Stark sighed heavily, irately, and then blinked out of existence without another sound.

Subtly, and pointlessly, I struggled against Aizen's arm, scowling when he managed to keep a firm hold on me without having to make even the slightest change in his grip. Growling when he chuckled, I gave up and followed him partway up the steps, only to be swung around at the top at the flickering zip of noise behind us.

"Welcome back…" Aizen began, smiling down at the shocked girl Stark was just letting go of, "Orihime."

Orihime stared up at Aizen in shock, little beads of sweat slipping down her face and her entire body dusted brown by a fine coating of sand. Her breath hitched in her chest, a small, strangled gasp issuing from her slightly opened mouth as she glanced around, as if suddenly aware of where she was.

"…What is it?" Aizen queried after a moment, his arm loosening around my waist slightly, "Why such a sour face?"

Then he was gone in a flicker, his weight and presence removed from one side of me, only to be replaced on the other side when someone stepped forward and clamped their hand down on my shoulder.

I barely had time to look back and register who it was, because as soon as Aizen had disappeared, he reappeared at the bottom of the staircase and was leaning over Orihime, murmuring something softly to her.

"…You needn't worry." His voice finally became loud enough to register as he straightened and stepped back onto the staircase, his words drowned out by a sudden, loud roar coming from behind me.

I jerked and spun around, staring wide-eyed at the rip in space that had opened behind us and hardly registering Ichimaru's silver hair and smiling face out of her corner of my eye, or his grip tightening slightly on my shoulder as I realized what lay on the other side of the rip.

It was upside down, as if being shown through a convex lens, but I could still recognized it.

Dear god…

Karakura Town…

What was he…going to…

"…Destory…" Orihime's voice came softly as the winds of the garganta settled and fell silent, her tone horrorstruck, "Karakura Town?"

Ichimaru's grip on my shoulder tightened as a spike of cold dread slid down my spine.

* * *

"We shall destroy Karakura Town and create the Oken."

Blood roared in my ears and the edges of my vision went fuzzy.

Even though he was standing right behind me as he spoke, I couldn't hear anything else Aizen said after that.

I was hardly aware of him walking up behind me slowly, of his hand settling on the small of my back, of Ichimaru's hand falling from my shoulder; my senses of touch and sound were numbed and ringing, and my sixth sense was weakened as his reiatsu wrapped around mine.

My vision, though a little fizzy on the edges, was otherwise working perfectly, though, as was my taste, so I bile stung bitterly in my mouth as we walked forward, crossing the small gap between worlds as we moved from Hueco Mundo to the human world.

I stared down at my town, my home, as we cross the threshold and stood on the air.

My friends… my teachers… my father…

…Shinji and the others…

…They were all somewhere down there…

And they were about to be destroyed… so Aizen could create some key…

My heart thudded in my throat, my head was swimming, the tips of my fingers were numb…

I was about to pass out when Aizen's voice cut though my oncoming hysteria like a hot knife through butter.

"Control yourself, Anzu. We have company."

I blinked, swallowing dry when I saw the ten sets of cold stares we were getting.

"…It looks like we made it in time."

I looked at the man who had spoken, swallowing again.

From Shinji's descriptions, the man in front of me was shinigami captain, if his black shihakuso and white haori was any indicator.

Of the nine others that accompanied him, five others wore similar haori's, and one silver haired man wore something white over his shoulders, though I don't think it was a captain's haori; it didn't have the same cut as the others.

"…In time?" Aizen drawled after a pause, bringing me out of my thoughts as he walked forward without his hand on my back, "What gives you leave to make such assumptions? I know what we have here is not Karakura Town, but—"

Again, he was blocked out as another wave of dizziness overtook me.

This wasn't Karakura Town?

But it…

I looked down at the town below me, frowning. There weren't any people running around… In fact, there weren't any spiritual pressures at all. Even if this was the town, no one was here.

Before I could let out a sigh of relief, I jumped slightly as the wind picked up and screamed, looking around as three more garganta opened and the top three Espada and the entourage's stepped out.

With Aizen no longer standing near me to help me stay in the air, I had started to sink, and just as I felt my barrier attempt to flicker to life to do something to help me before I started falling, a gloved hand reached out and took me by the elbow. Mika stared down at me as I looked up at her, her eyes glowing.

"Keep close." Without waiting for a response, she face ahead and jerked me forward, following Aizen and the Espada's lead as they all walked forward.

There came several pulses in the atmosphere as the garganta slid shut, and the ripples they left reached me even through the thick material of the uniform I was wearing. A shiver ran up my spine and danced across my scalp, making my hair raise and my vision flash blue.

"Hold, human." Mika growled, coming to a stop a few feet behind Aizen and to his right, pushing me forward roughly.

Even as I stumbled forward and to Aizen's side, there was a sudden surge of spiritual pressure that rose up like a rogue wave, the air getting intensely hot and my mind whiting out. I looked forward, my eyes widening at the sea of rolling flames headed straight for us.

"MOTHERFU—"

Blue slammed down heavily and a hard hand, like a vice of stone, clamped down on my arm to keep me upright as my own barrier threatened to knock me out of the sky.

"I'm flattered that you felt the need to shield me, Anzu." Aizen's voice chuckled, my eyes snapping open and looking up to meet his calm brown, mocking and amused gaze, "However, I assure you, this barrier means us no harm for the moment…"

"Barrier…" I mumbled, frowning and looking around.

Outside of my own blue barrier (which had apparently instinctively moved to shield Aizen as well as me when it had opened), large flames surrounded us on all sides, trapping us in a giant furnace.

Though the air should clearly be hotter than it felt, it was actually tolerable, if a bit warmer, though I frowned when I saw my barrier turning first a light, then a darker shade of purple.

"Woow…" Ichimaru's voice drawled, laughing slightly, "Hot, hot, hot! The Cap'n-Commander really went all out." When I looked at him, he was turning away from the section of fire he had been looking at and regarded Aizen, "What'll we do, _Cap'n_ Aizen? We can't join like this…"

"Nothing." Aizen answered lightly, amusedly, "The battle will be over without us having to lift a finger. That is all."

"Aaahh, ya, ya." Ichimaru nodded, then frowned, almost whining as he said, "Why da you 'n Anzu get to stay in the nice, cool barrier? I want in, too!"

"Now, now, Gin." Aizen chuckled, "Don't whine. It's unsightly." He then smiled down at me, his eyes flashing slightly, "Anzu, feel free to let your barrier die. There are no impending threats, and it will only shatter on its own if you continue to let Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka eat away at its composition."

I glanced at my barrier, which was even a darker purple than before, and frowned, letting it break. The intense heat that washed over us made me wince, and I had to grind my teeth to hold back a scream when I felt the intense pressure my barrier had been trying to shield me from.

I shifted back and forth uneasily, working my jaw back and forth and trying to fight the intense urge to let my barrier snapped back. "Goddamn it… shit… piss…"

"Hmm…" Aizen glanced at the fire walls, a small frown twitching on his lips, "Mika dodged at the last moment… If she were here I would have her assist you. However, she was right in assuming she would be better placed outside of this cage, so for the time being, you will have to bear it."

I wasn't sure what hurt more… the heat or the spiritual pressure. I think the reason I had trouble discerning between the two was because they were woven so closely together that they basically were the same thing; or, maybe, the spiriual pressure, itself was so intense that it was what was giving off this heat.

"Do tell me, though," Aizen went on, breaking me out of my thoughts, "If you fell like you're going to pass out." He frowned slightly, "We can't have you incapacitated before Shinji gets here, now can we?"

"Go to hell, Aizen." I hissed, crossing my arms over my stomach tightly and clamping my eyes shut against the nausea that rose up, agitated by the heat and pressure.

He just sighed in response, "Come now, Anzu. If we're going to stay in here for a while, we may as well enjoy each other's company, yes?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you destroy Karakura?" I hissed, prying one eye open and glaring at him.

He just smiled serenely, "Do you really think you're in any position to disallow it?"

I growled, then clamped my eye shut and hissed again, this time in nauseated pain.

"…Your condition seems to have persisted, Anzu…" Aizen observed in muted tones.

"If you poisoned me, I'll fucking gut you." I growled in answer, grimacing.

"Hmm…"

"Oh!" Ichimaru said suddenly.

I opened my eye and glanced over as a smirk twitched on his lips, his usual grin returning when Tosen asked, "What is it, Gin?"

"Feels like Izuru's real pissed off." Ichimaru said, unusually toneless despite his grin.

Aizen said nothing, closing his eyes.

"…Are you worried?" Tosen asked after a moment, toneless as well (though that was the norm for him), "After all, you abandoned him."

"Nah." Ichimaru shrugged him off, looking up and grinning, "'m actually glad. He's doin' well."

I blinked, frowning and not sure what to make of this.

Ichimaru had formerly been a captain, so this 'Izuru' he was talking about was probably his former lieutenant, who would have felt all of the strain of his company for his captain's betrayal.

And Ichimaru was… happy that his lieutenant was doing well?

So… he still felt some attachment to Izuru? Despite all he had done?

…It was a bit… disconcerting…

…I wonder how Izuru would feel if he knew?

Getting my mind back to the present, much as it grated me to admit it, I couldn't tell what was going on outside of the inferno. And, for what I was going to do, I would need to know.

Working my jaw, I glanced at Aizen, "What's going on outside?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at me, smiling, "Interested, are you?"

"Yes." I ground out, forcing myself to not scream, "I'm interested. Now, please."

"Well, since you asked _so nicely_." Aizen chuckled. He seemed to zone out for a moment, his eyes flickering to the side, "Hmm… It would appear as though Barragan has taken over command." He smiled, his eyes closing and an almost proud, fatherly look crossing his face, "Not surprising. He has also sent several of his Fraccion to destroy the pillars keeping the fake Karakura in place, along with their guardians. And I believe several of those Fraccion are about to lose."

"…And why does that make you so pleased?" I asked with a scowl, "They're your followers, Aizen. Not that I want you to win or anything, but you're their lord and god. You shouldn't be happy if one of them dies…"

"A simple thinning of the heard, Anzu." Aizen answered easily, "If the Fraccion of my top Espada cannot handle lieutenant-class shinigami on their own, then they don't deserve to serve me."

"You're a bastard." I snarled, my fingers curling in my shirt and my nails digging into my stomach.

"No." Aizen turned to me, smiling easily, "I am a god, and as such it is my divine right to chose who lives and who dies."

I scowled, my mind set.

Even if I died, I was going to show Aizen just how mortal he was.


	31. Collapse

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I stared up at the monstrosity behind me in horror, my breath catching in my lungs and entrapping me in a rancid, thoroughly unclean stench.

Which, considering the smell, was extremely unfortunate…

Rotting corpses don't have a pleasant smell.

It isn't sharp and acidic like vomit; it's very base and flat and leaves your tongue feeling and tasting like it's been coated with crude oil. It smells like meat that's been left out too long, like an open wound that's been left to fester.

I could taste sick on the back of my tongue but, blessedly, it stayed down; the smell and shock had overpowered me and frozen my muscles.

All I could do was taste and see, and what I saw disturbed me far more than what I tasted.

It was huge… larger than even the cargo ships that I'd seen down at the harbor that one time my father had taken me to see where imports come into bay. It was bulking, and not even with anything that vaguely resembled muscle but flesh and fat, skin slick and rolling over itself where the creases were in waves, ever undulating as the creature gasped in great wheezes of breath.

Even through the shock I could hear Aizen's voice trying to snap me out of it, but even _his_ words couldn't reach me on this plain of shock and disgust I was on.

Then the world was jerked and I stumbled, a pair of supple and childish but far too strong arms wrapping around my chest and under my arms and squeezing, though not out of anger but uncontrolled affection.

I looked down into a face of vacant violet eyes and a fanged, snaggletoothed grin, the grin stretching when I acknowledge him, "Ooooaaaahhh!!"

Giving Wonderweiss a pained smile, I reached up and set my hands on his shoulders, pushing slightly, "Wonderweiss, sweetheart, too strong. Ouch. Pain. Let go."

The boy tilted his head wonderingly, cooing again, then loosened his hold and let me push him away.

My hands slid down to grasp his, and as soon as I did I froze.

Wonderweiss was still smiling, still cooing innocently.

His right hand was hot and slick and wet, and there… just on the shoulder of his uniform… was red.

Blood.

Wonderweiss crooned and playfully squeezed my hands back when I squeezed his in horror, and though he meant no ill intent to me I could still feel my bones in my hands creak and protest.

No matter how innocent… how unaware this boy was…

He was a killer.

Just like Aizen.

I swallowed hard, lightheaded.

"Wait."

Every muscle in my boy froze again, though this time my warmth drained away with it, leaving me freezing.

Then, it came back in a rush and my body was hot.

Though I would have liked to have said I was on autopilot, I was fully conscious as I looked up from Wonderweiss and turned slowly, looking over at _him_.

Shinji grinned at Aizen, "Long time no see… Aizen."

They had come.

All eight of them.

And it was my fault.

* * *

Shinji flicked his hat off and grinned at Aizen, and even when Aizen's arm subtly slid out and wrapped around my shoulders, drawing me back against his chest, that grin didn't fade. Tightened, sharpened, but didn't fade.

Shinji's eyes flickered to mine next, and I looked away before I could get the full effect of the cold glare he was giving me.

And I hadn't looked away just because I was afraid of really looking at him, but also because meeting his eyes would have been interpreted as a cry for help.

Looking away showed guilt, which I was certainly feeling in abundance but needed to convey. Not because Shinji would know what I was planning, but because in order for my plan to work I needed him to genuinely hate me.

And, at that point, there was no better way than to look guilty and not cry out for help. To lean back into Aizen's embrace and let him support me. I kept my hands in Wonderweiss', a small stretch for comfort, but I otherwise kept my body language as Aizen wanted to convey it.

To banish all of Shinji's doubts.

Because Aizen wouldn't die if Shinji tried to save me.

So he had to hate me.

Hate me enough to want me to die.

And the best way to do that…?

Make him think that I was as traitorous to him as Aizen had been.

* * *

I blinked as Shinji winked out of existence, looking around quickly and blinking again when I saw him standing in front of the old male shinigami.

Aizen's grip tightened painfully around my shoulders for a moment and he muttered a brief "Well done" to me before letting go.

I stood straight, still holding Wonderweiss' hands and tearing my eyes away from Shinji's form, I looked around the battlefield, swallowing hard.

Almost all of the shinigami lieutenants were down, as were several captains, and Stark, Barragan and Halibel had all released their Resurreccion forms and were standing stationary, apparently waiting for confrontation to come to them.

And Mika… where was—

I looked down when Wonderweiss pulled back, his mouth opening in a childish grin as my eyes met his.

"Fuuuuuraaaa…"

I blinked down at him, "Fura…?"

Wonderweiss laughed once, loudly, then quickly seized my wrists and raised my hands to the sides of my head, forcing me to stuff my fingers into my ears.

I blinked at him again, confused, then winced and quickly dug my palms into my ears when Wonderweiss threw his head back and let out a loud, long roar.

There was a loud rumble and shake as the giant Hollow behind us took a step forward, and I was jerked when Wonderweiss took my arm and swung me to the side as Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen moved.

The giant Hollow (Fura, I assumed) leaned forward, its face splitting open and a mess of black pouring out.

The pitch shuddered and shook like gelatin, then quickly reformed, Hollow masks appearing from the inky black and shifting into place as the black mass became bodies for dozens of Gillians.

My barrier, which up until then had been oddly silent, snapped and screamed, making Wonderweiss stumble back.

Oddly, though, it wasn't Fura or the Gillians who had set it off; I knew this by some instinct.

When I looked towards what I knew to be the source, I swallowed dry.

The vizards I had betrayed had donned their masks.

"Shinji…" The word was as heavy on my tongue and tasted like ash as Shinji drew his sword, and I was hardly aware that I'd said it until one golden eye twitched and swiveled to meet mine.

I jerked back slightly, not wanting to believe he'd heard me even considering our distance, and was unable to look away as that chilly, golden stare anchored me in place.

There was anger, there. Irritation.

But my stomach pitched when I realized there was no hate.

He didn't hate me.

He was pissed off as hell at me, but he didn't hate me.

Fuck.

Around him, Hiyori, Kensei, Rose, Mashiro, Love, Lisa and Hachi all rushed forward to take on the pack of Gillian, Shinji staying in place to turn to face Aizen.

Then, he was suddenly in front of Aizen, and my barrier was screaming louder than ever as Shinji's reiatsu crashed down with more force than even Ulquiorra's ever had.

I did black out, then, but only briefly, and when I came to again someone was in my barrier with me, their hand clamped down on my shoulder and keeping me steady.

My head lolled back and I looked up into glowing green eyes, Mika growling down at me, "Let's move."

"O-Ok—"

"Anzu."

As if summoned, I found myself not standing a few feet to Aizen's left and staring up at Mika, but in an entirely new location and staring up into Shinji's grey-brown eyes as he stared down hatefully, single-minded killing intent written all over his face.

Vaguely, I was aware of silver flashing and boring down on me, and my barrier screaming so loudly the sound ceased to exist as the hertz reached a frequency no human could hear.

I had no idea if my barrier could block the blow or not, but it hardly mattered.

It seemed as if time froze in that moment, the only sound existing being my heart beating in my ears and Shinji's heavy breath as his pupil dilated, the realization of who his swing was about to slice hitting him.

He hesitated.

Before he could pull back, if he was even going to pull back, Tosen was suddenly to my right, his sword held out and pressing against Shinji's bangs, so close to cutting his eye…

Shinji ducked back quickly, the momentum carrying and throwing him backwards so he had to dig his hand into the air, as if he were touching the ground, to slow himself down.

"…I missed." Tosen mumbled evenly after a moment.

There was a short, barking laugh and Shinji looked up, a grin I had never seen the likes on him plastered on his face and his bangs on he left side hacked, blood pouring from a superficial wound either just above or directly on his eyebrow.

"Liar." He chuckled, glaring at Tosen, "Ya got me."

Tosen sighe heavily, exasperatedly, "I was trying to cut your head off from the eyes up. That little scratch counts as a miss."

"That so, underling?" Shinji asked, raising a hand to brush some of the blood aside as blood dripped from his chin and fell down through the air to splatter on the broken cement some stories below.

"It must make you sick…" Tosen mumbled, raising his sword into a thrusting pose an gripping the hilt with both hands, "To know an underling like me is going to kill you." Then he was flashing forward and I was dazed.

This battle… was going so…

…While I've never been in life-or-death combat before, I hadn't expected things to be so rushed and messy, the details in between each pivotal movement so unplanned and blurred. It seemed so long as the milestones were reached, the how and why mattered not.

And I, who was usually so detail-oriented, could hardly keep up, the excessive use of flash steps and sonido hardly helping.

So, I could only watch in horror and mouth silent warnings as the blur that was Tosen shot forward, straight for Shinji.

Before the defected former captain could even make it halfway, though, another figure flashed onto this scene, this one larger than Tosen by far, and Tosen was a tall man.

A massive, anthromorphic dog glared down at Tosen as he mumbled "Komamura", then cast a glance back at Shinji, "I am here to help, Masked One."

Shinji quirked a brow, smirking, "Ya sure you wanna help a bunch'a suspicious characters like us? Well… not that you're not pretty strange-looking, yerself."

Out of reflex, I slapped my forehead at Shinji's tactlessness, earning a brief glance from him.

"You destroyed those Menos Grande." The man/dog in the captain's haori said dramatically, "That is enough for me! I have decided to fight by your side and I will not take 'no' for an answer, Masked One!"

I quirked a brow slightly and Shinji made a face, looking away and waving his hand, "Neeeh, that's a little much for me. I don't deal with people like this well…"

The strange canid captain hummed, then turned his piercing gaze to me and growled, "Girl, I do not know why you are shielding the man behind you, or what your connection to those on this battlefield is, but a human does not belong here. Please, leave."

I blinked, my barrier breaking out of shock.

"Unfortunately, Sajin, she no longer has that option." Aizen said from behind me, his arm snaking forward and wrapping around my waist, pulling me back against him, "As if I would let the mother of my child escape me that easily."

Blood roared in my ears and everything went grey, but I think God hated me…

…Because when I met Shinji's eyes, I was unable to pass out.


	32. Strike

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Please tell me that was I lie…" Numbed words escaped numbed lips, swirling around in a dizzy mind. "Please… Aizen… please tell me that was some kind of lie to mess with him…"

Tosen hadn't had any reaction to the declaration; he'd either known, didn't care, or was good at masking his emotions. Either of the three was possible, really.

Sajin Komamura had looked disgusted, then sympathetic when he'd read my horror, but had said nothing and turned his attention back to Tosen right after.

And Shinji…

Shinji… he…

Nearby, there was a sickening explosion of flesh and blood as Fura burst, most likely due to an attack.

Not far behind Aizen (because he was never anywhere else), Gin chuckled and made a comment I couldn't hear above the ringing in my ears.

Wonderweiss let out a wail, but I couldn't even bring myself to flinch at that.

"AIZEN!"

"There is no need to scream, Anzu." Aizen said calmly, glancing at me, "I heard you clearly the first time."

"Then answer…" I snarled, my heart no longer beating loudly by quickly and nervous sweat breaking out on my temples and neck, "Was it or was it not a joke?!"

"…It was not." He answered simply, closing his eyes and sighing, "You are carrying my child."

I ground my teeth, my hands fisting and my heart beating even faster.

"Think about it. These last few weeks, have you not been experiencing morning sickness? Changes in your dietary needs? In your sleeping habits?" He opened his eyes and glanced at me again, his gaze cool and mocking, "While those are not definitive proof, and were not even for me, Szayel Aporro confirmed it. If you still do not believe, you have the skill necessary to find out on your own." He smirked slightly, "Look _deep_ within yourself, Anzu."

Shaking with anger but understanding what he was saying, I closed my eyes and looked inward, focusing on my own reiatsu and then looking within even that.

…And I found it.

A small flicker…

A pulse…

Tiny.

Insignificant and almost infinitesimally small compared to my own.

But there.

I… I had a child inside of me…

When I opened my eyes again, my vision was swimming and my face was wet.

Son of a bitch…

Fuck…

Oh, God… why…

A presence flickered and solidified behind me and grabbed the back of my coat as I went limp, sobbing.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone but Aizen.

I didn't want to know how those who were looking at me felt; I didn't want to read it in their faces.

Aizen was, in this sea of chaos and blood, the only body of calmness and indifference.

If I looked at anyone else and saw anything other than eerie calm, I would go insane.

And, considering where we were, looking at Azien was my only viable option… All around us, there was nothing but hatred and bloodshed.

Shinji was still nearby; I could feel him.

But this revelation… this knowledge that I was carrying Aizen's child… With him knowing this, I couldn't look at him anymore.

I'd gotten my wish; I was sure of it.

Shinji probably hated me now just as much, if not more so, as he did Aizen. All I had to do now was wait for the opportune moment; for Shinji and Aizen to be locked in battle so that I could throw myself at Aizen and buy Shinji the time he needed to deliver the fatal blow.

…Suddenly, it crossed my mind that Shinji might _not_ be the one to deliver the fatal blow.

There were several captains still in the fray, and the other Vizard's, as well. Any one of them could easily decide to take Aizen for themselves… I was just assuming Shinji because, so far, he was the only one who'd confronted Aizen directly.

He still was, standing a few feet away as Komamura and a lieutenant with black hair and three vertical scars on the right side of his face challenged Tosen.

But I couldn't look at that… I had to look at Aizen… at lest until I accepted what he'd said…

"Human, let's go."

Twitching, I couldn't help looking over my shoulder at Mika, the one who'd grabbed my collar when I'd lost the will to stay airborne.

She stared down at me flatly, the features of her face actually a little more visible now that we were out in the sun and in close proximity rather than in Las Noches and separated by barriers. Huh… so she had straight hair…

"Aizen doesn't need you anymore." Mika said, her just barely visible lips curling down into a frown, "I'll take you back to Las No—"

"I think not, Mika." Aizen said suddenly, smiling at us calmly when we turned to face him, "I still need both of you here, with me."

Mika growled, the sound low, but ceded, hoisting me back up into the air and shaking me once, pointedly.

I winced, summoning my barrier and stepping down on it as she let go abruptly.

"Anzu," Aizen called, voice passively commanding, "Come."

Grinding my teeth, I shuddered and lowered my head, walking over to him.

"Don't be so distraught…" He said in soft, 'soothing' tones when I was close enough, his arm snaking out and wrapping around my shoulders, "I assure you I will be an exemplary father."

I tensed, speaking immediately and hissing up at him, "What makes you think I'll be letting you _anywhere_ near my child, or that you'll be living beyond today?!"

Aizen's smile faded and he stared down at me sharply, his tone low, "It would appear as though you'll be in need of a personality reassignment when we return to Las Noches…"

"Fuck you." I hissed, wincing and drawing in a sharp breath when his arm around my shoulders tightened, making my shoulders and collarbone bow in painfully.

"Young ladies shouldn't say such words." Aizen murmured softly into my ear, "I'll have to assure that is covered _thoroughly_ in your reassignment."

I shuddered, grinding my teeth again and clamping my eyes shut as his reiatsu compressed the air around us and made it hard to breathe.

And all throughout this, I wouldn't allow myself to think about how Shinji was looking at me.

All I knew was Aizen _had_ to be defeated.

* * *

I watched, chewing my lip until it bled as the hulking, skull-headed black mass that was Barragan faced off against Hachi, the short female captain and the large man that followed her.

I couldn't hear what was being said, but Hachi was throwing out barriers and massive barrier-type spells left and right with efficiency and stamina I was in awe of. Fuck, I wish he could teach me how to do that…

Then, Hachi formed the first mega-type barrier spell I'd ever seen cast.

"Gate of the Dragon Tail!"

My barrier, which had been in turmoil with all of the fighting going on around Aizen and I, shattered, though whether it was because of the sheer power of this barrier or because I'd lost the will to hold it in place I don't know.

The enormous, pentagonal crest-like shield was followed by three others, each as large as the Gate of the Dragon Tail.

"Gate of the Tiger Fang!" A wagon-wheel shaped shield that started from the outside and exploded inward and resulted in a form no less solid than the first shield.

"Gate of the Turtle Shell!" Dozens of hexagons winked into existence, forming an even larger, slightly transparent hexagon that glowed faintly.

"Gate of the Phoenix Wings!" A large roof-like structure descended from the heavens, casting the other three barriers below and Barragan into its shadow.

"The Gate of the Four Beasts!" Hachi cried out last, and a bright light emitted from the barriers to form an orthotophic barrier, sealing Barragan inside.

"But…" I murmured, frowning, "What good… will that do? No matter how strong it is… Barragan'll just age it like he did the others…"

"Very true." Aizen said amusedly, chuckling when I jerked and became aware of his presence again. How could I keep forgetting?! "I wonder what plan Hachigen and Soifon have hatched…" He paused, and I felt a shiver run down my spine as he looked down at me, "You're taking the news of your pregnancy better with each passing moment. Are you accepting it?"

Hell no.

"I'm trying to forget." I mumbled, ignoring him for the most part and frowning when the Gate of the Tiger Fang slid open and the short captain shoved something long through the proffered hole, "What is she…"

"Ahhh…" Aizen said after a moment lightly, unperturbed, "Soifon's Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben."

I blinked, frowning, "What's tha—" I jolted, jerking back and inhaling sharply as the Gate of the Four Beasts cracked, the sides of the barrier bowing out with the tremendous force of the explosion that was going on inside.

There was a loud crack as Hachi snapped his fingers, the barrier shattering as it was banished and the flames inside retaining the rectangular prism form of the barrier momentarily before they mushroomed and rose into the air, dissipating and leaving behind a plume of smoke.

There was an ensuing shockwave that pulsed through the air hotly, sweat instantly breaking out on my brow and my hair blowing back at the force.

"That…" I mumbled, shocked, "…Was a Bankai?"

"Quite, quite." Aizen murmured back, his grip on my shoulders still tight from holding me still when I'd leaped in fear at the explosion, "However… it failed."

I looked up at him, frowning, "What do you mean? That had to have done something!" There was no way it couldn't have. There had been so much _raw power_ in that attack!

Aizen just smiled calmly, looking ahead with focused brown eyes that glinted sharply as they narrowed, "Take a look and you'll see."

I was afraid to look back because of that almost excited look in his eyes, but it was that very fear that made me look in the end, and when I did my eyes widened.

A large, dark charcoal haze was quickly seeping upwards through the air, chasing Soifon, her lieutenant and Hachi into the sky.

"I'LL TEACH YOU!!" A guttural, infuriated voice roared out across the battlefield, summoning attention to the still-dissipating ball of flame Barragan had disappeared in, "YOU WILL RUE THE DAY…" His shadowed, skeletal figure emerged from the smoke and flame, skull blown out on one side and clothes torn and burnt, "THAT YOU TURNED YOUR BACKS ON THE GREAT EMPEROR OF HUECO MUNDO!!"

"…Emperor…" I repeated numbly, frowning, "Of Hueco Mundo…?"

Before I could deliberate or get over the icy chill his voice had left behind, more of the charcoal haze burst forth from Barragan and surged towards Soifon, her lieutenant and Hachi.

When Hachi didn't move to dodge like the two shinigami had, I couldn't help it; I forgot that I wasn't supposed to be showing support for my friends and screamed, "HACHIGEN!!"

He faced the oncoming darkness head-on, summoning a shield with one hand and his mask with the other.

"CLEVER!" Barragan bellowed as his black aura splashed against the shield and was parted, "BUT WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING HOLLOW WITH?! KNOW YOUR PLACE, INSECT! I AM THE GREAT EMPEROR BARRAGAN LUISENBARN, THE GOD OF HUECO MUNDO!!"

I gasped, choking on my own tongue when Barragan's blackness broke through Hachi's barrier and struck him.

"Oh, my…" Aizen mumbled, sighing and frowning, "It would appear as though Barragan has forgotten his place…" When Barragan started laughing insanely, Aizen sighed and turned away, forcing me to turn with him.

"H-Hey!" I struggled, trying to turn back, "What are you doing?! What if an attack comes at us while we—"

"There is nothing to worry about." Aizen cut me off calmly, sighing and looking out over the rest of the battlefield with a disinterested eye, "Not a single one… of Barragan Luisenbarn's attacks have ever, or will ever come close to touching me. Besides, with the state he is in… he is no longer one of my Espada." He sighed again, "Such tastelessness…"

As Barragan continued to rant, I stared up at Aizen, shocked. How could he… "…What does Barragan mean… by 'God of Hueco Mundo'?"

"Before I came to Hueco Mundo, Barragan was a Vasto Lorde who commanded hundreds of lesser Hollows in a 'palace' he called Las Noches." Aizen answered simply, "Before he followed me, he fancied himself a god."

"…Las Noches…" I said slowly, blinking, "…Was Barragan's?"

"Correct. Was." Aizen glanced down at me, smiling easily, "And now, it is mine."

There was a sudden fluctuation in Barragan's reiatsu and I struggled, Aizen's spiritual pressure surging up slightly to keep my barrier at bay as I looked over my shoulder.

My eyes widened.

Barragan, or what was left of his disintegrating form, turned towards Aizen and I, an unseeing socket in his skull head facing our direction.

Just before his arm separated from his body, he hefted his ax and hurtled it in our direction.

I tensed, automatically prepping to run, but a simple shift in the muscles of Aizen's arm around my shoulders stopped me. Looking up at him, I watched as he glanced back at Barragan passively, briefly, before he turned away again.

Out in the corner of my periphery, Barragan's ax shattered as if it had been nothing, turning to ash and blowing away in the wind.

* * *

"…How can you stand there and watch them die like it's nothing?"

Aizen glanced down at me amusedly, smirking faintly, "Having a change of heart, are we? Are you willing to join me, then?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." I wasn't on Aizen's side. Nowhere near it. Still… even if the Arrancar were, technically, the enemies, they were still Aizen's subjects and following. Loyalty was debatable, but still… "They fight for you. They're dying for you. Even if it's so they can get back at you someday for whatever you did to them, they're _still_ out there dying in _your name_, furthering _your cause_! How can you turn your back on them when they die?!"

Aizen chuckled, "You make it sound as though the 'lives' of such pawns are important."

I slapped him.

And he obviously hadn't been expecting it, because his eyes widened slightly and he left his head turned to the side, staring off into the distance as his cheek reddened.


	33. Fail

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Anzu, are you going to presume to have the right to preach to me about the 'humanity' of Hollows?" Aizen asked dully as, not far away, there was another explosion as Stark, Love and Rose fought.

"Of course I'm not." I growled, clenching my hands tightly, "But they're _your followers_, Aizen. You can't just turn your back on them when you aren't happy with their performance! They're following you, from beginning to end!"

"As well they should." Aizen said loftily, watching as Stark was smacked by the club that Love called 'Tengumaru' and went flying, "Lesser beings should always obey their god."

"And a god should always watch over their 'lesser beings', no matter the circumstance." I hissed, working my jaw and clamping my eyes shut as Stark was smacked around again.

"As a god, I have the divine right to pick and chose my following. If they don't meet the standards I set for them, it is no fault of mine."

"Have you stopped paying attention?! They're _dying_ for you! All of them!! What more do you need?!"

A ways to the right, Halibel swung her enormous sword down and cut off the spike of ice that had started growing on her hand and up her arm.

"Superiority. If they fail against such weak opponents as these, I do not need them."

Stark rose with renewed resolve, dodging a flame attack Tengumaru released and rising into the sky.

Rose and Love looked up in shock at the dozens, hundreds, countless wolves of angry, crackling blue energy formed behind the Espada, waiting.

"Don't need them?! And what?! You plan on taking the rest of the Seireitei without them?!"

"You overestimate the Gotei's power."

Halibel shot a spike of water from her blade, shattering the ice dragon that was flying at her.

"So you just gathered all of these Espada to pave your way to the top with their corpses?!"

Stark's wolves ran forward, falling on top of Love and Rose and exploding.

"Such an ugly way of putting it… I gave them order. I gave them a purpose. I manipulated them, yes, but I gave them something live for."

"That's backwards consequentialism! You did the only thing you know how to do; you gave them an illusion that even you knew would shatter!"

Explosions of blinding light and superheated water rained down on the battlefield.

"One would really think you would be more concerned with your friends' welfare as opposed to your enemies, Anzu. After all, you're friends are the closest things to humans on this arena."

"Fuck humanity! We all started off as humans, even you! There's no way you can question that!"

"Perhaps that is true. However, I can't understand why their lives mean so much to you…"

"THEIR EXISTANCE IS NO LESS VALID THAN YOURS OR MINE!!"

The sounds of explosions faded and there was silence between us two.

"…You want to talk about humanity, Aizen? Take a look around you. You've started a full-scale war for a goddamned key. I don't give a damn what the hell the key's for, but I know it's for your own personal gain.

"If there's one thing I know about being human, it's that humans are selfish. And starting a war… killing dozens of people… uprooting families… threatening to destroy an entire town… all for some fucking key? If that isn't selfish I don't know what is, and that fact alone probably makes you the most human person on this entire goddamned battlefield."

A brief pause, and then pain.

Pain.

PAIN!!

It was sharp and clear, almost as if I had been run through with a blade.

And it was focused right on my stomach.

I clutched at Aizen's wrist, gasping as I doubled over his arm and clawing at his arm.

Tears burned trails down my cheeks and I grimaced, clamping my eyes shut at the dull pain where his hands was and the searing pain slowly working out from it and taking over my whole abdomen with hurt.

"You seem to be under the impression, Anzu…" Aizen said softly, "That you're indispensable to me… Allow me to correct your misled thoughts; I was planning on letting you live for your assistance in bringing the vizards. That, and you have proven entertaining… However, I'm tired of your pressing. Perhaps if you survive this war I'll find you a more suitable position…"

I whimpered, shaking slightly when something hot and slick pooled in-between my thighs and slid down my leg…

With that, his warmth and presence was gone and I was falling.

* * *

Mika swore to herself as the girl fell, shooting forward when Aizen had his attention turned elsewhere and grabbing her by the front of her collar just before the human smacked the broken pavement below.

When the Arrancar saw the red patch slowly growing against the white of the human's uniform at her crotch, she scowled.

The child was dead.

The girl would probably have a multitude of other problems, most concerning internal bleeding, but the death of the girl's infant held a bit more precedence at the moment.

Leaving such matters unattended could result in irreversible, possibly fatal damage.

Mika looked around, scowling.

Obviously, no one on their side would be able to take care of her, so she would have to go to the enemy side… which should be relatively safe. The girl had just been abandoned by Aizen, and the fact that she was clearly human would certainly help her situation…

But who…?

The large, pink-haired vizard was the first option that came to mind, but he had lost his right arm and probably wouldn't be of much use.

That left—

"The one ya wanna talk to would be the shinigami actin' as a healer for 'is friends."

Mika's hand immediately flew to the hilt of her zanpakuto and her eyes flashed upward, locking onto a flat, grey-brown gaze.

"He's the depressed-lookin' blonde over there." Shinji said, nodding off to the distance where the injured shinigami lay beneath a kido-produced barrier. "Their guard should be pretty lax with all the captains busy, but ya should get in and out fast."

Mika stayed stock still, staring up at Shinji with one hand clutching the front of Anzu's shirt tightly and the other on her zanpakuto.

Shinji stared down at her emotionlessly, then looked at Anzu, "…The… baby…?"

"More than likely dead." Mika said, no tone in her voice, as she removed her hand from her zanpakuto and hefted the girl up, cradling her in both arms.

The Arrancar frowned slightly as the vizard flinched, her eyes watching closely as his jaw tightened and his hands clenched.

"…Why do you care?" Mika quirked a brow slightly as Shinji looked back at her, "She betrayed you."

"Che…" Shinji scowled, looking away and narrowing his eyes slightly.

Mika frowned, then sighed. She didn't have time to deal with this.

Turning towards where Shinji had pointed her, the Arrancar prepared to take off, but froze when a hand settled on her shoulder.

Slowly, body drawn tight and jaw clenched painfully, Mika turned back and glared at Shinji, her grip on the girl unconsciously tightening.

"…She didn't go with Aizen willin'ly, did she?" Shinji asked, staring down at Anzu flatly.

Mika stayed tense, stayed tight, but let her gaze slide down to the human, as well.

She had noticed that the girl's 'plan' had started to slip out of her mind and control during the fight, Anzu's anger towards Aizen taking over her better judgment, though it seemed as though the vizard had had his doubts even before that.

After all, had he truly believed Anzu had betrayed them in favor of Aizen, Mika couldn't see him not lashing out at her upon learning that the girl was pregnant.

…Though she wasn't sure if Anzu had seen it or not, Mika has seen the look on Shinji's face when he'd heard that the human was carrying the ex-shinigami's child. He hadn't looked angry. He hadn't even looked disgusted.

…He'd just looked… sad.

"…It hardly matters at this point if she did or didn't." Mika answered after a pause, looking back up at the vizard, "She's injured. I'm taking her t get healed. Let go."

Shinji complied, pausing before giving Mika an odd look, "…Ya remind me of someone…"

Mika stared at him, then turned on the spot and flashed off as Gin Ichimaru dove at Shinji, the silver-haired man's blade drawn.

Stupid vizard.

* * *

Izuru Kira watched with a pained frown as the Primera and Kyoraku fought.

Even though the Espada was still in his released form and the captain was using Katen Kyokotsu's shikai abilities, they seemed to have toned down their fighting until it was just above the level they'd been fighting at near the beginning of the battle.

The Espada wasn't even using his cero guns… He was using the energy swords the bandoliers on his back and arms formed.

And they were doing a lot of talking…

What was the captain _thinking_?

"You. Boy."

Izuru froze, shuddering and turning slowly. He looked up at the Arrancar behind him with wide eyes, his mouth opening slightly.

He hadn't even felt her coming! And her spiritual pressure…

Was she yet another Espada?!

"Take this."

Izuru grunted in surprise, stumbling back slightly and automatically grabbing the body that had been shoved into his arms. He looked down at the body, a girl, then snapped his eyes back up at the Arrancar, his mouth opening to say something—

But she was already back in the air, turning to leave.

"I don't want to see her back on the battlefield." The Arrancar growled, glowing green eyes narrowing at him threateningly, "If I do, I'll take her weight out of your hide, _Izuru Kira_."

As her gaze pierced his, Izuru felt as if someone had made him swallow dry ice; his innards twisted painfully, his throat went dry, and he suddenly felt _freezing_.

Gl… Glowing green eyes…

A chilling presence…

And… how… how did this woman know his name…?

Izuru stared after the woman as she disappeared, pale.

That wasn't an Arrancar.

That was a _demon_!

He'd been cursed by a demon!

Izuru lowered his head, whimpering.

If there was a god, he clearly hated the poor third division Lieutenant.

* * *

After Izuru had managed to compose himself, he set the girl the Demon had handed him down on the ground, chewing his lip as he carefully peeled her coat off and folded it to lay under her head.

Though she was dressed in Las Noches attire (and in clothes that reflected Aizen's own fashion, no less), her spiritual signature read… human…

He quickly recognized her as the girl who had emerged by Aizen's side when the man had come through the garganta, but she didn't look as well as she had when she'd first emerged.

She was… pale… and her face was twisted with pain.

He scanned her, then quickly located the origin of the problem.

She had… bloodstains on her… nether regions.

Though Izuru, as a man, had half a mind to feel embarrassed, the training he'd received in the fourth division took over and he quickly held his hands side by side, pressing them to her lower abdomen gently and focusing his reiatsu.

And… what he felt…

"Oh my god…" Izuru's eyes widened.

She was pregnant!

Then… the bleeding…

Izuru swore and quickly started rifling through his mental archives, trying to remember what to do with a woman who was experiencing a possibly miscarriage.

Chewing his lip again, he reached up and unzipped her jacket, pushing it aside to get to her stomach (while vaguely brushing aside the observation the back of his mind made about her lacking a brassiere).

He tensed when he saw the large bruise already forming just below her navel. The fact that she lacked any injuries, significant or non, on any other part of her body indicated that this blow had been direct and deliberate; someone had purposely made for the infant's life.

'Aizen…'

Though Izuru didn't want to imagine how great the man's strength was, he knew that it was enough that if he actually cared for this girl's wellbeing, no one would have been able to lay a hand on her. And considering she, from what the lieutenant had seen of her, hadn't left Aizen's side, that left the cause of this bruise clear.

But there wasn't time to think about that.

So far, it was just blood. Quite a bit, but just blood. Though the pain was also indicative, that could easily be just from the blow. The fetus would be protected by uterine fluid, and so long as she didn't start leaking that she was—

Suddenly, the bleeding increased and the girl let out a wail of pain, her face screwing up and her hands fisting at her sides.

Izuru's face fell.

He was too late…

* * *

…No…

No… please… no…

I didn't know who the blonde was, but I could see it in his eyes.

I knew what he was doing, because my jacket was off and his hands were pressed to my stomach, a warm sensation pulsing through me.

And though he was healing me, my mind flew to the first question I would need to ask. That I had automatically wanted to ask. But that I didn't ask.

Because I could see it in his eyes.

…It had been Aizen's, I know. Its creation had, in part, been caused by the man I had come to hate more than anyone else.

But… it had also been mine… That life inside of me… I hadn't known about it for long, but…

I felt like I had failed it.

Like I had my father.

Like I had my friends.

Like I had Shinji…

"It's alright…" Hot tears trailed down my face and I shied away from the hand of the man who had been healing me, his voice low and soft as he tried to console, "Deep breaths… Shh…"

I turned away from him, curling up and sobbing.

I'd failed.

I'd failed.

I'd failed…


	34. Control

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

Forewarning, from this point on there will be AU aspects (other than the presence of an OC, of course ^.~). Namely, two characters who were canonically killed are going to live. You'll see who soon enough.

* * *

"…You just gonna lay there and cry?"

I looked up at the Primera dully, ignoring Izuru (as he'd introduced himself) as he gasped in fear and shrank back, "…Shouldn't you be fighting that captain, Stark? Or Rose and Love…"

"Nah…" Stark looked away, rubbing the back of his head with an annoyed look on his face, "The Captain and I decided we didn't have enough energy to fight anymore, and he said something to the other two that made them stop trying to attack me."

"Good for you…" I mumbled, looking away, "Now you can finally get that nap you've been whining about…"

"…Did you really mean all of those things you screamed at Aizen?" I looked up at Stark blankly and he went on, "About our existences being valid and how he was just using us."

"…Yeah…" I answered, listless.

"…I think that was the first time I've heard someone who wasn't on 'our side' say something like that…"

There was a pause.

Stark looked up at the sky, "…Azien's getting impatient. He's going to toss us aside soon."

"…Wouldn't surprise me."

Another pause, then he looked down at me, "…I realized I'm not alone. And I don't think Halibel's gonna be too hot about the idea of Aizen abandoning us."

I met his gaze for a moment, then looked away, "…Is that so…?"

"…You're going to help us."

I looked back at Stark and we met one another's stares listlessly, "…And why would I do that?"

"…Because you're in the same boat we are."

I stared at him for a moment longer, then sighed and stood.

"A-Ah, Miss, wait!"

I turned back to Izuru, forcing a slight smile, "Thank you, Lieutenant… But you really should get back to your friends. They're in far worse shape than I am."

Izuru frowned, looking at Stark like he wanted to say something but swallowing his words.

"…I'll be fine." I mumbled, turning to walk over to Stark, "…Oh, and Ichimaru said he was glad to see that you seemed to be doing fine." I glanced back at Izuru, shrugging slightly at the shocked look on his face, "Though I wouldn't put much stock in it."

A hand settled on my shoulder and there was an odd jerking and whoosh of air, and when I blinked again I was facing Lisa, Hiyori, and some short, white-haired kid.

My eyes widened and my barrier screamed as they jerked their weapons back, the blue stinging the back of my head and alerting me to a presence.

Immediately no longer seeing the three in front of me as threats (mainly because they'd pulled back and were staring at me in shock), I spun around and blinked up at the person behind me.

"Halibel?"

Only being turned halfway towards me, her green eyes darted over to me and regarded me in shock, then she turned back, her eyes widening in shock at whatever she was looking at.

I looked to where she was, my own eyes widening as I saw Aizen, swinging his blade at Halibel, only to be blocked by Stark dual-wielding his energy swords and stopping the blade with both.

"Convinced, Tia?" Stark asked, his tone void as he glanced over his shoulder at his fellow Espada.

A scowl immediately set on the woman's face and she switched her sword to her other hand, "Thoroughly."

It happened in a split second.

Both Espada prepared to turn on their former lord and I looked at Aizen to see his expression.

And I noticed it.

He was… shimmering at the edges…

…I knew that shimmer…

I only saw it when he was using Kyoka Sui—

"ILLUSION!" I screamed, raising my arms over my head and banishing my barrier. I re-summoned it and brought my hands down, the barrier falling from the sky and slamming down on top of both Stark and Halibel, catching them off guard and sending them flying downward.

It was only after I had pushed them out of the way that the illusionary Aizen shattered and I felt the presence of the real one.

It seemed like I was moving in slow motion, and when I managed to get my head turned towards my shoulder so I could look over it, he was already there, blade raised and smile in place.

"Troublesome." Was all Aizen said before he let his blade fall.

* * *

Tia Halibel scowled at the human above her, her eyes narrowing.

Sacrifice.

That was her aspect.

And above her, a human was about to lose her life because she'd sacrificed it to save the embodiment of sacrifice, itself.

It wasn't right.

Besides, the girl had already sacrificed enough defending what didn't deserve to be defended.

And so long as Tia Halibel could still fight, she would.

"Cascada!"

* * *

I didn't have time to scream when a burst of water shot up from below me, catching me in the current and tossing me skyward.

It rushed and roared around me, swallowing me whole and locking me in a freezing flow.

I choked down water, then hugged my arms to my chest and clenched _everything_.

Pain shot through my stomach and I grimaced, drawing my legs up to my chest and curling in on myself.

As quickly as it had come, the water was gone, bursting out in droplets and making a nice, pretty little rainbow effect.

I looked down at Halibel and screamed, "DAMN IT, TIA, THAT WAS _COLD_!!"

"Better'n bein' dead though, eh?" Gin Ichimaru grinned at me as he appeared some twenty feet away, brandishing his blade, "Well, guess that's 'bout ta change… Bye bye!"

When his sword was thrust forward and the blade continued shooting towards me, growing, my eyes widened and my shield barely had time to snap to life.

As it turned out, though, it wasn't necessary.

The water droplets reformed and crashed down on top of me before I could curse Halibel.

Vertigo rolled my stomach as I crashed down, then my stomach pitched too painfully when a hand clamped down on my shoulder and jerked me out of the stream.

I glared up at Halibel and spat out a mouthful of water.

She glanced down at me, blinking slowly. Her eyes then widened slightly when I grabbed my stomach, new blood flowing and turning more of my white hakama red.

"It's fine." I rasped, pulling my arm out of her grip and summoning my barrier to stand on, "Izuru said some pain for a while would be normal."

After a pause, the Espada nodded and looked up.

Following suit, I narrowed my eyes and scowled when I saw Aizen looking down at us with that condescending smile, his eyes narrowed.

"So this is what you choose? Very well then." He stood straight and rose his voice, speaking to everyone, "Come on. Let's get started… Gotei… rejected Espada… and you shoddy Arrancar wannabes."

My blood boiled, and beside me Halibel tensed.

"Easy, Tia…" Stark's voice came from the other side of her, "He's _trying_ to provoke us."

"I'm aware of that." Halibel growled back, her grip on her gigantic sword tightening nonetheless.

Sighing, I reached into my pockets and pulled out the weighted gloves Aizen had given me, slipping them on.

"…Do you actually know how to use those?"

"Well…" I started, glancing over at Stark and quirking a brow, "I _was_ trained a bit by Ulquiorra."

"Ah." Stark rolled his eyes, leaning back and standing straight from peeking around Halibel, "Then you're covered."

"Oh, shut up." I mumbled, jumping slightly and looking down when there was a crash. Was that… Mashiro…? And who was she fightin—"WOND—" A hand on my shoulder silenced me and I turned back, looking up at Halibel in shock.

"Don't bother." She mumbled, looking past me with a slight frown, "He may have been fond of you, but the only one he really listens to is Tosen. Besides, he's consumed by a full, simple-minded battle rage right now."

When I opened my mouth to protest, I was cut off by Wonderweiss' scream. After looking back just in time to see him throw Mashiro several blocks, then shoot after her and bite through a cero, I flinched and nodded. He was laughing while he was doing it… I wouldn't be able to talk to him.

"Stay here."

I blinked, turning back and watching Stark and Halibel as they prepped themselves.

Stark glanced at me, then spoke slowly, as if I hadn't heard him the first time, "Stay. Here." I opened my mouth to protest and he looked away, glancing down at his guns and slipping them into their holsters, "Barrier or not, you don't stand a chance against any of the three. Just stay here and defend if you need to."

"Sta—"

They were both gone in a flash.

Leaving me to stare at where they had been, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. Indignant, I ground my teeth and stomped my foot, then winced when pain shot through my stomach.

I looked down at myself, pressing a hand to my stomach and biting down on my lip when my eye started to water and burn.

I may or may not have shed a few tears (I couldn't tell because I was still soaked from Halibel's water), but another explosion caught my attention.

Looking back and down, I watched with wide eyes as Wonderweiss flew down and crashed into the ground, a plume of smoke shooting up and Kensei standing back with his fist still outstretched, his sides heaving and Mashiro held under one arm.

He touched down on top of a building and carefully set her down, muttering something to her before he turned and reached into his pocket.

After a pause, Kensei looked up at me, pausing again.

I blinked, balking slightly and staring back.

After a moment, he opened his mouth and barked, "Kimura, get down here and put a shield around Mashiro!"

My heart skipped a beat. Shield Mashiro? Kensei… trusted me to do that…? Even after what I'd done…? He… He…

"I said get down here!"

Nodding past my blurring eyes, I ran towards him, despite how awkward it was doing it through air with no ground beneath my feet.

Before I could reach the same level as him, he jumped into the air and pulled a knife out of his pocket, "Bankai! Tekken Tachikaze!"

I dropped on top of the building when my barrier dissipated due to the shock, my wide eyes locking on Kensei and watching as blades appeared on his hands and thick ribbon wrapped around his arms. I didn't have time to see much else before he started bellowing and Wonderweiss came up from the side, screaming. All I had time to do was throw myself at Mashiro and cover her with my body as my barrier came crashing down to shield us from the monumental explosion that went off behind us as the two forces clashed.

"A… Anzu…"

I pulled back as the explosion passed and the debris and dust cloud faded, smiling down at Mashiro and holding back a flinch at the condition of the right side of her face, "Yeah?" She'd been punched hard… it was well past bruising, the skin puffy and split in some places, blood leaking out… Her eye was swollen shut…

"Didja see…" Mashiro smiled deliriously, "Kensei… did Bankai for me…"

My smile widened, "Well, he does care for you, you know. He's just emotionally retarted."

"Heheh." She snickered, closing her good eye, "Kensei's… retarded…"

A giggle, then I instinctively hunched over her, my forehead touching hers and my barrier flaring as there was another explosion, this one farther away.

"…Go… to Shinji…"

After a pause, I pulled back and blinked down at Mashiro, "…What?"

"Go… to… Shinji…" She repeated, smiling, "He's been a big dummy-head ever since you left… Besides… you broke… Kyoka Suigetu's spell… right? You… can help…"

"But… you…"

"I'm okay." Mashiro assure weakly, giggling slightly, "Kensei… won't let the fight come back… to me… He'll keep him away…"

"But—"

"No…" Mashiro growled, her eyes narrowing, "'But's." She lifted her leg and pressed it along my body from chest to stomach, then growled, "Mashiro… SUPER PUSH!"

How many times in one day can I be sent rocketing through the air? Really? I'm starting to feel like a frickin' ball…

…A frickin' ball in pain!

I winced and clutched at my stomach as a throb of pain ran through my body from my stomach, clamping my eyes shut and sobbing.

This pain… was going to be there for a while… serving as a constant reminder…

I'd been trying to block it out, but… it seemed like my body didn't want me to…

…But I didn't time to think about that now. The pain was fading and my ascent had stopped, and my barrier opened up beneath me so I was on my hands and knees, looking back down at the dot that was Mashiro.

Suddenly, I had the uncomfortable feeling I was being stared at.

Swallowing, I stood slowly, one hand on my stomach to create pressure and alleviate any possible pain. Providence was on my side in that moment, it seemed, because I made it to both feet, in an upright position, without the slightest stab.

I lifted my head, looking up and meeting those overconfident, condescending, endlessly calm brown eyes.

Aizen smiled, "Hello, Anzu. Welcome back to the fight."

It wasn't fear driven.

It didn't do it by itself.

I didn't even think about needing to do it, but I did do it of my own power, my own will, my own drive.

I seized control, jerked my wrist up sharply, then snapped my fingers.

And below me, my barrier screamed.


	35. Return

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"What a time to finally gain control." Aizen chuckled, "A shame you won't be around long enough to master it, don't you think Anzu?"

"Anzu…"

I blinked, looking passed Aizen.

Shinji was staring at me seriously, shaking his head, but when I smiled he blinked.

"I know, Shinji, I know." I sighed, shifting my weight to one hip and setting my hands on my waist, "He's trying to provoke me, but it's a pretty weak attempt. Even he knows that." I smirked at Aizen, "I've been living with this bastard long enough to know most of the ways he'll try to operate."

Shinji smiled faintly, then started talking, not just to me, but to the others in the area, "Approach him with caution. Ya know Aizen's power. It'll all be over… if yer not cautious."

A few feet to his left, Hiyori, who had had her gaze boring steadily into the back of Aizen's head, ground her teeth and hissed, "I know…"

"…Idiot." Shinji glanced at her, "I wasn't talkin' to ya. Relax yer grip, Hiyori."

Aizen chuckled, calling attention back to him as he turned halfway away from me and looked at Shinji, smiling calmly, "Just as expected, such deep words of consideration… You really haven't changed, have you, _Captain Hirako_?"

Even from where I was, I could see Hiyori tense, her head cocking to the side and her lip drawing back in a snarl over her fang-like tooth.

"Hirori!" Shinji barked.

"But…" Aizen went on, apparently 'oblivious' to Hiyori's sudden mood, "'It'll all be over if you're not cautious"? That sound ridiculous."

Hiyori ground her teeth, her hand on her large, saw-like zanpakuto squeezing the hilt so hard I heard it squelch.

"Hiyori, don't!" I called, pleading. But it fell on deaf ears; she was too high-strung.

"Whether you approach with caution or without," Aizen started walking forward calmly, turning his back to me completely, "Or even if you don't approach me at all, the result will be the same. And I do not speak of the future; your demise is already an inescapable fact of the past."

Sudden fluctuations in reiatsu drew my attention to Rose and Love, who were getting spurred on by Aizen's carefully worded provocations and were beyond irate.

"He's trying to get to us!" Shinji barked, still glaring at Aizen, "Don't give him what he wants!!"

Aizen stopped walking, "What are you afraid of? You already died that night… one hundred years ago."

Hiyori was the one who snapped.

Her reiatsu surged, swirling around her like a tornado before she honed it and forced it into her blade, shooting straight for Azien with her teeth bared.

"HIYORI!!"

"HIYORI, NO!" I ran forward, raising my hand to throw a barrier at her but it was too late.

A long ribbon of silver sliced through the air, meeting Hiyori's waist…

…and sliding right through it.

My mouth fell open in a soundless scream as the lower half of Hiyori's body, from the hips down, fell away from her, leaving her legless torso to numbly turn its head to stare at the attacker.

Ichimaru gave her a harsh smile as she fell from the sky, his sword retracting and leaving a line of blood behind, "One down."

Hiyori's eyes slid shut and she fell.

Silence.

…

"HIYORI!!"

In a flash, Shinji was at her side, clutching her form to his chest and flashing again.

Numbly, I followed the sounds of him screaming her name down and looked at them, Shinji kneeling on top of a building and cradling Hiyori across his knee.

Hiyori mumbled something to him, her voice carrying on the wind and not reaching me, and then Shinji looked up and bellowed, "HACHI!!"

But the vizard couldn't do anything; he was still missing his right arm.

Shinji tensed, then threw his head back and screamed at the sky, "ICHIGO!! CAN'T YOU MAKE IT BACK YET?!"

He must have been thinking of Orihime, I realized numbly. Orihime… and her healing…

Hachi and Orihime weren't able to do anything… And this was definitely out of Izuru's field…

There was already a large puddle of blood forming beneath Shinji, flowing out of Hiyori's stump like a river…

If she bled out…

Bled out…

It needed… to be stopped…

I let my barrier shatter and tumbled from the sky. As I flipped head over heels and faced the ground, I summoned another barrier and angled myself towards Shinji and Hiyori, pushing off of the disk with my feet and shooting myself towards them.

Natural fear of falling and crashing bubbled up in my chest, but one look at Hiyori's face as she stared at me blearily, incredulously, helped me brush it aside and I flipped over, holding my feet out straight below me.

Yet another barrier sprang up, cushioning my landing as I hurtled down on top of the building. It wasn't perfect; my hips still jarred at the sudden stop and a spike of pain stabbed my stomach, but I managed to ignore it and stumble forward, falling to my knees beside them.

Once I caught sight of the wound, my stomach pitched, painfully.

I tried to ignore the sliced, sliding, throbbing organs that were threatening to spill out, held in place only by a few scant muscles…

Tightening my jaw and swallowing bile, I pressed my palms together and focused, slowly dragging my hands apart and forming a barrier.

"…Anzu…?" Shinji mumbled after a moment.

"I'm no Orihime…" I mumbled, looking between my hands and Hiyori's waist to size the barrier properly, "I'm no Hachi… I'm not a healer at all… But I do know that we have to staunch that." I looked up at Shinji, my face cold from being pale, "It'll buy time."

After a pause, Shinji nodded, his grip on Hiyori tightening in a way that was almost protective.

I nodded back to him, then looked down at Hiyori and smiled, "I'm not going to lie; this will probably hurt like a bitch."

Hiyori let out a harsh, barking laugh, rolling her eyes.

"…But you can't struggle, okay?" I mumbled, unable to keep my smile in place, "Scream at me. Hate me. Threaten me. He'll I'll even let you turn on Shinji…" A small, humorless smile twitch on Hiyori's lips, "But you can't struggle."

She nodded, clamping her eyes shut and setting her jaw weakly.

I looked down at the small barrier in my hands, chewing my lip and thinking. Holding the blood in her body would probably help, but making a tourniquet would be better… Far better.

…If I could adjust the size of my barrier as a whole, what about…

…?

Vaguely, I tasted a sharp, irony tang on my lips, but I ignored it and slowly pushed the barrier forward, biting the inside of my mouth hard at the soft squelching that followed with it touched her.

Hiyori jolted, her eyes snapping open as she screamed blindly, probably without even really realizing that the sound was coming from her mouth. Her hands clenched at her sides and blood dripped from them, but she managed not to move.

Feeling faint, I closed my eyes for a moment, shuddering at how the barrier pulsed against my palms. And I knew it wasn't my barrier, itself, that was causing the pulsing…

"Anzu!" Shinji barked hoarsly.

My eyes snapped open and I nodded, swallowing more bile. Frowning in concentration, I reached up and pressed down on the inch-long lip I'd left on the disk, focusing and… willing the lip to tuck over.

And it did.

Though I felt bad about it for the situation, I actually rejoiced a little at the fact that I was slowly gaining more and more control over my barrier…

But I didn't have time for that and banished it quickly.

Fingers working quickly and as gently as possible, I pressed down the full circumference of the barrier so it clamped down around Hiyori firmly.

Still… it wasn't… tight enough…

'I need to try something else… Can I really…?' Focusing again, I touched the outermost, slowly turning ring of the barrier on the right side of Hiyori's waist, then reached out and touched the same ring of the left side.

Clenching my jaw, I concentrated and narrowed my eyes, slowly dragging my fingers together…

And it burned.

It burned my arms intensely, like I was trying to lift a lift a huge slab of stone. My mouth dropped open and I panted, my vision blurring as my lungs stung and caught fire and my arms started shaking.

Vaguely, I heard Shinji say something to me, and I heard Hiyori choke, but I ignored it and continued, the act of breathing slowly getting harder and harder.

Just a little more…

Just a little more…

There!!

My fingers met and the right had tightened, cinching down on Hiyori's waist strongly enough to bury into her skin.

A makeshift tourniquet and bandage formed, and from a barrier that (if Mika had been right about the attributes of my power) would push the blood and tissue back inside of Hiyori and not let it spill out.

True, backing up her arteries and veins would cause damage, but letting her bleed out drastically shortened her already monumentally short lifespan.

Every second counted…

I fell back and sat, hunching forward and gasping air like I'd just run four miles.

"…You did good, Anzu."

I looked up to give Shinji a pained smile, but stopped when I saw him staring down at Hiyori with an infuriated look on his face.

Hiyori's eyeslids fluttered open and she looked back up at him, her eyes glassy and unfocused.

She was slipping away…

"…Shi… Shin…ji…"

Shinji's jaws tightened and his body tensed, cords standing out strongly against his neck and sweat rolling down his face. Livid, he looked up and to the left, inhumanly insane eyes locking on Aizen.

Aizen looked back down at him with an unfathomable expression.

"…I like that look in your eyes…" Aizen mumbled after a moment, "You look like you've finally awakened… after a hundred-year sleep, Shinji Hirako."

Hiyori's breathing got ragged ad and Shinji looked back down at her, his face taking a desperate note. I watched as his hands clenched at her red jumper, my own body tensing in the aggravation that was rolling off of him in waves.

"…Do you hate me?" Aizen asked softly after a moment, lifting his hand and gesturing, "If you hate me, then come. I will unsheathe my sword, just for you."

"…Hachi, Anzu."

I blinked, looking back at Shinji and sitting up straight. A few feet away, Hachi zipped down and walked over to us, "Yes?"

"Sorry…" Shinji mumbled, handing Hiyori over to me gently and standing, glancing at the pink-haired vizard, "I know you only have one arm, but please take care of Hiyori…" He then glanced at me, the look in his eyes making me swallow, "At least keep her safe until Ichigo gets here."

"…I will." Hachi murmured, nodding.

I nodded after, my mouth too dry for me to speak.

Shinji nodded, glancing down at Hiyori, then looking up at me again, pausing slightly before he flashed out of existence.

I stared at where he had been, feeling oddly hollow.

"…Anzu…"

Hachi's soft tone snapped me out of my daze and I turned towards him, blinking.

He nodded down to Hiyori, "Will you please allow me to look at the barrier you put on her?"

"Ah…" I nodded, suddenly realizing that Shinji had handed Hiyori over to me. Moving as slowly and carefully as I could, I looked down at Hiyori and turned towards Hachi, sitting down and cradling her across my lap.

Hiyori looked up at me hazily, mumbling.

Blinking, I leaned forward as Hachi held his hand over the barrier, turning my head and getting my ear closer to her mouth, "What?"

"…Stupid… bitch…"

Dizziness.

I pulled back, my head swimming as I looked down at her.

She scowled, her eyes narrowing as best the could, "F-Fuckin'… id… idiot… We woudla… helped… ya…"

The dizziness was gone instantly and tears stung my eyes, "H-Hiyori…" I then lowered my head, hoping my hair would shadow my face, "I… I'm sorry…"

"…Just… had ta ask…" Hiyori mumbled, her eyes slipping partway shut, "…woulda… fought…"

"Hiyori, conserve your energy." Hachi said softly, finishing his inspection of my barrier with a nod. Apparently, it was satisfactory.

"Why don't you just kill her?"

I froze a that voice, swinging my head around at the same time as Hachi and looking skyward.

Mika looked down at us, her glowing green eyes narrowed within the shadows of her hood and her arms jutting out of the slits on her cloak and crossed over her chest impatiently.

"She's a burden to you at this point." The Arrancar went on, "And she's suffering. It would be a merciful kill."

I ground my teeth, glaring at shaking slightly, "…Shut up."

Mika tilted her head back, one eyelid sliding down partway as she quirked a brow, "Is that any way to talk to the person who's been looking out for you? Who's been protecting you? WHO'S BEEN DOING EVERYTHING IN HER POWER TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT BASTARD THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

I balked slightly at her sudden surge of anger, then shouted, "Quit sounding so accusatory! It's not like I asked you to!"

Mika's pristine white form became tense and her hands clutched at her forearms, her eyes narrowing dangerously and glowing even more than before as she hissed, "You ungrateful little shits always say such stupid things…"

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted incredulously, flinching when Hiyori yelped in pain but unable to look away from the Arrancar in case she did anything. Behind me, I felt Hachi stand.

"…Hah." Mika laughed once, humorlessly, her stance relaxing again as she calmed, "You really haven't figured it out yet? Stupid little girl…" Sighing, she uncrossed her arms and reached up, grabbing the small, nondescript and barely visible zipper at the throat of her cloak, slowly dragging it downward.

I watched wordlessly as she unzipped it completely, bowing her head and letting dark brown, almost black strands of hair slid out from the confines of her hood as she reached out with one hand and grabbed her cloak, jerking her arm sharply and tossing it to the side to let the fine, white material flutter away. She still wore her standard hakama and the black gloves, and I could now see that beneath the cloak she was wearing a skin-tight white top with a high collar that covered ever inch of her skin and was tucked into her hakama. And her face...

My heart stopped.

"No…" I heard Hachi mumble, his voice stricken.

"…M-Mikazuki?!" Shinji's incredulous voice seemed to come from nowhere.

Mika raised her head, lifting one hand and flipping her long hair back over her shoulder as she looked down at me with narrowed green eyes, thin, fine pink lips curling into a frown, "I hate how you plague me."

I stared up at her, body numb, "M… Mother…"


	36. Maternal Clash

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Mother…"

My heart was pounding in my ears and my neck was getting hot. My hands were trembling…

Above me, my mother, Mikazuki Kimura, stared down at me blankly, her head tipped back slightly and her eyes narrowed with her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Didn't I make it clear…" She growled, "That you weren't to set foot on this battlefield again?" Her eyes darted to something to her right and she mumbled, "I'll have to teach Izuru Kira a lesson later…"

"Mother!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around Hiyori and standing, "What are you doing here?!"

A pause, then she glanced back at me and sighed, a tired look crossing her face, "'Mother'… I know you're supposed to address me that way, but for some reason… it doesn't feel right."

"Mom…?" I blinked, my mind reeling.

Mother was Mika… and Mika was an Arrancar… so Mother was an Arrancar… but… where was her…

"You're… an Arrancar…?" I mumbled, swaying slightly. Hachi set a hand on my shoulder and steadied me.

My Mother paused again, frowning before speaking, "For all intents and purposes, yes. However, it's more properly said that I am a construct Lord Aizen had Szayel Aporro create from one Hollow in particular. It is my understanding that this Hollow had consumed the human known as Mikazuki Kimura, and because of her inherent power, my body came out looking like this and I was granted her abilities."

I had to lean back against Hachi as my legs gave out.

"…Girl, when Aizen ordered that I accompany him and you out into this battle, I was also charged with one other duty." Mom's eyes narrowed, "In the event that you turned on us, I was ordered to strike you down."

My mouth went dry and I stared up at her, shaking, "M-Mother…"

Her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed, and with a sneer she hissed, "Do not call me that, you foolish little bitch." Before I could make an attempt at saying anything, she growled and went on, "I hate you. Thoughts of you plague me, urges to protect you, the need to comfort you, scattered and shattered memories that make no sense…"

She paused, then went on, tipping her head forward and looking down at me in a way that was almost soft, "If I were to kill you… would the human inside me finally die and stop giving me this unwanted pain…?"

Air constricted in my lungs as my Mother set her hand on the hilt of the zanpakuto at her waist, wrapping her long, black-gloved fingers around the grip and drawing slowly.

Hachi's sudden movement as he went to push me behind him jolted me out of my stupor, and I turned to him and handed him Hiyori, regrettably rougher than I would have liked, but I had to move fast.

The pink-haired vizard was grabbing and calling after me as I shot into the air, spinning around when I was several feet up only to stumble back at the flash of silver swinging towards my head.

Before the blade got close, though, it was intercepted, Halibel winking into existence in front of me with her large, tooth-like blade blocking Mom's. A hand grabbed my shoulder and jerked me backwards, and I looked up, blinking when I hit Stark's chest.

His grey eye flickered down to me and he frowned, "Didn't I tell you to stay out of this?"

I winced, "Things got… out of my control."

"Right." Stark sighed, wrapping his arm around my waist and bending forward, moving to jump back, "Whatever."

"Stark, no!" I struggled, making him pause, "Stark, I can't leave her!" I can still save her! I know it!

Stark glanced down at me, then sighed and looked ahead, watching listlessly as my Mother and Halibel clashed swords, "That's not her, you know. That's not even a real Arrancar. That's one of Aizen's sick and unfortunate experiments. She's dangerous and borderline psychotic."

I felt a stab at that. My Mother wasn't insane!

Though… some of the things she'd been saying…

"But… she's…"

"Valid?"

"…"

"…Fine." Stark let me go and stood back, "Halibel!"

In front of us, Mother and Halibel stopped exchanging blows, glancing over.

Stark jerked his head, "We're out of this one. It's the human's business."

Halibel frowned, then nodded, disappearing and reappearing behind me, next to Stark.

I sighed and looked at Mother, opening my mouth, but before I could say anything she flashed towards me, swinging her sword.

Almost too late, I flicked my wrist and was encapsulated in a cylinder, Mother's sword slamming into the barrier and sending me flying.

I tumbled around in the cylinder as it spun top over bottom, bouncing against the walls and screaming before I formed enough of a thought to shatter the barrier and form a new one, this one a few feet ahead of me.

This one was a simple circular plate, and when I slammed into it back first it bowed inwards slightly before breaking, leaving me to spin around and regain my footing, facing my Mother.

Swallowing hard when I saw she already had her hand lifted and pointed at me, I braced myself and prepared to form a reflective shield for the cero I was sure she was going to throw at me, but a wrench was thrown into my plans when a barrier formed around me before I could act, this one red.

This was the power Mika had shown me… The one she'd said was inhe—

Oh my god… this was my _Mother's_ power!

"I see you've finally noticed." Mika-Mother-the woman mumbled, her eyes holding no anger as she went on, "A shame the realization came too late."

She closed her hand, and below me the red rings, so much like the rings that formed the base of my own barrier, screamed, and the temperature spiked dramatically.

I curled in on myself and clamped my eyes shut with a scream, the ensuing explosion deafening.

* * *

Halibel moved to surge forward, stopping when a gloved hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked back at Stark questioningly, frowning when he shook his head.

"ANZU!!"

Both former Espada turned towards Shinji, their faces blank at the look on his face.

Shinji stared at the cloud of smoke that was all that was visible of the area where Anzu had been, his eyes searching pointlessly through the thick black for any sign of her form.

He screwed his face up, glancing back at Aizen, who only looked at him pleasantly.

The moment Shinji made to flash step over to where Anzu had been swallowed by the explosion, Aizen spoke.

"Are you really going to leave me to find another target, Captain Hirako?"

Shinji ground his teeth audibly, freezing in place. 'Goddamn it…'

A sudden surge of reiatsu caught his attention and Shinji looked, his eyes widening slightly when the smoke was blown away and Anzu was left standing in the center, her body littered with burns and the edges of her clothes singed, but her barrier snapping with electricity beneath her feet and the rings spinning as strongly as ever.

A smile pulled at Shinji's lips and he chuckled, "Stupid girl… usin' that much energy at once…" Still, he had to commend her for staying in place and waiting for Mikazuki to come to her. It was never smart to charge an enemy who was faster than you.

"I would pay attention if I were you, Captian Hirako." Shinji turned back towards Aizen, smiling grimly when he saw the Arrancar Lord unsheathing his sword, "You might miss the action."

Shinji chuckled, "Finally unsheathin' yer sword against me? Ya sure are takin' yer time…"

Aizen said nothing.

"…Are ya scared?" Shinji asked solemnly after a moment. When Aizen still didn't answer, Shinji went on, "Ya can't just ignore me. I don't care how strong ya are, ya have ta be at least a little worried. A hundred years ago ya said to me… that I never opened my heart to ya, never gave ya any information, never tried to engage with ya…

"'nd because of that… ya don't know my zanpakuto's power." Shinji finished gravely, his reiatsu snaking out and giving the atmosphere a dark, dangerous tint.

They were both silent for a moment.

"…Listen ta me, Aizen," Shinji went on, his lips curling down in a frown, "If ya think Kyoka Suigetsu's the only zanpakuto that can control senses, yer very, very wrong."

Aizen visibly perked slightly, leaning forward a touch with interest.

Shinji sighed at his eagerness, then stood straight and held his zanpakuto out in front of him, mumbling, "Collapse…

"Sakanade."

* * *

I glared at Mother, panting heavily and slowly lowering my legs back down to touch the plate of my barrier, standing and almost giving in when my legs threatened to buckle.

Keyword being 'almost'.

I stayed on my feet and panted, sweat running down the back of my neck and my arms shaking.

So tired… I was so tired from making that barrier to staunch Hiyori's bleeding… Doing such a small-scale, specific job had been draining…

…Which meant I should _probably_ tone down the barrier.

And I did. Without letting the barrier do what my instincts were telling it to do, I grabbed hold of my own energy and cut down the output. The screaming died down to a dull roar and the bolts of electricity decreased in number but not intensity, jagged strands lazily sparking up from the plate and a several feet into the air, well above my head, before joining up with another and/or arching straight back down.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the odd feeling of the few shards that lazily licked my face and I got goosebumps with how much raw energy was in the air.

"…Smart."

I blinked, caught off guard by Mother's compliment.

"Rather than summoning a physical repellant barrier – your default barrier, or a reiatsu repellant barrier – the barrier you use to defend yourself from massive spiritual pressure, you summoned a reflective barrier, which is an independent plate that you can move by your own will, to disrupt one area of my barrier to lessen the damage."

"You said while I have a barrier that protects and pushed outwards, yours contains and pushes inwards." I mumbled, "I figured if those two opposing forces got into too close a proximity and met with too great a force, the result would be…"

"Catastrophic." Mother affirmed, nodding, "Much similar to what happens with warm fronts meet cold fronts."

"You get a thunderstorm…" I mumbled.

"And you would have been caught in the middle…" Mother lifted her zanpakuto and her right arm, tilting her left to settle the flat of the blade across her right wrist, "You thought quickly and, instead of instinctively summoning a full barrier out of flight-or-fight, you took the road that led to less damage." Her eyes narrowed slightly, "You're not the idiot I thought you were."

I winced at the fact that my mother thought I was an idiot, at all.

"…You're still not worth my Resurreccion, though." Mother said softly, letting her sword arm go lax and fall so the blade was parallel to her leg, her right hand lifting. She extended her black-gloved pointer finger, mumbling, "Instead, I'll overpower your reflective barrier and blast you into oblivion."

A cero formed at the tip of her finger, this one a much darker crimson than what was standard amongst Arrancar.

I went to run, hoping to escape the blast radius, but was shocked to find there was no radius.

It was fast.

Faster than any cero I'd ever seen, even Ulquiorra's. And it was no thicker than a pencil, which only contributed to the speed.

It took skill and amazing accuracy to fire that kind of cero, and Mother had it.

Easily.

It didn't matter if I tried to run; the cero was already more than three quarters of the way to me.

I froze in fear, my body refusing to move.

…I lost control.

My barrier snapped to life of its own accord, in the form of a plate right in front of me, though instead of going reflective like it should have by instinct, it did something new…

The outer rings span counterclockwise and the inner the opposite.

As soon as the cero hit it, the entire plate turned red, the rings spinning faster and faster…

And then, it was over.

The plate didn't bounce it back, and it didn't break. The cero disappeared, the plate turned blue again, and the rings returned to spinning at resting speed.

I blinked.

…Where had the energy gone…?

I looked around, wondering if it had been reflected at an angle, but other than the damage being caused by other battles, there were no new clouds of dust that had no apparent origin. So where…

I looked at Stark and Halibel, who had been watching from the sidelines, helplessly, frowning.

Halibel glanced at Stark, who called out in his slow voice, "Your barrier shifted focus and absorbed it."

…Absorbed it…? So… where had it gone…?

"Pay attention, brat."

I spun back towards Mother, gasping and jolting when I saw her coming straight for me with her sword raised.

Quickly, a flat plate barrier formed on my hand and I held it out, catching her blade and tossing it aside. While her arm was down, I drew my other one back and fisted it, swinging at her face.

Mom growled and ducked, shifting her grip on her sword and swinging up.

Another barrier opened at the elbow I had swung at her with and the blade crashed against it, sending us both flying in angled opposite directions.

Stumbling and trying to recover, I tensed when Mom flipped back towards me and disappeared, spreading my legs and raising my fists in front of my chest in a defensive stance.

I couldn't move without losing concentration on my surroundings and risking her sneaking up on me; I'd have to stay stationary and wait…

Wait…

Wait…

…

…

THERE!!

I spun around, my default barrier snapping up and blocking her blade.

When her blade bounced off of it and she jumped back, I noticed something…

The resonance that followed her attack ran up my feet, as they usually did, but something felt different. It felt… heavier than usual…

Like either the barrier or me was carrying some great weight…

I looked down quickly and studied it, blinking when I found the problem.

The blank area my feet stood on, the area held within the two circling rings, was darker than usual… Almost no longer translucent. It was nearly solid navy.

It was… full…? Or nearly full?

With…

I blinked.

The energy from the cero…!

"I'm getting tired of this game…" When I looked up, Mom was recovering and standing straight, holding her zanpakuto out in front of her with one hand and growling, her sharp green eyes narrowed, "This next attack is breaking through that barrier, for good."

I panicked.

I had no doubt that if she had serious killing-intent that she would be able to break my barrier easily; she was my mother, after all, and her barrier was a lot more mature than mine.

And… as much as I loved my Mother… if I died, I wouldn't be able to save her.

Because no matter what she said about being a 'construct', she still remembered me, right? She had said so herself. She still felt the need to protect me… to love me…

Mother was still in there somewhere. I couldn't die before I saved her.

So, when she moved to rush me, I panicked.

Quickly recalling the same signature that was specific to the barrier that had absorbed her cero, I jerked up both hands and summoned the barrier, biting my lip and focusing on my reiatsu.

I felt hers, tucked away securely within the confines of the barrier, and dredged it up, imagining it traveling up from my stomach, into my chest, through my hands and into the plate…

And the plate flashed red, shooting out the cero energy straight at her.

I swallowed hard as I saw Mother's eyes widen before she took the blast head-on, her entire body consumed first in red, then a brief white as the cero exploded, then smoke.

The energy suddenly gone, my legs went weak and my head swam, and I fell to my knees, gasping for air.

That had… taken more than I thought it would have…

"Shit…" I braced my hands in front of my knees, "Shit… shit… shit…" I wouldn't be able to do that again… Not for this battle…

"…He-heh… he-heheh… HA-HAHAAHAHAHAAA!!"

I looked up, wincing as the smoke cleared to reveal Mother still standing.

Her clothes had been burned at the edges, and her straight, dark hair was slightly frizzy and dancing wildly in the wind. Wide, livid green eyes with dramatically narrowed pupils locked on me and she grinned.

My heart stopped.

She'd snapped.

"Hehe…" She laughed humorlessly, still grinning, "You're learning rather quickly, aren't you? Tell me, dear, what's your drive? Are you hoping to save Mummy Dearest?" She cocked her head to the side and grinned widely, her teeth showing and one brow quirking.

"M…" I shuddered, my arms shaking, "M-Mom…" So this was what Stark had meant by 'borderline psychotic'…

Instantly, Mother's attitude shifted and she scowled, standing straight and barking, "Quit calling me that! I've already told you, I'm not your mother!"

I lowered my head and clamped my eyes shut.

Mom… She was here… after so long…

…I refused to believe that this wasn't her. Not after what she'd said earlier… And what she'd been doing for me before today…

She'd been taking care of me… She was still in there…

"…Fine."

I looked up and opened my eyes, exhausted.

Mother was staring at me flatly, her arm slowly lifting her zanpakuto and her reiatsu condensing.

"If all we are going to do is continue this clash of barriers, then I will be the one to end this."

She held her blade out in front of her face point down, the back, blunt edge of the blade parallel to her nose and the dark metal gleaming.

"Fortify…"


	37. For Mikazuki

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy! There's a big monster chasing that lady!"

Mikazuki looked to where her daughter was pointing, her eyes widening. Mumbling a curse she hoped was too low for the child to hear, the woman scooped little Anzu into her arms and turned, starting to walk quickly through the crowded street and praying that the Hollow wouldn't be able to pick up their spiritual pressures.

Though the woman did, indeed, feel the drive to protect the others around her, the protection of her daughter came first and foremost.

It always had.

It always would.

Mikazuki had had the feeling that moving to Karakura Town would be dangerous; she had felt the unusually high concentration of reishi the moment her husband had driven them into town to show her the house, and she hadn't liked it.

There were far more spiritual particles here than in any other town she'd ever been to… And, as a result, there were far more Hollows.

Hardly a place to bring their eight-year-old daughter to.

Still… Ryuken Ishida lived in town and ran a hospital.

Ryuken and his darling little son, Uryu…

Mikazuki smiled fondly, allowing herself to relax again as the screams of the Hollow faded.

Uryu was such a cute little boy, and with Soken teaching him he would grow up to be a fine Quincy. If only Ryuken weren't so against it…

"Mama, where're we goin'?"

Blinking and snapping out of her thoughts, Mikazuki smiled down at her daughter, "Mommy is going to take you home so you can help Daddy finish unpacking things in your room."

"And where are you gonna be?" Anzu whined, pouting slightly.

"I have some errands to run." Mikazuki answered with a chuckle, sighing and smiling when her daughter went on in her slightly petulant tone.

"But I wanna go with you, Mama!"

"It's getting late, dear." Mikazuki chided softly, kissing her daughter's head and opening the door of the not-yet-opened Kimura convenience store with one hand, supporting Anzu by the butt with the other.

Anzu pouted but stopped arguing, wrapping her legs more tightly around her mother's waist, leaning her head against the woman's shoulder with a soft sigh.

Mikazuki smiled gently, walking around the counter of the store and heading to the door behind it. Even as she was walking up the stairs behind the door, she could feel her daughter's breathing evening out and her grip getting heavy as the girl fell asleep.

Giggling lightly, the mother walked into the upstairs apartment, smiling amusedly when she saw her husband sitting in the living room space, trying to figure out the connections from the television to the DVD and VHS players.

Junichiro looked up from his entanglement of cords, smiling at his wife sheepishly, "Heh, welcome home, hon." He stood, shaking of the cords and walking over to Mikazuki, bending slightly and kissing her forehead, "Did you guys have fun? Get a better layout of the town?"

"Yes, we did." Mikazuki nodded, smiling and giving her husband a brief kiss before handing their daughter to him, smiling at the girl gently and brushing her hair out of her face, "Could you put her to bed? I found the hospital where an old friend works and I wanted to see if I couldn't catch him before he went home…"

"Oh, right, you mentioned that." Junichiro nodded, "Ryuken Ishida, right?"

"Mm-hmm." Mikazuki nodded, smiling, "We went to primary and the first few years of lower secondary school together. I haven't had much contact with him since then… It'll be nice to see him again."

"Alright." Junichiro nodded, smiling and exchanging another kiss with his wife, "Have fun but please don't stay out late. And maybe you could invite him over for dinner sometime?"

"I won't, dear." Mikazuki smiled, turning back to the door and opening it, giggling slightly, "And Ryuken isn't the type to accept dinner invitations. I will try, though. Love you." She slipped down the stairs, carefully closing the doors behind her.

As soon as she was outside of the store and on the sidewalk, Mikazuki prepared her barriers, a small, sad frown twitching on her lips when a few blocks over, a Hollow screamed.

* * *

"_Director Ishida, your… girlfriend is here to see you._"

Ryuken twitched, looking up from the tax form he was filling out to glare at the intercom on his desk.

He wasn't dating anyone (and even if he were, he certainly wouldn't label the woman something so childish as 'girlfriend'), and he certainly wasn't expecting anyone, so who…

Just as he was about to press the button on the phone to page his secretary and tell her to escort the alleged 'girlfriend' from the hospital premises (or perhaps to the psychiatric ward), the door to his office swung open and a joyful, smiling woman flounced in, ignoring the protests of the secretary behind her and shutting the door on the poor woman's face with her posterior.

Ryuken was shocked for a moment, then he quirked a brow.

He should have known…

"Mikazuki."

Mikazuki smiled at him widely, "Ryu!"

Moving with speed Ryuken absently compared to a use of immature hirenkyaku, the woman dashed forward and around his desk, abruptly pulling the doctor out of his chair and into an embrace.

Ryuken sighed and remained mostly limp, raising one arm and setting it on her shoulder so he could adjust his glasses with his pointer and index fingers, "Hello."

"Still such a stiff." Mikazuki smirked up at him, pulling back and clasping her hands behind her back.

"To what do I owe the… 'pleasure'?" The doctor asked, his lips twitching slightly, amusedly, when the woman glared up at him for his sarcasm.

Mikazuki smiled when she saw his slight smirk, then looked out the large window behind his desk, "Junichiro and I just moved here today, and I figured I might drop in before I got so caught up in unpacking that I forgot about you."

Ryuken sighed, turning away and sitting down again to get back to his paperwork,"Well, aren't I fortunate to have such considerate stalkers." He smirked to himself when she scoffed and flicked the back of his head, then continued his deductions, absently asking, "Junichiro, you said? The man you married?"

"Going on ten years now." Mikazuki answered brightly, her long skirt swaying as she drifted around his desk and took a seat, smiling and looking at the corner of his desk as if it were something she cherished, "Junichiro and I… and our little girl, Anzu."

"I remember… She was almost all you talked about in your last letter." Ryuken muttered, slipping the papers he had been working on into a tray and looking up at his old friend, "She's eight this year, correct?"

"Mm-hmm!" Mikazuki snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Ryuken, even brighter than before, "And little Uryu is five this year!"

"…That he is." Ryuken mumbled, a frown forming on his face as he turned back to his paperwork and found more things to do.

"I take it, by your attitude, he's off with Souken, honing his Quincy powers?" Mikazuki asked with a gentle tone, a soft smile on her face.

Ryuken said nothing and continued working.

After a pause, Mikazuki leaned back comfortably in the chair she was in and looked past him, out the window, her smile taking a reminiscent tone, "I remember, back when I was a child… I knew a boy who wanted nothing more than to be just like his father, and train to be a great Quincy."

Ryuken stiffened slightly.

"It took me a while to figure out that the boy didn't aspire to be a flower." The woman giggled, "The boy made sure to pound the proper differences in pronunciation of 'Quincy' and 'quince' into me. And, when I finally got it right, I asked him what a Quincy was…"

Ryuken said nothing, but his pen did stop scribbling on the papers in front of him.

"The boy's father was quite upset when he learned that he had told me all about the proud Quincy and their fight against the Hollows." Mikazuki sighed, raising her hands helplessly, "But it was too late to take it back. The damage had been done… I was sworn to secrecy by the Quincy code, the only thing the boy's father found I took seriously, thanks to all of the explaining the boy had done."

Ryuken sighed, the corners of his lips twitching again.

"…It was you who taught me how to control my barrier after it first manifested." Mikazuki went on after a pause, glancing at Ryuken and smiling, "It wasn't the same as manifesting the Lone Sparrow or Seele Schneider, but the fundamentals crossed over easily enough."

"And after you had the fundamentals down, you continued to work at it on your own." Ryuken finally started talking, looking up into the woman's smiling face, "Souken would often give you pointers, and you would frequently manage to find us and join in on the training, but it wasn't long before your abilities veered far off into reaches different from Quincy powers."

"I still came to watch." She sighed, looking down at he lap with a slightly jaded, slightly reminiscent smile, "I still joined in every now and then. But I was beyond being offered pointers."

"You were on your own."

"I was." Mikazuki nodded.

They were silent for a moment, both glancing over one another's shoulders and staring off, lost in memories.

"…Anzu can see them."

Ryuken's face immediately turned grave, "Has anything manifested?"

"So far, no." Mikazuki sighed, leaning against the armrest of her chair and cradling her temple with her fingers, propping up her elbow, "Fortunately, I've managed to keep her out of stressful situations that would trigger a manifestation, but with us living in Karakura I'm afraid it's only a matter of time."

"…Why don't you move?" Ryuken asked, frowning.

"Junichiro loves it here." The woman answered with a sigh and a helpless shrug, smiling, "It's a good neighborhood. And, financially speaking, we have nowhere else to go…"

Ryuken sighed heavily and looked back down at his paperwork, "You're as careless about the larger picture as always."

Mikazuki smiled sadly, looking away, "Perhaps…"

They both glanced at the table calmly when the intercom on the phone bleeped, "_Director, your son on line one._"

"Thank you." Ryuken pressed the button and turned the intercom off.

"Well," Mikazuki stood, clasping her hands behind her back and leaning forward slightly, smiling at Ryuken, "I'll be going home now."

"It's evening." Ryuken stated, glancing up at her and picking up the receiver of his phone, "Don't dawdle."

"You stay safe on your way home, too, Ryu." Mikazuki smiled teasingly, turning and sashaying over to the door. She paused, glancing back as she pulled it open, "Oh, and one day soon enough, I'm going to hunt you down again so that you and Uryu can come have dinner with Junichiro, Anzu and I!"

Before Ryuken could protest, Mikazuki flounced out, slamming the door behind her.

The doctor stared at the door, one eye twitching slightly.

Just like old times, it seemed…

* * *

Mikazuki snapped her fingers, the Hollow inside of the barrier in front of her screaming as the red membrane glowed hotly before imploding.

After pausing for a moment to let out a pained sigh, the woman let a smile spread across her face and turned to the group of tired, haggard people behind her. They were panting heavily and staring at her, incredulous.

"You all really should be more careful!" Mikazuki chided in a motherly tone, frowning and waving her finger at them, "If you don't think you can take a whole group of Hollows at once, you should turn and run! They'll disperse fairly quickly, and you can pick them off then!"

The incredulous looks of the eight only became more shocked.

"…It's not our fault!" Hiyori snapped, affronted, "That Urahara bastard did something new to the gigais, and they're heav—"

"Hiyori!" Shinji barked.

"…y…" Hiyori scowled, flushing with anger and embarrassment, "Damn!"

"Gigais…" Mikazuki repeated thoughtfully, crossing her arms over her stomach and clasping her elbows, "Is that what those fake bodies are called?"

"Never mind that!" Hiyori snapped, jumping to her feet and pointing at the woman angrily, "What was that you just did?!"

"Hiyori!" Lisa, Rose and Love all snapped.

Mikazuki ignored them, smiling at Hiyori in a way that made the girl balk.

"I've never really given thought to naming it." She said calmly after a moment, looking at Hiyori with the same soft gaze she had whenever she was talking to a child, "Though if knowing it's nature is any better for you, I would call it 'Contain'. It has at least four offshoots that I've discovered so far, though the default is I can encapsulate a being and, depending on what I do with the reishi trapped within the barrier, I can… make them explode using one of four elements."

"…Elements…?" Hiyori mumbled, frowning.

"But enough of that." Mikazuki said decisively, smiling and walking over to Hiyori, "I think it's about time we got you home."

Hiyori scowled, scrambling back, "Wha—" She screeched when the woman scooped her up, struggling, "LEMME GO!! LEMME GO, YOU CRAZY BITCH!!"

"Now, now, that's hardly language fit for a young lady." Mikazuki chided, smiling and cradling Hiyori against her chest as if the vizard's struggling was nothing, "And that isn't going to work. My little Anzu struggled _much_ more than that when she was less than half your age and I never dropped her _once_."

Shinji and the others watched, amused and bemused, as Hiyori continued to struggle and scream, even brandishing her zanpakuto, but all for nothing; the woman's grip never relented and she never stopped smiling.

When Hiyori let out one last scream before going limp and glaring up at the woman, Mikazuki smiled down at her softly, "Done? Good. Now, which way is 'home'?"

"I can walk." Hiyori growled. "And I _don't_ need your help. _None_ of us do."

"There's no need to be like that, I assure you." Mikazuki chuckled, "I have met many an oddity in my lifetime thanks to my spiritual awareness, and I assure you I am perfectly trustworthy. Besides," She then smiled down at Hiyori sadly, "You yourself said that these new gigais are hard to move in. You've expended more energy than you would have liked, and far more than you expected to. Besides even that…" She smirked slightly, amusedly, "If you can't even get away from me, what makes you think you're fit to travel?"

Hiyori ground her teeth, livid, then snapped her head around and opened her mouth to scream at Shinji, only to freeze when she saw the appraising look he was giving the woman.

"…Alright, I guess we could use the help." Shinji said after a moment, smirking at Mikazuki when she smiled at him.

"Very good, then!" Mikazuki said brightly, smiling with a chipper bounce, "I'm so glad you agree!" She gave a dramatic sigh, turning her head to the side and letting an overly dramatic sob escape her lips while still smiling, "Had I not helped, I never would have been able to face my darling little Anzu for the shame!"

"Anzu?" Shinji asked, perking up and smirking when the woman started walking beside him.

"My adorable little daughter!" Mikazuki gushed with motherly affection, apparently 'oblivious' to Hiyori's struggling and screeching, "She's eight this year!"

As the vizard leader and the woman continued chatting and walking back towards the warehouse, ignoring the screams of Hiyori, the other vizard followed amusedly, Rose and Love bringing up the back.

"Why do I get the feeling…" Rose started after a moment, glancing at Love with a wry smirk, "That this is just the start of an odd friendship?"

Love chuckled, shaking his head and shrugging, "Because it probably is."

* * *

"And then she made me the most adorable little ikebana arrangement in her arts class!" Mikazuki went on as she cooked the vizards a large dinner, smiling widely and adding seasonings to the pot with a flourish, "Her grades may be a little low, but that's just because she refuses to apply herself; she hates sitting indoors." She turned to them as she let the pot simmer, smiling and holding up her hands helplessly, "I suppose it's my fault, really. I never did teach her how to be patient…"

The vizards watched the human amusedly.

She'd been coming over on a fairly regular basis to check up on them, and always came over after she felt them participate in a battle whether it was trying or not. Several times, she'd actually interceded and protected them with her barriers…

She never asked too many questions, and she never overstayed her welcome, and she had the strangest habit of showing up when she was needed…

The woman was clearly using her spiritual abilities to mother the vizards. Why, they weren't sure, but after spending ninety-something years in the human world attempting to acclimate themselves, having a native who helped them without question felt nice.

…Which wasn't to say the woman didn't have her moments where she was unreachable, though.

"Ya talk about Anzu quite a bit, but we've never caught even a glimpse of 'er." Shinji smirked, leaning his head against his hand and slumping back in his chiar, "When do we get to meet her?"

"…Not anytime soon, Shinji. Preferably, not at all."

The group blinked, staring at the back of the woman who had suddenly stopped bouncing around and had such a serious, grave tone.

Mikazuki glanced back at them, her face deadpanned and her gaze slightly cold, "It's bad enough my daughter can see the Hollows; I'd sooner her not develop any abilities and I would appreciate it if you would respect that."

There was silence.

"…'Course, Mikazuki." Shinji grinned.

"…Or at least four more years." Mikazuki amended after a moment with a thoughtful look, her lower lip sticking out slightly as she crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling. "Thirteen seems like a good age, doesn't it? Oooh, I forgot to tell you; she turned nine this year!" The woman clapped, smiling, then turned back to the stove.

Shinji sighed, smirking at the others.

The woman really could be insistently helpless sometimes…

* * *

"I think she's clear," Mikazuki said after a long pause, looking over at Ryuken and smiling, "She's known them for almost five years now and no manifestations of any kind."

Ryuken looked up from his paperwork, quirking a brow.

"…What?" The woman quirked a brow back.

"Usually…" Ryuken began after a moment, looking back down at his work, "After you and I have a fight about how I raise my son, you get up and storm out in a huff."

Mikazuki twitched slightly, then sighed and smirked, countering, "And usually, after you and I have a fight about how I let my daughter associate with the ex-shinigami, you refuse to acknowledge my existence."

Ryuken threw her a flat, icy glare, then sat back in his chair and stared at her, "…What is wrong, Mikazuki?"

"…Do you ever get the feeling that something… terrible is going to happen?" When she saw the look Ryuken was giving her, Mikazuki sighed heavily and smiled, a sad look crossing her face, "Ryuken, I want you to promise me something…"

Ryuken blinked, waiting for her to go on.

"…Should anything happen to me, I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on my daughter."

Ryuken blinked again, then stared at her icily, "Mikazuki, I don't ever want to have to keep an eye on your daughter."

Though at first glance the comment could be taken as heartless, Mikazuki knew better than to take what her old friend said at face value and smiled, "It's not that I want anything to happen, but… people in our positions have to take precautions, yes? You know I would take care of Uryu if anything happened to you… All I'm asking is that you keep an eye out for her. Junichiro is more than capable of providing for her, but she has no one to talk to about matters of the spiritual plain…"

"Because you taught her to run." Ryuken nodded, "And that's a good thing. That's all she needs to know." He sighed, frowning, "If only you'd taught her to keep from fraternizing with the shinigami…"

Mikazuki gave an exhausted smile and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes.

Ryuken stared at her silently. In that position, with that look on her face, she looked far older than she really was… And it didn't help that her hair was starting to turn white in streaks, like Ryuken's had only on a smaller scale.

At least Ryuken could pull it off and still look young… It made her look fragile.

"…Very well." Ryuken turned back to the patient transfer forms in front of him, narrowing his eyes slightly at Kurosaki's name, "Should anything happen, I will… keep an eye on her."

Mikazuki smiled, keeping her eyes closed, "Thank you…"

Ryuken stared at her, then went back to work. He was glad he had decided against marrying the woman; she was married to a normal human and she was already so taxed at such a young age…

…And, though he hadn't confirmed it, he did agree with her.

He did, indeed, feel that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Mikazuki stood stark still over the unconscious form of her daughter, her pupils shrunken to pinpricks and her breaths coming in short, strained bursts.

Slowly, she lifted her hands to the spike running through her chest at an angle, anchoring her to the ground, then let them fall before she touched it.

The world was shrinking and it was getting harder move…

A bolt of white light cut through the fleshy spike in her chest, making it finally disintegrate like the rest of the Hollow was and leaving Mikazuki to stand on her own feet.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

Ryuken was there in an instant to catch her, pulling her a few feet away from her daughter so he could lay her on her back and pull away a bit of her shirt to get a look at her wound, propriety be damned and to hell with the shocked vizards still watching.

He scowled.

Her third through fifth ribs on the left side had been obliterated, her lung was punctured, and the pool of blood beneath her was growing larger by the second. He could literally _see_ her heart as it beat slower and slower…

"H-How bad… Ryu…?"

Ryuken looked at her faintly smiling face, glaring at her.

She knew damn well how bad…

"This is hardly the time to be teasing, Mika."

Mikazuki's smile widened and she closed her eyes, "You haven't called me that over twenty years… _That_ bad, huh?" She opened her glazing eyes, barely able to look directly at him as she spoke, "L-Looks like I'll… have to hold you… to your… promise…"

"Mikazuki!" Ryuken hissed when she closed her eyes and her breathing stopped for a moment, pulling her into his arms and glaring down at her.

The woman jolted back to life when his spiritual pressure rose and sent a shock through her, blinking her eyes open with a second of renewed life before her lids slid partway shut again, "D-Don't… tell her…"

"No one will." Ryuken said, reading her line of thought with skill it had taken them both a lifetime to develop.

"And tell her… that I…"

"She already knows you do. You made sure of that."

"…I did…" Mikazuki closed her eyes, smiling, "…Tell… Junichiro… that I…"

"I will."

Mikazuki sighed, her head falling to the side. She opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. She closed her eyes again… and though her smile never faded, her eyes never reopened.

Ryuken stared at her for a moment, his face turning cold and analytical. He then set her down carefully and stood, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket and dialing. "…Yes, this is Director Ryuken Ishida of Karakura General. I'm calling to report an accident at the intersection of Gakuenchou, Yumisawa and Kitakawase, near Yumisawa Children's Park. Two victims, both female, one deceased. We'll need two ambulances…" When the dispatcher on the other end turned spastic and started calling for all units to report to the location, the doctor looked at the vizards and icily bit out, "From this point on, none of you know what Mikazuki was capable of. If the girl asks, all she gets in return are vague answers. Confirm nothing, and do nothing to encourage her growth."

Hiyori, her eyes misty, went to scream at the man, but was silenced when Shinji set a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine." The de facto leader of the vizards mumbled, his eyes still locked on Mikazuki's body, "So long as it can be helped, she won't know."

They kept their eyes on the body, waiting for the soul to emerge, but when the sound of sirens started echoing down the street, the vizards had no choice but to leave the scene, trusting a shinigami to eventually arrive.

Ryuken turned his attention to Anzu as several dispatch officers arrived, giving the girl a cursory checkup. A concussion, at most… Hopefully, one that would impair her memory of this night.

And hopefully she would show a bit more tact than his impulsive, reckless son; the less his charges were involved with the shinigami, the better.

Ryuken stepped back as the medics from the first ambulance that arrived on the scene swarmed the girl, then, with an irritated sigh, assured the medics from the second ambulance several times over that yes, he was fine, no, the blood on the shirt wasn't his, and the body they were looking for was right over there.

He watched as Mikazuki... as the corpse was slipped into a bodybag and lifted onto a gurney, then turned and stepped up into the ambulance that was taking Anzu back to the hospital.

Though he'd never been introduced to the girl and he, personally, held no care for her, he would do what he had promised and watch over her.

For her mother.

For Mikazuki.


	38. FreeFall

I… I finished Tales of the Abyss last night…

And I… I feel like I'll never be happy again…

…Because…

*wails* I no longer have a reason to see Jaaaaaaaaaaaade!! *collapses in a heap of despair and pathetic*

But, on a more serious note, you know that hollow, depressing feeling you get whenever you finish a manga, anime, or game? That's all I've been feeling for the past nine hours. Because, unlike some of the other games I've played, TotA doesn't have a sequel. That's it. It's over. Kaput. You can't even wander around the world map and screw around on your cleared file like you can some other games.

You have to start _all over_.

Which, while I'm not opposed to that, seems a tad counterproductive to the whole point of _beating_ that son-of-a-bitch final boss to begin with.

…Not that Van was a hard boss by _any_ counts, but still… sometimes I like screwing around with sidequests and mini-dungeons more than I do progressing the actual story-line, even though progressing the story _does_ mean I get to hear more of Jade's sexy sarcasm-and-wit laced voice.

*sighs* But I digress. You're here for a chapter, not to listen to me whine. Please, do enjoy~:

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Fortify…

"Escudero!"

Still kneeling, I watched as plates of bone formed and curved over her body, covering her from head to toe in plate armor. Her katana elongated and straightened, the tsuba becoming a cross-guard as the weapon, as a whole, turned into a bastard sword, the grip grey and the blade black.

When it was over, Mother was barely recognizable, her body entirely shielded by formfitting armor, a smooth, plain white helm covering her head that let her hair drape down to her mid-back and had two narrow slits for her eyes, which were glowing brighter than ever.

My reiatsu, still acting without my permission, flared weakly and formed a barrier, but my energy was dwindling as it was. One nudge from the waves of Mother's pulsating reiatsu shattered it, and I started slowly sinking out of the sky.

I couldn't move…

I couldn't block…

I couldn't even push myself up off of my hands…

…I was dead…

Mother's eyes glowed so brightly they nearly looked gold in the right light.

"I see you're finally comprehending the situation in its entirety." She hefted her sword, crossing her arms over her chest and crouching, making to shoot forward and swing more than likely to lop my head off, "Good. It saves me the explanation. Goodnight, _sweetheart_."

I stared at the spot where she had been after she disappeared, feeling numb, feeling like I was watching from somewhere outside…

What an inappropriate time to be having an out-of-body experience…

"ANZU!!" Shinji…

"…You're not my mother."

Wide green eyes met mine, not three inches away, and the Arrancar's body froze, her blade stilling against my neck as my hair fluttered away to the ground below.

Her helm-like mask broke and fell away, revealing an exact replica of my Mother's face as she had always looked when something had shocked her to the core.

…But this wasn't my mother…

…Not really, at least.

"…What?" Mika mumbled, her body still frozen.

"…You're not my mother." I repeated numbly, "So please… don't call me that, even if you're only doing it to mock me."

A small muscle just below her left eye, almost imperceptibly, and she mumbled, "What brought about this change…?"

"…My Mother loved me…" I mumbled back, my arms shaking when something hot trickled down my cold neck, the Arrancar's blade twitching slightly and biting at my skin like a mosquito. "She would kill herself before she even thought about laying a hand on me. Trying to save you… is a disgrace to her memory. You may have her body and her barrier, but you are _not_ my mother."

There was an audible grating sound, like stone against stone, as Mika ground her teeth.

I flinched when the biting at my neck got even worse, but then her presence backed away and I looked up at her, blinking when I saw her blade slicing through the air to knock aside another.

Mika glared up at Ichimaru fiercely, bearing her teeth and snarling.

Ichimaru just grinned back down at her, tilting his head slightly, "Fig'gured I'd help take care'a yer little 'problem'."

"She's mine." Mika glared with a feral growl, her plate armor actually puffing out slightly as she stood tall and held out her arms slightly to make herself look bulkier, "You stay out of this."

"Ooo, takin' this purty personal, ain'tcha _Mikazuki_?" The man's grin sharpened.

Mika's growl actually _sounded_ like it was coming from a large cat, and it took me a moment to realize that it had, indeed, been her as she moved to stand between the ex-captain and I.

"Now, now, Mika." Ichimaru's eyes opened slightly and he stared down at her, "Yer challengin' the authority of a commandin' officer, here. Ya've spent enough time screwin' around with the girl; if her gonna kill her, do it. If ya can't, move 'nd I'll do it fer ya."

"Fuck off, Ichimaru." Mika barked.

"Not until the girl is dead." His eyes opened even more, flashing an odd color that was difficult to discern but appeared to be reddish from my viewpoint. "Ya have yer orders, Mika." He held up his zanpakuto, tilting his head, "'nd I have mine."

"…Is that so…?" Mika's voice was soft, her head lowered slightly so her hair shadowed her eyes. "So, that's what he's playing at… more schemes within schemes…"

Ichimaru said nothing, staying perfectly still and waiting.

There was a sudden, loud sound, like the shattering of glass, and attention that had previously been directed away from the battle with Aizen was drawn back.

I watched with wide eyes as Ichigo fell out of a break in the sky, swinging a pure black sword at the back of Aizen's neck.

This could be…

Could he really…—?!

A black aura burst from Ichigo and engulfed the area they were standing in, exploding outward in several jagged spikes.

As the aura lessened, though, Ichigo and Aizen were still standing in the epicenter untouched, Ichigo's body language reading shocked and a large, hexagonal barrier shielding Aizen's back.

"Oh-hoooo…" Ichimaru chuckled, making Mika and I look back at him, "So, the special guest has finally arrived, has he?" His chuckle turned into a light titter, then ceased completely as he looked down at Mika with an expression crossed between amusement and boredom, "Sorry, but we gotta finish this now. Sou's gonna need me up there, 'nd I can't be playin' games, much as I'd like ta. I'll just take yer reluctance as you failin' yer mission 'nd be on my way.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."

My eyes widened as Ichimaru drew his sword arm back, thrusting it forward sharply. As if continuing the momentum, the blade of his zanpakuto continued extending, rocketing towards Mika and I with astounding speed.

I quickly lost sight of it, and when I did I lowered my head, my mind jumping several steps and assuming that Mika would dodge and I would die like this.

I didn't even have time to think…

A sharp clash rang through the air, reverberating in a single note, and I looked up slowly, expecting to see Halibel or even Stark standing between Ichimaru and I.

…I wasn't expecting to see Mika still standing there, her sword and sword arm, held out to her left and her right arm crossing over them, standing a way that indicated that she'd… knocked the blade… aside…

"Consider this my resignation." Mika said to Ichimaru, her tone biting.

Ichimaru's eyes closed and he smirked darkly, "Consider it already considered."

Mika growled and crouched, kicking off of the air and flying straight for the silver-haired man.

Ichimaru just continued staring at where she had been, still smirking. Almost lazily, he lifted his now shortened blade at the last moment and blocked when she swung at him, their swords clashing again.

They both flew back through the air, shooting past Aizen and Ichigo's battling area by a long shot before they became two blurs, separating before zipping back at one another and clashing over and over.

In an instant Halibel and Stark were in front of me, the former with her hand tightly on her sword and looking around and the latter staring down at me flatly, his hands in his pockets.

"Your fight with her is obviously over." Stark sighed, "Mika can't bring herself to kill you and you can't stand. Let's go."

"Go help Ichigo."

Both of the Espada blinked, looking down at me and frowning.

"Ichigo's the only one who hasn't seen Aizen's shikai!" I explained, rushed, "That's what Shinji told me. Everyone else who has seen it doesn't stand a chance against him, but Ichigo does! You have to keep Aizen from killing him or your rebellion will be pointless!"

The Arrancar were silent, both glancing back up when Ichigo bellowed "Getsuga Tensho!" and swung his sword at Aizen, throwing a crescent of black aura at him.

"…She does have a point." Stark mumbled, still watching as Aizen disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo before the attack even got close to him, "The boy isn't staying hollowfied for nearly as long as he used to…"

"Something's changed…" Halibel stated, switching her sword to her other hand absentmindedly, "He's hesitating. Aizen will be able to talk him into doing something foolish."

"…Fine." Stark glanced back down at me, his visible eye narrowing slightly and his hands slipping into his holsters alongside his guns, like pockets, "But you _stay here_, do you understand?"

I smiled wryly, shrugging, "I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere; I can hardly stand."

Stark nodded, then he and Halibel turned towards Ichigo and disappeared, reappearing at the same time several others did in a protective circle around Ichigo, all of them apparently acting as a vanguard.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya jolted in shock as Tia Halibel, the Espada he had fought earlier, appeared beside him, the woman standing tall and holding her sword in her right hand.

"What are you doing here?!" The short captain barked, earning a sidelong glance from the Espada before she looked back at Aizen, refusing to acknowledge him further, "Hey, I as—"

"We're here to help."

The Tenth Division Captain started again, glancing over his shoulder with wide eyes and staring.

Stark, who had come in just behind Shunsui Kyoraku's left, right next to Shinji, glanced at the captain briefly before he, too, looked back at Aizen, "On Anzu's suggestion."

"…Anzu?" Shinji glanced up at the Espada out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeaah…" Stark sighed heavily, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head with an irritated look on his face, "Though I can't disagree with her logic, this's a real pain in the ass. Still, she did have the right idea, correct?" The former Espada glanced down at Shinji, "Protect the carrot-top from the shikai until he gets an opening?"

"Hey—" Ichigo started indignantly at 'carrot-top', only to be cut off by a few chuckles that made him flush with embarrassment and scowl.

"That's the general idea, Mr. Primera." Shunsui affirmed, glancing at Stark with a smile, "I don't suppose you can pull any more of those wolves out of your sleeves, can you?"

Stark glanced at the captain briefly, then looked ahead again, "…Sorry. Fresh out of those for the time being."

"Ah, well." Shunsui chuckled, following the Arrancar's gaze and looking at Aizen again, "I suppose we'll have to make due."

"If all else fails, we could always just throw Stark at him." Halibel mumbled.

"…Tia, did you just make a joke?" Stark asked amusedly.

She glanced back at him, glaring, "Who said I was joking? Shut up and focus."

"Get yer panties outta the bunch their in, Halibel." Lilinette grumbled from Stark's left holster, "Though I can't disagree, if you throw Stark at the prick you throw me, too. At least let us reseal first…"

Stark glared down at his gun, digging a gloved thumbnail into the butt of the grip, "Spoiled little brat…"

"ARRGH!! YOU ASSHOLE!!"

"Will you two get serious?" Lisa barked.

"H-Hold it, hold it!" Ichigo turned to Shinji, who glanced back at him, "Shinji, when they say Anzu, do they mean—"

"Anzu from class?" Shinji looked away, nodding, "Yeah…"

"…So Orihime was right…" Ichigo mumbled to himself, looking away.

"No time for that." Soifon said sharply, addressing Ichigo but looking straight at Aizen, "Focus on your goal."

After a beat, Ichigo nodded and tensed, tightening his grip on his sword, "Right!"

Stark sighed heavily, shifting his weight back and tipping his head upwards as he closed his eyes.

Damn, he hoped he made the right decision…

* * *

Mika's bastard sword clashed against the blade of Gin Ichimaru's wakizashi and she ground her teeth, boring down on him as sweat trickled from her temple down to her jaw.

Fuck, he was fast…

"Gettin' tired, Mika?" Ichimaru drawled, grinning up at her sharply, "Waddya say we save this fer later and go to Sou-Sou's side now? He's gonna want us around…"

She couldn't really disagree, Mika thought as she glanced back at Aizen, who was up against ten of the enemy's remaining fighters and two of his own former Espada. 'Amazing' as Aizen was, so long as he still had pawns left he would want them in play…

Still…

"I'd say we're having too much _fun_." The Arrancar bit out, looking back at her commander and grinning, "Wouldn't you?"

"Oh, ya, ya." Ichimaru's grin sharpened even further, his lips peeling back slightly to reveal his teeth, "Definitely!" In a flash, he'd side stepped her and raised Shinso over her head, swinging his blade down quickly at her back as she stepped forward to keep her balance.

Mika spun to face him, her blade flying up to clash against his so forcefully a few sparks showered them both.

Ichimaru, who had solid skills in all areas but wasn't one who often took the brunt of forceful attacks if he could help it, grunted, managing to keep his place and chuckling down at her, "Tell me, why're ya so touchy 'bout the girl? Don'tcha want 'er dead, anyway?"

"I do." Mika growled, pushing away from Ichimaru forcefully and jumping back as he did. In a flash of silver and white, they clashed together once again and a slight sting of pain echoed down the bones of her left arm, "But I want her dead by _my_ hand. You, as always, want to interfere."

"I'd think ya'd be grateful fer it." Ichimaru grunted, his feet sliding back a quarter of an inch as the woman pushed against him, "Ya seemed to be havin' a little trouble…"

"She said something that caught me off guard."

"I know; she said ya aren't her mama."

Unwittingly, Mika's sword arm shot forward and aimed her blade at Ichimaru's grinning face.

He easily sidestepped it and spun around, bringing Shinso down against her back swiftly but lightly, almost gently, letting his blade slide across her armored back uselessly. He didn't want to kill her just yet, if at all; she was too much fun.

Surprised at herself, Mika turned back and faced Ichimaru wordlessly, blinking.

"I think someone's maternal side was a bit bruised by that comment, ne?" Ichimaru asked, grinning as he tilted his head, "Ya sure ya wanna leave us so soon? Ya don't have anywhere ta go, Mika…"

She growled, then looked back over at Aizen, scowling. Her scowl deepened when the vanguard about the Kurosaki boy started, one by one, to fly straight towards the 'god'.

Mika tensed to shoot to Aizen's side, then froze, glancing back at Ichimaru suspiciously. He was standing in place with his stance relaxed, now, Shinso sheathed and his arms slipped into their sleeves.

"Neh, don't worry." Ichimaru waved her off, smiling casually, "I'm not gonna go after the girl; it's gettin' borin' watching you flit back and forth between wantin' ta kill her and wantin' ta kill me."

Mika glared at him a moment longer, then turned and sonidoed to Aizen's side, her sword clashing against Halibel's as the former Espada went to swing.

Ichimaru stared after the woman amusedly, then glanced down at the girl, smirking slightly, "I wonder… even if she killed ya, which personality would win the fight for dominance because of it? Mika… or Mikazuki…?"

* * *

I watched exhaustedly as Mika and Halibel's blades clashed together over and over, seemingly endless.

It was hard for me to ignore the painful reverberations their spiritual pressures caused as they clashed together over and over, especially with my barrier down.

Still… it didn't hurt nearly as much as it had in the beginning, when the Hollows causing me pain weren't even Arrancar…

…Maybe I'm getting used to this lifestyle?

…Heh, that's kinda sad…

When the feel of my barrier changed, I looked down and watched as the flickering got more and more frequent.

It wouldn't be much longer, now, before I completely ran out of energy and the barrier collapsed completely. …Maybe I should go lay down somewhere?

…Then again, it seemed like every time I moved I managed to catch _someone's_ attention and get myself attacked… And Stark had told me to stay in place…

…Though it's not like how pissed-off he'll be will really matter in a moment. I'd rather risk getting him pissed-off at me than me falling a good, what, fifteen feet out of the air before crashing down onto some broken-down rubble.

Just as I went to ease myself down, though, my barrier finally shattered, and I was left with nothing but between me and the drop to the ground below.


	39. Not Funny

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

…No pain.

Huh…

…Did that fall actually kill me?

After all that's happened, that would be real, _real_ sad…

"Miss Anzu…"

…Hachi?

"Miss Anzu, please wake up… Captain Unohana and I need your help…"

"Nnnn…?" I peeled my eyes open, raising my hand to shield my face from the sun.

Hachi stared down at me with a strained look, sweat trailing down his face and his breathing a bit uneven. Still, he somehow managed to sigh, relieved, and give a small attempt at a smile as I regained consciousness.

"Thank goodness…"

"Hiyori…"

It was a simple matter of word association: _Hachi_ was supposed to be _protecting_ _Hiyori_, and that trail lead me, automatically, to her current state of being.

"How… Hiyori…"

"Captain Unohana is trying to work with her." Hachi answered, setting his large hand against my back and helping me into a sitting position, "But she can't get any further unless you remove the barrier you put on the wound."

I stood quickly, without thinking, and stumbled when I ended up lightheaded and dizzy.

Hachi kept his hand on my back as I stumbled over to Hiyori, who was being looked over by a beautiful, kind-looking woman in a shinigami shihakusho and a captain's haori.

She looked up as we approached, smiling, "Ah, good, you're awake. I'm glad I don't have to forcibly remove this tourniquet."

Something about her eyes made me swallow hard and look away, my hands shaking slightly as I knelt beside Hiyori's torso, "I-I'm sorry…" Hiyori's breathing was stabilized…

"No need to apologize, Miss Kimura." The woman said soothingly, gesturing to the barrier I had used to staunch Hiyori's wound, "I simply didn't wish to jar her too much; really, what you did here, and on such short notice, was rather clever and commendable for your capabilities."

"Thank you…" I reached out and bit my lip, grasping the edges of the barrier on either side of Hiyori's waist. Damn it… I don't think I can dis—

Warmth suddenly flooded my body and I tensed slightly, glancing over and up at the female captain.

She smiled, "My name is Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division. I specialize in healing, and I will be replenishing your reiryoku while you remove your tourniquet."

I blinked, then smiled back and nodded, turning to Hiyori again and starting to peel off the barrier. It was so much easier now; I felt like I already had half of my strength back.

"I hope you don't mind if I study your procedure…" Captain Unohana mumbled as I worked, "I haven't encountered a barrier quite like yours and I was reluctant to try to do anything without knowing the mechanics behind how you wove your reiryoku into this…"

"Of course…" I mumbled back, slightly distracted between the sensation of being healed and the focus I was trying to pour into pulling the barrier from Hiyori's wound without injuring her further.

During this, Hachi was silent and Hiyori was, blessedly, unconscious.

The moment I had the barrier peeled off Captain Unohana swooped in, carefully handing me a large, nodachi-like sword with a deep blue sheath and red weaving on the grip and turned her attention to Hiyori.

"Please hold Minazuki for a moment…" She mumbled, getting to work on staunching Hiyori's, once again, bleeding wound with kido.

Nodding, I sat back and held what I assumed to be the Captain's zanpakuto to my chest, biting my lip and watching her.

Hiyori… Hiyori was in pretty bad shape…

Still, Hiyori wasn't a regular person. She was a vizard, and a fighter at that. If she had made it this long, she could definitely be saved, and Captain Unohana had left the impression on me that she could do just that.

Hiyori… was going to be just fine…

…I had to believe that.

I… I…

Warmth radiated from the zanpakuto, Minazuki, and I curled around it and lowered my head, pressing one hand flat across my eyes, which were wet and leaking tears.

Reality was starting to set in now that I had been rejuvenated and no longer had to fight…

I actually almost wished that I had someone to fight, just so I could deny what was going on around me, what had happened and what was going to happen for just a bit longer.

Then, a sudden explosion overhead caught my attention and I looked up, my eyes widening when I saw that Mika had trapped Halibel inside of one of her red barriers. Had the Espada had any room, she probably would have been slamming her large, tooth-like blade against the membrane of the barrier in an attempt to break it.

She _didn't_ have room, though; the space was too small for her to move at all.

The former Espada could only struggle and flare her reiatsu as Mika tossed her to the side carelessly.

Just as Mika was about to detonate the barrier that was bowing outward from the force of Halibel's reiatsu, Stark was boring down on her, two blades made of what appeared to be pure reishi slamming down along the length of Mika's bastard sword.

Mika snarled and bowed back, forced to use one of her own barriers in reverse to keep herself airborne.

"Your Arrancar friends need your help."

I jerked and looked at Captain Unohana, who was regarding me out of the corner of her eye.

"While they certainly have that woman overpowered in terms of their amount of reiryoku and the raw reiatsu they posses, the woman's high-defense Resurreccion and second-nature barriers have them struggling. She's using an advanced application of the same style of reiatsu control that you do."

Was this… one of the skills of a captain? To be able to access the nature of an opponent's power in one look?

And if the Espada were supposed to be Aizen's equivalent of captains, then they would have this ability too, right…?

But even so… Stark and Halibel were still up there fighting…

"Your barrier, though immature, can neutralize hers." Captain Unohana went on when I said nothing, "And once you've done that, she doesn't stand a chance. Your friends need you."

I blinked, then nodded.

She was right.

Mika's only real trump card so far had been her barriers, and I was able to face off against her easily enough.

…Well, at least until I'd run out of energy. Mika had _way_ more stamina than I did.

I sudden explosion overhead made me wince and stand quickly, turning to Hachi to hand over Minazuki before turning yet again to start running up.

"Miss Anzu."

I paused, glancing back at Captain Unohana and blinking, "Y-Yes?"

She smiled, taking one hand from Hiyori and pointing to me, "Allow me to make your journey faster. Hado one: Sho."

There was a sensation like something large and somewhat, like a basketball, slammed into the middle of my back, and I found myself rocketing through the air, straight towards the battle above.

A scream was all the warning everyone there got to alert them to my approach; they all froze and turned, watching as I shot straight into the fight and slammed into Mika, sending her shooting back with my momentum like we were clacker balls in a Newton's Cradle.

Daze and confused, I was just about to fall when someone grabbed my ankle and hoisted me back up.

When I found myself face-to-upside-down-face with Stark, I grinned and laughed sheepishly.

Stark didn't look amused. "Do you have a death wish?"

"…Not particularly?"

"Are you slow?"

"What the—!! No, I'm—"

"Is this your second language?"

"No!"

"Then what part of 'stay here' do you seem to have problems comprehending?"

"And don't say ya don't have any problems with it!" Came the voice of the green-haired girl who usually followed Stark around, seemingly from nowhere, "Cuz he's had to tell ya three fuckin' times already!"

I looked down, "…Stark, did your pocket just talk to me?"

"Answer the question." Stark said flatly.

"It wasn't me!!" I whined, flailing in my upside-down position and pointing down at Unohana, "_She_ pushed me!!"

"What are you, ten?!" Lilinette's voice screeched, again, from Stark's pocket, "Quit playing the blame ga—"

"Hold that thought." Stark mumbled, turning, "Hey, Tia! Catch!"

I didn't even have time to scream as I flew through the air, because as soon as I went to start I slammed face-first into something soft and toned that was lined with strips of bony and hard.

I looked up at Halibel's face from her boobs, my voice muffled, "Hey, Halibel."

She stared down at me flatly, "Your hair is caught in my breastplate."

"Uh… sorr—" I was cut off when the former Espada suddenly jerked to the side, her free arm wrapping around my waist and her left arm, which was holding her large, tooth-like sword at that moment, crossed over my back, audibly clashing and blocking a blow I couldn't see.

"No time." Halibel said in a clipped tone, grunting slightly and stepping back as she blocked another blow, "What did you come for?"

I squirmed to spin around, my hair pulling (apparently, it was, indeed, caught in some part of her bony… attire…) as I turned my head and looked around.

Mika was snarling down at us, her bastard sword clashing against Halibel's tooth sword over and over again.

Not much I could do about that.

But just a bit behind Mika…

Stark was stuck in a small barrier, one of his guns drawn as he looked around and contemplated on whether or not shooting in such a small place would be a good idea (at least, I _hope_ that was what he was contemplating as opposed to looking for a good place to actually _fire_).

The base of the barrier, where the rings were, was flashing quicker and quicker with every second; it was about to detonate.

Struggling harder when Mika had to fall back to catch her breath, I freed my arm from Halibel's grip and held my hand out over her blade, my palm facing Stark as I summoned a barrier.

Mika's eyes widened and she spun around, crying out as the part of her barrier that was closest to her exploded prematurely and she got caught up in the ensuing flames.

As soon as he had an opening, Stark disappeared in a flash and reappeared beside Halibel and I just as quickly. His arms wrapping around me with a grunt as I was shoved against his stomach, Halibel growling at him.

"Keep her here; we need her to dispel those shields."

"Fine." Stark sighed, rolling his eyes as I yelped when Halibel moved and jerked my hair free of her breastplate. He watched after her dully as she flew forward, her sword clashing against Mika's, then turned, directing my attention elsewhere, "Hey, kid, do you think we should free them, too?"

Of course, his question was completely sarcastic and mocking; the ones he was talking about were Shinji, Lisa and some shinigami who looked… like… Stark…?

…Oh, fuck, there are _two_ of them?!

Shaking my head and holding back a shudder of horror, I lifted my hand and dispelled their barriers, Lisa throwing me a nod before she jumped back into the fray with Aizen.

Shinji and the other shinigami (don't think about how he looks like Stark, don't think about how he looks like Stark!!), though, disappeared and reappeared on either side of us, the brunette shinigami smiling at Stark.

"Hello, Primera."

Stark nodded absently, his eyes darting back and forth as Mika and Halibel threw one another back and forth across the sky, "Kyoraku."

I was afraid to look at Shinji, so instead I just joined Stark and Kyoraku in looking back and forth as Mika and Halibel threw one another back and forth, their swords clashing.

"…You're not going to join her?" Kyoraku asked slowly after a moment.

"Nah." Stark sighed heavily, frowning in irritation, "I think Tia's actually having fun with this challenge, and she hates it when people interfere… I'd sooner not get my ass kicked."

"Aaaahhh…" Kyoraku sighed, smiling dazedly, "But having a woman _that_ beautiful kick any part of you can't be _that_ bad, now can it?"

Stark glanced at Kyoraku, quirking a brow and drawling, "You've never had a foot shoed up to the thigh in bone shoved up your ass, have you?" After a beat, Stark went on to sardonically ask, "Why aren't you joining with the other battle?"

"Bah, there are already eight other people throwing themselves at Aizen." Kyoraku sighed, "That's crowded enough as it is. Besides, Hitsugaya has gone bankai, so there's even less room to move…"

"'nd someone's gotta watch Ichimaru…" Shinji growled, making my attention snap to him unwittingly. When he saw me looking at him, Shinji looked back, a small smile twitching on his lips, "Hey…"

I found myself flushing and stuttering.

Shinji watched amusedly, his smile growing to a grin.

Growling, I clamped my mouth shut and turned my head to glare at Stark's chest, my face on fire.

Then, it got worse…

Above me, Stark grunted, "What, you want her? Here."

And that was how I found myself one again being passed, this time from Stark to Shinji.

"What the fuck is this, pass the parcel?!" I screamed, flailing as Shinji threw his head back and laughed, "Seriously! My main method of transportation today has been by others throwing me around like a fucking rag doll!"

"Dooon't worry." Shinji drawled, grinning down at me, "The game's over. I'm claimin' the prize."

I stilled and glared at him, flushing again, "Not funny."

Shinji smirked, "I think it is." He lowered his head, his lips pressing against mine.

I balked, shocked, then shuddered and gave in.

I wasn't forgiven; not by a long shot.

But, if only for this second in time, we could afford to give in to the heat of the moment.

Besides… for some reason or another and cause aside, the slight taste of blood on his pierced tongue was really kinky.


	40. A Mother's Gift

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Sorry, Anzu, but I gotta go!"

And, once again, I found myself being shoved against Stark's chest and into his arms, much to both of our displeasure.

I sighed, looking up at him, "Should I just ride on your shoulders and call you 'Daddy'?"

Stark looked down at my blankly, then turned and nodded.

I looked to where he was nodding; Halibel's sword arm was stuck inside of a barrier that was about to detonate.

But it felt… odd…

…Was that barrier cold…?

Without another thought, I lifted my hand and waved, a plate barrier forming and flying at Halibel.

She glanced over, then held out her arm straight and let the plate smack the barrier on her arm.

One area of the barrier neutralized, the rest of it folded outwards and exploded, though instead of bursting into flame it bloomed into ice and fell from the sky.

I stared down at it in shock, then looked at Mika, "What the hell was that?!"

"You have different offsets of your own barrier, right?" Stark asked with a sigh, his shrug moving me up and down in his arms, "You reflect different things. Hers contains in different ways…"

"…You know the nature of her barrier?" I blinked up at Stark.

The former Espada stared down at me flatly, "Of course I do. It's not exactly impossible to figure out if you know what you're looking for, and you make it so obvious every time you throw one of your own out it practically serves as a roadmap for one of hers."

"BURN!!" Lilinette shouted from Stark's pocket.

I glared down at the pocket, "I don't know how small you are right now, but it would be _so_ freaking easy to drop you…"

Stark sighed heavily and reached into the pocket, pulling out a gun.

I glanced at the gun, "…Okaaaaaay…?" When the gun swung and slapped me in the face, I yelped and punched upward, a barrier forming at my knuckles and catching under my jaw.

Stark grunted and stumbled back, pressing the back of the wrist holding the gun to his chin and cursing, "D-Damn it…!"

"Haha!" Lilinette laughed, my eyes widening when I realized her voice was coming from the gun, "You got pawnched, dumbass!"

Stark growled and glared at the gun, smacking it upside his head and making Lilinette (the gun) scream in pain and swear at him profusely.

"…Uh…" I blinked and looked between Stark and the gun slowly.

"Yes." Stark grumbled, holstering the gun, "And don't ask."

"Okay." I nodded, glad that was over.

"Hey, your boyfriend's stuck in a barrier."

I jerked and turned towards Shinji's reiatsu signature, my eyes wide. When I saw him perfectly fine (throwing himself at Aizen over and over again, their swords bouncing off of each other, both of them with a few new scratches, but otherwise okay), and completely barrier-free.

When I turned to glare at Stark, he was looking away 'disinterestedly', the corners of his lips twitching.

"…You ass." I struggled out of his arms and pushed him away harshly, turning my attention back to the fight with Mika. There were enough people fighting Aizen as it was; I needed to focus on what I could do, which was dispel Mika's barriers when they came up.

But… looking at her now…

…It looked like that wouldn't be necessary much longer.

Large sections of her armor had been shorn away, blood was pouring from a large gash over her collarbone and down her breast and stomach, staining white red and making her look ashen. She was breathing in heaved pants, her grip on her zanpakuto was wavering, and she now had a plate barrier constantly opened underneath her feet to keep herself balanced when she was hit by an attack.

…She was on her last leg…

But this wasn't Mother.

That thing wasn't Mother.

This was… this was nothing like that night… Nothing.

…Nothing…

…If this was nothing, then why did my chest hurt so much?

Why was I, again, going against orders and running forward, throwing up a barrier to break hers and charging her head on?

If she was nothing to me, then why were our barriers clashing again, her sword boring down on my barrier and making pain ring down my arms and the backs of my thighs burn?

Why…

"You're not her."

"Didn't you already decide you'd established that?"

"You're not her!!"

"Oohh, I see. You're trying to convince _yourself_, not me. Isn't it such a pain how fickle the human heart is?"

I ground my teeth, heartstrings twisting and chest tightening.

"You don't have what it takes to kill me, _little girl_." Mika snarled, boring down harder with her blade and grinning darkly, "So why don't you just stick with your best plan yet and sit back, relax, and let your _Arrancar friends_ kill me."

"Just why can't you kill me?" When her eyes widened, then narrowed and her mouth stayed shut firmly in a snarl, I worked my jaw and pressed, "Why?! You should be able to overpower me easily right now, no matter how weak you are! But you aren't! And you didn't earlier, either! You… you care… Why?! Why do you matter?!"

"…Maybe because that bitch is finally starting to convince me that my intense need to kill you exists in the first place because I actually give a fuck."

I blinked, my barrier bowing and waning in my confusion.

"What I mean," Mika snarled, shuddering and lowering her head as a sudden green tint painted her cheeks. She took a moment to pant, then looked up, glaring again, "Is what I've already said. I feel… like I want to protect you… that I need to. I hate it… More than anything else in this existence. I feel like my life is being dictated for me, but I… can't help it. I'd like to blame her, but these feelings were there before she started talking to me again."

I stared at her in wide-eyed shock, "Why… Why are you… telling me…"

She shuddered again, the pressure from her sword lightening as she stopped boring down. Mika lowered her head, long hair spilling over her shoulder and quickly getting soaked with crimson, making it look black, "…Maybe because I'm not long for this world…"

When she hissed in pain and shrank back, clutching at her stomach, I was tempted to run forward… but didn't. For some reason, I couldn't make myself do it.

Mika had her guard down in that moment, as if she weren't and shouldn't be expecting an assault from any of the others who had been fighting her.

And, indeed, when I glanced around, I saw that Stark and Halibel had their attention turned elsewhere. Either they had judged I could handle this, or they'd finally gotten pissed off enough with me for blindly charging in that they'd just turned their backs on me.

Something long and cold bit into my neck and I froze, twitching slightly.

"Fucking idiot." Mika rasped in my ear, "Never, _never_ turn your back on an enemy without shielding yourself! Did everything your bitch mother told you go in one ear and out the other?!"

I stood stock-still, unable to answer. She could actually end it this time. Quickly and easily… And no one would be able to stop her… Everyone else was too busy taking turns throwing themselves at Aizen…

It was just me and her…

"What are you waiting for…?"

It wasn't me who'd spoken those words. It was…

"Wh-What?" I rasped, glancing down at her blade while trying not to drive the blade deeper.

"Don't just stand there and take it." Mika growled, "Defend, defend, defend!! Fight back, goddamn it! Quit letting her down!! You're making her cry!"

"…J-Just what… what can you hear…?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"I can hear her crying out for you to grow a fucking spine and FIGHT BACK!!"

In a flash, I went from sad to angry.

Infuriated.

Enraged.

Blindly, without really thinking, I reached up and grabbed the blade of her sword with both hands, the metal biting into my skin as I clutched.

Still, the gloves I'd been given did offer some protection, and I was able to yank the sword away from my neck and get enough room to spin around, ducking low and driving my fist straight up into the woman's stomach, a small plate barrier forming and sending a shock-wave through her armor that bounced back somewhat and radiated up my arm.

Mika grunted and doubled over, her already weak grip on her zanpakuto loosening even further so the grip slid from her fingers.

I still wasn't thinking when I jerked the sword from her fingers and swung the large blade around.

My mind hazed over with red that I could only assume was from one of her barriers…

And when I could see again, I was looking straight up into my Mother's face.

Not the Arrancar Mika, but the human Mikazuki.

Mika's plate armor had fallen, was falling, away piece by alabaster piece, the section that had been run through by the bastard sword crumbling and leaving Mother in nothing but a long, white gown.

Mother…

She was ashen, her hair was soaked with blood and she looked ready to collapse…

I'd run the blade right though her chest…

But she…

She was smiling down at me with the same warmth and love she'd always shown me…

* * *

"M… Mother…"

Her smile only widened.

"My… little Anzu…"

My grip on the sword slackened and I went weak at the knees, the world swimming and my vision flashing grey.

No… God no, please…

"No, no, sweetheart." She chided lightly, still smiling as her eyes lidded slightly and she took her usual 'reprimanding face'. "You're not allowed to pass out just because things get a little hard. I taught you to run, not play opossum. I taught you to, if necessary, defend until you could safely run. And you've done that. You've defended until your enemy can't fight back; now it's time to run."

"…Just… run…?"

"Run." She repeated softly, "Really, you should have listened to Stark and stayed where you were safe, sweetheart."

"But… but I…"

"Felt the need to defend." Mother finished, sighing, "As I always did…" She paused, then shrugged, "Well… I suppose you're old enough to make your own decisions, aren't you? Tell me, my little Anzu, if you had the power, what would you do… fight or run?"

"…You can only run so long, Mom…" I mumbled, "Eventually… eventually you have to stand and fight. You can't keep depending on others to fight your battles for you. If you have the power… if you have the choice… then you have to hold your ground."

Mother blinked, then smiled, tears gathering and running down her face, "…Good answer, my little Anzu. Good answer…" Closing her eyes and straining against the pain, she lifted her hands and closed them around mine, which were still on the hilt of the sword running through her chest, "This… Anzu, this sword… is yours…" She opened her eyes and gave a strained smile, "It has… all the power you'll ever need… with the right training."

"I…" Shaking and closing my eyes, I tried weakly to pull my hands away, "Mom, I can't… it's… an Arra—"

"That power is dead…" Mother mumbled, her gaze slipping to the side and starting to haze over. Blood began to stain her lips a faint scarlet, and when she spoke her tongue was slick with red…"Mika… you killed her… she's gone… No… I mean… my power… Contain… I'm… I'm putting it here… in this… blade…"

Right before my eyes, she started to break apart… her body glowing and her touch getting faint.

"B-Bind it…" She murmured, unfocused eyes shifting to me as she smiled, "Bind it… to yourself… so that you… can finally… gain the power… of offense."

"Don't go." I rasped, wanting to reach out and grab her but unable to. My hands… my hands were stuck to the hilt of the sword?! I struggled, trying to get away, but when she flinched I stopped, "Mom… Mom, no!"

"It's all yours…" Her voice… it was fading… "Yours to do with what you will… Fight. Defend. Protect…" I felt a feather light touch as she grabbed my face, then an even lighter one as she pressed her lips to my forehead and finished softly, "Anzu…"

As numb as I had been feeling up until that point, hardly in control of my body, I suddenly felt extremely heavy as she faded and expanded to a sphere of light.

A solitary black butterfly was left flitting around in the center, the blood red swirls on its wings flashing brightly in the sun.

It drifted over and landed on the tip of the blade, in an area free of thin trails of blood, then fluttered off and disappeared.

And before I could say anything else, she was gone.

Again.

And all I had left was a bloodstained sword.


	41. Conflagration

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"You done?" Stark asked tonelessly as I walked up between him and Halibel, barely glancing down… At least, I think he barely did. I was on the side that had the mask over his eye.

"Yeah." I mumbled, adjusting my grip on the sword in my hands, "Sorry I've been acting so stupid…"

"Yeah, you have been." Stark grunted, sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

I snickered slightly. Stark wasn't that hard to read; that 'rubbing the back of his head' routine indicated, in this case, that he was sheepish and, thus, actually wasn't all that pissed. If he'd been emotionless, then I would have been worried.

"Here."

I blinked and glanced at Halibel, blinking again when I saw the sheath she was handing me. It went to Mik– to the sword I had in my hands…

Not bothering to ask how she'd gotten it, I took it and slipped the sword in, grabbing the sheath where it met the hilt and holding it in one hand as I watched the battle in front of me.

Aizen still looked relatively untouched…

"You two not helping?" I asked, still a bit too numb to be nervous or scared when Aizen easily staved off one of Love's attacks.

"We were silently and unanimously elected to be on 'Gin watch'." Halibel answered easily, her tone placid.

"Well, don't you sound enthused…" I drawled.

"I'm positively radiating pep and vitality." Halibel drawled back slowly, glancing down at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, quick," Stark joined the slow, heavy drawling spree, "Someone restrain her before she starts skipping and singing with joy."

"Go to hell, Coyote."

"God, will you three _shut up_?!" Lilinette groaned, "Fuck you make a terrible alliance! You guys completely drag down the atmosphere!"

"And you just help us complete our little cycle of depression and drag-downery." I glanced at Stark's pocket, smirking, "I think we make quite the little family."

"…Ewwww…" Lilinette whined after a moment.

I snickered, then groaned and buckled at the knees when the already dense atmosphere thickened even further. Goddamn, it felt like I was trying to breathe soup…

Two hands with iron grips locked onto my elbows to keep me in the air, and in front of me there was a chuckle.

"You still can't stand it, can you Anzu?"

To say I wasn't pissed off by the jab would have been a complete and utter lie, and I was beyond lying to myself at this point.

I was pissed.

I was furious.

But… it didn't get to me.

I was either too numb, of Aizen's jabs suddenly seemed too… childish.

The fact that he was still trying to get to me just seemed pathetic; I was too out of it, too numb, to torn up at the moment for his words to incite a violent reaction.

Heaving a sigh, I looked up at Aizen and matched his smile, making his eyes flash.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Though you have to admit, Sousuke, that I am getting better. There was I time when I would already be unconscious after all of this stimulus."

Aizen tipped his head back slightly, his smile sharpening, "Addressing me so informally, Anzu… And so calmly, while the others around you are so stressed…" He quirked a brow, "Tell me, do you believe you have some trump card?"

I smiled, snickering, "Now, Sousuke, don't go putting words in my mouth; I didn't say anything even remotely close to that." I sighed, slumping forward and letting Stark and Halibel support me a bit more, "No… I'm actually pretty tired. Even if I were to try to fight you, I don't have anything left."

"Oh?" Aizen tipped his head so it was level again and let his brow fall back into place, his face void of emotion aside from his usual smile, "Then why the tranquility…?"

"…I guess I was just thinking…" I looked back up at him, "About how completely pathetic you are."

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me…" I sighed, "How long had you had Mika in your ranks? Mom died almost two years ago, and I've known Shinji and the others for five…" I looked up at him, "How much time and thought had you put into he death?"

The man twitched slightly, "…Don't you think you may be over thinking this?"

"Hardly." I stared at him flatly, "When you keep in mind the kind of sick, twisted, fucked-up person you are, your plans become rather transparent."

Aizen's smile turned into a smirk and he chuckled, "It seems that you may have been around me for far too long, Anzu…"

I knew what he was getting at; like he was in the habit of doing, I was baiting him with my words.

I was taunting, teasing, undermining and generally mocking him.

And, frankly, I was finding it rather amusing, especially when he, in those brief moments he let it get to him, slipped up and let his annoyance show on his face.

At least partly, I understood why he loved manipulating people.

"Oh? And what makes you say that, Sousuke? What, you don't like it when people treat you the way you enjoy treating them? How childish." I ignored Stark when his hand twitched and Halibel when her reiatsu rose slightly in warning.

"…Such an interesting development, Anzu." Aizen began after a moment, his eyes flickering to my hand, "Is that a sword you're holding?"

"…Yeah, I suppose it is." I glanced down at the sword, then shrugged, "Though it's hardly 'interesting'."

"Oh, but I have to disagree." Aizen tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, an amused look crossing his face, "Wasn't that blade Mika's…?"

"…Yes. Was." I wasn't going to let him get to me. I stood straight and pulled away from Stark and Halibel, glancing back at them, "…Sorry."

"Humans are annoying." Was all Stark said, looking away.

Halibel said nothing, closing her eyes.

I smiled and sighed. They really weren't all that bad…

Looking forward again, I lifted my left hand, the one holding the sword, and grasped the hilt with my right.

"Anzu, what the fuck are ya doin'?!" Shinji barked, "You can't use a sword!"

"…Captain Hirako has a point, Anzu." Aizen practically purred, quirking a brow amusedly as I walked towards him, "You underwent absolutely no zanjutsu training while in Las Noches, nor any before. Surely, you can't use that sword…"

"You're right." I shrugged, still walking towards him, "And even if I could, it doesn't hold any of the power it used to as Mika's Resurreccion. The part of it that made it a zanpakuto is gone."

"…Then what do you hope to accomplish?"

I sighed, smiling, "Well—" My barrier gave out from underneath me and I fell out of the sky, plummeting towards the ground. Fear bubbled up in my chest and I screamed…

And then a hand clamped down on my wrist.

When I looked up to see who it was, I smiled.

Perfect.

Aizen quirked a brow, "You were saying, Anzu?"

"…I was just saying I'm glad you're so predictable." I grinned, flipping my wrist in his grip to clamp down on his arm, pulling myself up closer to his face, "Because you just put enough distance between us and the others that I don't have to worry about them not being able to dodge."

Aizen's eyes widened ever so slightly.

A blue plate barrier formed below us and a red above, each sending down respectively similarly colored membranes that met in the middle, encapsulating us in a cylinder.

And the second those membranes meshed and mingled enough to start to change colors, the ensuing explosion shook my world down to the core and set me on fire…

And I'm pretty sure that, to some extent, I mean that literally.

* * *

Shinji watched in gobsmacked horror as Anzu and Aizen were engulfed in a maelstrom of blue flames that billowed out and covered nearly a dozen blocks of the fake Karakura beneath them.

He was hardly aware that someone had grabbed him and was jerking him skyward, away from the licking heat, until he finally noticed the swirling vortex below getting smaller and the panorama of his vision widening out.

When he and whoever was pulling him finally stopped, they were at least another mile above the town, but he could still feel the heat of the impossible blue inferno below.

"…Son of a bitch…" The one who had jerked him up, who Shinji was pretty sure was Love, mumbled, not sounding as shocked as he felt but definitely pretty damn close.

"…Fuck…" Shinji's eyes scanned the still strongly swirling vortex below, his gaze mainly focused on the eye of the storm. He couldn't see much in it, though; it, itself, was another current, this one of thick, black smoke.

Where was she…?

Where in the hell was she?!

He couldn't sense any reiatsu signatures; the whole accumulation of flames was nothing but a violent release of reishi that blocked out any attempts at probing.

Maybe someone more aptly tuned to sensing spiritual pressures…

But they didn't have any kido specialists with them at the moment.

He'd just have to ask one of the older captains.

Shinji jerked away from Love's grip and glanced around, focusing on one captain in particular, "Kyoraku!"

The brunette glanced over at him.

"You feel either of them?" Shinji shouted.

"Vaguely." Shunsui answered, looking back down at the pandemonium below, "No specific locations, though, but they're both there."

"They're both there".

Both.

Anzu was still alive.

Shinji sighed, looking back down at the vortex and raising a hand to palm away some of the blood from above his eye.

Most of the power of the explosion wasn't Anzu's own; he could actually feel how much lighter the air was from the sudden conversion from the reishi being sucked out of it to fuel the flames.

The fact that she could actively cause such an explosion, though…

Shinji wondered just what had happened between Anzu and that Arrancar woman.

Movement from below caught the attention of him and everyone else, and they watched as a form coated in black shot up and out of the smoke, a thin trail of grey fluttering behind.

When the ball of smoke stopped near them, Shinji sighed in relief when a flash of blue opened beneath it, a smirk twitching on his lips as Anzu waved a hand to clear the air.

She coughed up a bit of smoke, then shook her head and leaned over the edge of her barrier, her brows shooting up and a low whistle escaping her lips, "Whoa… Gotta keep that one in mind the next time that ass opens his mouth…" She then cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted down, "HEY! SOUSUKE!! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO USE THE GODDAMNED SWORD, BUT I SURE AS HELL CAN USE ITS ABILITIES, DON'TCHA THINK YA DUMBASS?!"

Despite the utterly grave situation, Shinji found himself choking on a laugh.

Anzu heard him and looked up, blinking and grinning at him.

This only made Shinji laugh harder; she was coated in soot from head to toe and her teeth stood out brilliantly against her now darkened skin.

Anzu sighed and glared, sticking her tongue out at him, then blinked when Shinji froze and tensed, his grip on his zanpakuto tightening.

Shinji glared at the form that had just appeared behind Anzu, the muscles in his legs tightening as he prepared to sling himself forward in case Aizen tried anything.

* * *

I had to blink when Shinji instantly went from amused to pissed, then tensed, myself, when I felt Aizen behind me.

"Now, Anzu, that was hardly ladylike." He purred.

Slowly, carefully, I turned around to face Aizen, twitching and frowning when I saw he wasn't nearly as dirty as me.

I did have to grin to myself, though, when I saw he was definitely burned in several areas, which may not seem like a lot but considering just how weak I was compared to even the most injured people on this battlefield, it was freakin' awesome.

I'd just have to figure out how to take down a few of those powerful trap barriers he had set up around himself.

"I never was good at being ladylike, I'll have to admit." I said with a shrug, holding up my hands and flipping my wrists out so my still-sheathed sword weighed down on my right palm in a way that was slightly awkward, "But considering your standards of personal etiquette, I'm not all that sure I _want_ to be."

"Such a shame." Aizen sighed, his sword arm going a bit lax, "Had you actually cared, you just may have made an acceptable laundress."

I twitched, my observation about his sword arm going lax slipping from my mind as I went to—

"Cero Metralleta."

Before I could blink the scene in front of me changed and I had an arm wrapped around my waist, another stretched out beside my face and aiming a gun.

Choking on a scream, I clamped my eyes shut and bit my lip hard to prevent a barrier from snapping up at the sudden surge of reishi and the following blindingly bright white light that left spots against my eyelids.

It got… hard to breathe…

It felt like… something was crushing me…

I…

Can't…

Going…

Black.


	42. Her Bitch

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

Stark stared down at the human, blinking.

…She was limp.

"…Oh fuck, Stark, you killed her!" Lilinette shrieked.

"…Oops." Stark muttered sheepishly, poking the girl's side. When she didn't move, he sighed heavily, "Goddamn it, it's happening again…"

"Goddamn it!" Lilinette whined, her gun shuddering in Stark's hand, "We can't have any fucking friends, can we?! I blame you for this, you son of a bitch!"

"…" Stark glanced down at his gun, quirking a brow slightly, "When did you start thinking if her as a friend?"

"…Shut up, dumbass!"

"…Stark, did you kill the human?"

Almost guiltily, Stark and Lilinette turned their attention to Halibel as she walked over, the two-in-one being suddenly sheepish.

"…Uhhh…" Stark rubbed the back of his head with his gun hand, making Lilinette smack him to prompt him to say something, "She's… just… sleeping…?"

Lilinette groaned and Halibel narrowed her eyes.

"Coyote…" The woman growled.

"It's not my fault humans are so delicate!" Stark defended himself, looking down at the girl and prodding her again, "I just used a Cero Metralleta and she…"

"Conked out." Lilinette finished.

"Yeah… conked out." Stark nodded, prodding the human again, "C'mon… wake up…" When Anzu moaned and shifted, Stark looked back up at Halibel and shrugged, "See?"

"…Stark, she just turned blue." Halibel said flatly.

Stark looked back down at the human, twitching slightly and lifting up the extre pressure he had unwittingly been putting on her chest. When she immediately gasped in air and turned a bit less blue, Stark rubbed the back of his head with Lilinette sheepishly and she smacked him again.

"What?! I didn't know I was squeezing her!"

"Stark, you're such a dumbass!"

Stark briefly considered 'dropping' his gun, which only earned him another smack.

"Don't you dare." Lilinette growled.

Stark sighed, then yelped and crumpled downwards, sinking several yards out of the air when something large slammed down on top of his head.

When he looked up to see Halibel clashing swords with Aizen, he sighed heavily and aimed his gun, firing.

"Bitch." Stark growled at the woman when she fell back beside him, her sword held across her chest defensively.

Halibel shot him a cold glare, swinging her zanpakuto and firing a wide, nearly flat cero from it and straight for Aizen. She twitched slightly when he easily dodged.

"…Why are we just sitting here blowing smoke up our asses like we can beat him?" Lilinette grumbled, "This isn't our fight. Let's just bail."

"And the girl?" Stark asked with a sigh, glancing down at his gun.

"We take her with us." Lilinette answerd as if it were obvious, "Duh!"

"Yeah, but if we go and Aizen wins, we're fucked."

"And if we stay and Aizen dies, the shinigami will get us and we're fucked anyway!"

"…Good point." Stark mumbled thoughtfully.

"Both of you shut the hell up." Halibel growled, grabing Stark's arm and jerking him backwards to give the shinigami more room to move, "We're already here; we're finishing this."

"…Good point." Stark mumbled thoughtfully.

"…You'll just agree to anything at this point to avoid making decisions, won't you?!" Lilinette hissed.

"Yep." Stark nodded, agreeing.

"Lazy bastard." Lilinette mumbled.

"Yep." Stark nodded, agreeing.

Halibel rolled her eyes. She hated working with idiots.

* * *

Stark frowned down at the human.

She was still out cold.

"It's probably all of those Cero Metralletas…" Lilinette offered in explanation.

…A plausible explanation. Stark lost a majority of the hold he had on his massive reiryoku when he was using his cero and soul-splitting techniques, and though he had no idea how it must feel he knew it must be crushing; even Halibel had lost her composure one or two times and flinched.

And the human was nowhere near Halibel's tolerance level…

Actually, she'd always proven to be highly susceptible; and she'd only proven it more when, earlier, as she'd actually started to rouse, only to pass out when Stark had fired a regular shot.

"You think all of this being with us when we're firing may be… bad for her?" Lilinette wondered when Stark took aim.

The question made him pause.

…Actually, she was probably right.

"You mean you hadn't thought about it?!" Lilinette almost shrieked.

Stark sighed and looked down at the ground, his gaze wandering.

That female captain the carrot-top had brought with him looked pretty busy with that kid Ichimaru had cut in half…

"And I'm pretty sure Anzu would be pissed at you if you tried to pull her away from that…" Lilinette mumbled, finishing Stark's thought.

He took a pause to curse the fact that she could actually hear his thoughts better than she normally could when they were in this form, then turned back to the situation at hand when Lilinette smacked him.

"What about that moody blonde that used to be Ichimaru's?" Lilinette piped in.

Stark rolled his eyes; Lilinette had a habit of assuming that when two or more people were in a superior/subordinate relationship that the subordinates literally belonged to the superior.

It probably stemmed from the fact that Lilinette was under the impression that she was the superior and that he was the subordinate; she liked thinking she owned him.

"That's because I _do_ own you, bitch!" Lilinette snapped, smacking Stark in the head again, "Now get down there and drop the human off with the moody kid!"

Stark sighed.

It was official.

He was Lilinette's bitch.

* * *

Izuru Kira's day was looking down even more than it had been earlier.

He had watched in horror as one by one, a majority of his comrades had been cut down.

He had watched in horror as Aizen had attempted to cut down his own Espada.

He had watched in horror as Captain Komamura, the one he had called on for help earlier, had fallen from the sky, his left hand gone and blood practically streaming from his side.

And he had watched in horror as the female Arrancar from earlier had realized that he had been unable to stop the human girl from going back onto the battlefield and had sent him a blood-curdling glare.

And now… Now he watched in horror as the former Primera Espada made his leasure way over to him, that same girl from before slung over his shoulder.

The Lieutenant stared up at Stark wide eyes as the much taller man loomed over him, then yelped and tumbled backwards when the girl was dumped onto him, falling flat on his back with her sprawled across his chest.

"She probably just needs to rest." The Arrancar drawled with a yawn, rubbing the back of his head, "Try to keep her out of the rest of this mess, alright? I think she's done enough fighting for one average human lifetime…"

Izuru felt like wailing.

If that last demon woman hadn't been enough, now he had _the_ Primera asking him to do the very job he'd failed at earlier.

And then… now the man was falling down on his back next to the more or less recovered victims of the first wave, draping his arm over his eyes and relaxing even as his… pocket started screaming at him?

"Goddamn it, Stark, get your lazy ass back up and get up there! Don't leave Halibel to handle this by herself! You've already managed to make it this long without needing to sleep; what's a few more hours?! I swear to god if you don't get up I'll—"

"'m on guard duty." Stark mumbled slowly, tiredly, "Someone's gotta watch these guys, right? Can't leave this poor bastard to heal his friends _and_ protect them, now can we?"

Izuru felt oddly touched by this man's… concern. Though he wasn't sure if what he felt was relief or offense…

It leaned more towards the latter when the Primera's pocket started screaming at him again.

"…You lazy-ass liar! When this is all over, I'm gonna—"

Stark rolled over onto the pocket screaming at him, muffling the sounds and curling his arm under his head as a pillow.

Izuru watched the Primera in shock for a moment longer, then slowly sat up and pushed the human off of himself, laying her out on her back.

She wasn't injured as she had been earlier, and her reiryoku levels were actually higher than they had been the last time he'd healed her, and though she was covered in smoke soot the burns from the blast he'd seen her involved in earlier were minimal.

But she was unconscious… and her reiatsu felt strained and thin.

She was feeling the effects of being a low-profile reiryoku user in the presence of several very, very high-profile users; she was basically being smothered with energy.

A bit of time off of the field and she would be fine.

Izuru glanced at the Primera, swallowing hard.

He just wished he could say the same about himself.

He had a feeling he was _definitely_ going to need some psychological help when all of this was said and done… _If_ all of this ended favorably.

* * *

I felt like I had been drugged.

My head was swimming, my body was heavy and despite the fact that I knew I was laying on solid, hard gound, I almost felt like I was floating on clouds.

It took what felt like forever, but after a bit I finally managed to pry my eyes open and stare up at the startlingly blue sky above. No smoke, no flashes of light or ringing of swords, there were a few trees on the corner of my periphery that were fluttering carelessly in a passing breeze…

If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'd fallen asleep in a park.

But… the battle… what'd happened…?

Groaning, I struggled and pushed myself up sluggishly, looking around.

The sleepiness fled my body quickly.

There were several shinigami lieutenants around me, the morose-looking one from earlier, Izuru, still tending to them.

His head jerked up and his eyes locked on mine.

When his body tensed, I smiled sheepishly and held up my hands, "He-he… sorry."

After a pause, then lieutenant shook his head and offered a strained smile, "Are you… alright?"

"Fine, fine." I nodded, carefully pushing myself to my feet and turning to the sky. So… the fight had moved that far away.

"Ah… Miss?"

I turned to the lieutenant, blinking.

"You… you specialize in barriers, right?" Izuru asked carefully.

"…Well, 'specialize' may be too strong a word." I admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head, "Using them in actual combat is all too new to me. But barriers are a power granted to me by my spiritual power, yes."

The blonde nodded in understanding, then, still speaking carefully, asked, "Could I ask that you place one around our perimeter, then? I, unfortunately, am not as refined in my healing as most in the Fourth Division and the longer this battle wears on, the harder it is for me to heal and keep up my kido barriers…"

I blinked, then looked around.

Most of the people he was guarding and healing seemed to be lieutenants, with a few exceptions who weren't wearing badges… And almost all of them seemed to be in pretty bad shape.

This was a large area… and I'd never shielded more than two people at a time.

I was sure I could cover the area, but if I did I would be immobile for the rest of the battle.

"I know what you're thinking."

I jumped and turned, watching as Stark stood and yawned widely before looking at me and going on.

"And I rather like the idea. You stay."

"Ah…" I blinked, then sighed and nodded.

There was no point in fighting it; the last trick I'd done with combining the two barriers to make that explosion had been draining, and the fact that it had been my first time using a Contain attack barrier didn't help.

I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to hold myself in the air if I went, and even if I could stay up I'd have to chose between attack and defense, which would ultimately lead to me being a burden either way.

With Mika gone I no longer had any reason to be airborne; protecting the shinigami seemed like a better use of what little power I had left.

"Alright." I nodded to Stark again, "My feet'll stay firmly planted on the ground."

Stark nodded and Lieutenant Kira sighed, relieved.

After Stark turned and disappeared, presumably returning to the battlefield, I turned and walked towards where the center of the group of shinigami was roughly located, sitting and draping the bastard sword across my lap.

Before I pulled up a barrier, I glanced at the lieutenant, "If there is anyone outside of this area you need to get or who'll need to come in, they'd better get here before I put this up. I'll have to completely break it and reform it, and that takes more energy than keeping it stable."

The lieutenant paused, then nodded hesitantly, "There are… a few people who need my help…"

I nodded, "Go ahead and get them. I'll keep an eye on these guys."

The lieutenant nodded, then stood and turned, disappearing on the spot.

I stared after him, then looked back up at the fight, chewing my lip and fiddling with the sword on my lap.

"…Stay safe…" Shinji…


	43. Guardian

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

The air had been still for what seemed hours, but was really only about fifteen minutes.

Lieutenant Kira had come and gone a few times, each time bringing back one more shinigami with him.

In the end, we had three more unconscious shinigami in the vicinity and one conscious one who had automatically assumed the position of protection.

One of the new, unconscious shinigami was a captain… one who had a hole through his body and traces if Wonderweiss' reiatsu around him.

Briefly, I remembered how the boy's hand had been soaked in blood…

"Miss?"

"Ah." I looked up, blinking and rubbing my neck sheepishly when I saw Kira looking at me expectantly and the conscious shinigami, who I recognized to be Ikkaku Madarame, frowning down at me, "Right. Sorry."

I inhaled deeply, then exhaled and relaxed, keeping my eyes open and glancing around at how much space I would need to cover.

"I can only either block out spiritual damage…" I mumbled, "Or physical damage at any one time… Not both at once…" I glanced at the lieutenant, "Which are we more worried about?"

"Spiritual denseness." Ikkaku grunted, turning towards the battle and setting his hand on the hilt of his sword, "I'll cover our physical defenses."

"Ikkaku!" Kira protested, "Hozukimaru was broken in your fight against the Arrancar!"

Ikkaku looked back and the lieutenant and smirked, "Then I guess I'll just have to use my fists, won't I?"

Lieutenant Kira blinked, then laughed hollowly and shook his head. As Ikkaku turned back to face the battle, the lieutenant turned to the white-haired captain and started tending to the gaping wound in his chest.

Sighing, I lowered my head and relaxed again, sitting with my legs crossed and resting my wrists on the sword laid out across my lap.

Carefully, thoroughly, I reached down into my stores of energy and dredged it up to the surface, blue tinting my vision and spilling over to coat the ground.

A large plate slowly formed beneath us, a bit darker and sturdier than usual now that I had the time and the better knowledge to firm it up. As soon as it was large enough, a second plate started forming above us and the blue film edge drifted up from the bottom, meeting the top plate and locking us securely inside.

As I focused on it, I… noticed something strange…

I blinked and lifted my head, shocked.

The barrier was stand-alone; it wasn't actively drawing any energy from me at all. I could still feel the usual areas the energy was drawn from, like I could still connect with the barrier, but I didn't feel tied down.

"…Huh. This is weird…" I stood, holding the bastard sword in one hand and flexing the other.

"…Something wrong, Miss?" Kira asked, sounding slightly anxious.

I glanced at him, frowning slightly, "No, not really, it's just… I don't feel as heavy as I used to when I first started using this. Actually…" I looked up, taking a step backwards.

Unlike it usually did, when the barrier followed every move I made to keep itself centered, it stayed in place.

"It seems so… complete…"

"It may well be." The blonde nodded, turning back to healing the captain, "It may not be entirely the same, but I know from experience that kido spells can mature with their users and act differently in their final forms than they did when the user first started casting them."

"Oh…" I turned to the shinigami and knelt, watching. Flinching when I saw just how bad the wound was, I found myself muttering, "Is there… anything I can do to help?"

The lieutenant looked up, blinking, then looked back down at the captain, "He… may still be conscious on some level. Could you talk to him? It would be better if he stayed awake rather than relaxed too much and…" He trailed off.

'Never wakes up' was what was probably running through his head.

I nodded, "What's his name?"

"…Captain Jushiro Ukitake if the Thirteen Division." Lieutenant Kira answered, lowering his head and staring at the wound.

I nodded, sitting down all the way and looking at the captain's face.

He was pale and looked sickly enough as it was, but this wound… gave him a grey pallor. Sweat was running down his face, making his long, white bangs cling to his forehead and temples.

His eyes were opened slightly and hazed over, and his panting was faint.

Hesitantly, I reached out and took his hand, making him twitch slightly.

"Captain Ukitake?"

His hand twitched again, fingers closing around mine and brown eyes flickering over to mine, vaguely seeing me.

I smiled, "Hi. You don't know me, but my name's Anzu Kimura. I'm—"

"The human girl… who was with Aizen…"

I flinched slightly but nodded, "Y-Yeah… That girl…"

He nodded weakly, then asked, "Shun… sui…?"

I thought for a moment. This guy, Captain Ukitake, had been with the brunette captain who vaguely looked like Stark. Actually, the brunette captain was the same man who'd been fighting Stark, but Stark had only said his name as 'Kyoraku'…

"You mean Captain Kyoraku?" I asked after a moment.

Captain Ukitake's eyes opened a bit more and gained a bit more cognizance as he nodded, waiting expectantly.

"He's fine." I assured, nodding and smiling slightly when the man sighed in relief, "He and Stark decided to stop fighting and last I saw him, he was largely unharmed. He should still be up fighting with the others."

He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment and smiling. The captain then opened his eyes again, his smile fading slightly, "…Stark?"

"…The Primera Espada." I answered, nodding, "He and the Trecera, Tia Halibel, have… defected from Aizen's side and joined the fight to stop him. They're both up there fighting with the other shinigami and the vizards. Right now, the plan is to protect Ichigo until he gets an opening to attack and prevent him from seeing Aizen's shikai."

Recognition lit up the captain's eyes and he nodded slowly, "I see… Kurosaki is back from Las Noches, then." He smiled, nodding again, "Good, good. Then he was successful."

"…Yeah, he must have been." I nodded, thinking, "Orihime was in the throne room when we came here, and Aizen left Ulquiorra to guard the palace. If Ichigo is here, and his original reason for going had been to save Orihime, then he must have defeated Ulquiorra."

Ukitake nodded, flinching slightly and glancing at Kira as the lieutenant healed him. His hand was limp in mine, but he made no moves to remove it.

We sat in silence for a moment, watching Kira as his kido knitted the wound closed, then jolted out of our silence as the captain turned back to me.

"You were fighting alongside a female Arrancar." Ukitake said slowly, evenly, his eyes searching my face with far more awareness than he'd originally been showing.

"…" I nodded slowly, looking at his jaw and answering, "Her name… was Mika. She's dead. I killed her."

Both the captain and the lieutenant blinked at this, Ukitake repeating, "You… killed her."

I nodded again, showing him the bastard sword, "This was her sword, if you don't believe me."

He reached out with his free hand and placed his index and pointer fingers against the sheath, pausing. After a moment, his eyes widened and he nodded, "That it was… This was the blade she wielded in her Resurreccion form."

"Resurreccion?!" Ikkaku barked from right behind me, making me jump and glance back at him. He glared down at me, "You mean you beat a Arrancar when they were fully released?! I don't believe it!"

"I did." I said calmly, turning away and looking down at the sword, "Though by the time she and I fought again she was pretty well worn down from fighting Stark and Halibel, in the end I was the one who took her sword from her and ran her through with it. She died by my hands."

"…Then how does the sword still exist?" Kira asked, skeptical, "And in that form, no less?"

"…" I sighed, "She put her remaining power in the blade and bound it to me."

"…And why the fuck would she do that?" Ikkaku growled, suddenly sounding very distrusting.

I clenched my jaw and glared down at the sword, grinding out in answer, "Because she was what was left of my mother before she'd became a Hollow." I sighed, unable to stop my arm from shaking slightly when Captain Ukitake's hand twitched in mine before he finally tightened his grip and held on in some form of comfort, "It was the last thing she was able to give me before she crossed over." Beneath us, the barrier rippled slightly.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I shook my head and coughed a bit, laying the sheathed sword back out across my lap, "Ichigo brought Captain Unohana back with him. She's off to the side somewhere, working with Hachigen Ushoda to heal Hiyori Sarugaki. She'll probably come here when she's done, but that may take a while. Hiyori… Hiyori was… in bad shape…"

Captain Ukitake tugged my hand gently, smiling when I looked up at him, "Thank you for relaying that. We can all rest a bit easier knowing Retsu is nearby."

I nodded and gave a strained smile back, then jerked and looked up at the sky with two sudden surges of reiatsu clashed.

One of them felt like…

"Shinji…" I muttered, worried.

My barrier was in the way of me properly sensing out how things were going on outside of it, so the only thing I could feel without reconnecting with it were the large, obvious clashes.

But I didn't want to reconnect with it in case I didn't have the energy to properly reconstruct it…

"Damn it." Ikkaku growled, glaring skywards, "What in the hell is going on out there?!"

"Sorry." I mumbled, sighing and watching the rings of the plate above us as they spun lazily, "Is my barrier impeding your senses, too?"

"…Yeah, sure." Ikkaku rubbed the back of his head.

A sudden hoarse, barking laugh summoned everyone's attention and made me jump and turn. I watched as the man I remembered to be Yumichika Ayasegawa as he stood and turned to Ikkaku, smirking.

"What a joke. Ikkaku, you know as well as I do the barrier isn't what your problem is; you simply have no skills with spiritual sensing and kido."

Ikkaku bristled, shouting at him, "Shut up!" He, too, though, had a smirk twitching on his face.

Yumichika stared at Ikkaku for a moment longer, still smirking, then stood and turned to me, regarding me coolly, "I remember you… Anzu Kimura, right?"

"…Y-Yeah." I nodded, "Right."

He nodded, glancing to the side and, presumably, studying my barrier, "What an interesting ability you have… It must consume quite a bit of your reiryoku to use it."

I sighed, "More and more every time I learn something new about it… Especially on this scale…"

Yumichika nodded, then turned back to me and walked over, his face still coolly blank.

I stared up at him, blinking when he held out what appeared to be an iridescent flower.

"Eat it." He said simply, "It will replenish your reiryoku."

…Replenish… my… reiryoku?

Blinking, I stared at the flower from all angles, holding it up by one of the petals and twisting it back and forth.

Sure, it looked all shiny and sparkly white, and it definitely had a spiritual presence, I could tell that much, but would it really be able to replenish me? And of all of the different parts of plants, weren't the flowers, more often than not, supposed to be the most poisonous part?

"…Miss Kimura?"

I turned to Captain Ukitake, blinking.

He smiled kindly, if a bit sheepishly, "I don't think Fifth Seat Ayasegawa would give you anything dangerous when you're the one producing the barrier that's keeping us safe…"

"Ah…" I smiled sheepishly back at him, "Right, right." Briefly, I turned to Yumichika and bowed my head, mumbling a quick apology before turning back to the flower and taking a bite out of one of the petals.

As soon as I tasted it, my eyes widened.

It… tasted…

"Fantastic!" The rest of the flower was gone in a flash, a foreign but healing spiritual presence flooding my body and my barrier briefly flashing a very light, almost white color before it settled to light navy, the rings spinning a bit faster than before.

Yumichika chuckled, then pulled out two more, "Kira, Captain Ukitake."

The two men ate the flowers, Kira sighing in relief and Ukitake regaining color in his face.

"What an interesting item." The captain said brightly, smiling up at the Fifth Seat, "Where did you get them?"

"Oh, the last battle I was in." Yumichika answered with a flippant wave, looking skyward, "The Arrancar I fought was… _kind_ enough to provide me with a few."

Ukitake smile grimly, "I see…"

"Hey! Anzu!"

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I let go of Ukitake's hand and stood, looking skyward.

Kensei was glaring down at me, Mashiro under one arm.

"I told you to take care of this!" Moving quickly, he threw her down and turned, holding up his fists in defense as Wonderweiss barreled into him and sent them both shooting off out of sight.

Paling, I yelped and ran forward, the bastard sword clattering against the ground loudly and getting caught under one foot and on top of the other, making me fall. Even before I face planted, part of my barrier opened and allowed Mashiro to fall in, and as soon as I fell down on my stomach, she landed on my back and pushed the air out of me.

I grunted and yelped, flailing before going completely limp.

"Hehehehee…" Mashiro giggled from my back, "Such as cushy landing…"

"…Uuuuuuuuugh…"

I swear, as soon as this war's over, I'm going to need to schedule an appointment with a chiropractor.


	44. It's Enough

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I watched in horror as Shinji flew straight towards us, having been knocked across the sky like a Ping-Pong ball.

Without really thinking about it, I stood and centered myself in the middle of the barrier, opening up several more behind me and a few more in front, waiting with my arms open.

I think someone cried out at me to move, but I wasn't listening.

The first barrier Shinji hit shattered, as did the next two after that. The third bowed a bit before giving in, and every one after that bent inward considerably, though he was still traveling with a considerable amount of momentum when he slammed into my chest.

…Guess it was a good thing I'd set up the barriers behind me too, then, eh?

Flinching reflexively when he collided with my chest, I wrapped my arms around him and fell back, several more barriers smashing before we stopped in midair, just as I'd been tensing to crash into the ground.

The final plate sank in, then bounced back up gently and undulated like a waterbed, pillowing us both easily as Shinji's sword clattered to the ground.

I blinked my eyes open, meeting Shinji's.

"…I think you split my lip." I mumbled against his lips, wincing when I felt a sting, "Yeah, definitely split it."

"I c'n taste it." Shinji mumbled back, quirking a brow, "What were you thinkin'?"

I stared at him flatly, "Not much, really, though if I had to pinpoint one rational thought, I'd say it was the image of you being electrocuted when you slammed into my larger barrier headfirst. It's gotten stronger, you know."

"Oh, I know, I know." Shinji nodded, "Definitely noticed that. 't's a nice, dark blue. Practically can't see through it from the sky. Hell, we could feel it from all the way up there. Nice 'nd strong."

"…You got your ass kicked by Ichimaru, didn't you?"

"I most certainly did." Shinji answered easily with a slight smirk, nodding again.

"He snuck up on you, made a smart-ass comment, then sent you flying, didn't he?"

"Yep, yep." Shinji nodded again.

"You probably have two to four of your ribs broken in the back, it's hard to breathe and you'll need healing before you go back up, wont' you?"

Shinji blinked, "…How'd ya guess that one?"

"Your breathing is labored, you're leaning against me more heavily than what would normally be necessary, and I hear a distinctive rattling on your left, my right, coming from your mouth as you're panting."

"Ooooohhh…" Shinji drew that out too long and moved his face away from mine, coughing hard over my shoulder and lifting one hand to place it against his side, cringing.

Sighing, I pushed him up and slid out from under him, turning him around and easing him onto his back, on top of the barrier. Even as I turned towards the lieutenant, Kira was already up and rushing over, his hands glowing as he set them against Shinji's side.

Quickly, I turned back to my barrier and looking up at it, frowning and focusing on the part I'd opened to let Shinji in.

The membrane and plate around it rippled, then started to slide over itself in folds and close in, a patch forming that molded in with the rest until the area where the hole had been was indiscernible.

When I turned back to Shinji, he was blinking up at me in shock.

"…Holy shit…" He paused, then grinned, "Ya got good, Anzu."

I smiled cynically, holding up my hands and shrugging, "Better than the alternative."

Seeing no humor in this, Shinji glared.

Shrugging and wanting to get away from that glare, I turned away and picked up the bastard sword, fiddling with it and trying to figure out how to affix it to my side. Or maybe that wasn't even a good location… The thing was so frikkin' long it'd have to go on my back, but how did I do _that_?!

Son of a bitch, why did they make these things so hard to figure out…?

I twitched when the sword was taken from my hands, sighing when Shinji spent a moment fiddling with it before he finally just took the thick, red sash of my uniform off of my waist.

When he was finished, he eased the sash over my head and let the sword drop into place, grabbing my shoulder when I buckled under the weight.

"Ya shouldn't need to draw it, right?" Shinji asked flippantly, turning around and picking his sword up, "Ya just need hand contact with any part of it, so the hilt is right over yer right shoulder. Should ya actually, for some reason or another, need to draw it, though, keep in mind it'll be awkward for yer height. Yer gonna have ta do what the shorty Captain does and grip the base of the sheath with yer left hand, then draw with yer right."

I blinked, thinking about this and experimentally grabbing where he'd told me to. "…Right." I nodded, turning to face him. When I saw how his sword had changed, I had to blink and point, "…Shinji, what the hell is that?"

"Hmm?" Shinji blinked, perplexed, then looked down at his sword and grinned, "Oh, this?" His sword had a large ring attached to the end of the hilt, and the blade was now ramrod straight along the back edge, five holes evenly spaced along the flat.

"Nooo." I drawled, staring at him flatly, "I'm talking about the _other_ freakish sword you have in your hand."

"Aww…" Shinji pouted, "Sakanade is hurt…"

"Sakanade, huh?" I glanced at the sword, "…Nice name. Weird blade."

"Eh." Shinji shrugged, "It has its uses."

"…Oh?" I quirked a brow, interested, "Like?"

Shinji blinked, then smirked, "Shouldn'ta asked that, Anzu." Before I could snap at him, he blinked and tilted his head, looking skyward and grinning slyly, "Hey, ya smell that?"

Frowning deeply, I wasn't able to stop the reflex of inhaling and was assaulted by a rather pleasant scent. It kinda smelled like wildflowers… Then, the second I blinked, Shinji was upside down and I was assaulted by a nearly overwhelming sense of vertigo.

Tensing and freezing in place, I let one hand automatically fly to the hilt of the bastard sword and glared at the Shinji in front of me, frowning.

Was the cut on his bangs on the opposite side, now…?

"Put it back, Shinji." I growled.

Shinji smirked, amused, "What're ya gonna do, Anzu? Attack? Ya already have ta have a vague idea that somethin' isn't right. How do ya know yer attack won't go in the wrong direction?"

"Oh, but _sweetheart_," I purred, smirking back at him, "You forget, I don't attack in straight lines. I attack in circles. And so long as I can see roughly how far you are from me, I just have to use myself as the center and attack everything in the circumference."

Shinji blinked, then grinned, "Oooo, you're good."

"Don't I know it." I continued smirking, narrowing my eyes, "Now put it back before I puke and get your ass back on the battlefield; I don't care if you have two more hands than you expected, I want you fighting."

Shinji chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender, "'lright, _sugar_, no need ta get her panties in a twist. I'm goin', I'm goin'."

"Not before you put it back."

Shinji paused, then glanced away slyly, grinning, "Alright, alright…"

I glared, twitching when he walked forward casually and moving to kick him when he held his arms out.

But when my foot swung, it met no resistance, and instead of feeling Shinji from the front, I felt his hands reach around me from behind and grope my breasts.

I jumped, shrieking, then turned away from his grinning image and slapped at where his hands had come from, only to again meet nothing but air.

Groaning when I blinked and opened my eyes to find the world instantly righted, I turned around and glared up as Shinji wormed his way out of the barrier and took off, shooting through the sky and laughing his ass off.

Teeth grating audibly as I worked my jaw back and forth, I reached back and grabbed the hilt of the bastard sword, ready to throw an attack barrier after the perverted ass.

"Uh… Miss Kimura."

…Oh, crap, I'd forgotten we weren't alone…

Shit, shit, shit…

Face already burning, I glanced over my shoulder and looked at Captain Ukitake, twitching and flushing more at the slightly amused, slightly shocked look on his face, quirked brow, half-smirk and all.

"If Shinji Hirako is heading to fight Aizen, wouldn't attacking him _after_ he's been healed be a tad… counterproductive?"

I blinked, then waved him off, laughing in a way that sounded embarrassed even to me, "Shinji? Hell no. Like he's actually useful, anyway. He's probably just up there hitting on Halibel and Lisa, screwing around and annoying Ichigo, whining about having to apply himself… It wouldn't be completely out of the ordinary."

"…I see." Ukitake chuckled, "So, you know Shinji, then…"

"The man's been harassing me on a more than weekly basis for the past five years." I grumbled, crossing my arms and glaring up after Shinji, "And we dated for a bit… I'd _better_ know him."

"…You… dated?"

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "I know; Shinji's a pervert and a pedo and I'm a gerontophile."

"Well, it's not quite that so much as…" Ukitake trailed off, waving his hand vaguely.

"I know…" I jerked and spun around, my attention flying skyward and my body freezing.

The tension in the air fluxed upwards and several spiritual pressures crashed down, the rings above and below us spinning faster and faster until they were ringing unpleasantly.

Though it didn't hurt nearly as much as it used to, it was still painfully and uncomfortably heavy, and I could hear my heart beating harder, the thudding crashing against my skull as the pressure increased on my chest. When it got harder to breathe, I had to sit, panting.

"Miss Kimura…?!"

I couldn't tell who had spoken, but I waved them off anyway, lowering my head and shaking it as my ears started to ring, "I-I'm fine… They're just… pouring out a lot of reiatsu up there. It'll just take me a minu—"

A new pulse ran through the air, summoning my immediate attention and making me freeze.

A large… no, a _massive_ creature with a sword swung its blade down at one figure, presumably Aizen, as another, this one bulky and not as large but still visible, swung upwards, trapping him between the two in a collision.

…But then the large sword of the samurai-like being broke.

The shattering of the blade released some of the reishi of its user, and… my barrier automatically picked up on the pulse.

Information I didn't really care to know sprang up in my mind as an animalistic howl ran across the battlefield.

The samurai-like being bled, and I knew who was controlling it.

"…Captain Komamura…"

That large canine captain.

…I don't say I don't care to know because I don't like him or anything.

It's just… even though I hardly know him…

…Part of me still doesn't want this battle to be real.

That power Aizen was emitting… I knew it was his. I'd always known that Aizen had an almost ungodly power; I'd always known, since the first moment I met him, that I had never met anyone and probably would never meet anyone with more strength, more power.

…But how many captains was he up against?

How many was he taking down single-handedly?

How many was he throwing down as if they were nothing?

How fucking long was he going to be godmoding?

If this weren't so terrifying, it would be ridiculous.

And, indeed, I found myself getting angry, my hands clenching into tight fists and an emotion I couldn't differentiate between fear and fury welled up in my chest as, one right after the other, Captain Komamura, Rose and Love fell from the sky as if they were nothing.

As if how old they were, as if the fact that they were captains, as if all of the training they must have gone through to obtain the power they had meant nothing.

As if they weren't facing just one arrogant, smug and irrationally strong bastard.

"HALIBEL!!" I screamed, my body jerking me to my feet and pushing me forward as she fell from the sky.

That was it; that was at least four people down who were critically injured and were just laying out in the street somewhere. Their energy would be down and they wouldn't be able to defend themselves against the massive, clashing forces just above them.

At the very least, I could erect barriers around them.

A jolt ran through my body as I smashed right into my own barrier, the membrane not even bowing as it lashed back with more force than necessary and throwing me across the space to smack against the other side.

"Miss Kimura!"

Pain radiated through my back and made me grimace as I slid down the membrane and back onto the ground. Grinding my teeth, I looked up at the barrier and glared, "Oh, what, so I'm not allowed to leave now? You're going to hold me in here? Is that it?"

Of course the barrier didn't answer, but that didn't stop me from talking to it.

"Let me out." I growled, standing and walking towards the barrier, "You're perfectly capable of standing here on your own; you don't need me. I need to get to the ones that fell."

Again, it didn't talk back, but it also didn't answer to my will.

"Miss Kimura, you really shouldn—"

I blocked out Yumichika and lifted my arm, pressing my palm against the light blue, transparent membrane when I was close enough and focusing, trying to get it to open up and let me out.

Again, it didn't yield.

Now I was starting to panic.

"I… It's not… working…?"

This had never happened before…

It had opened not even ten minutes ago to let Mashiro in; why wouldn't it open now?!

Another pulse of reiatsu made me look up and I watched in horror as Lisa fell.

"L-Let me out!" I started pounding on the membrane with my fists, but it didn't even ripple, "You can't refuse to release me, damn it! You're _my_ barrier! You were made from _my_ reiryoku; you'll disappear if _I_ die!!

"Anzu…"

"You aren't sentient!!" I barely felt a hand when it settled my shoulder. I just kept pounding at the barrier. "I have to get out there!! I still have energy, goddamn it!! I can at least shield them!! If we leave them out there on their own, they could—" I choked, not wanting to finish.

The energy drained from my body and I shuddered, pressing my hands against the thin, cold membrane and sliding to my knees.

"Anzu…" Mashiro's voice was discernible, now that I wasn't screaming, and I could feel her hand on my shoulder.

"Please…" I rasped, actually begging my own barrier, my own power… "I'm not asking to fight… just let me do the only thing I can…"

"Anzu… it's okay…" Mashiro mumbled, "You've done enough."

"I betrayed everyone." I muttered back, "My friends… my family… my species… Nothing will ever be enough…" There wasn't anger; there wasn't bitterness; there wasn't even sadness. As far as I was concerned, it was common knowledge.

Mashiro mumbled my name again, leaning against me weakly.

"Maybe not in the long run…" She said softly after a moment, actually sounding serious for once, "But for the moment… for this battle… it's enough."

…Even though I knew the battle above wasn't over, it felt like something had been lifted off of my shoulders as she said this.

There was still fighting going on, but… my part… was done…?

It was… enough…?

I was doing all I could without going back up and engaging, and it was enough…

It was enough…

I'd… done enough…

Lightened and (guiltily) relieved, I lowered my head and cried.


	45. Blue : Revisited

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

"Hey, Izuru! Could you get over here and heal me already?"

Slowly, almost lazily, I looked over my shoulder and watched as the already harried blonde jumped up from his resting position and ran over to the strawberry blonde woman I remembered to be Rangiku Matsumoto and started healing her.

She, along with a lieutenant named Tetsuzaemon Iba and yet another named Shuuhei Hisagi, had joined the party and Lieutenant Kira was busier than before, rushing between the rest of the lieutenants and healing them.

"Hey, you, girl."

Blinking, I rubbed one eye and turned to Hisagi, blinking again slowly, "Yes, sir?"

"You alright?" He asked, frowning slightly.

Once he and the others who had previously been unconscious or had just come into the barrier found out that I was the one supporting the barrier, they'd taken to checking up on me what seemed to be all too frequently.

Couldn't blame them; they were being protected by a human, after all.

"Fine." I covered my mouth, yawning, "The barrier's… just opened up its ports again and is actively drawing energy." I glanced at the blue membrane, frowning, "Don't know why it is… but it's making me tired."

"Well, don't go falling asleep, now." Yumichika sighed, running a hand through his hair and frowning up at my barrier before glancing at me, "None of us are really up to casting a wide array kido and covering for you if you fall asleep."

"I know, I know, don't get your panties in a bunch." I grumbled, leaning back against the membrane and propping myself up as Mashiro collapsed across my lap, "Besides, it wouldn't just conk out; it'd actually overcompensate and draw reishi right from the air."

"…Would it, now?" The narcissist quirked a brow, lip curling into a frown.

"Hmm." I nodded, closing my eyes, "The barrier'd be way too strong, though, and probably end up burning itself out… Damn thing keeps getting harder and harder to maintain every time it upgrades."

"And how many times has it done that?" Yumichika asked, his frown deepening.

"…Eh." I shrugged, "I can't really tell. Sometimes the changes are major, but other times they're a lot more… subtle and I can't really feel it. Other times I think it actually does it while I sleep or after I get knocked out…"

"Hey, they caught him!"

I wasn't sure who said it, but my attention was jerked around and skyward as I looked up, my eyes widening.

A large, slanted pillar of ice was growing upwards from the ground, and at its jagged apex was Aizen, his right arm crossed over his chest and frozen through with Kyoka Suigetsu frozen completely inside of the ice.

The short female captain was directly in front of Aizen, her right arm jutting forward and something on her hand touching his chest. Some kind of bangle…?

"Captain Soifon managed to hit him with her shikai!" Kira exclaimed from behind me.

I wasn't sure what her shikai was, but I took it that had to be a good thing…

Hope welled up in my chest. They could do it… they really could…

"She hit him again…!" Kira went on, "Two hits! It's over…!"

…It almost seemed two good to be true. I glanced back at him, blinking in shock. Two hits? That was all it took?

…It couldn't be over that easily…

And, indeed, the joy that had lit up Kira's face morphed into a look of shock and anguish, and I flinched when behind me Aizen's reiatsu shot up.

I turned back slowly, not wanting to see what was going to happen to Captain Soifon but not really having a choice.

When I looked up, though, I blinked.

There was a sword… jutting out of Aizen's chest…

It was hard to see from where I was, but it looked like Captain Soifon had been caught.

But while one of Aizen's hands was frozen in place, and the other was holding onto the short captain, another blade had… emerged from the ice behind him…? How…?

"Hehe…"

"Eh?" I glanced at Mashiro, blinking when I saw her giggling at the look on my face.

She snickered again and looked skyward, explaining, "Lookie… It's Shun-Shun."

And then I watched as Captain Kyoraku just… _morphed_ right out of the ice.

…Allowing myself a brief blonde moment, I wondered just how in the _hell_ these people ended up with such diverse and twiggy powers.

Still, I didn't have time to think about that; Mashiro and I watched as Captain Kyoraku jumped skyward and as the short, white-haired captain lined himself up right behind Aizen, then shot forward and thrust his sword right through Aizen's chest.

While I was skeptical before, now I was a bit more convinced.

The look on Aizen's face was proof enough. Sure, it was hard to tell because of how far away he was, and the ice was making his face glitter a bit, but even with that I could still she the look of pure shock that had taken over his features.

…And oddly, I couldn't bring myself to feel anything.

The battle was over, but… I still felt empty…

"I-It's over…" Someone behind me mumbled, astonished.

"Th-They did it…" I think it was Lieutenant Iba who said this, "They friggin' did it! The captains finally did it!"

…He sounded so happy…

"…'Zu?"

I looked down at Mashiro, forcing a smile when I saw her lips curled into a pout and a look of concerned confusion on her face. "Sorry," I mumbled, "It's the shock… I'll feel a lot happier when I've re—"

I froze mid-sentence, staring at the girl Lieutenant Kira was hovering over.

The girl with her hair tied up in a bun and pulled back in a cloth tie.

She was shimmering at the edges…

Just like…

…Wait…

…Hadn't Aizen been glittering?

My mouth opened to say something, but before anything could come out, the girl sat up and opened her eyes, looking straight into mine—

And it was as if someone had forced me to swallow liquid antifreeze.

A small, brief smile that was _so_ reminiscent of Aizen's quirked on her lips as she stood and walked away, turning and parting my barrier as if it were nothing.

I heard her friends calling after her, heard someone ask why I had let her out, but I wasn't aware of who was asking what or who was shaking me, trying to get my attention.

I could hardly discern color at that moment.

It was only when the girl was out of my barrier and it had closed again that I found myself mobile again, and as soon as I could feel my body I dumped Mashiro and jumped to my feet, spinning around and screaming at the top of my lungs—

"_IT'S AN ILLUSION!!_"

Shinji, Ichigo and the captains were already looking down at us, and the second my eyes met Shinji's pain that was incomparable to any I had previously felt up until this point seared through my body, rending a slice from my right shoulder down to my left hip in a straight, clean line of blinding, flaming agony.

I was falling… falling… and I landed on my back before Kira and Iba did, blood spraying across my vision and splattering against the screen of my barrier, making it look purple.

And Aizen… Aizen… he was standing just out of the corner of my vision, untouched, uninjured, looking clean and white as ever and smiling…

Smiling…

Smiling in his usual way.

Smiling as if he'd already won.

Smiling as if he'd won well before this battle had ever begun.

There was a scream of anger, of pain, of heartbreaking anguish, but even that was drowned out by the scream of my barrier, which had flared and darkened to a deep, deep ultramarine, even as my vision blackened and I slipped into the abyss; a sound which would follow me into the darkness and make it impossible to dream.

* * *

Shinji Hirako struggled against the deadweight of his own body, trying to get airborne again so he could shove Sakanade up a certain young, shithead brunette's ass.

Before he could get even close to sitting up, though, there was an explosion of a fiery reiatsu half of the fake town away that shot a giant, swirling pillar of flame straight into the sky that made him abruptly halt his plans and change them…

Instead of getting airborne, he was now more focused on getting the fuck out of the way before Old Man Yama incinerated him in his trading path of flaming anger.

Shinji grunted and struggled to sit up, looking around. Kyoraku, Hitsugaya and the girl Aizen had used as a decoy were off to his left, Soifon to the right…

They all had to get out of the way before Yamamoto unleashed what he was pretty sure the old man was working up to.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across Shinji and he looked up, frowning slightly when he saw the Primera Espada looking down at him flatly.

"Wadda you want, Arrancar?" Shinji asked flatly, unable to bring himself to sound as spiteful as he would have liked.

"…Anzu'd be annoyed if you died here." Stark answered simply, glancing off to the side and watching as a heavily injured Halibel picked up the Soifon and threw her over her shoulder, "Besides, can't you hear her calling you all to get inside of her barrier before she can't hold it open anymore?"

Shinji frowned, briefly wondering what he was talking about, then glanced over to where Anzu's barrier had been, his eyes widening when he saw it.

The entire cylinder was now a solid, dark, opaque formation that he couldn't even glimpse inside of now. The transparent attribute was gone, the rings had dissolved into the form and become indiscernible from the rest.

"What… in the hell is that…" Shinji muttered, astounded.

"That's the kind of barrier she tends to form when she's unconscious." Stark answered lightly, ignoring Halibel when she threw him a pointed look, "It stops drawing energy directly from her and uses her as a conduit to draw reishi from the air. And considering what this fake town here is made of, it'll be able to keep going like that for a while…" He paused, then went on, "It's not much, and it's probably tearing her body apart to do this, but it's our best bet right now."

Shinji glanced up at the Arrancar, then sighed and relented, allowing himself to be grabbed and flashed over to the barrier.

Stark and Halibel stood outside of the barrier, watching flatly as it open two perfectly sized doorways for them, as if in greeting, before walking in.

Shinji glanced around at the haggard, battle worn and thoroughly confused-looking group inside, then looked at Anzu and froze, his mind going blank.

Her eyes were open slightly, obviously unseeing, and locked straight upward, her lips parted slightly and her breathing so shallow he spent several moments just staring at her chest to make sure she was actually inhaling.

And the wound on her chest… It had been a clean cut. Very clean; delivered by skilled hands and obviously meant to end her.

Against the blood that stained her white uniform until it looked black, though, he could see shards, the smallest particles, of blue of the same color that had just closed behind them and locked them inside of their cylindrical prison.

Whether or not Anzu was aware of it, she had apparently summoned a shield in front of her just before or during the blow that had, hopefully, taken some of the damage that would have been delivered unto her otherwise.

Shinji tried to focus on this silver lining rather than think about how her face was nearly as pale a white as the uniform she was wearing.

"A-Anzu…?" Mashiro was sitting beside her, choking and whimpering and hovering over Anzu with her hands inches away from touching, but refraining as if she was afraid of breaking the human, "Anzu? Anzu…"

There was no doubt in Shinji's mind that Anzu was beyond being aware, beyond hearing, beyond responding at the moment, but… he could still see her hand twitching. Twitching towards the sword near her hip, which had fallen down beside her when Aizen's blow had cut clean through the sash that had tied it to her back.

The moment he was set down, Shinji took the bastard sword into his own hand, holding Sakanade with his other, and pulled it out of her grasp, frowning.

He didn't want to know what her impulses were trying to make her do… it was already bad enough she was instinctively making this barrier…

…This barrier…

Shinji looked up and around, scowling.

The coloring was solid, and he had no idea as to what was going on outside. It even prevented him from sensing any reiatsu other than Anzu's. And it was screaming, screaming so loudly he could hardly hear it.

When it suddenly bowed inward, though, and started to turn purple, as he'd seen it do previously in the battle when it had been under excessively heated pressure, Anzu's eyes opened a bit wider and she sucked in a deep breath of air, her back bowing slightly as her fingers scrambled around for her sword.

Shinji ground his teeth, not wanting to but shoving the hilt of her sword into her hand.

Though they did weakly, her fingers automatically clamped onto it and there was a shift and pulse in the air that made almost everyone within the barrier (all of whom were too exhausted to hide it) flinch.

Then, slowly and in random splotches that dotted the cylinder, the opaque dark blue started to fade and shift to a lighter, transparent blue that was countered by a red light on the outside.

A red light… a red barrier.

Just like Mikazuki's.

And then the pressure that they all had been feeling lifted and they looked around in confusion.

"Wh-What… the hell…?" Shinji mumbled, wondering just what had happened.

"…_One of my abilities…_"

Shinji's hand tensed on Sakanade and he felt the spiritual pressures of a few of the others still conscious around him flux upwards as they jerked and looked around for the source of the voice.

For the source of that female Arrancar, Mika's, voice.

They couldn't find it, though, and it continued to issue seemingly out of thin air.

"…_While the nature of your shield is to repel, my ability holds the nature to contain. It cancels out your outward push with an inward force, creating a pocket of space that may as well exist on its own plain…_"

That was Mika… or Mikazuki… talking to Anzu…?

Then, they'd talked and compared their powers at one point or another. And Anzu must have remembered it…

Shinji looked down at Anzu softly, sighing and unable to hold back an exasperated smirk. The stupid girl…

"…_I'll encapsulate you…_" Mikazuki's voice finished, tapering off.

The stupid, stupid girl…

Shinji leaned down, his long fingers sliding through her hair as he lifted her head gently, his lips brushing hers.

As if in response, her lips twitched against his.

Shinji sighed, slightly angry and more than desperate. "Don't ya dare die…"

* * *

Blue, blue, blue everywhere…

Blue and pain.

And that annoying, high-pitched screaming…

Strain… it was under strain…

Had to bring out the red… red coupled with blue would alleviate strain… stop the screaming, prevent it from breaking…

Where…

Where's the red…?

Where, where, where…?!

Ah!! There!!

The red forms, the strain is alleviated, the screaming quiets a bit…

And then, past the blue and the red and the screaming and the pain, a brush of warmth…

"_Don't ya dare die…"_

…Die…?

Die… black…

No. No black.

Blue.

Blue and red.

Have to keep the blue and red going.

No black.

Because…

Shinji.


	46. Bittersweet

Second to last chapter right here. ^.^'' I know a lot of you are going to be angry with the direction this is going in, but don't forget this is the _second to last_ chapter! Meaning there's one more left!

It's longer, and all of the proper conclusions are made.

Also I know I cut away from the battle rather fast, but Kubo is really drawing it out, and after the injuries she had sustained, like Anzu would have been able to regain consciousness to see the end.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling in my room, a dull shock settling over my body and preventing me from moving for a good, long while.

When I could finally bring myself to feel my body again, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and sat up, looking around my room jadedly.

It was still the mess it had been when I had last seen it what seemed an eternity ago; a few scattered piles of clothes everywhere, cords that went to a phone, an alarm clock and a few other things draped across the desk, the remains of a TV dinner, long past molding and dried over, sitting on the shelf…

I blinked slowly.

…This wasn't right… was it…?

No, something was definitely wrong here.

Where… where was the…

_Fake Karakura. Aizen. Battle. Blood. Shinji… Shinji… Shinji…_

…Where was it all…?

I stood and went to walk over to my window, wincing when something on my shoulder, chest and stomach strained uncomfortably.

Looking down at the oversized nightshirt I was wearing, I carefully grabbed the hem and pulled it upwards, my eyes widening at what I saw. Abandoning restraint, I jerked the shirt off and tossed it aside, running my fingers down the long, puckered white scar that ran from my right shoulder down to the top of my left hip, the scar tissue still thin and blotching a bit with red from the strain I was putting on it.

Where had I…

—_rending a slice from my right shoulder down to my left hip in a straight, clean line of blinding, flaming agony_—

I shuddered and shook my head at the images I had unintentionally summoned, then shook off my sleep pants and walked over to my closet, carefully pulling out a t-shirt and jeans.

Carefully, I walked over to the window and looked out it, having to grab onto the frame to steady myself when I saw that everything… was intact.

People were walking down the street as if nothing was wrong or had been wrong, there was no rubble, no crushing reiatsu…

Everything was… back to normal…

…And again, I couldn't bring myself to panic. Either out of shock, relief, or a mixture of the two, I was breathing evenly, my mind was clear and my body wasn't screaming at me do to something irrational.

A bell ringing below distracted me and I looked down and out my window, my eyes widening when I saw a flash of blonde hair go through the door to the shop.

Now my breathing was eratic, now my mind was muddled, now my body was screaming at me…

Ignoring the discomfort and slight pain, I turned and ran out of my room and down the hall, swinging past the living room and heading down the stairs.

Without hesitation, I grabbed the handle of the door that separated my house from the shop, flung it open…

"Hey, Anzu."

…Grins aren't supposed to be that big…

…They just aren't…

Teeth should stand out that much, skin shouldn't stretch like that, lips shouldn't be that thin yet full at the same time…

…But his is…

"Shinji…" His grinning face and lithe body clothed in that dress shirt/tie/flashy dress pants combo swam as my eyes burned and got wet, thick trails of hot tracing down my face, "Shinji…"

"Hey, now," Shinji started, smirking (I think) and leaning against the counter, "No crying yet, huh? You haven't even come to greet me properly…"

"You fucking idiot…!!" I planted my hands on the counter and flung myself over it, crashing against his chest and sending him sprawling flat on his back.

"Owww… fuck…" Shinji grunted, though amusedly, and wrapped his arms around me, his hands starting a slow rhythm against my back as I sobbed into his chest. "Hey… hey, it's okay. It's over…"

I wasn't able to speak for a long time, so we just laid there, sprawled out on the floor, until I was able to regain enough energy to push myself up on my hands and look down at him, "H-How…?"

Shinji smirked, shrugging, "How do you think? We beat his ass into submission." He snorted, rolling his eyes and glancing away in annoyance, "With Ichigo takin' all the glory, of course…"

"S-So… so he's…"

"Dead and gone." Shinji assured, nodding and grinning up at me again, "Long, long gone."

I shuddered, my arms giving out and making me collapse on top of him again.

Shinji groaned and laid there for a bit longer, then mumbled, "'lright, let's go. Up, up!" He then pushed me up and stood, scooping my legs out from underneath me and carrying me upstairs.

I let him, unable to even clutch at his shirt properly with how badly my hands were shaking.

We wound up in my room, on my bed, and laid there in silence before a few more questions swam to the surface in my mind.

"H-How long… have I been out…?"

"…Eh." Shinji's shoulder shifted as he shrugged, "'bout a week." He paused, then sighed in mock annoyance, "Had quite a few of us worried, especially considerin' Hime was the one who healed you. When she couldn't make that scar go away, though, or make you wake up…" He trailed off, sounding reluctant to finish.

I shuddered, closing my eyes and pressing close.

Then, another question: "My father?"

"…Dr. Ishida won't let anyone see him." Shinji sighed, his arm wrapping around my waist, "He's waitin' for you; wouldn't even talk to me or the others."

"…Hiyori…?" Shinji's pause made my heart jolt painfully, but I sighed in relief when he chuckled and started talking.

"She's a bit pissed she can't kick your ass or mine for a while, but she's still got a mean arm. I wouldn't go within thirty feet of her if I were you; she's taken to armin' herself with rocks."

I laughed, a few more tears leaking out of my eyes, "…The shinigami…?"

"Che." Shinji scoffed, and when I looked up at him he was rolling his eyes, "Who knows? They're doin' what they do best and 're playin' hermit, licking their bruised egos and cracking down extra hard on 'insurgents' to make them feel better 'bout themselves." When he saw me still looking at him, he shrugged and grinned slightly, carefully, "Ya did save quite a few of them, though. That damned barrier 'a yers didn't let up, even after it was all said and done…" He smirked, as if proud, "Old man Yamamoto actually had to pry it open, himself, and nearly blew his beard off doin' it."

We both laughed and I pressed my face against Shinji's chest, breathing in his scent. Aftershave and mint…

"Shinji…" I pulled back and looked up at him, wincing slightly when I saw how serious he looked, "I… I'm sorry…" Though I was ashamed, I started to cry all over again. I didn't let myself hide my face; I looked him straight in the eye as best I could and went on, "I'm s-so, so s-sorry… I tried… I really did… I… I wanted to help however I could in the end; I'd wanted to hold him and let you—"

Shinji's lips crashed roughly, harshly against mine, making me flinch and whimper, though I kissed back anyway.

"Don't even say it." He mumbled after a moment, pulling back and narrowing his eyes down at me, "You'll just piss me off… so don't say it… Ya did more than enough, Anzu. More than anyone there would have expected of ya; don't start talkin' like ya coulda stood up against a shinigami like Aizen."

When his lips met mine again, easier than before, I couldn't stop myself from holding back on the pent up frustration and emotion I'd felt since I'd left him.

In a short span of time, I found myself pinned underneath him with his hands working my clothes off, and seeing no point in struggling or being embarrassed and reluctant I let him, reaching up and unbuttoning his shirt.

My hands were much steadier than before.

* * *

"Anzu…" Shinji mumbled, the flat of his palm brushing down my shoulder, over my breast to cup it briefly before it continued down, settling on my hip.

I flinched and squirmed when he brushed the scar, making Shinji flinch as well.

"Sorr—"

I pressed up against him and sealed my lips over his, silencing him.

Shinji grumbled and nipped sharply, smirking when I whined and slapped his side.

"Stop that or we're done." I grumbled, pulling back and glaring up at him in annoyance, "I'm sore and don't want any new injuries."

Rolling his eyes but nodding, Shinji lowered his head and brushed his lips against my neck, his reiatsu twitching and brushing against mine as his teeth grazed the skin.

A whine bubbled in the back of my throat and I squirmed as my own reiatsu instinctually hugged my skin, making it all the easier for him to double up sensations and build up heat just below my stomach, where the tension coiled deliciously and made me writhe and whine.

Shinji smirked against my neck, the hand resting on my hip moving to tease my thigh.

I clamped my legs around his hand stubbornly, making one of his fingers shoot out and stroke up against the wet heat that waited, the rough pad brushing against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves and making me crave more than just the presence of his hand.

I needed to feel his hips between my legs; I needed something to hold on to, something to clamp down on that had substance.

Quickly, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close, pressing his body against mine and taking a moment to just relish his presence.

Then he ground his hips against mine and alerted me to another, hotter, more demanding presence that cried for attention.

I rubbed up against the bulge, making him shudder and groan loudly against my neck.

"Shinji…" I wrapped my arms around his back and pressed my hands against his shoulders, digging my fingers into his skin slightly.

"Anzu…"

At the tone in his voice, I pulled back slightly and blinked up at him, betting a bit nervous when I saw the grave look on his face.

"After this…" He mumbled, "…We won't be able to see each other for a bit…"

…He had to drop this on me _now_?

"…Shinji Hirako…" I glared at him, grinding my teeth, "You are un-fucking-believable."

"I know, I know…" He sighed, his forehead dropping against mine as he closed his eyes, "'m sorry…"

"…Don't be…" I mumbled, staring at him flatly when he opened his eyes and blinked, "Just don't be surprised if I don't wait for you."

"…You really shouldn't wait for someone who's gonna outlive you, anyway…" Shinji mumbled, looking away.

Anger flashed through my mind and I scowled, grabbing the back of his head and jerking his mouth down against mine roughly before angling my hips and pulling him into me. Swallowing his groans and clamping down on his hips firmly as he struggled, I pulled back and glared up at him, my face heated with a flush.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Shinji." I growled, "Do you really think that, after all this bullshit that's gone down, I really need that?"

"N-No…" He ground out, groaning and rocking forward, "No… It's just—"

"Shinji, I—"

Shinji pressed his lips against mine; not really a kiss, more just to stop me, "Don't… if you say it, I'll try to hold on, and we can't…"

I sighed, closing my eyes. He was right. He would outlive me; if we tried this, he would have to watch me grow old and die. And I would have to watch the pain he would feel and know that, eventually, I would pass on and forget all about him.

Neither of us wanted the other to go through that pain…

Life had fucked us over before we'd even begun.

"We had something, though, huh?" I asked, smirking wryly.

"Had?" Shinji smirked back, rocking his hips again and brushing his reiatsu against mine, making me arch and moan loudly, "We still do. Always will. I promise."

I glared up at him, tears spilling over again, "I hate you."

"I know." He kissed me and I pulled him closer, trying to sate a bottomless hunger.

* * *

At least he'd given me a warning; then I wasn't all that surprised to find that when I went to the warehouse the next day, he was gone. Pissed off as hell, yes, but not surprised.

I searched the warehouse inside and out, but the only thing I found was my Mother's sword.

Sighing, I held it at my side and walked back across town to Karakura Hospital, ignoring the receptionist when she sputtered at me about bringing a weapon into the lobby.

"Is Director Ishida in?" I asked her flatly, sighing when she frowned irately.

"Let her pass."

I glanced over, then turned and walked towards Ryuken, who had stopped to wait for me outside of an elevator but barely glanced up from a folder he had open in front of his face to acknowledge me.

When the elevator doors closed behind us, he still didn't look up as he asked, "Do you now understand why it would have been better for you to never have known them?"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes and not answering until we were in his office, where I slammed the sheathed sword down on his desk.

Ryuken stared at it, then sat back in his chair and regarded me coldly.

"Touch it." I shrugged, sitting in the guest chair, "That is, if you can't already feel it."

Ryuken's eyes narrowed as his glare intensified, but he reached out nonetheless and pressed his pointer and middle finger against the sheath. In a flash, the glare was gone and his eyes widened in shock, "Mika… zuki…"

"Director, how did you know my mom?" I asked.

"…I taught her how to control her shield." He admitted, finally, leaning back in his chair again and sighing, looking jaded, "I almost married her…"

For some reason, this didn't shock me nearly as much as one would think it would have.

"…Why didn't you?" I asked, my voice softer than before.

"Because I believed she would have been safer marrying a normal human." He scoffed and shook his head, flicking his wrist vaguely, "You can see how that turned out."

"I had to kill her Arrancar."

We both fell silent for a very, very long time after that.

"…Your father has recovered spectacularly for the kind of damage that was dealt to him." Ryuken broke the silence, his face a blank slate as he leaned forward and looked past the sword at the papers in front of him, "However, his lifespan will be dramatically shortened."

I frowned, "By how much?"

Ryuken just glanced up, staring at me flatly.

It didn't take much for me to get what he was hinting at, and when I did my throat tightened and I rasped, coughing when my voice broke, "H-How many years?"

"…Five, at most." Ryuken admitted solemnly.

I crumpled back inwards in myself, clutching my head with my arms and choking on a sob. Forcing myself to swallow it, I sat up and shook my head, still rasping, "I-I see…"

"This, of course, can be prolonged if he's taken _away_ from all of this business." Ryuken pressed, propping his elbows up on his desk and staring at me evenly, "Anzu, before your mother died, she asked me to be something of an unofficial guardian to you. With your father in this state, that leaves me to assume this roll in primary. I _cannot_ impress how important it is that you leave Karakura Town."

It was a decision that didn't take much thought.

"Alright…" I relented, nodding, "Okay… we'll leave…"

Ryuken nodded, actually visibly relieved.

Done talking with him, I took the elevator back down a few floors and quickly made my way to my father's side, sitting in a chair by his bed and watching his sleeping form.

It was over, it seemed.

But… so much had been left unfinished…


	47. All Roads Lead Back to You

And thus we have reached the end. ^.^ I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, and pardon my partiality but I really, really hope you enjoyed this, KaiH (who _did_ request this, which is why I ask for the understanding of the rest of you).

*sheepish* There was probably more 'away from Shinji' time than you would have liked (and, admittedly, more than I would have liked), however that was how the storyline worked out…

I really, really tired to avoid it, but for the sake of how things turned out in my head, it was imminent. However, personally, I don't think it was all that bad.

Now, here's a little bulletin; I'll make it brief so you all can get to reading.

^.^ Muscle Memory now has a sequel well in the making~! It takes place quite a bit after the main BLEACH story-line, meaning it's completely AU, but it is a direct continuation to Muscle Memory and features all the old cast with an original story-line.

If you wish to keep an eye out for it, you'll find it under this name: First Blood . Look forward to SzayelxAporro, GrimmjowxVicenta, Aporro being her usual bitchy self, Vicenta being too curious for her own good (not to mention the good of others), and random humorous appearances from the Ryoka Alliance! …Save Uryu. ^.^'' Considering he's a Quincy and I don't really think Quincy's end up shinigami…

And now, for the conclusion of Pay What You Owe!

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, meaning it does not belong to me. I am in no way, shape, and/or form claiming to be the owner/creator of these concepts, though I do claim any characters not apart of the original Bleach storyline (such as Anzu) mine. As such, I would appreciate fellow authors and readers to give credit where credit is due and not steal any of my characters and/or concepts. Thank you, and have a pleasant day.

* * *

As I finished packing up the shop, there was a knock at the door.

"We're out of business!" I called, collapsing some of the leftover boxes and leaving them by the trash. Growling irately when the knocking persisted, I turned to the door and shouted, being louder, "We're _out_ of _business_!"

A brief pause, then the knocking started again.

I sighed and dropped the boxes still in my hands, storming over to the door and unlocking it sharply, throwing it open, "I _said_ we—" I froze at who I saw, staring in shock.

Lilinette snorted and rolled her eyes, glancing back at Stark, "I _told_ ya she wouldn't want us around."

Stark sighed irately, rubbing the back of his head.

Beside him, Halibel lowered her head and shook it.

They… they were all in gigais…

Lilinette was wearing a cute faux school uniform, the skirt a pink, black and light grey pleated plaid with a white dress shirt and a black cotton vest pulled on over it.

Stark was in a pair of dark pants with a baggy, long-sleeved grey shirt and his hair pulled back.

Halibel was in a loose pair of white dress pants with a dark blue halter neck, apparently foregoing her usual neck and mouth coverage now that she had nothing to hide…

None of them did. None of them had masks.

Because, again, they were all in gigais.

I stared at them, then closed my eyes and shook my head (hard, I'll have you know) before looking again, just to make sure I was seeing correctly.

By that time, Lilinette was twitching irately, a wide grin on her face and her (formerly covered) left eye going through spasm after spasm.

"Are ya gonna invite us in or not?!" She hissed, bristling.

After staring at her dumbly for a moment longer, I finally managed to step aside and give them room to walk in, watching in completely mute shock as the three former Espada just walked right in.

I shut the door, taking the moment to shake my head again, then turned to face them, "How…" I waved to their bodies, "How…?!"

"Some blonde dude in a stupid hat." Lilinette answered, waving vaguely and looking around, "You got any food here? These gigais just _demand_ it like it's air."

"W-We used to…" I mumbled, "But… we're closing up shop…"

"So you bellowed." Lilinette snorted, jumping up onto the counter and sitting with her legs dangled over the edge. She tilted her head, "So, where're we going?"

"T-Tok— …Wait, '_we_'?"

"Yeah, duh." Lilinette rolled her eyes, smirking smugly, "You converted us, you get to keep us. Now, food?"

I watched in shock as she, without waiting for an answer, turned her body around and slid off of the other side of the counter, opening the door that lead to the house and bounding up the stairs. At a loss, I turned to Stark and Halibel.

Stark was leaning against an empty shelf, dozing, so Halibel explained calmly, "After the war, we hid away for a bit, but… we have nowhere to go now. The shinigami are sweeping Hueco Mundo, Las Noches is destroyed, and like we could very well go to the Seireitei… the man who gave us these gigais said we should find someone, if anyone, that we know and ah…" She paused, frowning slightly at the wording, "'Bum' off of them."

I stared at her for a moment, then leaned against the front counter and slapped a hand over my face, peals of laugher pouring from my mouth as I bent slightly and strained the still tender scar on my chest.

Feeling myself getting stared at, I looked up and waved off the odd looks Stark, Halibel and Lilinette (who had come back munching on a ice pop) were giving me.

"I woke up the other day in my bed when what seemed a second before I'd been on a battlefield." I explained, smiling wryly at them, "Any for a while there… I was wondering if I'd never have any tangible evidence that it'd all been real other than a scar and a sword."

"Ah…" Lilinette nodded slowly when Stark and Halibel had nothing to say to this, "So… can we stay?"

I glanced at her, thinking.

This was going to be a bitch to explain to dad… and Ryuken… and any family or friends that came over… not to mention my taxes when I had to list co-dependants…

…And this was so going to ruin the peace we usually had in the house…

…But…

…What the hell?

"Of course." I smiled at Lilinette softly, reaching across the counter and ruffling her hair, "Mi casa es tu casa."

Ha, see what I did there? I even used the informal.

Lilinette blinked, then grinned widely and flew across the countertop, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I flinched slightly but kept smiling and set a hand on her back, throwing Stark and looking and quirking a brow, "However, try to keep the Arrancar business to a minimum, okay?"

"No problem." Stark shrugged easily, "These gigais are draining our excess reiryoku and turning us into proper 'humans', anyway."

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T APPROVE OF THAT!! WHY IN THE FUCK WASN'T I TOLD BEFORE!!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling, as Lilinette barreled into Stark and sent him toppling, turning away from the commotion and leading Halibel upstairs to introduce her to my probably already more than slightly confused father.

Goodbye, monotony.

It's not dead; I'm now letting it go.

Let life begin.

* * *

(Five Years Later)

Amidst all of the boxes that littered the front room, still waiting to be unpacked, I backed away and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand, sighing in relief and looking over the work in front of me.

I'd finally finished putting together the small breakfront in front of me and now Dad's photo was at rest right where it would be…

"We're home, Dad."

A commotion downstairs made me stand and walk down the steps to the shop, where I opened the door and watched with a quirked brow as a teenage Lilinette threw a bottle of juice at the back of a sleeping Stark's head, nailing him.

Stark jolted up with a cry and a whine, scrambling to stand from his decidedly odd sleeping place on top of several crates of beer.

When the bottle that hit him crashed to the ground, Lilinette swore loudly and jerked off her shoe, throwing it at Stark and blaming him for the mess.

"That's coming out of your allowance, Nette." I called with a sigh, walking to Halibel and taking over setting up the cash register, "Could you go upstairs and start separating our boxes by owner?"

Halibel nodded and walked off, glad to be able to pass on the handling of setting up the technology. As much as she liked the conveniences, I knew she didn't much care for their installation and maintenance.

"'Zu, do I really gotta go to school _here_, too?" Lilinette asked with a whine, turning towards me from stocking the glass-front refrigerator with bottled tea, "It sucks ass."

"Yes, Nette, you do." I mumbled, plugging the register in and pressing a few buttons to make sure everything was in order, "And quit saying 'ass'; it's not ladylike."

Lilinette snorted, "Well, _you_ didn't finish school."

"Hey, I flunked out after the war." I turned to her, glaring and pointing at her, "And, unlike me, you have the potential to go places. You do _not_ want to inherit the family store; it's an ulcer you don't want." I waved her off, starting to stock the register with cash for change, "Leave the store to Stark and Halibel's illegitimate child."

Stark absently threw a package of chocolate coated peanuts at my head, which I caught with a smirk. "Halibel and I are _not_ sleeping together." He grumbled, standing up and starting to stock the beer.

"Of course not," I teased, rolling my eyes, "You fall asleep halfway through foreplay." This time I took a box of pocky to the head. Snickering, I grabbed Mom's sword from the shelf below the register and slung it over my head and across my back, walking out from behind the counter and heading to the door, "I'm going out; Stark, Lilinette, if I see more mess on the ground than merchandise stocked when I come, it's coming out of your pay and allowance, respectively."

A threat which, money wise, really only hurt my pocketbook when it came to Lilinette. Thank god Stark only wants to be paid in Ho Hos (though it does make taxes a bit annoying).

Before any whining could be heard, the door shut behind me with a jingle of the bell and I looked skyward, smiling.

It was good to be back in Karakura Town.

* * *

I walked along the edge of the Onose River, enjoying partially clouded sky and the crisp, cool air.

A sudden, dull but loud roar interrupted the calm and I looked ahead, blinking.

A Gillian? What was one of those doing out in the open…

One hand flying back to check that my sword was still there, I ran towards it, drawing up my energy and preparing.

By the time I got there, though…

Shinji, Rose, Love, Lisa, Hachi and Kensei were standing back and watching as Mashiro and Hiyori tag teamed the Hollow, which actually had several smaller Hollows accompanying it.

I sighed, shaking my head as the six tensed upon being surrounded. Their clothes were torn and their reiatsu was ragged…

"See, Stark?! I _toldja_ I felt Hollows!"

Attention jerked up towards the street, where Stark and Halibel were looking down at the fight dispassionately, the former rubbing the back of his head in annoyance, and Lilinette was grinning at the Hollows and cracking her knuckles.

Her eyes did a sweep of the battlefield, and when she saw me she blinked, then whined, "Damn it, Anzu's already here!!"

I felt myself getting stared at, so I looked to the vizards and smiled.

They were staring at me in shock, yeah, but my attention automatically went to Shinji, who—

"Agh, no time." I sighed, raising my hand and snapping my fingers as the Hollows pounced.

A blue plate flashed to life beneath the vizards, and when it looked like the Hollows were going to land on them they crossed the threshold of the plate…

And were promptly electrocuted and thrown back.

The Gillian roared and I looked up at it as it started to charge a cero, grabbing the hilt of my sword with one hand and pointing to the massive Hollow with the other.

"Bang."

The Gillain's head grew bulbous and it screeched before it exploded, a brief red flash accompanying the black as its body disintegrated.

By the time I looked back down the vizards, all except Hachi had their zanpakuto drawn and the rest of the Hollows were fading to ash and disappearing.

I smiled at them again when they turned towards me.

"A-Anzu…?" Mashiro mumbled, a slow, wide grin forming her face.

"Yo." I grinned back, saluting.

Before anything else could be said, she flashed in front of me and pulled me into a fierce hug, making the others behind her grin and shake their heads.

Kensei stormed over and grabbed the back of her jumpsuit, growling as he pulled her off, "Alright, Mashiro, let her breathe." He nodded down at me, "How've you been, kid?"

"Pretty good, actually." I answered with a nod, smiling when he smirked and shook his head.

A few scattered greetings with the others that I really didn't pay much attention to because of the nearly overwhelming out-of-body experience that had fogged my mind, and then him…

Shinji grinned that grin. "Hey, Anzu…"

I glared at him flatly, "Hey, asshole."

Shinji blinked, shocked.

I smirked at him, "That's for leaving without letting me say goodbye."

"Ah…" Shinji nodded, laughing mirthlessly and lowering his head.

"And this…" I walked up and wrapped my arms around him, reaching up and cupping his jaw when he blinked at me, "Is because you have no idea how much I missed you."

Shinji kissed me back when I kissed him, hesitantly at first and then with a bit more fervor when Hiyori started groaning and complaining.

"Agh, Anzu, wait…" Shinji sighed and shook his head, pulling back, "We can—"

"Shinji." I pressed a finger to his lips, staring at him pointedly, "I'm twenty-four, not eighteen. I've had a lot of time to think about it."

Shinji blinked, then nodded, "I see…"

I nodded, smiling and jerking my head back over my shoulder slightly, "Let's talk, huh?"

"Alright." Shinji nodded, smirking and wrapping his arm around my waist while waving his fellows off with his free hand, "You all head ba—"

"You all follow Nette and the others back to my place." I cut him off, nodding to the vizards and smiling, "I'll make dinner when I get back."

"WOOT!" Mashiro cheered, "None of Hiyori's crappy cooking tonight!!"

"What was that, you little bitch?!"

"Haha!"

"Hiyori, Mashiro, please do refrain from fighting…"

"Shut up, Hachi! Hey, aren't they Arrancar?!"

"So what if I was?!"

"Lilinette, don't fi—"

"No one asked you, Stark!!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!!"

"…Hehe, nice."

Snickering and shaking my head, I wrapped my arm around Shinji's waist and lead him off down the riverside, the evening calm once again.

* * *

I sighed, dangling my legs over the edge of the bridge and looking at the panorama of the town in front of us, smiling, "It hardly seems like five years, yet here we are…"

"You look great." Shinji said, leaning over and nuzzling my hair aside to get to my neck.

Snorting, I rolled my eyes and elbowed him, glancing up at him with a sharp smirk, "The fact that you had to mention anything at all means I've obviously aged a bit more than you thought I would."

"So?" Shinji quirked a brow, smirking back, "You wear it well. Makes you look hot."

"Hmm…" I leaned in, "Thanks." I kissed him, taking advantage of our alone time to really relish the feel and soak in the nostalgia, the bittersweet memories, the familiar taste and smell and the everything that made me feel like I hadn't been gone a day.

"'Zu… you're crying…"

"Oh, son of a bitch." I mumbled, pulling back and wiping my eyes.

"…Anzu, listen, about how I left, I—"

"I don't want to hear it." I cut him off, glancing at him sharply, "I said I've thought about it, and I know why you did. I also know why you tried to stay away from me." Heaving a sigh, I looked down at the water and waved vaguely, "It was a myriad of things, right? You promised my mother, you were warned of by Ryuken, you didn't want me involved with Aizen, you knew that eventually it would end because of the longevity differences between our two species, whatever the reason… But Shinji…" I glanced at him, smiling, "You're worrying on too large a scale…"

"…Is that so…?" Shinji asked, his tone slightly muted as his eyes searched mine.

I nodded, "Humans are short-lived creatures; you can't focus on such a large spectrum when it comes to us." I leaned in, nuzzling his chest, "You have to focus on the now, on the moment…"

Shinji quirked a brow and smirked, "Now that hardly sounds like the play-it-safe, monotony-loving Anzu Kimura I used to know…"

I shrugged, pulling back and smirking up at him, "Things change. However, it seems no matter what changes in my life, all roads lead back to you. Shinji, no matter how it ends, I want to be with you. Here and now."

Shinji stared down at me silently for a moment, his gaze smoldering and wandering my eyes, my face, my body, back to my eyes again before he pulled me against him tightly, his mouth smothering mine.

When we finally parted for air, I finished what he wouldn't let me five years ago, "I love you, Shinji."

"Love ya, too, Anzu." Shinji mumbled back.

"And if you ever—" I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled him back, poking his nose and growling, "_Ever_ try to leave me again, I can _promise_ you I will hunt your sorry ass down."

Shinji flinched, smiling sheepishly.

I smirked back at him, "Because current interest rates aside…

"You still owe me 3,306 yen."

.:_| Fin |_:.


End file.
